The Strip Tease Series
by ten81CSI
Summary: In a world were clothes are optional you'll find happiness, love, comedy, and all sorts of shananigins. Colabboration with Nik Nak 17. Various pairings, mostly Flack/Oc, Danny/Oc. Multiple onexshots. Leave ideas and reviews for us! Feedback is welcomed!
1. Date Auction Part 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Nik Nak 17 and I own Kylie Flack and Niki Foxx, the rest of the characters belong to CBS, we're just borrowing them for some fun ;)_

**A/N:** _This is just an opener, there will be mmore one shots of hotness later on, hope you all like. Collabed with Nik Nak17_

**Title:** _Date Auction_

**Part: **_1 of 5_

**Summary:** _Kylie and Niki find out the boys are keeping a secret._

* * *

Danny Messer knocked on Flack's door, and smiled when Niki Foxx, Flack's long time girlfriend answered the door. "If we hurry, we can have a quickie," she winked, causing Danny to laugh.

"I've got the beer," Danny said, holding a case of beer in his right hand. "Shorty here yet?" he asked, referring to Flack's little sister, Kylie Flack.

"Right here!" Kylie said, poking her head over Niki shoulder. She waved her fingers over Niki's shoulder, and then gave Danny a corny smile. "Good! you brought beer! Let's get this Rangers party started."

"You and your damn Rangers. you really are a female version of Flack," Danny said, eyeing her as she took the beer from Danny. Niki stepped aside so Danny could enter the apartment. Niki let out a groan when she saw Flack wrap a tie around his neck.

Flack gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry babe. I gotta go to work. I'll be back in a few hours though."

Danny let out a groan when he heard his phone go off in his pocket. "Looks like that's two of us."

"Well," Kylie said. "At least the beer will be cold when you guys get back." She waved at the guys, and followed them towards the door.

"Be good," Flack said, pointing at Niki, knowing the two girls were big trouble when left alone for long periods of time. Kylie slammed the door behind the guys, and locked the door, and then headed for the couch.

Niki let out a yawn as she sat besides Kylie, both trying to figure out what to do after the boys left. "So, I saw Donnie hiding something in his bedroom when I came home from work last night. It was so weird. He like shoved it in his jacket and tried to play it off."

"Maybe it's a porno video," Kylie shrugged. Niki glanced at Kylie, one eyebrow raised, and then gave her the Foxx grin.

"Where do you think it is?" Kylie asked, the same mischievous grin playing on her face. Niki stood up and pointed her finger towards Flack's bedroom. The two had good practice spying on Kylie's big brother. They'd done it since they were kids. Finding his girlfriend's underwear, or flipping through a magazine Flack swore to his mother he never bought.

Kylie jumped up from the couch and followed Niki into Flack's bedroom, her nose crinkling at the smell of men. The B.O. was unbearable. "Foxxy! How do you deal with this smell?" She shrieked, pinching her nose

"I don't," Niki shook her head crawling under the bed. "We have sex in my apartment. Not like that place is cleaner. But I don't smell."

"So what do you think we are looking for?" Kylie asked, pulling open a drawer full of Flack's underwear.

As Kylie rummaged through Flack's drawers, she found a stack of magazines, supplied with skinny girls in bikinis. "Hey Foxxy, I don't think you're satisfying my brother well enough."

"That's a load of…" Niki smacked her head against the underside of Flack's bed trying to crawl out, unsatisfied with her lack of findings. She moaned in pain as she crawled out from the bed. "I'm gonna kill him. Seriously. You won't ever find his body. I hope he wasn't your favorite brother."

Kylie flipped through the magazines, agreeing with her friend's death threats. If she ever found Danny's stash she'd burn them.

"Brent is. You know that. Hey, next we're going to Danny's place. We gotta find his secret stash now," Kylie laughed, looking at the cover of a Playboy. The corners were jagged and a crease was at the spine of the book, clearly indicating Flack's most looked at possession. "Miss November's boobies are fake. I think you need some implants," she laughed as an envelope fell to the ground.

"That better be an apology note to me!" Niki growled, grabbing the envelope, and pulling out the letter. "Shit! Paper cut," she mumbled, biting at her index finger, but continued reading the letter.

"What is it!" Kylie asked, leaning over Niki's shoulder, trying to read the paper.

"Oh my God!" Niki said, trying not to laugh.

"What! Is it a subscription to Lesbian Asians?"

"It's an invitation to a charity event! Flack's gonna be for sale!"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Kylie asked in shock, ripping the invitation from Niki's hand.

"Owe! God damnit!" Niki shouted, "You gave me another fucking paper cut! Bitch!"

"Chill out! Oh my god this is so great! What should we do?"

"Well if Donnie is hiding this then he obviously doesn't want us to find out about it, but since we did..."

"Oh he's getting ripped apart!" Kylie laughed, jumping onto his bed. "Let's make him cry!"

"Oh my God! When the boys get back let's impersonate an auction!"

"Oh my God! That would be hilarious! Do you think we could do it with a straight face!"

"Yeah!" Niki laughed, running into Flack's closet to grab a dress shirt. "Let's practice before they get here!"

* * *

Flack opened his door and turned on the lights. "Nik? Kales?" He called. He knew it wasn't good when he came home to a quiet apartment. The girls were known to be loud, and well, when they weren't it was a bad sign that something evil was going to happen. Once they had been surprised by a load of shaving cream in their faces. Another time, the girls had been cornered in Flack's bed, convinced a ghost was possessing the goldfish Flack had once owned. And another time, Niki and Kylie had bombarded them with paintballs. Quiet was bad.

"It's quiet," Danny said, poking his head around Flack's hallway. "Where are they? This isn't good. The last time it was this quiet, we got a shit load of shaving cream in our faces."

"Oh God," Flack groaned, looking at the ceiling. "Please don't tell me it's another ghost freak out."

"Ugh," Danny groaned, recalling the ghost freak out the girls had the last time they were left alone for six hours. "Kylie! This isn't funny! Where the hell are you? Ghosts aren't real! It was just the heater!"

"Do you think they went out for dinner?" Flack asked, turning the kitchen light on.

Danny glanced at his cell phone. "No missed calls or texts."

Kylie popped up from the couch, a smile on her face. "Congratulations to the girl with the frizzy hair! And our next candidate. Wow," Kylie said, holding a brush in front of her mouth as a microphone. She smiled as Niki strutted down the hall, in one of Flack's white dress shirts and a pink tie wrapped around her neck.

"Quite a looker. She's got quite the style wearing a pink tie. Not most are willing to take the risk. Oh and those sexy legs," Kylie said as Niki strutted into the living room. "Shall we start the bidding at 10 grand?"

"10!" Niki objected, stomping her foot.

"15?" Kylie asked, sighing and putting the microphone down.

"Higher," Niki nodded.

"Alright fine 20."

"My ass is worth more than that!" Niki whined.

"Jesus Christ," Kylie rolled her eyes. "We'll start at 50 _THOUSAND_ dollars! Do I have a bidder?"

Flack's face turned bright red and the girls fell to the ground in laughter. They'd gotten the reaction they wanted.

"How'd you find out!" Danny asked, leaning on the kitchen counter, his face turning pink as well.

"Oh my God! Danny you're in it too!" Niki managed to shout through her laughter.

"This isn't funny at all! Sinclair made us do this!" Flack said, defending his reasoning behind the date auction.

"Yeah we didn't have a choice!" Danny piped up, following the taller man's lead. "Believe me, we tried getting out of it! The old hag won' let us!"

The two girls head tears rolling down their cheeks. You could hardly make out that Niki was complaining that her stomach hurt. The guys stood there, arms folded across their chest and pissed off faces, until finally the girls managed to calm down. They pulled themselves up from the floor and wiped the tears from their eyes, their make up running down their faces from laughing so hard.

"You know you could have been more sensitive about this." Flack stated, clearly upset with Niki's approach.

"Me sensitive? Yeah good joke." Niki chuckled, "Oh and we need to have a talk."

"Oooooh you're in trouble!" Danny sang.

"I'll kill you Messer."

"You can't kill him!" Kylie shouted unexpectedly, "I mean because you both need to do this auction thing..." Kylie turned a bright red. She and Danny had been secretly sleeping together for months. And even though they had agreed on just sex, she still liked him, and she couldn't think of living without his naked body in close proximity to hers.

"True," Niki replied, a grin on her face. "So why didn't you tell us?"

"Because we knew you'd make fun of us!" Danny said. "You guys never give us a break."

"Well we would have bought you guys," Kylie said, whipping out a bunch of ones from her jean pocket. "But I think we're gonna go use these ones to buy some candy and have a movie night instead."

"Yeah," Niki nodded her head. "Those ones aren't going in their thongs December 13th."

"Aw man, we have to wear thongs?" Danny sighed, pounding his fist on the kitchen counter.

"She's being sarcastic," Flack growled, smacking Danny in the head.

"Ouch!" Danny sighed.

"God," Kylie sighed. "For a CSI you sure are dumb."

"His stupidity definitely will bring down is cost." Niki grinned, "I'm thinking you have a starting value of $12. 50."

"Hey! Have you not seen my arms?" Danny asked, pulling the short sleeve of his shirt up, and flexing his muscles.

Kylie sighed, "I have..." Niki and Flack gave her a questioning look, "I mean cause they're his arms, and you see peoples arms."

"Okay Messer, maybe because of your arms you're about 29.99," Flack said, shaking off the comment Kylie had just said.

"Thank you... I think."

"Well Flack's like 2.95." Kylie added.

"2.95?!? What the hell!" Flack shouted.

"Yeah what the hell?!?" Niki added. "He's worth at least a hundred bucks."

"Well you're sleeping with Niki, and she's a whore. That just knocks down your starting value drastically."

"I love how every day I'm reminded that I'm a whore, especially by my best friend."

"Yeah," Danny laughed. "'Cause you are," he coughed. Kylie gave him a smack in the head. "I'm the only one allowed to call her a whore. She's mine."

"Alright," Niki nodded her head. "That makes up for calling me a whore all the time."

Flack rolled his eyes, and opened the fridge for a beer.

"Grab me one," Danny added, reaching for the remote.

"What are you doing?" Kylie asked, snatching the remote when he turned on football.

"Watching the Giants?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow as Kylie flipped through the channel.

"Not when the Rangers are playing."

"Agreed," Flack said plopping onto the couch, handing Danny a bottle of beer.

"God you Flacks and your Rangers," Niki rolled her eyes. "Even I'm not that obsessed."

"You're jealous 'cause you can't ice skate," Kylie retorted.

"I can't either," Danny chimed in.

"Whoa," Kylie said. "No. I don't think I can associate with you anymore."

Danny looked hurt and shocked.

"It's okay Dan-o it seems you aren't wanted here." Niki smiled slyly, grabbing Danny's hand, "Let's get outta here, I can show you how it feels to be wanted."

Danny blushed, as Kylie gave Niki a hurtful glare.

Flack rolled his eyes, a ping of jealousy in his voice as he spoke "Babe, that's not cool. I thought you said Dan-o isn't your type?"

"I'm everyone's type," Danny replied, giving Kylie a wink. "What's not to like?"

"You're blonde hair and glasses. Not my thing," Niki admitted, messing with Danny's hair. "And that scruffy beard."

"I think his glasses are sexy," Kylie replied. "I mean..."she blushed. "It's not like he's on the dork squad or anything."

Niki gave Flack a smirk. Her suspicions had been right. Kylie and Danny were seeing each other secretly. And the bet she and Flack had made a few weeks ago was turning out to be in her favor. She could tell by the way Kylie tried to defend Danny as Niki purposely tried to throw Danny under the bus, and the way Kylie blushed every time Danny so much as looked at her the right way.

"It's the geek squad, Shorty," Danny corrected her, letting out a yawn.

"What's the matter poor baby?" Niki asked, puckering out her lips. "All this Danny bashing making you tired?"

"No it's just that..."

"Aw wittle Danny boy can't think of anything to say," Niki cooed, "Maybe you should go home, until you can learn to play with the big kids."

"You're a bitch. I hope you know that."

"Yeah I know," Niki shrugged. "My best friend reminds me of that every day too." She looked at Kylie, who was glaring at her. Niki was definitely on the favorable side of the bet, she smiled, though she knew her friend would probably be upset with her for trying to hit on Danny.

Flack rolled his eyes and looked at the time. "Alright everyone get out of here."

Kylie, Danny, and Niki sighed as started grabbing their things.

"I meant everyone but you babe." Flack said, lightly gripping Niki's arm, and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

The famous Foxx grinned spread across her face as she sang, "I'm getting laid, I'm getting laid."

"You disgust me Foxxy." Kylie rolled her eyes, shrugging into her jacket.

* * *

Flack let out a sigh of relief, and stepped forward. He wrapped an arm around Niki and tried to give her a kiss, but she stepped backwards.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about the auction?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Because…I ugh…" Flack stumbled over his words, not sure of what to tell his girlfriend.

Niki took a step back and narrowed her brown eyes, "What? Were you trying to get in some other girls pants? Or do you wanna find a girl more like the ones in your stupid pornos!?!"

"Aw you found them!" Flack asked, running his hand through his hair. "Niki, seriously I...it's just a few pictures of girls. I mean. It's not like Dan-o who's got loads of it, videos and all."

"Oh that's great! Kylie's dating a pervert and you're an insensitive bastard. God I always knew you liked the fake boob blondies. Why are you even with me?"

"Because you're smart, and funny, and amazing, and beautiful and..." Flack stopped in his tracks. He knew he sounded corny, but he couldn't tell her that he really loved her. She had commitment issues; it had taken him years to get her to actually date him, and they'd been dating close to a year, and she still refused to move in with him. He couldn't tell her he was in love with her.

As Flack struggled to come up with something better then, "hell, I love you, Niki," Niki rolled her eyes, and shouted at him "Yeah, yeah. Save it for someone who gives a shit!"

"Niki come on." He whined, "It's just a magazine or two..."

"It's a fucking stack of magazines! And your most used pages are all big boob blondes! Asshole!"

"Baby, I'm sorry. I just stuck that paper in there because well, you haven't found it since we've been dating, and I didn't want you to find the paper. I swear I haven't used those magazines for a long while."

"Back to the fucking auction! You didn't tell me because you were hopping I wouldn't figure out so I wouldn't offer to buy you. You wanted that rich Devon girl to bid on you! And hell if I give a shit if she does!"

"Niki seriously, just calm down." Flack said.

"No!" Niki shouted, "I'm out of here! I hope your magazines quench all your needs for the night!" She stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Flack alone in silence.

He knew Niki was stubborn, and he always lost their fights, but he'd been shocked when she stormed off. She'd never left him standing alone before. And this had been their worst fight yet. He wasn't sure if he should follow her, or let her be for the night.

Niki sniffled as she headed out of Flack's apartment building. "What a douche," she mumbled to herself, as she grabbed her cell from her back jean pocket. She wanted to talk to Kylie. Kylie was the more sensitive of the two, though they both hated getting all female, and Niki knew Kylie would tell her what she wanted to hear to make it all better.

"Hello?" Kylie spoke into the phone.

"Hey. Mind if I come over for a bit?" Niki asked Kylie.

"Uhmm...right now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm kind of busy right now. I can't really talk...but I'll call you back a bit later..."

"Alright," Niki nodded her head, a smile wiping away her previous emotions. At least one of them was getting laid tonight.

XXXXXXX

Danny pulled Kylie's hair from her jacket, and gave her a smile, as she tugged her gray gloves over her fingers. "Your hair was caught," Danny whispered, causing Kylie to blush. "You up for some pizza?"

"Danny," Kylie sighed, zipping her jacket up. Danny waited patiently for Kylie to set her hat on her head, and the two headed for the elevator. "We agreed on no dates. Pizza counts as a date."

"Hey," Danny said, looking at her. "A girl's gotta eat. Besides your gonna need some energy for tonight."

"Still," Kylie rolled her eyes, "Are you gonna be this nice to whoever wins you at the auction?"

"Well I was thinking you would bid for me." Danny said sheepishly, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Kylie smiled softly, "Now why would I go and do that?"

Danny scrunched his face in thought. There really wasn't a great answer to this question. "Because you don't want me sleeping with any other girls...?"

Kylie giggled at Danny. She knew he thought hard to come up with that answer. "Okay I guess you have a point."

Danny gave her a smile, and pressed the lobby button on the elevator as the doors closed. "I always have a point."

"Yeah, and it's stickin' up right now," Kylie replied, raising an eyebrow at Danny.

"You're a jerk," Danny replied.

Kylie shrugged. "So. How much money are you gonna give me?"

"What?" Danny asked, confused.

"There's gonna be hot rich girls there wanting to bid on a cute blond boy with a Staten Island accent. And there's gonna be some Cougars out there too. I don't have a lot of money to spare. So you give me a price, and I'll match it so that I can buy you."

"How much do you think I'll go for?"

"Hmmm," Kylie bit her bottom lip. "Maybe I need to take a test drive before I give you a price."

Danny let out a chuckle, and pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "Fair enough," he smirked. "Whatever you bid though, I'll be happy to pay for half."

Kylie nodded her head. "You know, Stella and Mac and Hawkes and the lab guy and the other girl and Lindsay and everyone is gonna be there. Wouldn't it be weird if I bid on you?"

"Not really," Danny shrugged, wrapping his arm around Kylie's waist, "I mean I'm hot."

Kylie rolled her eyes and lightly punched Danny in the arm. "I still think people will be suspicious."

"So what if they get suspicious? Let them Talk. I don't care. We know the truth about us."

"Which is we're friends with benefits," Kylie nodded her head, licking her lips.

"Well maybe they _should_ know about us."

"Huh?" Kylie asked turning to look at Danny as he explained his reasoning.

"I'm serious here. You and me, I dunno," he shrugged. "We just work well. So why not do the whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing?"

Kylie nodded her head, and bit at the inside of her cheek, and Danny watched as she contemplated Danny's proposal. "I don' know, Danny," Kylie started as they headed outside into the November air. "It just seems…"

"Stupid?"

"Yeah," Kylie nodded her head. "We agreed from the beginning if one of us started to feel that way we should end it."

Danny nodded his head as they continued to walk towards his apartment. "We agreed to end the friends with benefits end of the stick. But why not start something different?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Come on, Shorty. Since when do you care what people think?"

"Look," Kylie said biting her lip in agitation. "I just do, alright?"

"You never cared. I remember you always went over Mac's head. What the hell happened to you?"

"You know what? Lindsay and I are friends. And I know you cheated on her. With that little boy's mother. Why should I think you won't do that to me?"

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. Of course, Lindsay complained to Kylie about their problems. What woman wouldn't go to her friend and share their dating problems. But Danny wasn't a man whore the way Lindsay made him out to be. He didn't cheat on Montana. Montana had broken up with him weeks before he even slept with Rikki, and the morning after Danny had slept with Ruben's mother, Lindsay was calling to ask for him back. And he had told her no. He didn't think they went good together. And Lindsay had told him that she was in love with him.

So when he and Kylie hooked up months ago, he had been skeptical about making her fall in love with him like he had done with Lindsay. They had laid out the ground rules, and both agreed it would be better to just have fun. But it wasn't Kylie's heart that would be breaking now. It was his. He really did like Kylie. He wanted it to work out. So he needed to come up with a good answer instead of the real answer as to why he and Montana had dated. He couldn't tell her that Lindsay was a way to pass his time when he was bored.

"There's three sides to every story right?" Danny asked, smiling at Kylie who nodded her head, feeling a bit skeptical. "So there's Lindsay side, my side, and then the truth. Well you just have to decide what the truth is."

"What's your story then?" Kylie asked throwing him off guard, though he knew the question was coming.

"Lindsay broke up with me a few weeks before Ruben died. And I was hurt. I didn't love her, but I cared for her. I knew her, and it was shocking. And then Ruben died, and all that hurt mustered up inside of me, and Rikki and I both wanted to feel better. So we slept together. And even though after that we felt horrible, for that one night we didn't hurt so much. We were leaning on each other. Yeah, babe I regret it. But I wasn't with Lindsay, and Rikki understood that I was blaming myself for Ruben's death. And I understood what Rikki felt. I lost my brother too you know?"

Kylie nodded her head, surprised Danny had opened up to her. She was sure that if Lindsay had known this, she wouldn't be so resentful towards him. And it surprised her that he had been so hung over Ruben's death. "Alright," Kylie nodded her head. "I get it. I just…"

"What?" Danny asked, letting out a sigh of relief. Their conversation was coming to an end at the perfect time as they entered his own apartment building.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to see the 'Good' Danny. I like the 'Bad Boy,'" Kylie giggled.

Danny gave her a smile, and gently brushed back her hair before he stepped closer to give her a kiss. And as he did so he felt her phone vibrate against his thigh. "Ten bucks says that's Niki. She knows how to call you when you're all wrapped up if you know what I mean." Danny gave Kylie a wink as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Hello…right now…I'm kind of busy right now…I can't really talk. But I'll call you back later. Bye," Kylie said, hanging up her phone. "I'm not giving you ten bucks, Danny," she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Then pay me back some other way," he grinned, opening his apartment door.

Kylie nodded her head, and stepped into his apartment. "Alright," she nodded her head glancing around his apartment. "Right after you burn your stash of porn."

* * *

Flack climbed out of his black Sedan, and stepped onto the sidewalk. If it was the middle of summer, he'd have walked to Niki's apartment. But the snow had made the traffic in the city bearable, and the long walk unbearable. So he climbed into his unmarked police car to try and make amends with his girlfriend. Someone he really did hate fighting with. _All over my fucking porn_, Flack thought as he headed through the lobby, and up the steps. He walked down the hall and stopped at the third door on the left. "Niki!" Flack yelled, pounding his fist against the door. "Babe let me in so we can talk, please!"

"Go away you idiot," Niki yelled, through the door.

"Niki. Come on let me in."

Niki let out a sigh, and then glanced at her dog, Apollo. He was lying on the couch his head over his massive paws. Though he was a German Shepard, he was huge. The K9 dog had been a tiny puppy, but with training had grown into a beast. Apollo was a monster, and he hated Flack.

Niki grinned and turned back to towards the door. "Alright." she replied, unlocking her front door. "You can come in."

"Thank you," Flack said, opening the door. He jumped at the site of Apollo jumping off the couch and heading towards him. "What's that thing doing out!" He said, stepping back.

Niki gave Flack a smile. "What's wrong honey?" she asked. "He's just a sweet wittle puppy."

"Niki! You know he hates me!" Flack whined.

"I'll be back in a few. Apollo. Keep him in shape." The dog lout out a bark, and then growled at Flack as he began stepping towards Flack.

"Niki!" Flack screamed, as Apollo backed him towards the kitchen. "Come on honey! Let's just talk." Flack found himself standing on top of Niki's kitchen counter, Apollo trying his best to jump up with Flack, Niki already out of sight.

Flack pulled his cell phone from his jacket to call his baby sister. She always knew how to fix things with Niki. "Uhh.. Hey Kales... I have a problem."

Kylie sighed as she heard barking in the background. She knew it was Apollo the Beast as many people liked to call him.

"What did you do?" Kylie asked, rolling her eyes.

"I went to go apologize to Niki because we had a fight and I thought she was actually going to listen to me..."

"Wait, wait, wait," Kylie cut him off, "You thought she would actually listen to you? Are you stupid?"

"No....just in love..." He mumbled.

"What's that? What did you just say?"

"Come on Kales! This damned dog is gonna eat me! Please come get me! I don't have time to be picked on right now."

Kylie let out a sigh, as Danny reached over her for his pants, and asked who she was talking to. "Don, grow a set."

"Who's that?" Flack asked.

"Who?" Kylie asked.

"Are you having sex?"

"I'll be there in a little bit," Kylie replied hanging up the phone. "I gotta go. Flack's in trouble and apparently I'm the only contact in his fucking phone."

Danny let out a groan, but allowed Kylie to crawl out of bed and get dressed. "You gonna come back?"

"Depends how long this takes..." Kylie finished getting dressed, and hurried out of Danny's bedroom, to aid her stupid brother.

When she reached the apartment, she unlocked the door with the spare key Niki kept underneath the matt, and let out a laugh at Apollo the Beast barking at Flack sitting on the counter. Apollo could torture Flack for hours, and it never got old to see Flack cry like a little girl. But Kylie knew that she had to fix this because two stubborn people wouldn't. And Niki and Flack were meant to be together.

"Hey," Kylie said, reaching over Flack, and grabbing Apollo a bone. "You can get down. He'll chew on that until Niki gets here."

"No! I'm fucking leaving!" Flack said, jumping onto the floor.

"The hell you aren't!" Kylie yelled back, shutting the front door. "You and Niki are gonna sit down! We're having an intervention!"

"Inter-who?" Niki asked, walking into her apartment, a box of pizza in her hands.

"Sit down!" Kylie barked, ordering both parties to sit next to each other, as she stood in front of them.

Niki sat down with the box of pizza on her lap. Flack sat next to her and placed his arm on the back of the couch. Niki scooted away from him and whistled Apollo over.

"Niki you better keep Apollo back. Or else." Kylie growled.

"My wittle baby?" Niki asked innocently, "He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Everyone turned to see Apollo tearing apart his bone. He snarled and growled at it and was gnawing at it till it was no more. Flack shivered at the though that that could be his arm being gnawed at. Kylie raised her eyebrow at Niki.

"Okay, maybe he's a little violent." Niki shrugged.

Kylie shook her head, and then glanced at both Flack and Niki. "Now. I don't give a rat's ass what happens after I leave, but right now both of you sit still and shut the hell up!"

She watched as they both sat quietly on the couch, afraid to look anywhere but Kylie.

"I don't know why you two are fighting, but I know it's gotta be bad for Flack to be sitting on the kitchen counter because you sick your dog on him Niki! Both of you need to wake up. Donald! Grow a fucking set and tell Niki you love her, and Niki. Flack isn't leaving you, ever! Get used to it. You're stuck with him for the rest of your life. Now both of you make up, or break up, but stop acting two years old. Flack, get over your fear of rejection, and Niki get over your fear of getting heartbroken. Learn to fucking trust Donnie with your heart. You trust him with your life at work." Both sat quiet as Kylie stood before them, her eyebrows scrunched and her face bright red.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to Danny's and I'm gonna finish getting laid! It seems the only one of the three of you that knows how to keep me happy is the only one that knows how to shut the fuck up when I need him to! Don't call me. Don't come by my house. Don't even say my name until you two work this stupid thing out."

Kylie let out a deep breath and left the couple on the couch, silence filling the room. Niki wasn't sure what to say. She was still letting Kylie's words sink into her head.

Flack sat there awkwardly. He wasn't too sure what to say. He had to choose his words wisely, especially with Niki being as upset as she was.

"Look Niki," Flack started, biting the inside of his lip, hoping he was taking the right approach.

"Just leave." Niki said.

"Niki..."

"Don't Niki me!" She rose quickly, which made Apollo jump up from the floor. He growled at Flack.

"Niki really..."

"I said get out!" She shouted. Apollo snarled at Flack, as he backpedaled out of her apartment.

Niki sighed and padded her way back to her room, Apollo following behind her. He jumped on the bed when Niki laid down. Apollo rested his head on Niki's stomach and looked up at her with his big eyes. She started scratching behind his ears. He gave her a doggie smile and licked her face.

"I guess Kylie has a point," She told Apollo, "I mean I do trust him at work. And I've known him forever. But relationships are on such a different level. I do care about him. And he is a great guy, but.... I just can't..."

Apollo barked in response and licked her face.

"Yeah I know you'll always be there for me, Apollo." She hugged him tightly and closed her eyes. She yawned and then a few minutes later she was asleep.

* * *

**Did you like it?? leave us some reviews!!! Check out Nik Nak's CSI story, and a few of my others!! The second part will be up soon depending on the feedback we get!**


	2. Date Auction Part 2

**Disclaimer**: _The characters of CSI:NY belong to CBS. Kylie Flack belongs to myself, and Niki Foxx belongs to Nik Nak17_

**A/N:** _Hope y'all enjoyed the first part!! Lemme just say it'll only get better sa we go! Also if you check out my home page, I'll have a link up so you can see the logo for the STS. if you like his story check out my others, and Nik Nak's as well! Enjoy!!_

**Title:** _Date Auction_

**Part:** _2 of 5_

**Summary:**_ The boys get auctioned off, and the girls get a tiny bit drunk._

* * *

Kylie and Niki plopped onto Stella's bed, ready to gossip and get pretty for the auction. The three giggled and gossiped. Stella told the girls the best nail polish was red. It went perfectly with their black dresses. Niki wore a short, strapless black dress that tightly clung to her body.

"So Stella, are you dating anyone?" Kylie asked, as she began to curl her hair.

Stella smiled slyly, "Well..."

"Oh my god! You are dating someone!" Niki jumped up from her spot on the bed, "Spill! Now!"

"Well... his name is Dominic and he's Spanish..."

"Oh he's European?" Kylie asked, interrupting Stella.

Niki sighed, "Damn girl! Why do you get all the exotic boys?!?"

Stella gave the girls a smile. "Because I actually leave the country every now and then."

"You met him in Spain?" Kylie asked, sliding into the strapless dress she had picked out for the event. The three had decided to all wear black dresses, and each of them were different. Kylie's had a gold trim around the edge, and fell just below her knees while Stella's and Niki's were a bit more revealing. But all three had to wear heals with their short height.

"Well," I met his cousin in Spain a few years ago. We got close, and she called me and asked if I wouldn't mind showing her cousin around when he came to New York. That was years ago. But we started talking again. One thing led to another and well..."

"How old is he?" Niki asked, painting her toes a bright red.

"30."

"Stella! You Cougar!" Kylie giggled. "Is he hot or what?"

"He's gorgeous, and his accent is such a turn on. And he can dance and he knows how to fix things!"

"Sounds like Stella's in love!" Niki smirked.

"Oh girls please." Stella blushed.

"Danny does that kind of stuff too..." Kylie said without thinking.

"Ha! I knew it!" Niki yelled out, "I knew it! I knew it! Ha!"

"I knew you two were closer then usual!" Stella said, "Tell girl!"

"Well..." Kylie shrugged her shoulders. "We're not really dating. We're kinda just..."

"Sleeping around?" Niki asked raising an eyebrow, recalling the night before when Kylie had flipped out, and announced she had been having sex with Danny before Flack had called her.

"Something like that. He says he wants something serious, I just... I don't know if I can do it."

"Why?" Stella asked, turning her listening ears on.

"Lindsay swears on her grave that Danny cheated on her, and Danny swears they broke up. And I guess I just...I can't get over that if he did lie to her, he could lie to me also."

"I heard about that bull-crap going around the lab," Stella said, nodding her head. "I think he's telling you the truth. Lindsay is known for being over dramatic."

"You guys are awesome together. You sort of just work," Niki agreed.

"Sort of like you and Donnie?" Kylie raised an eyebrow towards Niki.

"Oh do not bring that up!" Niki flipped, "I thought you knew better!"

"Oh what happened?" Stella asked, her eyes lighting up with the prospect of hearing gossip.

"Well Niki and Flack go into a fight, huge blow out. He came over to apologize and Niki left him alone with Apollo."

"Oh no you didn't, Niki!" Stella giggled.

Kylie nodded her head, "She did. He calls me while I'm getting laid to save his sorry ass from Niki's vicious dog!"

"He isn't vicious!" Niki piped up.

Both Stella and Kylie gave Niki a look.

"Okay fine, he is vicious..." Niki mumbled.

"Anyway, I go and try to play mediator. But I just end up shouting at them, trying to explain how they belong together but no! No one listens to Kylie!"

"She stormed out and left us alone!" Niki said in response.

"Not your best moment, Kylie."

"Yeah well Danny was naked in his bedroom waiting for me to get back!" Kylie said defensively. "Excuse me for wanting to have a peaceful night instead of being caught in the middle of them yelling! Which you know is what happens. If Niki didn't have Apollo they'd just scream at each other for hours and hours. And then Niki would storm off."

"We don't yell." Niki replied, earning dirty looks from both girls. "Fine we yell. But he deserves it. He's so stupid sometimes."

"He loves you, Foxxy," Kylie told her.

"So what about tonight?" Stella asked. "You gonna buy him?"

"No. Why would I buy someone I'm mad at?" Niki asked.

Stella rolled her eyes, "Because you love him!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Kylie said.

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Kylie and Niki went back and forth like four year olds.

"Do not!"

"Do.."

"Both of you shut up!" Stella raised her voice, "Ugh you two are both acting like little kids."

"So?" They both asked at the same time.

Stella just shook her head at the younger girls. They were so much a like, it scared her sometimes.

"Stell, could you please use your amazing advice skills and tell Niki she loves Flack?" Kylie asked nicely.

Stella shook her head. "Dominic is gonna be here in ten minutes. You two better hold your grip. And Niki, Flack sticks around because he knows one of these days you'll give in. Just make sure you do that before he has a heart attack. I mean you already gave him gray hairs."

"His mom tells me that all the time." Niki giggled.

"That's because he worries about you're working Narco and doing all that dangerous stuff!" Kylie smiled, "Because he..."

"Loves me," Niki finished her sentence, "I know he does... just.. Oh is that the doorbell?"

"I got it!" Kylie yelled, jumping from the bed before Stella could answer the door.

* * *

Flack adjusted the bow on his tuxedo, and ran his fingers through his hair as Danny came walking towards him. "Flack! What's up? How are you and little Niki doin'?" He asked a smirked on his face. He rubbed the top of Flack's hair messing up the neatly combed gray hairs sitting on Flack's head.

"I hate you right now," Flack grumbled.

"Aw, why?" Danny asked as if to be hurt.

"You're lucky I don't punch you right now. Sleeping with my sister behind my back. You dirty little man whore."

"Whoa there," Danny said. "Me and Kales got a thing for each other. I aint usin' her."

"You've been lying to me. What? You think I can't handle it?"

"You're pissed because Shorty couldn't fix the fight you got in with Niki. Man was it really that bad?"

"What fight with Niki isn't bad?"

"True," Danny chuckled.

"It's like I can just never win! Even when I am right." Flack complained to his friend.

Danny just shrugged, "She was basically raised by her two older brothers. One of which scares the shit out of me."

"Joey," Flack nodded, "He has that affect on people. Kales' gonna bid on you?"

"Hell yeah!" Danny smiled smugly, "We got it all planned out. Is Niki gonna bid on you?"

Flack shook his head, "Nah man, she's pissed. I'll probably get stuck with some old lady who needs my help getting stuff down from the high cabinets."

Danny laughed at his friend. "Yeah. Oh have you seen the new dude, Dominic? I think that's his name."

"Oh yeah that Spanish dude."

"Flack man, you're a creep."

"No," Flack started. "I'm smart. You better keep an eye on him, or else he's gonna have Niki and Kylie eating out of the palm of his hands. Foreign guy with an accent _and_ a gun? Bad mix Dan-o. He's like Jesse Cardoza from Miami. Remember him? The girls eat that shit up, man. And when one of us fucks up, he's gonna be there."

"No worries," Danny smiled. "Kales isn't going no where. Cause she's eating out of the palms of my hands."

"That's my sister you're talking about!" Flack warned Danny.

"Why are we talking about Kylie?" Mac asked, approaching the two men.

"Because it seems Dominic and I are the only two who seem to be going home with attractive women," Danny smiled, smoothing his jacket.

"Why do you think that?" Mac asked.

"Dom is obviously with Stella, Mac. So who the hell is gonna bid on you?"

"I have no idea. I just really _don't_ want to be here." Mac said.

"No one does." Flack added.

"Um I bet yah me and Dom do!" Danny piped up, "Considering we both know who's gonna bid on us."

"Niki's not going to bid on you, Don?" Mac asked, raising an eyebrow.

Flack sighed heavily, "Long story but we got into a fight and now she hates me."

"I wish you two would stop doing this dance and just get together and be happy." Mac said, obviously annoyed with Flack's relationship.

Suddenly a man with gigantic headphones popped his head into the room. "Five minutes to show time gentlemen. And remember be hot!"

"That dude his so gay." Danny said.

The other men nodded and ready themselves for a night no one would forget.

* * *

Chief Sinclair stood on the long catwalk and greeted the audience of eager women, waiting to bid on the officers. "Good evening ladies. My name is Chief Brigham Sinclair. I'd like to thank you for coming to the Heroes of New York benefit for young children who have lost a parent to this dangerous job. Tonight, my friend, Rufus Bert will be auctioning off some of New York's finest men. I'd like to remind you all that all the proceeds will go towards college funds, and other various things their families can no longer afford. Please keep in mind; if you raise your paddle, Mr. Bert will assume you are bidding. Thank you all for coming!" Sinclair handed the microphone to a man in a black tuxedo and stepped off the catwalk, to return to his seat.

"Good evening ladies and....more ladies!" The auctioneer smiled, as he waved his hands around. "Our first lovely gentleman is young Officer Dominic Romero with precinct five-seven. He's a young man of about thirty, and has bright big eyes. His Spanish accent makes all the ladies melt."

"Wait!" Niki shouted, jumping from her chair, her paddle raised in the air, and a glass of red wine her other hand. "He needs to take off his shirt!"

"Why?" Rufus asked a puzzled look on his face.

Niki's eyes raced around the room. She didn't really have a good reason other than the fact she wanted to see Dominic naked. "Well, I'd like t know the intimate details of my purchase before I buy him!" Niki said sitting down, earning a high five from Kylie.

"I don't think that's necessary," Rufus started.

"Oh it is!" Kylie chimed in, with a dozen other women cheering.

"I don't mind," Dominic spoke in his thick Spanish accent, shedding his jacket, and throwing it to Stella. He un-buttoned his shirt while Kylie and Niki cat whistled at him, and Stella rolled her eyes at the two clearly intoxicated women she called her friends.

"So shall I start the bidding at 60?"

Niki noticed Flack poking from the back of the curtain and raised her paddle. "A hundred bucks!" She shouted trying to piss Flack off.

"120," another women started.

Stella waited a few minutes as two women bid back and forth and then positive they were running out of money, raised her paddle a smirk on her face. "I'll take 500," she smiled.

"500 going once! Twice! Sold to the beautiful woman with the exotic curls!"

Stella glanced at Kylie and Niki. "That's how you bid on a man, girls."

Rufus glanced at his note cards, and then turned back to the next man. "The next man is Mr. Detective Mac Taylor. He's the head of the New York Crime Lab, and ladies I suggest if you want a real man to put to work, you use this fine man's hands. He's tough and.... well, he's good with a wrench."

"He can keep his shirt on," Niki mumbled to Kylie who let out a squeak; an outcome of a giggle mixed with an intoxicated hiccup. "That's just one image that would scar me."

Kylie let out another high-pitched giggle, and covered her mouth when she burped. The burp caused Kylie to bend over in laughter causing her paddle to rise in the air.

"Number 69 for 250!" Rufus shouted, causing Niki to laugh harder.

"69!" Kylie laughed.

"Kales that's you," Stella grumbled.

"Mac and Kylie sittin' in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-NG!" Niki sang puckering her lips out towards Kylie. "First comes love then comes 69 then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

Stella let out a grumble, and stood up. "Move," she ordered Kylie.

"But..." Kylie said, a frown coming to her face.

"If you two can't take this seriously you need to move. Mac is not someone to make fun of. None of these men are. They are doing something nice for NYPD's families in need. And you two are drunk."

Niki glanced at Stella, and then frowned when Kylie quietly stood up and switched seats.

"Going once!" Rufus started, causing Kylie to perk her head to the side. Her heart began to race at the fact she might have to buy Mac. She sat up straight, trying to hold her composure as the auctioneer was about to tell her that she won Mac. "Going twice." Kylie's faced turned red as she stopped breathing, Niki glanced her almost positive if Kylie won the bid, she'd have to do CPR to revive her friend. "Sol-. Oh I hear 350 from number 34!"

"Niki," Kylie whispered, letting out a deep breath, and falling into her chair.

"That was a close one," Niki sighed in relief, wiping her head with the back of her hand.

* * *

"Sold to the beautiful blonde in the front." Rufus smiled, clapping his hands together, "Next up we have Detective Danny Messer from the crime lab."

Kylie felt Stella give her a nudge. "Remember, wait till the last minute."

Kylie nodded her head as Rufus gave a description of Danny and blushed when Danny gave her a wink. "Alright we'll start at 50. Do I hear 60? 100? Alright 150?"

Kylie felt her body cringe at the sound of a woman saying, "300." It was Lindsay Monroe. She let out a squeak and turned towards Stella, wondering what to do.

"Looks like it's just you two," Stella shrugged.

"400," Kylie said, raising her paddle.

"5," Lindsay spoke.

"550," Kylie sighed. Danny was going to owe her big time, she thought, as her face turned bright red with anger. "Niki go punch her in the forehead so I can win Danny!"

"Kales. Fighting isn't always the answer," Niki shook her head.

Kylie gave Niki a confused look. She was going insane. Since they were kids Niki had always been the one to fight first, ask questions later. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Niki shook her head, and then smirked when Kylie raised her paddle again. "650."

Kylie stood up and turned around to face Lindsay. "Look here bitch, I'm willing to go at this all night. You better just give up now, because we both know. I'm gonna win him."

Lindsay gave Kylie a sour face and shook her head. "You're wrong."

"Oh it's on!" Kylie shouted across the room.

Rufus was silent for the moment, along with everyone else in the room.

Kylie leaned down toward Niki and whispered, "Please do something, I need to win Danny!"

Niki sighed and grabbed a straw and some paper. Having two older brothers, Niki was quite skilled in the art of spitballs.

"660!" Kylie shouted, raising her paddle in the air.

"67..." Lindsay was saying until a spitball hit her right in the face.

Niki spit out another spitball and hit Lindsay right in the eye. She dropped her paddle and flung both her hands to her injured eye. Stella grabbed Niki's arm to keep her from shooting more spitballs at the already injured Lindsay.

"Spitballs, really?" Stella asked, almost sounding like Mrs. Flack back in the day.

"660 going once.. going twice... Sold to the beautiful black haired beauty with the spit wad shooting friend."

* * *

Flack stepped onto the catwalk and tugged at his jacket to smooth it out. He rolled his tongue along the bottom of his mouth, and glanced at Niki who was pretending like he didn't exist. This was going to be a long night. She watched as each woman raised their paddle and declared that she was way hotter than each of them. Until the bidding got slower, and she realized Devon, Flack's ex had been bidding here and there. And it looked like she was about to win.

"Niki!" Kylie whispered, leaning over Stella. "Niki you can't let Devon win! That's bad! Bid bid bid bid bid bid!"

"Shut up," Niki sighed, rolling her eyes as she held up her paddle.

"Do I hear 600?" Rufus asked, and pointed to Devon.

"630."

"750," Devon smirked with confidence that Niki didn't have anymore money.

"Oh Imma knock that bitch out!" Niki groaned.

"I thought violence wasn't the answer."

"I hate you right now," Niki informed Kylie.

"Well you're about to love me," Kylie smirked, as Niki offered 760. "Keep the bidding slow a bit," Kylie spoke, standing up from her seat, popping three pieces of gum into her mouth.

Kylie headed back towards the refreshment table where Devon sat. She dropped her purse, and bent down to pick it up. And when she came back up, she pretended to notice Devon. "Oh my God!" Kylie squeaked.

Devon looked at Kylie and rolled her eyes, obviously remembering who Kylie was. "Hi," Devon said.

"Can I have your autograph?" Kylie asked, smacking on her gum.

"I guess?" Devon asked, raising her paddle, trying to ignore Kylie.

"Oh my God! And a picture? Oh my God this is so amazing!" Kylie squealed, plopping onto the empty chair beside Devon, and pulling out her camera. She quietly grabbed the paddle from Devon, and snapped the picture. "I can't believe Britney Spears is here!" She said, standing up, and walking away, a grin on her face when she heard "Sold to the beautiful spitwadder in the front!"

* * *

Next part: Flack's date!!!!! :O I wonder what's gonna happen? I guess you'll have to hit that little button below to find out, won't you??

Thanks to **fLaCkFaN** for reviewing!


	3. Date Auction Part 3

**Disclaimer:** _Nik Nak 17 owns Niki Foxx. The rest belong to CBS._

**Title:** _Date Auction_

**Part:** _3 of 5_

**Summary:**_ Niki and Flack's date doesn't go as expected._

* * *

Flack knocked on Niki's door, his eyebrows scrunching at the sound of another man in her apartment. "One second!" Niki called, as she continued to laugh at the other person that was clearly in her apartment. A moment later she opened the door in a dark pair of jeans and the Rangers jersey she had stolen from Flack. She stepped aside allowing Flack to enter the room, who let out a groan at the sight of Tony, Niki's Narco partner, sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand.

"Hey dude," Tony smiled, standing up. "Heard you and Niki have a hot date tonight."

Flack reached out and shook Tony's hand, though he really didn't want to. The two put on a show for Niki but when they were alone, they were down each other's throats. Messer and Mac were always trying to keep them calm.

"You ready, babe?" Flack asked, turning towards Niki who was putting her jacket on.

"I guess," Niki rolled her eyes. "See yah, Tony." She said hugging her Narco partner. She didn't notice the way Flack held his breath and clenched his fist at the sight of her hugging Tony.

Flack shut the door behind them as they headed out into the hall way. Niki walked quietly beside him and took a step away when he went to reach for her hand. "Come on, Niki," Flack grumbled. "Can't we just get over this one thing? Please?"

"Look, let's just get this over with, please?" Niki said, walking a few steps ahead of Flack.

"Why'd you pay to go n a date with me if you don't even want to go? Huh?"

"Well..." Niki said, running her hand through her long brown hair, "It's simple really."

"Oh yeah?" Flack asked, "Then explain."

Niki sighed, "Devon is a bitch and I hate her. And I would do anything to piss her off. So if I had to go against my grudge just to piss her off, then so be it."

Flack rolled his eyes. It really wasn't the answer he was looking for. "She seems nice to me."

Niki shot Flack a dirty glance, "Well duh she seems nice to you. She's the type of girl that puts out on the first date."

"I'm pretty sure you've done that a few times." Flack said with a smirk.

Niki punched him in the arm and he regretted his comment. For a girl her size she sure packed a hell of a punch.

"She's rich, snobby, a skank, ugly, a bitch, a skank and she totally... she just pisses me off alright!" Niki shouted, slamming her hand against the elevator button. Flack sighed, thinking that this was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Niki let out a groan as Valiquette, the Rangers' goalie, let the puck into his goal. The Rangers weren't doing so hot today. "Come on!" She shouted, slamming her water bottle back into the cup holder. "My blind grandma can do better than that schmuck!"

Flack let out a laugh and glanced at Niki. "Grandma Foxx is blind?"

"Shut up!" Niki said, about to smack Flack in the back of the head.

Though Niki was pissed at him, he knew things couldn't get any better right now. And he found it incredibly hot to see Niki yelling at the team members though they couldn't hear her. And the fact she was in his old Rangers jersey made the night better, even if she was pissed at him.

"Kiss!" Someone yelled from behind them. Niki turned and looked at the camera.

"Great!" she shouted, pointing at the screen where she and Flack were on the "Kiss Cam"

Flack smiled, things _could_ get better, and they just did. God was on his side. "Come on, Nik. We gotta give 'em what they want," he said, as the crowd yelled for them to kiss.

Niki crossed her arms and puckered her lip out in protest. "No way!" she shouted, over the crowd.

The chants were getting louder and faster. Niki could feel that all eyes were on her and Flack. Normally being in the spotlight, having to make-out with Flack didn't bother her at all. But right now, she was mad and she had to stay mad.

"Niki they aren't going to shut up until we kiss." Flack smiled as he nudged Niki with his elbow.

"No!" Niki shouted, "I'm not kissing you."

"Oh come on! I always thought you were a crowd pleaser."

There were so many things Niki wished she could do right now. She wished she could punch Flack, but they were on National television. Then she wished she could just flip the cameras off, but they were still on National television. Damn sometimes she hated being a cop and having to be better then the rest. Niki let out a groan and faced Flack. His icy blue eyes met her brown ones. Flack had a huge smile on his face. Niki knew that he knew he had won.

"Quickly," Niki said, "Or I'll punch you in your head."

Flack nodded his head, a smirk playing on his lips. He wasn't gonna let this one go. And if he was lucky Danny and Kylie were sitting at a bar watching the game. He set his hand on Niki's cheek, and lightly kissed her lips, and when she was about to pull away he grabbed the back of her head and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Though Niki's eyes were closed, she still rolled them, but ran her fingers through his hair. The fact that people were cheering her and Flack on, made her want more, even if she hated Flack. Niki bit the bottom of Flack's lip, something she knew he liked. And when they both pulled away for air, bright red with embarrassment, she smacked him in the chest.

"I hate you!" she informed him, returning her head towards the ice rink.

Towards the end of the game, Niki had made Flack buy her cotton candy as she watched the Rangers come back from the first half disaster. And afterwards they had headed to a bar.

* * *

Flack helped Niki shed her jacket and set it on the back of the table at a bar that was a block away from the Ranger's stadium. "What do you want?" Flack asked as Niki sat down at the table.

"Whatever," Niki shrugged. Flack nodded his head and headed towards the bar to get them drinks. When he paid the bartender and turned around to head towards his table, he saw a scrawny man with his hand lightly touching Niki's wrist. Flack walked calmly towards Niki, and slammed the beers down on the table. "You're ridiculous. I hope this douche can bring you home, because I'm done with you."

Niki watched as Flack stormed out of the bar, and she debated on following. She stood up, leaving her jacket on the back of her chair, and headed towards the exit.

"Don!" Niki said, five feet behind Flack who was walking faster. "Don!"

Flack spun around. "What!" he yelled, clenching his hands into fists. "You made it clear Niki! You don't want anything to do with me."

"That's not true. I'm just pissed off!"

"I never cheated on you! So what! I had a fucking magazine with some naked chicks! I never flirted with anyone! And there you are letting some stranger pick you up at a bar. God, Niki! I have tried so hard! I've stuck around when everyone told me I should just leave. I love you, Niki! And how do you repay me? By flirting with someone in front of me? I've put up with a lot, but I'm not putting up with that."

Niki sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I know. Maybe you should have just listened to everyone. I don't deserve you, like at all. You deserve someone who will always be there and who won't fuck up a relationship just because they get scared."

"There you go again. Can't you just realize that I do in fact want to be with you? What are you so scared of, babe?"

"There are a lot of things to be scared of. Like...first off, us Foxx's we don't do relationships well. Kevin married a whore, Joey lost the love of his life...oh and my dad left my "mother". And guess what?!? I'm exactly like my dear old dad." She rolled her eyes when she talked about her parents, "Look, I'll eventually mess up. I always do."

"First off I'm not a fucking whore like Kevin's wife. You aren't going to get rid of me any time soon. I'm not going anywhere Niki, and we all mess up. But that's the great thing about having someone with you. When you fuck up, they are there supporting you when shit goes wrong."

"I will just give me time," Niki rolled her eyes, "I'm good at making people runaway. My dad left when I was born... I just chased so many people away...cause I don't wanna get hurt. I don't want to be weak and vulnerable. Because when you're weak and vulnerable people take advantage of you. And FYI, when you fuck up, not everyone will stay by your side. Life doesn't work that way. When you fuck up you're on your own."

Flack lightly grabbed Niki's shoulder and looked down to make eye contact with her. She'd been avoiding it all night. "No. That's where you're wrong. When _you _fuck up, I'm gonna be here. When you don't have anyone by your side, take another look because I've been here since we were kids. Me and Kales. We're not goin' anywhere. And I honestly don't know what the hell I've gotta do to prove that to you. Do I need to scream it? I will. I stand in the road and scream that I'm not leavin' you. I'll tell every one in New York City."

"Please don't scream it, you'll embarrass me." Niki said with a small giggle, "But seriously, there are so many things you just don't know. That you just don't understand. And that's not even with Narco. I mean I piss so many dealers, and druggies and gangs that they want revenge. And if they ever did something to you...I just..."

Flack nodded his head, finally understanding why she had been reluctant with him lately. "Hey, I know how to take care of myself. You don't gotta worry about me. When have I ever not been able to take out some punk tryin' to hit on you?"

"Yeah, but drug gangs are nasty. Really nasty. And I do worry about you because what if some dealer goes through you to get back at me. I... I ca... I can't live knowing it was my fault. And I couldn't let you put yourself in that kind of danger. You have a family that loves you and cares about you. If you....died....cause of me... then.. I dunno.." Niki struggled speaking. For some reason she was getting emotional over this. Which never usually happened.

Flack shook his head. "Well, we'll worry about that when it happens. Until then...why don't you actually lock up someone first?" Flack smirked, causing Niki to smack him in the arm.

"You're such a jerk," Niki informed Flack who gave her a grin, pretending that his arm didn't hurt from the various times she'd hit him throughout the night.

"And besides, everyone knows I'm the better cop in this relationship." Niki said with her Foxx grin plastered on her face.

"Oh really?" Flack asked, raising his eyebrow and wrapping his arms around Niki's waist, "How'd ya figure?"

"Easy. You see you come from a family of cops, which means you think like a cop. By I, Niki Foxx, come from a family of criminals, making me think like a criminal."

"And that makes you the better cop in the relationship because...?" Flack smiled.

"Because I know what the baddies are gonna do! Duh!" Niki giggled. A cool wind brushed against Niki's bare skin, causing her to shiver.

Flack wrapped his arm tighter around her, as they headed back to the bar to grab her coat, Flack finally relieved they weren't fighting anymore. She hadn't apologized, or even said she had forgiven him, but Flack knew that things between them were okay.

"Do you wanna go home?"

"Depends on what we'll be doing."

"Well lets see, I have a hot girlfriend, a place to myself, oh and did I mention I have a hot girlfriend?"

* * *

Flack opened his eyes, and glanced at Niki peacefully sleeping, a sheet wrapped around her naked body. Last night had been a long night for both of them. It'd been a night of saying sorry in a different way. With kisses, and affection and lots of sex. Flack had paid special attention to the spots that he knew made Niki tick, and Niki had kissed him with tenderness, the way she knew made him feel more calm. Last night hadn't been about rough sex, it'd been about two people sharing love. Niki didn't have to say it, because Flack had felt it.

Flack smiled as he pressed his finger against Niki's nose, causing her to flinch in her sleep. "I'm sleeping," Niki mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"You're beautiful" Flack told her, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Does Messer know you have a soft side?"

"If you tell him I'll never show you how sweet I really can be," Flack warned his girlfriend. "And if you let that dog on this bed, I'll kill you," he said when he heard Apollo whine. He knew Niki was awake and he wanted to join them on the bed.

"You won't," Niki said, finally opening her eyes. A gin spread on her face when she realized the sheet was only covering Flack's waist. She traced a finger over his abs, and around his chest, then back down towards his belly button, and below the sheet.

Flack grinned mischievously at Niki, who stopped what she was doing and stared at her boyfriend.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Flack's smile grew wider and Niki became more confused. And before she knew it, Flack had pinned her down to the bed. She looked up at Flack and said, "I really can't right now. I have to call Kylie."

Flack leaned down and kissed Niki's neck causing her to squirm. "Come on, you don't have to."

"No I really do." She giggled as he kissed her along the neck, "Apollo!"

Within seconds Apollo was on the bed and Flack had jumped off. He stood there back against the window, watching Apollo stand on the bed, his tongue falling out of his mouth.

"Good boy!" Niki cooed, scratching Apollo behind his ears, "Now you keep him occupied while I call Kylie." Niki skipped out of bed and threw on her oversized Giants jersey and skipped her way into her kitchen. Niki sat on a barstool and dial the familiar number of her best friend. After a few rings Kylie answered the phone with a yawn.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Niki asked.

"Yeah," Kylie yawned again, "My sleep."

"I'm guessing it was a rough night...tell!"

"Well..."


	4. Date Auction Part 4

**Disclaimer: **_CBS owns all CSI characters...we're just borrowing the sexy ones for some dirty things. Niki Foxx belongs to Nik Nak17. I own Kylie Flack. _

**A/N:** _We need ideas, so if you lurkers have any sexy things you'd like to see Danny or Flack or any other male on CSI do, put in your two cents, and we'll see what we can do! We've got alot of people adding us to alerts, but none are giving ideas! We're running out... We've got a few more after part 5, but that's all. So Question of the week? What would you like to read?"_

**Title:**_ Date Auction_

**Part:**_ 4 of 5_

**Summary:** _Kylie gets a little riskayy._

* * *

Kylie crawled out of bed, and headed towards Danny's kitchen to tell Niki all about her night with Danny.

Danny had wanted to impress her. They'd been fooling around for months, but tonight was their first real date, and he needed to impress her. So he decided on taking her to a fancy French restaurant, and she had agreed. Both still dressed in their clothes from the auction, had sat down at the restaurant and made stupid faces at the menu.

"Danny," Kylie giggled. "I can't pronounce this. What's a foy grass?"

"It's foi gras," a waiter said, approaching the table, his nose in the air.

"Foh gras?" Kylie asked.

"Foi. It's fish eggs. I suggest the Burger King down the street. They have nice burgers. All kinds."

Kylie's smile wiped from her face, and Danny silently cursed to himself, knowing she was about to cry.

"Burger King..." she whispered. "Burgers! I.... poor cow!" After watching a video the lab tech, Adam had showed her, she had become engrossed on not eating meat. Not when a poor cow was suffering for her pleasure. And even just the mention of meet made her want to burst into tears.

"What do you have that doesn't involve animals?" Danny asked, glancing at the waiter, trying to stop the emotional breakdown before it started.

"How about a vegetarian Ratatouille?"

"Okay," Danny said. "One of those, and I'll have he cheapest wine you've got."

Kylie shook her head, "How about just the wine for now?"

The waiter nodded his head and left the table. "What are you thinking?" Danny asked, as he watched the evil Flack grin spread across her face.

"Let's Dine N' Dash," Kylie smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Are you crazy!" Danny laughed.

"It's just a bottle of wine."

"Yeah but this is a classy restaurant" Danny said firmly.

Kylie rolled her eyes, "Come on! It'll be fun. And I love a bad boy." Kylie winked at Danny.

Danny shifted himself in his seat. He liked the idea of being Kylie's bad boy. But he wasn't about to stoop to Dine N' Dash. Especially at a restaurant like this. He had two options. He could turn Kylie down, or he could go along with her crazy ideas.

"Fine," Danny said, nodding his head. "You go outside and get on the motorcycle. And when I come out you better have your helmet on, because I'm not lying when I say I'm hopping on it and taking off." He handed Kylie the keys. "Make sure it's started, got it? Do you know how to start it?"

Kylie nodded her head, and took the keys from Danny's hand, a huge grin on her face. "This is so cool!" she shrieked.

"Shh," Danny said, looking around the restaurant. "I'll be out in five, got it?"

Kylie eagerly nodded her head, and stood up from her chair. A moment after she was gone the waiter came back, and asked Danny if there was anything else he needed. "Yes," Danny nodded his head, pulling his wallet out. He handed the waiter two one hundred dollar bills he had taken out for the dinner and gave him a smile. "That should cover the wine. You can keep the rest if you chase me out of here screaming at me."

"First date?" the waiter asked.

"Yup," Danny smirked, "And I've got a feeling this is gonna pay off." Danny stood up, and headed for the door, the waiter following his lead.

Kylie gave Danny a smile as she sat patiently waiting, her helmet on her head, and the key in ignition. "Hey! Get back here you low life piece of shit!" The waiter screamed as Danny ran out of the restaurant, and jumped over a fire hydrant. He hopped onto the motorcycle as the waiter pretended to follow, and left a skid mark on the cement as he drove away. Kylie let out a shriek of laughter, and squeezed his waist tight as he sped through a green light.

* * *

Danny still had a broad smile on his face when he pulled up outside the bar. He helped Kylie off the motorcycle and placed the helmet on the back of the bike. Kylie was still smiling and giggling about their Dine N' Dash. Danny draped his arm around Kylie's shoulders, lead her into the bar and found two stools.

"Bartender!" Danny nodded toward the man, but was ignored, "Hey man come on!" The bartender still ignored him.

"Excuse me, bartender?" Kylie said seductively.

The man turned toward the couple, a smirk on his face. He placed his elbow on the bar and leaned his head on his hand. "What can I get for ya doll face?" He asked sweetly.

"Two beers," she smiled, the bartender nodded his head, and handed them two bottles.

"Good thing you're sexy," Danny said, undoing his tie, and setting his suit jacket on the back of the stool. "We'd be here all night."

Kylie gave Danny a smile, and looked for the nearest TV. "Donnie took Foxxy to the Rangers game so we have to see if we can find them on- Oh My God!" Kylie said, pointing towards the TV. Flack sat besides Niki, his hands wrapped around her as they made out on National television. "My brother's a man whore!" she shouted.

Danny raised his beer bottle towards the TV a smirk on his face. "Ata boy, Flackie," he said, wrapping his free arm around Kylie. "You wanna kiss me like that in front of a billion people?"

Kylie glanced around the bar, a smile on her face. "I think there's only about five people in here that would watch. That group of old bald dudes in the back." She used her head to point towards a table of older unattractive men.

"Hey, leave them alone. That'll be me in about fifty years."

"Fifty?" Kylie asked trying not to laugh. "Try twenty."

Danny let out a snort and finished his beer. "You wanna get out of here or what?"

"Sure," Kylie smiled, leaning forward. She wrapped her fingers around the collar of Danny's shirt and gave him a kiss before they left the bar.

Kylie jumped from the bar and headed towards the exit, Danny following, Kylie's fingers wrapped around his pinky. "Where to next?" Danny asked, handing Kylie a helmet when they reached his motorcycle.

"Can I drive it?" Kylie asked, running a finger over the seat of the bike.

"What!" Danny chuckled. "No, are you crazy?"

"Come on, I've driven one before!" Kylie said, sitting on the bike.

"Kales get off," Danny sighed. "You are not driving my bike."

"I know how to, Danny."

"Since when?"

"Since high school when Tripp Riley and me dated."

"Tripp Riley? The guy with the tattoos we arrested like three years ago for killing his girlfriend?"

"Alright, so he's a little crazy. But he wasn't that crazy back in high school."

"You're not driving her."

"Her?" Kylie asked, holding her hands out so Danny would give her the keys. "Does she have a name?"

Danny turned a bright red. If Flack knew that Kylie could get him to do whatever she asked, he wouldn't live this down. He was whipped, and he wasn't even officially dating Kylie yet. He wasn't her boyfriend, but he was her bitch.

"She doesn't have one. Just a she. Come on get up." Danny lightly grabbed Kylie's arm.

"Danny," Kylie sighed. "Lemme just ride it around the block." She puckered out her bottom lip, and ran her hand over Danny's chest.

"Fine," Danny said. "One block."

Kylie clapped her hands, and smiled when Danny climbed on the back and squeezed her waist as she pulled the clutch, adrenaline running through her body.

Danny said a quick pray before Kylie accelerated the bike down the street. He's heart was racing, his eyes were closed shut. He didn't want anything to happen to his baby, and Kylie. He could hear Kylie giggling and shrieking while she accelerated the bike faster.

"Please don't crash my baby. Please don't crash my baby." Danny whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Kylie asked, turning her head toward Danny.

"Eyes on the road!" Danny shouted at Kylie.

Kylie blushed and turned her head forward, "Sorry."

Danny let out a sigh of relief as they came to a red light, and Kylie easily slowed to a stop without hesitation. "Awesome," Kylie said. "That was so cool!"

"Not bad, Shorty," Danny nodded his head, his grip on Kylie's waist relaxing.

"Did you pee yourself?" Kylie asked, turning to smile at Danny.

"Almost," he smirked. "So what? Are you into this bad boy thing? Am I gonna have to beat someone up to turn you on now?"

Kylie blushed, and turned back to the road. "No... but this whole night has been fun," she admitted as the light turned green, and she started the bike again.

"Oh really" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow, "How much fun?"

"Stop distracting the driver!" Kylie shouted over the wind as she turned a corner and headed for Danny's apartment. She let out a giggle as Danny squeezed her tighter as she rounded the turn.

"Kales where the hell are you goin'!" Danny asked when she took another turn instead of heading straight in the direction of the bar they'd just left.

* * *

Ten minutes later Kylie parked Danny's baby outside of his apartment, and climbed off after Danny.

"Don't ever go that fast on that thing again!" Danny yelled, as he ripped his helmet off. "Are you fucking stupid!"

"I went 50," Kylie said, setting the keys in Danny's hand. Danny let out a gulp, his anger leaving him when Kylie closed his hand into a fist, and kissed his cheek. "Can we go upstairs to your place and have desert?"

Danny wiggled his eyebrows at Kylie causing her to giggle. "What do we want for desert? Ice cream? Chocolate? Brownies?"

"Something sweeter," Kylie shrugged as Danny wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "And a lot more appetizing."

"Well thanks, babe. You're pretty appetizing too."

"I was talking about cupcakes."

"Cupcakes?" Danny asked, "I don't think I even own cupcake batter."

"You don't have cupcake batter?!?!" Kylie gasped, "What is wrong with you!?!"

"I'm a man. We don't bake cupcakes."

"Donnie has cupcake batter at his place."

"That's because you and Niki grocery shop for that man," Danny said shaking his head. Danny reached his apartment, and unlocked the door. Kylie stepped in first, followed by Danny who threw his jacket on the nearest couch. He took a step towards Kylie, and pressed a kiss to her lips. He squeezed her arms, and stepped back when he realized Kylie wasn't reacting to him.

"What's wrong?"

Kylie bit her bottom lip and looked at her feet. "I really want some cupcakes," she said innocently.

Danny let out a groan, but grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back in twenty," he informed her.

Kylie let out a giggle when Danny left the apartment. Niki had grown on her, and taught her well. She had twenty minutes to raid Danny's apartment. And with years of practice, all she really needed was ten. She hurried into his bedroom, and opened the drawer she knew his PJs were, and grabbed an NYPD shirt and a pair of black sweats before she went through his other drawers.

About five minutes later she came across a plastic bag filled with a handful of pictures, and she knew she hit the jackpot.

Kylie sat on the bed and opened up the plastic bag. She started flipping through the pictures. The first few were of the team plus Niki, him and Kylie, him and Flack. Then she got to the good pictures. She found a few pictures of Danny and his mom. In all the pictures his mom was pinching his cheeks and being all mom like. And Danny had the biggest smile on his face. Kylie laughed with satisfaction, finding out her boyfriend was a momma's boy.

She noticed Louie hadn't been in any of the pictures, but she continued to flip through the photos until she reached one of Danny as a child in a pirate's costume, his mother pinching his cheek, and a pair of glasses sitting on his head. It was after he'd been beat in the head with a baseball. That's when he had needed glasses, Kylie knew. And the next photo, a picture of Danny naked in the snow, his hands covering his junk. Kylie let out a fit of laughter. She'd heard about his frat days over drinks with the guys, but she never actually knew the embarrassing things he had done to get into the group. "God damn," she laughed. "Still got that six pack."

The next picture Kylie burst out into laughter. It was a picture of Danny and a bunch of other pledges all dressed in bathing suits and wigs with tons of make-up. She had to admit Danny was a pretty hot girl. Kylie's smile faded and shivered at the disturbing image that just played in her head. "Great," she mumbled, "I might have nightmares tonight."

Kylie flipped through some boring pictures until she reached a picture of a scrawny brown puppy. "Scruffy!" Kylie shrieked, setting the picture aside. She was going to make sure she asked Danny what happened to the dog that had helped with a case a few years back. Kylie let out a laugh when she reached another picture, Danny at five years old asleep, his mouth wide open, drool coming out, and a stuffed puppy tightly wrapped in his right arm. "Whatta baby!"

Kylie was still flipping through some of Danny's baby pictures when she heard the door slam shut. She jumped off the bed and started panicking. This would be the point were Niki would still have her cool head.

"Hey Kales where are you?" Danny asked.

"In the bedroom!" Kylie shouted back. Then realized she didn't help her cause at all. She needed to get the pictures back into the drawer. She could hear Danny making his way back to the room. He wasn't a light walker.

"Whatcya doin'?" Danny asked, leaning his forearm on the foyer of the door. Kylie gave him a smile, and leaned forward. "Just changin'" she said, thankful she had grabbed the clothes earlier. She slid out of her dress, and grabbed the t-shirt from the bed.

"Without me?" Danny asked.

"Got my cupcake batter?"

Danny held up the plastic bag. "And icing."

"Oh yummy!" Kylie smiled, grabbing the bag. She gave Danny a kiss and hurried out of the bedroom. Danny could get used to her in his clothes, baking in his kitchen.

Danny changed out of his suit, and into sweats. He walked into the kitchen to see Kylie dancing around, preparing the cupcakes. He watched her twirl around, finding the ingredients to the batter. Danny snuck over to the counter and stole the icing and brought it to the couch. He sat down and started eating the icing, while watching the sports highlights. He really wanted to see if the highlight of the Rangers game would be his man Flack.

"Danny!" Kylie yelled, turning around. "Give that back!"

Danny gave Kylie a grin, but shook his head. "Like your brother made the highlights on the sports channel!"

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Good for him. Now give me the icing before I beat you with it." Kylie approached Danny, who stood up, and stuck his fingers into the icing, and then poked Kylie in the face.

"You got a little something," Danny said, leaning forward. "Lemme get it off." He licked Kylie's cheek, and gave her a smile.

Kylie grabbed the icing and scooped some out, and smirked at the shirtless Danny. She rubbed his chest with her icing filled hand. "You've got more."

"You know someone is gonna have to clean this off. And I know the perfect person." Danny smirked.

Kylie raised an eyebrow, "You've got a dirty mind Messer."

"Yeah, and it's all about you." He grabbed Kylie by the waist and pull her closer, "I say we screw the cupcakes and we take this icing fight to the bedroom. If you know what I mean."

"Oh I know what you mean." Kylie giggled as Danny lead her back to the bedroom, icing in hand.

"I definitely think that we need to make our own highlights for the night," Kylie said when they reached the bedroom. She pushed Danny onto the bed, and straddled his waist. "Starting with this..." she used her index finger to wipe some icing from his chest, and then licked her finger.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Niki shouted into the phone, "That's soo.. like... hot. Why don't Donnie and I do stuff like that?"

Kylie let out a giggle, as she felt Danny's arms wrap around her, and his lips against her neck. "Because you two aren't creative. Or maybe because you two are too busy having rough make up sex to think of any other ways you could do it."

"I like to think I'm a very creative person" Niki said, "He's the one that isn't into change."

"Well, that's not my fault. Danny's very much into change. It looks like you're SOL."

"SOL? What the hell Kales. I'm not good with abbreviations or whatever you call them this early in the morning." Niki yawned, then stuffed a rice krispy treat in her mouth.

"Shit out of luck, you dumbass," Kylie said, turning to face Danny. "Good morning," she mouthed. Danny gave her a smile and headed for the fridge. "God for someone who got laid last night you sure are grouchy."

"Well your brother decided to wake me up just to tell me I was beautiful... Oh hey put Messer on the line!" Niki said with a grin. She started wondering around her kitchen getting food for Apollo.

Kylie rolled her eyes, but handed her cell to Danny. "Niki has somethin' she needs to say."

Danny gave Kylie a smile, and took the phone. "What do you want?" he asked in a joking tone.

"You!" Niki giggled.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Look babe, I told you not to call me when Shorty is here. We're gonna look suspicious." Kylie glared and Danny and slapped him in the arm. "Alright Nik, what do you really want to tell me."

"Okay so your main man Flack, they man you are so obviously proud of because he stuck his tongue down my throat on National Television. Yeah, I know you saw it. Well he's a softie. I would just like to let you know that, he woke me up this morning just to inform me of how beautiful I am." Niki said loudly, hoping Flack would hear.

"Oh," Danny roared with laughter. "He's gonna kill you!"

"For what?" Kylie asked, leaning over the breakfast bar.

"Flack's a big wuss," Danny informed Kylie.

"Kinda like I've got you whipped?" Kylie asked, a grin on her face.

"Shhh he doesn't need to know that." Danny whispered to Kylie who just smiled.

"Naaah he won't kill me. Right now he's pinned to the wall cause Apollo is watching him." Niki smirked.

Danny laughed, "One of these days Flack's gonna die from a heart attack because of that dog."

"Or maybe he'll actually grow a pair and won't be afraid of Apollo The Beast any more." Kylie added.

"No way!" Danny disagreed, "Apollo's scary as shit. He could kill a man."

"He has." Niki laughed, "But it was an accident. He jumped on the guy, who hit his head when he fell and like he had something pop in his brain."

"Great," Danny said. "Well I'm ever coming to your place again."

"Aww, man. How are we going to continue our affair?"

"Phone sex?" Danny asked causing Kylie to give him a glare.

Niki laughed at the look she knew Kylie was giving Danny as she set Apollo's food bowl on the ground. "Apollo!" She shouted, "Breakfast time!" She could hear her baby leap off the bed and come barreling into the kitchen. He's tail was wagging furiously and his tongue dropped out of his mouth. "Aww if you could see Apollo right now you wouldn't think he was vicious." She cooed into the phone. And then he started eating, "Okay, I guess you would think that now. So phone sex? I'm good at that."

Danny shook his head, and grabbed a pan from the stove and smiled at Kylie. He held up the eggs, indicating he was gong to make omelets and she nodded her head in agreement. "I think Shorty might beat me with a stick if I actually say what I'm thinking of saying. So I'll keep my mouth shut for the sake of both our lives."

"No! You can't do that to me! You have to tell me know! Please!" Niki whined into the phone.

Kylie grabbed the phone from Danny and pressed it to her ear. "Danny's busy making me breakfast right now. And later he'll be busy taking a shower, so don't call back!" she said, hanging up on Niki.

Niki stared at her phone. "That bitch," She said to herself, "I really wanted to know what Danny was gonna say."


	5. Date Auction Part 5

**Disclaimer:** We all know Nik Nak and I don't own neither Flack nor Danny... :'(

**A/N: **Any ideas? PM Nik Nak17, or myself!!

**Title: **Date Auction

**Part:** 5 of 5.

**Summary:** Kylie has a treat for Danny.

* * *

Kylie came to a halt as she approached the crime scene tape. Flack was talking to Niki, jotting down everything she said. She'd been undercover for a drug bust when she found the dead man in an alleyway. And Flack was taking her statement. Angell wasn't far away. That was her excuse for checking up on the scene, but Kylie knew Lindsay had called to tell her Niki and Flack were working a case together. Kylie blushed when Danny gave her a wink, and discretely flexed an arm for her.

"Who'd that damn dog kill this time?" Kylie kidded, setting her kit down beside the dead body.

"Apollo didn't kill anyone!" Niki yelled, "That was one time! And the guy had an aneurism!"

"Where is The Beast anyway?" Danny asked, joining the gang. He purposely stood beside Kylie to make her blush, and it had worked. She ws slowly turning as red as the shirt Niki was wearing.

Niki nodded her head toward the car, "Donnie boy made me put him in the car."

"You definitely thought about sicking him on Angell." Kylie giggled.

Niki allowed a mischievous grin to spread across her face, "Maybe..."

"Maybe we could convince Angell and Lindsay to sit in the same room, and leave 'em alone with Apollo," Kylie giggled again, her bangs moving as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Niki glanced from Angell to Lindsay, a grin on her face.

"Whatever you two are planning, knock it off," Flack said. "You two can like read each other's minds, and I don' like it."

"Me either," Danny chuckled. "First we get shaving cream in our faces, and then we get our own little auction in Flack's living room. I don't think I can handle anymore."

"Well," Kylie smirked. "You better not go back to the crime lab for a few years."

"What?" Danny asked, cocking his head to the side.

Niki let out a roar of laughter. "You didn't Kylie! Which one?"

"The bikini one."

"What are you two talking about?" Flack asked, a groan escaping his throat.

Stella approached the small group, a smile on her face, and a photo-copied picture in her hand. "You look good in a bikini, Messer."

"KYLIE!" Danny shouted, attempting to rip the picture from Stella's hand. It was the same picture Kylie had found two nights before, of him and his frat buddies dressed as women.

The whole group began to laugh hysterically as Danny tried to rip the photo from Stella's hand. But he was to slow, Flack had already taken it and was laughing his ass off.

"I taught you well Kales." Niki said in between her fits of laughter.

Stella shook her head, controlling her laughter as best she could, "The world would be a sadder place without you two!"

Kylie gave Niki a high five, and smiled at Stella. "The world wouldn't be as fun without us," they said together, earning an unenthusiastic look from Danny.

"How'd you even get this?"

"I found it the other night," she shrugged.

"Oh man, you saw me naked then too didn't yah?"

Kylie nodded her head, a grin on her face. "Be thankful I didn't mail that one to everybody. I was highly debating it."

Mac stepped onto the curb, and under the crime scene tape to bark orders at the uniformed officers. "Mrs. Messer," he said turning towards Danny. "Would you mind telling me who did your highlights?"

"Oh man, I'm screwed!" Danny sighed. "I'm never gonna be able to show my face around the lab again!"

"I'm so glad I don't work at the lab. No blackmail for me!" Niki laughed.

Flack raised an eyebrow, "Don't jinx yourself, babe."

"Kylie would never do something like that to me!"

"Yeah," Kylie agreed, "I would never. Considering I learned everything I know from her."

"I know, I'm a natural born role model!" Niki said, bowing to the crowd.

"I'm getting you back for this," Danny said, pointing at Kylie.

"Oh, babe," Kylie said. "No you won't. You like to have sex with me too much to embarrass me."

"Okay, big brother!" Flack said, covering his ears.

"Like you and Niki are virgins," Kylie snorted.

"Wow I haven't been a virgin since... forever." Niki stated.

"That's cause you are a whore!" Kylie sang.

"I'm out," Niki scoffed, "I gotta give Tony something." Flack clenched his fists at the mentioning of Tony. "Peace!" She waved to everyone and jumped into her car.

Flack turned to Danny and gave him a look of jealousy, but returned to the body, and filled the CSIs in on what Niki had told him.


	6. Naked MenChocolateNiki's Sweet Tooth

**Dislcaimer: **_CBS owns them...we just write about them. _

**A/N:**_ If you've got any ideas for more things, let us know!! us as in Nik Nak17 or myself._

**Title: **_Naked Men + Chocolate = Niki's Sweet Tooth_

**Part:** _1 of 1_

**Summary:**_ Niki guilts Flack into sex: a new form of seduction._

* * *

Flack let out a sigh as he unlocked the door to his girlfriend's apartment. She had texted him hours ago telling him that she wanted him to go to her place. So, even though he was beat as hell, he knew doing what she said would end with the better result. He quietly shut the door, hoping not to wake up The Beast, and kicked his shoes off. His feet were killing him. It'd been a long day, and he just wanted sleep, but somehow, he haad a feeling he wouldn't be getting any tonight.

He headed towards the couch, and cursed when the dark made him trip over one of Apollo's toys. And when he made him self to the couch, he let out a yelp, and jumped up. He had just sat on something that shouldn't have been there, causing him to pull out his gun from the holster on his pants

"Don!" Niki yelled. "You sat on me!"

"I didn't know you were there!" Flack said, walking towards the wall for the light switch.

Flack switched on the lights and saw Niki sitting there in one of his shirts. He raised an eyebrow and stared at his girlfriend. He had a feeling she was up sto something, and she had just proved him right. She wanted to seduce him.

"Oh fine go ahead and make a short joke." Niki growled, "But I can make tall jokes too! So Donnie, how's the weather up there?"

Flack rolled his eyes, "Nik, I'm really not in the mood for this. I had a tough day."

"Mood for what?" Niki asked, a smile on her face. She slowly approached Flack, who stepped back until his back was against the wall.

"Nik, I'm tired, babe," Flack sighed, when Niki pressed her chest against his.

"What happened?" Niki asked, running her fingers up and down his tie. "At work?" Flack held his breathe as Niki undid his tie, and wrapped it around her own neck.

"I had to chase a perp, I got beat up," he said. "And I really want to lie in a bed."

"Good," Niki said, undoing the bottom button on his blue shirt. She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "We can lie in bed all night." She ran her hands under his shirt, and rested them at the start of his underwear. Flack shook his head, trying his best not to lose his composure. He wanted to do whatever Niki wanted, but he was too tired, and he was in pain. So instead, he moved her hands from his groin, and set them at her side.

"Are you done trying to seduce me yet?" Flack asked, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Depends," she shrugged are you done being stubborn?"

Flack gulped. He wanted Apollo to ruin this moment. To try to kill him so he didn't have to try and turn down Niki. With her big brown eyes and amazing smile, it was nearly impossible to say no to her.  
"Where's your Beast?" Flack asked, changing the subject.

Niki rolled her eyes, "Kylie wanted to baby-sit him. She's thinking about getting a dog."

"Apollo isn't a dog, he is a monster."

"Do not talk about my baby that way!" Niki yelled at him.

Perfect, Flack thought. Niki was definitely too mad at him to have sex tonight.

"Your baby is a five hundred pound killer," Flack said, internally smiling, obviously proud of his brilliant plan. He was out of it. She would make him sleep on the couch. And though the bed was more comfortable, he'd sleep a hell of a lot better than if he had to stay up two more minutes. Niki stepped back, and punched him in the chest, causing him to wince in pain.

Niki folded her arms across her chest, a wicked smile across her face. She had just figured out Flack's game. He is so easy to read, she thought, shaking her head. Two could play at this game. Niki started to sniffle.

"Why are you always so mean to my puppy!" Niki said, choked up, "He's always been there for me! Apollo is the only guy who has never let me down!"

"That's not true. When have I let you down?" Flack asked, holding Niki's shoulders. He suddenly felt bad for being a jerk, and he was almost positive that Niki was about to cry.  
"You always do!" She whined, shrugging free from Flack's touch. "You're never there for me!"

"I'm here right now," Flack said, letting out a sigh. He was better off just sleeping with her.

"You think I'm ugly! That's why you ever wanna have sex!"

"What?" Flack asked, "That's impossible! You're beautiful."

"Oh yeah you totally think that." Niki said sarcastically, "I mean you've been working late, staying at your apartment, working on your days off. If you think I'm ugly just break up with me!" A small tear rolled down Niki's cheek. She was very impressed with her acting abilities.

"I don't think that," Flack sighed. "I've just been busy, and I need the overtime, and Mac offered it to me. I didn't know it bothered you."

"Well you idiot, it does!"

Flack nodded his head, though he was cursing in his head, and wiped the tear from Niki's cheek. "I love you, okay?"

"No you don't."

Flack rolled his eyes, and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, before giving her a kiss. "Are you happy now?" he asked.

And just like magic, the famous Foxx grin spread across Niki's face. "You have no idea."

Flack sighed. This is not how he planned his night to go. All he wanted to do was go to bed, but yet he had some how told his girlfriend she was ugly. Flack bent down and kissed Niki again. "Well I'm glad you are happy now."

"I'll be happier when all your clothes are on the floor." Niki smirked and winked at Flack.

"Niki," Flack started, but he saw the frown come back to her face, and he didn't want another scene.

"Donald," Niki scowled, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I want my shirt back," he said, unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. Niki let out a giggle and eagerly slid the shirt off her shoulders, standing in front of Flack naked.  
"Your turn," Niki grinned, yanking at Flack's belt.

"Easy there," Flack said, setting his hands over hers, and together they took his belt off. He swiftly picked her up, and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing her as they headed towards her bedroom.

Niki giggled every step of the way. She won. It wasn't how she wanted to seduce Flack, but it worked. The guilt trip could become her new favorite technique.

Flack kicked the bedroom door shut and dropped Niki down on the bed. Niki sat up and looked Flack over. "You're pants are still on."

"Calm down. One thing at a time." Flack smiled, crawling on top of Niki.

"God you move so slow!" Niki complained.

"So I take it this is a quick fuck me and get it over with thing?" Flack asked, kissing Niki's neck. If she was going to guilt him into sleeping with her, he was going to make her wait.

"Pretty much," Niki said, tugging at Flack's neck. She was trying to get him to kiss her mouth, but he wasn't budging. "Don't you give me a hickey," she warned.

Flack nodded his head, and ran his hands along Niki's body. He traveled kisses from the side of her neck, to the hollow, and then to her chin, and then made his way back towards her shoulder, and lightly nibbled at her.

"Wait!" Niki said, pushing Flack away from her.

"What?" Flack groaned, pissed that he was now being told to stop.

Niki leaned over the bed, and pulled the drawer from her nightstand open. "Chocolate," she smirked, pushing Flack on his back. She squirted some on his chest and gave him another grin. "Naked man and chocolate. My two favorite things."

"You know your sheets are gonna get all chocolaty and sweaty." He said, staring up into her eyes.

"It's okay," She shrugged, "They're covered in dog drool and fur."

"You're killing the moment here."

Niki smirked at Flack and leaned down to lick the chocolate off of his chest. He squirmed under her as she reached his pants. She looked up at him, a teasing look in her eye.  
"You know...you did say you were tired..." Niki said, licking her lower lip.

"I'm awake," Flack said. "Trust me, we're awake."

"I see that," Niki giggled, as she pulled Flack's pants down the rest of the way. She grabbed the bottle of syrup.

"No! Not down there!" Flack pleaded.

Niki shook her head, and squirted some in her mouth. "Why would I waste my chocolate on your dick?" she asked.

Flack gave her a grin, and then flipped her onto her back, taking the bottle away from her, and squeezing some on her chest. Niki squirmed at the cold feeling. "Mmm," Flack said. "You taste so good."

"Yeah I don't smell like pot anymore, it's great!"

Flack rolled his eyes, "You're babbling way too much. I think the chocolate is getting to you."

"I don't know how because..."Flack silenced her with a kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth as she dug her nails into his back. Niki moaned at the feeling of Flack's hand moving up her thigh.

She arched her back and pressed her sticky body against his, and moaned as he ran circles around her thigh and her stomach with his thumb, and with his other hand tugged at her hair. She was digging the aggressive way he kissed her, and pinned her to the bed. She loved the way his hands felt running over her body, and she wanted him inside her now. She dug her nails into his back a bit more, and continued to kiss him back.

* * *

The sun rose over the New York skyline, as two naked bodies entangled in each other, stirred in bed.

"Morning," Niki mumbled, as Flack set his hand in Niki's.

Flack kissed Niki's ear, causing her to nuzzle into his side. "Last night was totally hot," he informed her. He hadn't wanted to have sex last night. He just wanted to sleep. But Niki had seduced him, and he hadn't minded.

"Well no duh it was hot," Niki rolled her eyes, "I was part of it."

"You're so cocky."

Niki smirked widely, "Like you were last night?"

Flack smile broadly at his girlfriend and leaned down to kiss her. He honestly couldn't imagine his life without her.

Flack stood up, and reached for his boxers, as Niki watched him, a grin on her face. "Where yah goin?" she asked, sitting up, the sheet wrapped around her chest.

"Shower," he told her. My thighs are still sticky. You gonna join me?" he asked, leaning over the bed. He gave Niki a kiss, and then turned to the shower, Niki jumping of the bed to follow her boyfriend, a grin on her face. Once she got him in bed once, he'd give it up to her repeatedly.

"Wait!" Niki stopped in her tracks, "I can't shower now."

Flack turned around and gave her a questioning look. "Why?"

"Cause I'm hungry. And food comes before sex. Always."

"I'm not gonna lie, I can't figure out how you look so amazing, even though you eat so much." Flack said, earning him a punch in the arm.

"Fine. You cook the eggs and I'll microwave the bacon," Flack said, wiggling his eyebrows. "And then we're going to take a shower. Together. I've got all day off. And so do you. You know what that means."

"I get to have some quality time with Apollo!" Niki smiled the Foxx grin.

Flack rolled his eyes, "You work with that dog. You see him everyday."

"Yeah, but... I don't get to do normal dog owner stuff with him. Like play fetch and go on walks through the park."

"Don't you play fetch with him using people?" Flack asked.

Niki slapped Flack in the back of the head. "It's not fetch cause I don't throw the dudes!"

"He brings them back doesn't he?" Flack asked.

"Actually, I have to run after them."

"So basically you're Apollo's bitch?" Niki slapped Flack in the back of the head again. "Damn. I'm in such an abusive relationship," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up! No you aren't," Niki said, instinctively punching Flack in the arm, and then blushing. "Okay just a tiny bit," she said, and gave him a smile.

"No you've gotta make it up to me."

"After we eat! God," Niki said, heading for the kitchen.

"Oh you and your food." Flack mumbled. He followed his girlfriend into the kitchen, hoping they would eat fast enough and then enjoy some alone time in the shower.

* * *

Flack took a shot at the basketball court while Danny pulled his black t-shirt over his head. "So?" Danny asked, grabbing the ball. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm, and turned to smile at Flack. "Why are yah complaining? If Kylie was in my shirt when I got home I wouldn't have said no to that sexy sight."

Flack rolled his eyes, and snatched the ball from his friend, he let out a breath when Danny stole it back, and flexed his muscles as he took a shot. "That's my baby sister, Messer," Flack started.

"You know they're talking about last night too," Danny said. "Besides. I've never gone into detail with yah. So chill out."  
"Still my baby sister," Flack chuckled, checking the ball to Danny.

"So yah gonna finish what happened next?"

"Alright, so anyway Niki tries to do this whole seductive thing. Well not try, she does. But honestly I'm just to tired to do anything." Flack said, dribbling the ball towards the opposite end of the court.

Danny shook his head and tried to steal the ball from Flack, but Flack was too tall. "You're a douche to man kind. Having a hot girl like that and not wanting to have sex with her, that's just a douche move."

"I wanted to, but it's hard. I've been pulling a lot of over time lately. You know a guy's supposed to spend three months salary on a ring? What kind of shit is that? I mean why can't I just give her some flowers or some stupid shit like that? What's so special about a diamond?"  
Danny stopped in his tracks, his mouth wide open, as Flack headed down the court and dunked the ball. He turned towards Danny. "What?"

"You going all Ten81 on me, man?" Danny asked, letting out a chuckle. "Marriage? Are you nuts?"

"I'm not 1081," Flack laughed at Danny's police term for a crazy person. "Alright. Maybe just a bit."

"Thanks, bud," Danny said, snatching the ball. "Now Kylie's gonna be asking for one from me. And I aint anywhere's close to that yet and you just raised the bar for me."

"Not my fault my sister and Niki want to be like each other," Flack shrugged, "But she's gotta say yes first."

"I don't see why she won't." Danny said, shooting the ball. He watched as it bounced off the rim and out of bounds. "She's crazy about you."

Flack jogged after the ball and picked it up. "Yeah, but she's scared as shit of commitment."

"My bet?" Danny asked, blocking Flack from a shot. "She'll say no the first time, and then go gossipin' to Kales. And Shorty will make her say yes. How'd you think you guys started dating in the first place? I believe my girl told yours to suck it up and give it a chance, did she not?"

Flack nodded his head. "So I've gotta embarrass myself yet again before I get what I want? I gotta be honest. This whole persuading shiit is getting just a tad bit old. I just wish she'd trust me by now."

Danny shrugged, while trying to find the right angle to take a shot. "She does. But Niki's just... complicated. Maybe if you're lucky she'll say yes the first time around."

"Luck is never on my side when it comes to Niki." Flack jumped up to stuff Danny's shot, but missed by inches. The ball swished right in to the net.

"Ballin'!" Danny smiled, doing a victory dance, "And it dwas on your side when you guys sucked face on national TV."

"That again?" Flack groaned. "Are we ever gonna let that go?"

"Nope!" Danny laughed, as Flack headed for the bench to grab a drink.

"Alright, I gotta go. I promised Niki I'd pick up dinner and I still need to take a shower."

"Alright man. Have fun with that. And I shotty best man at the wedding!" Danny patted Flack on the back as he put his shirt back on.

Flack rolled his eyes, "Fine. If we ever get that far."

"You will man, have some faith. And please take a shower. You smell."

Flack leaned back and swatted Danny in the back of his head as he walked away, a smile on his face. He hoped his friend was right

* * *

Kylie plopped down on a metal bench, Niki following lead, as she unhooked Apollo's leash in the doggy-park. "You gonna get one?"

"If Danny let's me," Kylie laughed. "He hates animals. Remember Scruffy? He had that thing for like a month."

"Aw! Poor Scruffy! Where is he?"

"Danny said he gave him to an older man. But I highly doubt that. He's probably lying to make me feel better. But back to the ugh little scheme you did?" Kylie giggled. "So did it work? Sprawling out naked on his couch?"

"I didn't sprawl out naked!"

"Still you thought about it!"

Niki rolled her eyes, "Well not really it didn't work at all. I ended up guilting him into sex."

"You guilted my brother into having sex? My brother, Don Flack? The man that had been screwing around with girls since he was 14?. You guilted him into having sex?" Kylie asked in astonishment.

Niki covered her face with her bangs. "I had to shed a tear or two."

"Niki!" Kylie shrieked, trying not to laugh. "You were that desperate?"

"I really wanted to lick chocolate off him," Niki shrugged giving Kylie an innocent smile."

"Alright. There's a brother/sister boundary line. I'm cool with talking about this stuff. But chocolate syrup? That's a no no."

"You see, this is when things get unfair. You can tell me all the dirty details of your late night bedroom tangos, but I can only go so far." Niki rolled her eyes and sighed.  
Kylie giggled at her friend, "Yeah but Danny and I give you great ideas!"

"I guess," Niki shrugged.

"Please. You'd never of used that syrup if I didn't tell you about the icing. Which by the way apparently Danny thinks is he only way we can have sex now."

"See!" Niki whined. "Now I've gotta listen to you go on about Danny and I can't go on about me and Donnie!"

"Then I won't."

"But I wanna know!"

"You are such a hypocrite!" Kylie laughed at her friend.

Niki looked out toward the park and saw Apollo cornering some man. "Oh come on Apollo!" Niki stood up and ran toward her dog. Kylie laughed as she watched her friend trying to pull the massive beast away from the strange man.

"Sorry!" Niki called, as she headed towards the man, Kylie following her. Niki tugged at Apollo's collar, trying to get the dog from biting the stranger.

Kylie approached the three, and eyed the man, a strange look in her eye. Something was off, and she couldn't quite figure it out. "Sir?"

"It's fine!" The man shouted, trying to get away from the dog. "It's fine get him off!"

Kylie nodded her head, but watched, as he clutched something in his pocket. "NYPD, sir," Kylie said, thinking he had a gun in his pocket. "Please take your hand out from your pocket slowly."  
The man shook his head, and tried to take off, but Apollo had already mounted onto his arm, and he wasn't about to let go.

Niki let out a groan, and called Apollo off the man. "Idiot ran," she mumbled, pissed that she could be facing a lawsuit. She hadn't asked Apollo to go off on an innocent man, and that meant he could be put down.

"Nik," Kylie said, when she reached into the strangers pocket, pulling out a dime of weed. "I think we got a drugee."

"Yes!" Niki smirked. "One less quote I gotta meet this month."

"You're such a quota whore!" Kylie said, giving her friend a look, "And why can't I get the arrest?"

Niki rolled her eyes, "I'm the Narco cop, and my dog caught him. Apollo bring him down!" Apollo used all his weight to bring the man down to his stomach. Apollo unlatched his teeth from the man's arms and snarled at him, Apollo's way of threatening the druggie. Niki bent down and handcuffed the man and pulled him roughly back up to his feet.

"Ugh that's so not fair!" Kylie complained as she pulled out her phone to call for back-up. "I found it!"

"Is too!" Niki laughed.

"I'm the one who found it." Kylie said, waving the bag in the air. She really wished she was a bit taller than Niki, but then she smirked. Niki couldn't go anywhere with the man already handcuffed, and standing up. Apollo had already done enough damage to him, and anymore she'd get in trouble for. So she took a few steps back, and watched as Niki rolled her eyes, following after her, before she ran a bit farther.

"Kylie!" Niki shouted. "This isn't time for games!"

"Give me the arrest," Kylie shouted as she ran in large circles around Niki and Apollo.

Niki rolled her eyes. "You are such a fool. Apollo, get her."

Apollo slowly approached Kylie. He flashed her his sharp white teeth as he snarled at her. Kylie stopped in her tracks. The dog was scary, really, really scary. "You win." Kylie said, throwing the plastic baggy at Niki.

"I always do," Niki grinned as she caught the bag and set it in her bag pocket. "So," she said turning to the man. You wanna tell me what your name is?"

"No," he laughed.

"I will," Kylie said skipping towards them, as she patted him down. "Lesson number one of making an arrest. Pat suspect down." She pulled out a wallet, and flipped it open, a childish smile on her face. If she couldn't arrest him, she was going to have as much fun as she could. "Hello Tony Black."

"Lesson number two, give them an extra special pat down if they're hot." Niki then proceeded to look Tony over, "Sorry buddy, you don't get that pat down."

Tony rolled his eyes, "So is this a joke? Are you two really like stripper cops or something?"

"No, but Niki was in college!" Kylie giggled as her friend glared at her.

"Are we really sharing this kind of information with a drug dealer?"

"At least I can tell the guys I was arrested by an ex-stripper." Tony shrugged.

"Always a plus when searching for your butt buddy in prison," Kylie said, nodding her head.

"What!" Tony shrieked. "Prison! No, it was just some weed. I promise I wasn't sellin' none of it."

"You'd probably have gotten away with it," Kylie said. "Had you not ran, and this wittle cutie pie didn't take your arm off. But since that happened...."

"We're arresting you," Niki finished.

Danny approached Kylie and Niki, along with a uniformed officer, following on his heels. "Hey! It's my two favorite female cops," Danny smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kylie asked Danny, blushing. They'd come out with their relationship, but she still got nervous around him whenever he talked about her. Danny had told her repeatedly that he saw her naked before, and there wasn't really anything to get embarrassed about when they were in public, but she couldn't help it.

"Flack and me were playin' ball. And I was about to head home when I saw a Uni pull up. He told me some idiots' found a drugee and sicked a dog on 'em. Figured it was you two."  
"Guess what?" Kylie smiled, trying her best not to be shy. "I got called a stripper!"

"So did I," Niki said, rolling her eyes, not as amused with the fact.

"What!" Danny said, clenching his hands in fists. "Who the hell said that? I'll kill 'em. Talkin' to you like that."

"Him!" Kylie smiled, pointing to Tony. "He thinks my body's good enough to be a stripper's!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Niki piped up, "Stripper's body's are nice as hell! Have you not seen mine?!?"

"Oh I have." Tony smirked, looking Niki up and down.

"I'll deal with that comment later." Niki said to Tony. She then turned to the Uni, "Alright pal, listen up. If you're gonna call me an idiot say it to my face. So then I don't feel as bad when I punch your teeth out and have you eating blended food for the rest of your life!" She threatened him. The officer shivered under Niki's death glare.

Kylie leaned over to the unnerved officer and whispered, "She's only kidding." He then relaxed for a second until Kylie finished her thought. "She won't feel bad at all for knocking your teeth out."

Danny tried not to laugh, but decided he'd save the officer a heart attack. "I was callin' you two the idiots. Take a joke, guys!" he said, winking at Kylie. "I believe this young officer said that two smart intelligent homicide detectives came across a perp, and it was his duty to escort said perp to a hospital, and then the precinct at which they work. Right..."Danny turned to look at the name tag of the man standing beside him, "Officer Smith?"

"Exactly," the officer said, nodding his head rapidly, trying not to make eye contact with Niki.

Niki nodded her head and handed Tony over to Officer Smith. "I'll meet you at the precinct."

"Good thing I didn't make an arrest," Kylie sang, latching arms with Danny. "I get to go home."

Niki watched as Officer Smith led Tony away. When she knew he was out of earshot she turned to Danny, giving him a glare. "If you're gonna lie to me, at least get something right. I don't even work Homicide moron." She said, shaking her head, "Well I don't care I gotta head over to the Narco department anyway. I gotta do something for Tony and Donnie's probably gonna be workin' anyway."

Danny laughed at Niki's annoyance. Both Kylie and Niki gave him a questioning look that he just shrugged off.

"Got something to say Messer?" Niki asked. Her tone caused Apollo to crouch down, looking like he was ready to attack.

Danny shook his head, knowing Flack wasn't working, but he was going to pick out the ring that would cost more than he could afford. All for Niki. "Nothing," Danny said, shaking his head. "Can I steal Shorty from yah?"

Niki sighed, "I guess. Just leave me all alone in this cold heartless world."

"You have Apollo you'll be fine!" Danny said, giving Niki a light punch in the arm. Kylie rolled her eyes and giggled at the two.

"Let's go," she said, tugging on the collar of Danny's shirt. She pulled him with her as she walked away.

"Bye!" Niki called. "Love you too!"

"You know I do!" Kylie shouted over her head. "But I've got some icing to take care of!!"

Danny gave Kylie an evil grin, and eyed her from head to toe. "I'm gonna take a wild guess that guy made you feel sexy."

"Please," Kylie said. She turned and gave Danny a smile. "Only you can do that."

Danny gave her a grin, and wrapped his arms around her, as they left the park.


	7. You're Getting Sleepy

**Disclaimer:** _CBS owns the boys...our imginations just let us pretend like we do for a bit._

**A/N:** _PM us with ideas, next update will be fluffy for the Christmas spirits!! :D ENJOY._

**Title:** _You're Getting Sleepy_

**Part: **_1 of 1_

**Summary:** _The girls get hypnotized, and Danny finds out Niki's sexy secret._

* * *

Danny let out a groan, as he plopped on Kylie's bed, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black belt with a green button shirt, the first four buttons un-done. "Kales! What are yah doin' in there? Makin' a fucking spaceship!" Danny cried, turning the TV on.

"Spaceship!" Kylie giggled, curling her hair in the bathroom. "I'm getting pretty for you!"

"You're pretty when you aren't wearing any clothes, though."

"Well I have to wear some to this hypnotist thing."

Danny flipped through the channel, shaking his head. "Who's idea was it to go to this thing anyway?"

"Who do you think?" Kylie rolled her eyes, "Niki. She thought it would be funny to see everyone make a fool out of themselves."

"I hope she gets picked and makes the biggest fool out of herself. That would be karma."

Kylie giggled and watched as her curls bounced while she laughed. "Don't be mean to her."

"I'm not being mean to her. I'm just saying me and you could be sleepin' together instead of going to this stupid thing."

Kylie poked her head out of the bathroom and smiled at Danny. "You're the one who wanted to do more boyfriend things. That includes date night with my brother and his girlfriend. So get used to it, baby."

Danny let out a groan, and fell back on the bed. "I was thinkin' bout what you said the other day."

"What?" Kylie asked, grabbing the curling iron, and unplugging it. She reached for the hair spray and sprayed her hair while Danny continued to find something on television.

"About getting a dog."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I mean if we got something small we could make it work. Like one of those shitter things."

"Shitzu," Kylie corrected him, coming out of the bathroom and climbing on bed with him. "I'm not getting a Shitzu. I want a manly dog."

"Well there is no way in hell I'm getting anything like Apollo." Danny sat up. "He's fucking as scary as shit."

"No," Kylie giggled. "He scares me too." She crossed her legs Indian style, a smile on her face.

"Well then what do you want?" Danny asked her.

Kylie held her finger up, and leaned across Danny seductively, knowing she had to be as cute as possible to get what she wanted. She opened the drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper. "This is Milo," she started, handing him the paper. "He lives in Albany, and he is looking for a Mommy and Daddy."

"No!" Danny laughed, looking at a picture of a black lab. "Kales, labs chew things up! He'll rip this place apart!"

"But he's so cute!" Kylie gushed over the puppy, "And maybe Niki can help us out! She trained Apollo! And when he isn't trying to tear you to shreds, he is a very well behaved, well-trained dog. I mean he listens to everything Niki says!"

"Are you serious? Those things are crazy!" Danny shook his head.

Kylie looked at Danny, "Please," She batted her eyelashes and pouted, "I've always wanted a Black Lab!"

"And there is a reason your mother always told you no. They are hunting dogs. Outside dogs. They aren't dogs you keep inside, in a cramped apartment. We need to get a small dog."

"Like a Shitzu? Danny those things are small and yappy, and they can't be house trained. I want Milo."

"And I want a girlfriend who doesn't want Milo. What about an English Bull dog? We could name him Milo?"

Kylie let out a sigh and folded the collar on Danny's shirt down. She pressed her lips to his and then gave him a smile. "We'll discuss this later," she nodded her head. "They aren't expecting us to pick him up until next Friday."

"Kales!"

"Shhh," Kylie said, kissing Danny again. "We're running late, let's go."

Danny rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed. He was pretty sure he was now the new owner of a Black Lab. Because there was no way he was getting Kylie to change her mind.

XXXX

Apollo jumped onto the couch, where Flack had been sitting, minding his own business. "Get down," Flack said, trembling. "Niki!"

"I'm in the bathroom!" Niki yelled, from her bedroom. Flack could barely make out her voice, they had been so far apart. That thought scared him. If Apollo decided to start chewing on him like a dog bone, Niki wouldn't be able to get out there fast enough to save his life.

"Your dog is harassing me!" Flack yelled, when Apollo set his paw in Flack lap and snarled at him.

Niki rolled her eyes as she walked out to see what was going on. She shook her head as she said, "He just wants to sit with you."

"No." Flack said, afraid to move, "He wants to kill me."

"How can you say that?" Niki moved over to the couch and grabbed Apollo's face in her hands. "How could you say that to these amazing big brown eyes?"

"It's a lie," Flack said. "When you aren't here he growls at me and his eyes are killer eyes." He shivered at the thought of Apollo killing him.

"You imagine things," Niki told him kissing Apollo's head. "He wuvs his Daddy."

"That's another lie right there."

Niki shook her head, "Come on Apollo, we don't need him." Apollo jumped off the couch and followed Niki into the kitchen.

Flack sighed and stood up from the couch. He turned around to see Niki reaching for something in a cabinet. Apollo was standing next to her. His front paws on the counter. He was as tall as Niki, maybe even taller. Flack shivered again at the thought of Apollo killing him, if any dog could kill a man, it was The Beast.

"I can't reach," Niki said turning to face Flack.

"Call that thing away and I'll help you out."

Niki rolled her eyes and glanced at Apollo. "Go get your bone, buddy. Donnie boy is a wuss."

"Am not!" Flack said, heading over to the cabinet. "We ready to meet up with Kales and Danny?"

"Yeah I'm ready." Niki nodded. She pointed to the can of dog food that she had been trying to get.

Flack reached his arm up and pulled the can down, hardly having to stretch his body. "What would you do without me?" He asked, with a smirk on his face.

"I would definitely find a boyfriend who appreciates Apollo. Especially since Apollo has been around longer then him." Niki said, grabbing the can from Flack. She opened it and bent down and poured it into Apollo's bowl.

"Oh I appreciate him, alright," Flack nodded his head. "Only when I'm not here and you're home alone. And when you're staring down a barrel of a gun. But since neither of those things are happening right now. And no man in his right mind would every thing that dog is cute. Kylie loves all animals and even she gets scared of him."

"Kylie has an irrational fear of him. It's me she should be scared of. I'm the one that orders him to kill."

"No that dog has a mind of its own. If he wanted to kill someone he would."

Niki sighed and walked over to Apollo. She cupped his head in her hands and kissed his forehead. "My baby would never kill anyone, unless told to do so." Apollo licked her face. She stood up to scratch Apollo behind his ears. "We should probably get going."

"You're probably right," Flack said. "We still gotta meet them before we can actually go."

"They're probably running late anyway," Niki laughed, knowing that Kylie and Danny probably got side tracked, and were probably in bed as Niki and Flack headed out the door.

XXXXX

The two couples stood outside in the snow, waiting to enter the club. Niki shivered; annoyed that she didn't wear more clothes. Kylie had snuggled up next to Danny, although she was dressed warmly. Niki sighed, wondering what was taking so long.

Kylie pressed her hands against her ears in attempt to keep them warm. "If I knew it was gonna snow, I'd have brought a friggin hat!"

"I wouldn't have dressed so skanky," Niki rolled her eyes, stuffing her hands in her pockets and shrugging her shoulders to keep her ears warm as well. "What the hell is taking so long?"

"No clue," Danny said. "They need to hurry though," he said, running his hands around Kylie's back, trying to keep her warm. "My arms are getting tired."

"Then stop groping my sister, Messer," Flack said turning towards Danny.

"Finally!" Niki said, when she noticed the line was moving."

"That wasn't groping." Danny said, "But I'll show you groping."

"You grope her in front of me and I'll kill you." Flack threatened him.

Niki and Kylie moved up in the line, rolling their eyes. Niki grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it down trying to cover more of her stomach.

"What would possessed you to wear a shirt that hardly covers you stomach?" Kylie asked.

Niki shrugged, "I have nice abs that I like to show off. And I have nice ink on my back and my hip."

"You're such a slut, Foxxy," Kylie said, grabbing Danny's hand. She pulled him away from Flack before they could start bickering about something else.

"I know I am," Niki said. "What's new there? Can we come up with a new way to make fun of Niki?"

"Oh I'm hoping this hypnotist thing will supply us with more things to make fun of you with!" Danny said, jumping into the conversation.

Niki shook her head. She stood in front of Flack, hoping his height would block the wind.

"Why can't we make fun of Kylie? Why is it always me?" Niki asked.

"Kylie didn't have an interesting childhood. But you," Danny grinned. "You have stories that are just calling to be picked on."

"I did too have an interesting childhood," Kylie informed Danny, causing Niki and Flack to laugh at her.

"The most interesting story I've heard from you is...well nothing."

"She's just jealous because I was always doing the fun stuff." Niki smiled.

"I am definitely not jealous of all the trouble you got into as a kid." Kylie informed her.

Flack shook his head, "That's because we had parents who cared, where Niki..."

Niki punched Flack in the arm before he could finish his sentence. Niki would rather her family history not be brought into this conversation. Danny raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on. He looked toward Kylie, who just shook her head.

"Tickets," Kylie said turning to Danny as they reached the front of the line. Danny reached into his back pocket, and grabbed everyone's tickets, handing it to the man at the front of the line.

"Enjoy the show," The man said ripping half the tickets, and handing the other half back to Danny.

"I want mine!" Niki said, following Danny and Kylie.

"When we sit down," Danny said.

The two couples got inside and sat at an open table near the stage. Niki had insisted on sitting there, so the hypnotist would see them better and pick them first.

"Oh I also dressed skanky so I could be picked. This guy is actually really hot." Niki said, smiling the famous Foxx smile.

Kylie giggled at her friend, "This is why we call you a slut and a skank."

"I appreciate an attractive male when I see them," Niki shook her head.

"And then you dress like a whore to get their attention."

"Hey. It worked with Flack didn't it?" Niki shrugged. "Don't dis my ways of gettin' laid. Especially when they work."

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Danny said, smiling at Kylie.

The lights dimmed and the room went silent. A tall man with brown hair and green eyes walked on to the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He said into the mic, "My name is Kenny and welcome to the show. Tonight you will be amazed and amused by what the people I put in trances say and do. You may even learn something new about the person sitting next to you."

Kenny glanced at Niki, and then turned to Kylie and gave her a wink. "He just winked at me," Kylie giggled to Niki.

"Told ya he was hot," Niki grinned. Danny rolled his eyes. It had been okay when Niki thought the guy was hot, but when Kylie was blushing over him, he was starting to get pissed.

"Now I need some volunteers." Kenny said.

Niki jumped out of her seat and raised her hand. Flack grabbed her shirt and tried to pull it down.

"Okay, the beautiful brunette in the front." Kenny smiled, and helped Niki up on stage. "Any more takers?"

"Kylie," Niki volunteered.

"No," Danny shook his head. Kylie tried to stand up but Danny pulled her back down. "Shorty, sit down."

"And Kylie!" Kenny smiled. "Two beautiful brunettes," he said, motioning for them to come onto stage. "So we have Kylie and her friend..."

"Niki," Niki told Kenny.

"Niki and Kylie!"

"Now ladies, I need you two to sit down." Kenny pulled out some chairs from the backstage. He gestured for the two girls to sit down and they did. "Alright ladies, I'm going to need you to close your eyes and relax. Listen to the sound of my voice and ignore everything else."

Kylie and Niki did as they were told. Soft music began to play in the background. "Listen to everything I say. Listen to my voice and relax. Relax your fingers and your shoulders and your feet and your legs."

The guys watched as their girlfriends began to slouch in their seats. Kylie was resting her head on Niki's shoulder, while Niki's head hung over the back of the seat.

"Now on the count of three I want you two to open your eyes. One...two...three."

The girls slowly opened their eyes and looked around. Both girls looked like they were still sleeping. Kenny walked over to them with broad smile on his face. "Now Kylie close your eyes." She closed her eyes and Kenny put his thumb on her forehead, "You can't open your eyes, they have been glued shut. But if you don't believe me try it anyway."

Kylie tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't open.

Kenny smiled wider, "Now when you open them it might be a little bright." Kenny removed his thumb and Kylie's eyes popped open. She gasped and looked sleepily up at Kenny.

Kenny pushed Kylie's head down as he said, "Relax." And he did the same to Niki. Both girls bodies dropped like dead weight. They were both awkwardly sprawled out on each other. A few guys in the back whistled at the two girls.

Flack clenched his fist while Danny turned around and tried to find the guys who did that.

Kenny walked upstage and began talking. "Now girls, on the count of three you are seeing the funniest movie of your life. This movie is just so funny. One...two...three."

Both girls sat straight up and began laughing uncontrolable. Kylie was holding her stomach as Niki wiped tears from her face. The audience clapped at the girls and for Kenny.

"Now you are seeing the saddest movie ever. Puppies were just run over by an 18-wheeler."

Kylie suddenly began to cry as Niki got a shocked look on her face. She clenched her fist and stared "the movie" down.

"But oh don't worry! There are more puppies in the world!"

Niki unclenched her fist and Kylie began to calm down.

Kenny turned to the audience, "Now does anyone have any questions for these two brunette beauties?"

"Me!" Danny said, shooting his hands up.

"Okay," Kenny said, pointing at Danny. "What would you like to ask, sir?"

"I'd like to ask Niki what her stripper name was," Danny said a smirk on his face, as Flack smacked him in the back of the head. "Back when she was in college," he added, excited to know what he'd been trying to ask Niki since he found out she'd been a stripper.

There were a few whistles in the crowd. Flack turned to his friend, a stern look on his face. "Look what you started Messer." Flack growled.

Kenny walked over to Niki and asked, "Niki open your eyes. So beautiful, what was your stripper name back when you were a stripper?"

Niki looked tired as hell. "Well," She spoke into the mic, "It was Jade Cherrykiss. Jade because when I went to audition for the job I was wearing a jade colored shirt. And Cherrykiss cause I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue."

There was a thunderous applause from all the single men in the room. Flack wanted to kill everyone of them and Danny, who had been cheering too. He punched Danny in the arm. "You're a fucking dick."

"What? I've been dying to know this!"

Kenny looked at Niki one last time, then he pushed her head and told her to relax. He turned back to the audience and asked again, "Any more questions? It seems like you'll get your answers."

A few other people asked questions, which the girls answered, and then they sat down in their seats to allow various other people become hypnotized.

"Thank you everyone! You were a lovely audience! And I liked to thank Niki and Kylie for doing everything I asked of them! Give them a round of applause!" Kenny said, pointing to the girls at the table

The girls stood up from the table and bowed at the applause. Kylie a little red with embarrassment, and Niki taking it all in stride.

"You've been great!" He said one last time and left the stage.

"So food?" Niki asked.

"Food!" Kylie nodded in agreement, heading towards the exit.

XXXXXX

Niki sat in a booth at a dinner, Flack Kylie and Danny following lead. "Well," she said, taking of Flack's jacket. She had made him give it to her when they left the club. He'd been grateful to give it up. He'd rather freeze to death than have perverts trying to pick his girlfriend up. "That was exciting."

"Totally!" Kylie agreed, grabbing a menu from the center of the table, a smile on her face.

"Hey I'm just happy Niki finally gave up her stripper name." Danny said, a huge grin on his face.

Niki rolled her eyes as she read through the menu. "I really don't get why you are so fascinated that I was a stripper."

"Well I've never really personally known one. Like this is exciting stuff."

"Perv," Kylie mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"What's that, hun?" Danny asked turning to look at Kylie.

"I said you need a life," she said. "Jade Cherrykiss doesn't want you knowing about her personal life so you can get off to it tonight."

"Hey!" Niki said. "You can only call me that if you pay me to get naked."

"I can call you what I want," Kylie informed her.

"I wouldn't get off to that," Danny said, a little to empathetically. "Never, Kales."

"Mhmm.." Kylie said, rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"Obviously you've never gotten a lap dance from me. Or have seen me dance. I was good at what I did." Niki said proudly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Danny asked.

Flack rolled his eyes. "She's basically saying if you had seen her do her stripper thing, you would get off to it tonight. I know I have."

"Ew!" Kylie shouted, "Little sister in the room!"

"Go to the bathroom or something," Danny replied, leaning forward, setting his elbows on the table. "I've gotta hear this."

"Sure you don't wanna see it, boo?" Niki asked giving Danny a seductive wink.

"Hmm." Danny thought for a second.

A whole bunch of men had secretly inched closer to their table. The second they heard a stripper was in the room they had their eyes on her. And when they heard that she was going tell her stories, they wanted to hear.

"Cause I'm definitely better at showing then telling." Niki said seductively, a smirk on her face.

Kylie rolled her eyes as Danny seriously contemplated answering Niki's question with a yes. Flack had rolled his eyes because he noticed that the men in the dinner had been moving to the booths closer to them to listen in.

"As hot as that would be," Danny started. "I think Flack might kill me if I answer that honestly."

"Nice, Danny," Kylie snorted.

"So I have to tell." Niki sighed, "Well I was damn good at what I did. I had guys screaming my name during lap dances. I gave the best lap dance in the club. And I was young. That was definitely a draw in for guys."

"How old were you?" Danny asked.

Niki scrunched her face in thought, "I was 18 when I started and I ended my career when I was 23."

"Could you do all that crazy flipping around stuff on the pole?"

"Of course I could." Niki snorted, "I still can. I had a pretty hot routine."

"Nice," Danny smiled, forgetting that Kylie and Flack were sitting with them. "I think you need to get a stripper pole installed in your apartment."

"I have one," Niki said, a smirk on her face. "Right, Donnie?"

"Right," Flack nodded his head a smile on his face, clearly proud that Niki was his and not Danny's.

"Maybe I'll have to come over sometime..." Danny thought out loud.

Kylie glared at Danny. She couldn't believe he just said that.

Niki giggled, "My door is always open."

The guys in the surrounding booths were really into the conversation now. If they were lucky they could get a stripper's address!

"What's my stripper name?" Danny asked, a grin on his face.

"Well, we usually did it by the first pet you owned, and then the first street you ever lived on, but some of us got away with other ways, like me."

"Scruffy was my first and last pet," Danny said.

"Scruffy Staten Island," Kylie said. "Suits you," she rolled her eyes when Danny's eyes grew wider, clearly amused with the way stripper names worked. "You and Flack have the same stripper name! You'd have to, right?"

"Nope," Kylie shook her head. "He had a fish named Goldie way before I was born. My first pet was a hermit crab named Princess."

"Oh." Danny said, "Can strippers have the same stripper name?"

"Yeah they could. Like we had two Cookies. But no one will ever have Jade Cherrykiss. Or at least at the club I worked at. My name was retired." Niki said proudly.

"Where did you strip again?" A random guy from the both behind them asked.

"In Miami. The club was called One Hot Night."

"Oh I've seen you dance!" The guy said. He then turned to Danny and said, "Trust me, you'll be having wet dreams about her stripping tonight. I know I was having them after I watched her."

"Sorry," Niki said. "I don't remember dancing for you. There were a lot of guys I danced for."

"It's cool," the guy smiled, winking at Niki. Because I definitely remember you." He turned back to Danny. "Seriously man, it's worth every penny. Definitely."

Kylie was trying not to get up and punch the guy in the face. She knew guys were perverts, including Flack and Danny, but she was starting to get just a little pissed off.

"I taught Kales some stuff," Niki continued, ignoring the facial expressions Kylie was giving her. The Flacks were easy to read, they weren't good at hiding their emotions that played on their faces.

"She's never given me a lap dance before," Danny shook his head. "Why not, Shorty?"

"Because," Kylie rolled her eyes. "You never asked for one."

"That's all I had to do?" Danny asked.

"Well if you want it to be legit it's gonna cost you some dough." Niki said, giving Kylie a wink.

"What are you? Her pimp?" Danny asked.

Niki shrugged, "Hey I taught her what she knows."

"Alright how much?"

"$70 a dance. And if clothing is shed, it's 20 bucks per article of clothing."

Flack rolled his eyes. "My girlfriend is selling my baby sister's body in a diner. What has my life come to?"

"Oh shit," Danny said. "That's expensive."

"So worth it," the man from earlier said leaning over the booth, and smiling at Danny. "If his girl was good, I bet she is too," he pointed at Kylie.

"Not as good as me," Niki said. "But pretty damned good."

"Well that's cause you're a slut, Niki." Kylie smiled.

Niki took a sip of her coke. "Yes, yes. I'm the slut so that makes me a better lap dancer. I understand."

A couple of guys started whistling. Niki decided it was time to have some fun with the crowd. She gave Kylie a wink, hopefully she would figure out what Niki had up her sleeve. Niki stood up from the booth and "accidentally" dropped her cell phone. She bent down seductively and slowly snapped back up, sticking her ass out. A few guys whistled and clapped at Niki's bend and snap.

"I think it's time to go," Flack said.

"Hell no!" Danny replied. Kyle scooted out of the booth, to join Niki. "Kales, where yah goin'?"

"To help Niki put on a show," Kylie informed him, innocently.

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am," Kylie replied.

"Yes she is." Niki said smiling. She jumped up on the counter. "Come on Kales."

Kylie smiled and followed Niki up on the counter.

"I'm feeling Sexy Bitch would go good with my old routine." Niki said.

"Don't you need a pole?" The man from earlier asked.

Niki shook her head, "Naah, I don't. Kylie couldn't handle that flipping upside down stuff."

"It was hard!" Kylie defended herself, as she and Niki stretched to give the guys some of what they wanted.

XXXXX

Danny kissed Kylie's neck as she entered the code into the keypad to get into her apartment complex. "You've got snow in your hair," he whispered.

"It'll melt when we get inside," she said, pulling the door open, heading into the lobby of the apartment.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, trying to catch up with Kylie. She had whipped the door open, and hurriedly walked inside, before Danny could realize the door was even opened, resulting with a smack in the face.

"Nothing," Kylie shrugged, pressing the button for the elevator. She turned and gave Danny a smile. "I had fun tonight."

"That's because you thought the hypnotist was hot," Danny smirked.

"Yeah," Kylie said in agreement, and stepped into the elevator. She took a step back when Danny tried to kiss her again.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kylie shrugged giving him another smile. "I'm just tired. It's been a long night."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Come on Kales. I know something is wrong."

"Look I just don't want to tell you alright!" Kylie flipped out on him.

"Fine." Danny scoffed, "I don't care."

"I know you don't," Kylie replied dryly.

"What the hel is that supposed to mean?"

"That you don't care," Kylie said rolling her eyes. She stepped off the elevator when the doors opened, and headed towards he apartment.

"Why are you so pissed all the sudden?"

"Well if you weren't trying to score a lap dance from my best friend when we went to get food, you'd know that I didn't get pissed all the sudden."

"So you're mad because Niki and I were talking about her being a stripper?"

"No," Kylie shook her head. "I'm mad because you are a jackass."

"I'm sorry," Danny started, coming to a halt when Kylie did, as she reached for her keys. But she realized that she hadn't taken her purse, and Danny had been carrying her keys and her wallet in his jacket pocket.

"I need the keys," she said, holding her hand out.

"Will you just calm down?" Danny asked, unlocking the door for her.

"Calm down?" Kylie asked. "Why are you dating me? Because my brother got the hot girl, and you got stuck with the DUF?"

"Duff?" Danny asked scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"Designated Ugly Friend," Kylie said, closing the door behind her.

"You're not ugly," Danny said shaking his head. "I never said you were."

"But Niki is way hotter. You'd rather be with her."

"I would definitely not rather be with her. There are so many things about Niki that isn't worth it." Danny said, throwing his jacket on a chair.

Kylie took off her jacket and stuck it in the closet. "Like what?"

"She flirts with anything that moves. She allows guys to throw themselves at her. Apollo. She doesn't care at all. She's selfish. She hides her feelings. And the list goes on and on."

Kylie let out a sigh. She had just been pissed at Danny. She had thought about all the mean things she wanted to say to him, but when he had told her that he'd rather be with her, and he had named off some of the things he didn't like about Niki, she couldn't be mad at him anymore.

"Come here," Danny said, sitting on the couch. Kylie rolled her eyes, but sat beside him. He knew that sometimes, Kylie second-guessed why he even liked her, let alone thought she was even remotely attractive. He gently brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead. "You're sexy, and hot, and everything else. And I like being with you. I wouldn't give that up for Niki. Okay?"

"So does that mean we can get Milo, then?" Kylie asked, puckering out her bottom lip.

Danny sighed. There was no possible way in hell he could say no now. "Yes we can get Milo."

Kylie jumped up on her knees and kissed Danny. "You are the best!"

"I know I am. Now why don't you thank for me allowing you to get Milo." He said with a sly smirk on his face.

Kylie smiled and grabbed Danny's hand, pulling him back toward the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flack stomped his feet in an attempt to get the snow free, and then gave Niki a smile as she stepped into the apartment complex. He lightly brushed his hands through her hair to shake the snow out.

"I love snow," Niki smiled, heading towards the elevator.

"Same," Flack agreed, rubbing his arms as an attempt to warm them up, since Niki was still wearing his jacket. "Only when I've got a jacket thought.

"You could've taken it back anytime." Niki said, pressing the button on the elevator.

Flack wrapped his arm around Niki's waist. "And let all the perverts in that diner try to pick you up? I don't think so."

"I wouldn't say they were all pervs."

"Oh yeah." Flack rolled his eyes, "Some of them were complete gentlemen."

"You're just jealous because I gave that one guy a lap dance," Niki smirked, as they left the elevator to head to her apartment.

"I'm not jealous," Flack snorted. "You've given me lap dances before."

"So than what's the problem?"

"The fact that you let perverts check you out, and you willingly give them a lap dance. "

"Does that bother you?" Niki asked, leaning against her door.

"Actually, yes it does."

Niki rolled her eyes. "Well, why does this bother you? Please enlighten me." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Because, babe. You're my girlfriend," Flack replied, trying to get pass her to open the door.

"So?"

"So? I don't want guys all over you."

Niki rolled her eyes, but opened the door. She wasn't in the mood to get into a fight with Flack, because she knew she'd win. There was no point in wasting her energy.

Niki threw Flack's jacket on the back of the chair. She may have not been in the mood to fight with Flack, but she was always willing to push his buttons.

"So let me get this straight, I'm basically your possession?" Niki asked with a smirk on her face.

Apollo had entered the room and the first thing he did was snarl at Flack. He then ran over to Niki and jumped on her, licking her face. Flack stood there, wondering how to answer Niki's question. If he said the wrong thing, not only would he have Niki mad at him, but Apollo would be right by Niki's side, ready to pounce when given the order.

"No," Flack said, shaking his head. "I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it."

"So, it's alright if I start flirtin' with other hot girls?" Flack asked. "And shaking my ass around them? I can do that, since you just did that tonight, right?"

"No," Niki snapped. "You can't do that!"

"Well why not?"

"Because I said you can't!"

"Well what if I said you can't?" Flack asked.

"Well then we have a problem."

Flack raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Niki smiled the famous Foxx grin, "Cause I never do what I'm told." She moved Apollo's paws off her shoulders and to the ground. "And another thing! Are we truly all that serious? Let's put everything out on the table now."

Flack shook his head, and headed towards her bedroom, undoing his belt as he went.

"Where yah goin?" Niki asked following Flack down the hall.

"To bed," Flack told her, taking his shirt off. He slid his jeans off as well, and then crawled into bed in just his boxers.

"Seriously?" Niki chuckled. "So that's it? We're not serious at all?"

"I'm not having a negotiation on how I feel about you Niki. It's pointless."

"It is not. Come on."

"It is. Now goodnight." Flack said.

Niki rolled her eyes and look down to see Apollo by her side. She nodded her head toward the bed and Apollo leaped on top of Flack.

"Get your beast off of me." Flack demanded.

Niki stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. "Nope." She shook her head, "Not until we talk about this. Obviously you forgot the fact that I always win. So we are having this talk."

"Alright," Flack nodded his head. "Let's talk." He glanced towards the dresser that held his clothes for the nights he spent the night together, knowing the ring was hidden between his jeans.

"Good," Niki nodded her head, a smile on her face with the satisfaction that she won once again.

"What do yah wanna know?"

"Everything. Todos."

"I'll tell you everything as long as you get Apollo off of me." Flack said, afraid to move Apollo off of him.

Niki chuckled and whistled. Apollo leaped off the bed. "Sorry pal, you gotta wait outside." She shooed Apollo out of her room and closed the door. "Now talk."

Flack sat up in the bed, and waited for Niki to crawl back on the bed. "When I said I loved you a couple weeks ago after the game, I meant it."

Niki nodded her head. "Yeah," she whispered.

"And the fact that you didn't say it back, well that didn't make me mad. But it pissed me off when you know how I feel about you but you just go and do stupid shit like dance on a breakfast bar at a diner in front of a bunch of horny perverts."

Niki sat quiet, unsure of what to say. Flack was admitting how he felt about her, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she could possibly feel the same.

"God, and here I am getting all female and shit and you don't have anything to say," he shook his head, and stood up to grab his clothes.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home. It's obvious I'm wasting my time."

"You're not," Niki whispered, biting her pride as she said it. "I guess... I guess I kinda love you too."

"Kind of? You kind of love me? You either do or don't." Flack said. He stood there staring at her.

Niki squirmed under his stare. She rarely felt uncomfortable when people stared her down. But this was a different story. She had a choice to make. Swallow her pride and admit how she felt, or let Flack walk out of her apartment and possibly out of her life forever. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I...I love you."

Flack nodded his head, and set his clothes back on the floor. "You... you mean that?"

"Yes," Niki bit her lip, and nodded her head. "Please don't make me say it again though."

Flack gave her a smile, and sat on the bed. "Looks like I won that one," he smirked, causing Niki to punch him in the arm.

"Yeah okay that was like one time. And technically you won nothing."

Flack chuckled and set his hand on her check. His kissed her softly and brought her down on the bed. "Nah I definitely won something." He said in between kisses.

Niki rolled her eyes and pushed Flack up for a moment. "Alright if you think you're such a big winner. Then here's your prize. Do whatever you want to me."

Flack grinned down at Niki. "And now my night is ten times better."


	8. Christmas Surprises: Getting Milo Part

**A/N:** _Okay we're not exactly sure how many parts this is gonna be. It's all finished, but It was really long, it could possibly be 10 parts, I'm thinking about 5 or 6, but I could be wrong. Enjoy though!_

**Disclaimer: **_CBS owns Flack and Danny and Stella and Mac and Hawkes and Adam. Nik Nak17 owns Niki Foxx, and Kylie Flack is mine as well._

**Title: **_Christmas Surprises: **Milo**_

**Part:******_1 of?_

**S****ummary:**_ Danny gets Kylie a special gift._

* * *

Danny leaned over the wheel of Kylie's black Mustang, a sheet of paper with directions in his hand. He squinted as they passed numerous houses looking for # 120.

"There it is," Danny said, coming to a halt in front of a tiny house.

"Yep," Flack said, nodding his head as he took his seatbelt off. Danny turned the engine of the car off and headed up to the door, Flack by his side.

Danny knocked on the door of the house, Flack standing beside him. "I can't believe I'm getting her a fucking dog," Danny groaned.

Flack rolled his eyes as he listened to Danny complain about Kylie's Christmas gift. Danny wasn't a sucker for dogs. In fact, he never cared for them. He hated them. And Kylie was making him get her one. He knew she'd be upset when he called her and said that the lady had "accidentally lost Milo." But it was all a part of his scheme. Niki was going to keep Kylie from buying a different dog until Christmas Eve when they came home, and there sat the black lab she had fallen in love with but never saw.

Flack hated that Danny and Kylie dated. Danny was supposed to be his best friend, but he was screwing around with his little sister. And though Flack hated it, he had to admit Danny was good to her. He was going to get her the best Christmas present ever. Growing up, the Flack's couldn't get dogs because Flack Sr. had been allergic. And cats were out of the question because Flack was allergic. Kylie had always wanted a dog, but settles for fish and hamsters as a substitute. But now, she was getting the real deal.

"Will you shut up already?" Flack replied. "Damn, all you've been doing is complaining."

"That's what I do," Danny replied, shooting Flack a glare.

The front door swung open, and Danny smiled at an older woman in her 70's wearing pink pants and a white blouse with different colored flowers.

"You must be Mr. Messer," the woman smiled. "Come in!" She stepped aside, allowing Flack and Danny to come into the house. "You can call me Danny, Mrs. Birchmire. This is Don Flack. Kylie's brother."

"Right, right," Mrs. Birchmire smiled. "My grandson is getting Milo. He's 15." Danny nodded his head, and glanced around the house. Mrs. Birchmire had told him that she couldn't take care of the puppy. She was just too old. And with her oldest grandson busy with sports, and the younger ones too lazy, he needed a good home.

A young man with blonde hair, wearing just a wife beater and a pair of jeans came into the living room, the black lab puppy in his arms.

"That's Milo?" Danny asked, taking the puppy from the boy.

"He doesn't really know his name yet. I'm sure you could rename him," the boy offered.

"Oh he's a Milo," Flack nodded his head, recalling all the times Kylie had bought stuffed labs and named them Molly or Milo. It had struck him as weird that she actually found one that fit her wants. But leave it to Kylie to go out of her way to fulfill her childhood dreams.

"He's so..." Danny started as Milo licked his goatee. "I can't believe I'm saying this. But he's adorable."

"Dude," Flack said turning to his best friend, "I can't believe you just said that."

Danny held Milo to his chest and started scratching the puppy behind the ears. "He's so soft and cute. And lovable."

"I think you've been whipped my friend."

"I think I have," Danny nodded his head as the puppy licked his face.

"Ouch!" Danny said, shaking his hand from the puppy's mouth. "He bit me."

"That's just puppy teeth," Flack said, trying to reach for the dog. But Danny scooted away.

"He's mine," Danny said, squeezing the puppy close to his chest.

"I take it you guys will keep him?" Mrs. Birchmire asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Keep him! Of course we will!" Danny replied. "Flack, you got the money?"

"Yeah," Flack said reaching into his pocket for the cash Danny took out to buy the dog. He handed it to the woman, and within a few more minutes, they had left, Danny sitting in the passenger's seat of Flack's car, Milo falling asleep in his lap.

* * *

Niki sat on her couch, trying to find something to watch on TV. Apollo was resting his head in her lap as she waited for Danny and Flack to come back from getting Milo. Niki knew Milo was Kylie's dream dog. Ever since they first met, Kylie had always wanted a dog. She had always been jealous of Niki. With their lack of parental supervision, the Foxx kids always had dogs. From the time she was born, she always had a furry companion to keep her company. First there was Hoagie, a fat Corgi. Then there was Rex, a massive mutt. Niki swore he had some Mastiff in him. And before Apollo, there had been Bingo, the Border: high on life. Kylie's favorite had been Bingo. She got to pretend he was hers when they were at college together. Niki was taken away from her thoughts when she felt Apollo leap off the couch to bark at the door.

"Your new buddy is here," Niki sang, as Flack opened the door. Danny followed him into the apartment, the puppy in his arms. "Let me see!"

"Messer's a little too attached," Flack informed Niki. He headed towards the couch and gave Niki a kiss as a greeting.

"Shut up!" Danny said, as he set Milo on the ground. "He's so cute, I can't help it."

"Aw! He is!" Niki exclaimed as Apollo sniffed Milo's butt. He wasn't quite sure if he liked the puppy yet. Milo's tail tucked between his legs, and his ears pointed back at the sight of a bigger dog sniffing him. He let out a low whine causing Danny to swoop Milo from the ground.

"Beast is scaring my girlfriend's dog!" Danny exclaimed, covering the puppy's head with his hands.

"You're a puss," Niki rolled her eyes. "Apollo won't hurt him. They are just getting to know each other.

"Apollo isn't touching this puppy!"

Niki rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well I get to touch him!" She said, snatching the puppy from Danny's hands. "Aren't you the cutest thing ever? Yes you are!" Niki baby talked to the puppy as he licked her face.

Apollo whined as he watched the puppy lick the face of his owner.

"Hey Nik, I think Apollo is getting jealous of Milo." Flack said from the couch.

Niki put Milo on the ground and grabbed Apollo's face. "Now you be nice to Milo," She said sternly, "He's gonna be staying with us for a while. Got it?"

Apollo let out another whine, but tucked his tail under his legs at the stern sound of Niki's voice. "Good boy," Niki said, scratching behind his ear, causing Apollo to lie on the ground, and roll over for his belly to be rubbed. "Flack rub his belly while I play with Milo." she then set Milo on her lap.

"Hell no!" Flack snorted flipping through the channels.

"Play with your own dog," Danny said, setting Milo in his lap.

"You're gonna have him for a week. Let me play with him."

"You're a big baby!" Niki shouted, trying to take Milo away.

"You're upsetting the puppy. He doesn't like stressful environments and you are stressing him out," Danny replied as Milo nibbled at his fingers.

"Holy shit Messer, do you want a tampon or something?" Niki asked, scratching Apollo's belly.

Flack laughed at his girlfriend. He loved the fact that sometimes she could be just one of the guys.

Danny pouted and glared at Niki. "You're a bitch."

"Ah, ah, ah," Niki smiled, wiggling her finger in Danny's face, "Be nice to me. I'm the one keeping the secret about Milo. And I'm the one who's gonna be training him. I can train him to hate you if deemed necessary."

"Oh, that would be bad," Flack agreed, nodding his head.

"Fine," Danny sighed, he let Milo climb from his lap, and watched as the puppy jumped onto Apollo's belly. Apollo jumped up, and let out a loud bark, causing Milo to let out a squeaky puppy bark in return.

"They are friends," Niki informed Danny as Milo snapped at Apollo's paws. Apollo bit Milo's ears, causing the puppy to roll onto his belly, which Apollo had nudged. "Milo will be fine."

"Okay," Danny nodded his head. "So, I guess just teach him the basics. Potty outside, sit, stay. His name. I think Kylie would rather teach him that stuff yah know? I bought him a small bag of food to last yah guys the week. and there's a few chew toys to start off in Flack's car. I think that's everything."

"He's fine," Niki said, as Milo jumped onto the couch and rubbed his back against Flack. Apollo let out another bark as he circled the couch, jumping up at the sound of the word "Food".

"Are you sure everything is going to be okay?" Danny asked, hesitating to leave the apartment.

Niki rolled her eyes and smiled at Danny. "Don't worry Daniel, I've had dogs all my life. I can handle this."

"But..."

"Yes I've taken care of two dogs before. Now leave before Kylie gets all suspicious and plays 20 questions with you." Niki pushed Danny out of the apartment and slammed the door shut. She walked over to the couch and plopped down on Flack's lap. Apollo had jumped up on the couch and taken up half of it, and Milo was snuggled next to Apollo, his head resting on Apollo's massive paws.

"Donnie," Niki said, looking up at him, "I kind of want another dog."

"Hell no!" Flack laughed out loud at Niki. "No way in hell I'm going to get more hair on my suits than I already do!"

"Baby," Niki said, wrapping her arms around Flack's neck. She turned to face him, and pressed her forehead to his. "Come on, they're so cute," she said, giving him a kiss.

"No way in hell you are seducing me on this one," Flack shook his head, still laughing.

"Honey," Niki whispered, running her hand along his stomach.

"Niki," Flack replied sternly. He wasn't going to budge on this one. No way he was going to have Apollo and another dog running around, trying to kill him. He was lucky if he slept with Niki one night without Apollo squeezing between them in the bed.

"Donald. Seriously. If we get another one he wouldn't be anything like Apollo."

"I don't want another dog." Flack said, moving Niki off of him. "They're expensive and need attention and they smell!"

Niki sat on the couch and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine. I still have my own apartment, I can get my own dog. I don't need your permission, or your suggestions, or you help. I can do everything on my own!"

Flack rolled his eyes. "I'm not fighting with you over something so stupid. I said no. If you get a dog, I will guarantee you we will never move in together."

"I don't wanna move in with you then," Niki replied.

"Fine. Then I won't ask you to."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Well I'm glad we agree on something!" Niki shouted, standing up from the couch. "Come on Apollo let's teach Milo how to walk on a leash." Apollo nudged Milo and jumped off the couch. Milo followed Apollo and stopped at Niki's feet. She leashed Milo up and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Flack rolled his eyes, and headed for the fridge. When Niki wanted something she usually got it. He didn't even know why he had disagreed with her, because he knew she'd get another dog if she wanted one. It didn't matter what he thought, because Niki was always right. But he figured he could come up with a compromise with her if he just bought himself a little time.

* * *

Kylie gave Danny a smile when he entered his apartment. She was snuggled up on the couch, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. "Hey," she said as he sat beside her and gave her a kiss. "Where's the dog?"

"Huh?" Danny asked, looking at Kylie.

"The dog?" Kylie said, again, raising an eyebrow at Danny. He was a bad liar when it came to her, she knew. She could tell by the high-pitched "Huh," that he was lying.

"He ugh... he ran away. I got there and she said her granddaughter opened up the front door and he took off."

"You're kidding," Kylie laughed, standing up. She headed for the door, and opened the front door, expecting to see the puppy sitting outside with Flack. "Danny? where the hell is my dog?"

Danny grabbed the back of his neck and stood there awkwardly. "I'm sorry Kales, but he really ran away."

Kylie closed the door and stared at Danny. "He's gone?"

"Yeah, the lady said if she finds him she'd call. But one of the kids said he took off like a bat outta hell."

Kylie stood in front of Danny, her dark hair framing her face, a frown on her lips, looking like she was about to cry. Danny walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back and whispered into her ear that everything would be all right.

"But..." Kylie started, shrugging away from Danny. "But I wanted him," she said sadly.

Danny could see the hurt in her eyes. She had been excited for the puppy. That's all she had talked about for a week, and now she'd be sad for another week until Christmas came and she found out that Milo hadn't ran away.

"I know you did," Danny said, shuffling his feet. He couldn't look at Kylie when she was upset. If he did, he was sure he'd wind up telling her the truth and driving over Niki's to pick up the dog.

"He's probably scared," she said, suddenly. "We should call the SPCAs around Albany. In case they find him. What if he got hit by a car or something?"

"I already did," Danny assured Kylie. "Me and Flack drove to the one closest to the lady's house. They're gonna call around." He internally smiled at the quick white lie he had thought up. He was better at lying than she thought. "We're gonna get him, alright? He'll turn up eventually. I promise."

"What if a wolf ate him or something?"

"A wolf?"

"Yeah. Like Jessica Simpson."

"Honey, that was a Coyote. And they don't have those in Albany. And he is like ten times bigger than Jessica's dog was. He's gonna be fine. We're gonna get him back, alright?" Danny wrapped his arms around Kylie again, and felt her nod her head in his chest.

"Okay," she said sadly. Danny pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead. Yep, it was going to kill him to see her upset for the next week.


	9. Christmas Surprises: Christmas Eve Part

**A/N:** _Hey guys, so I wanted this up by last night, but of course that didn't happen!! I was soo busy. And then I was going to do it today before I went to my grand-parents, but I had no time. I wanted to have uploaded the fourth art by now. But this is only the second. God, I know, I hate belated presents, but consider this **your **belated** holiday present**. **Merry Christmas!!**_

**Disclaimer:** CBS owns it's rightful characters. Nik Nak 17 owns Niki. I own Kylie.

**A/N P.S:** Also, if you follow **Kydam**, feel free to head on over to my profile to take a poll on their **baby **name! I didn't have as much bites as I wanted, and it's pretty close so help break the tie! And I also hope to update **Running Home** tomorrow. That's if everything goes as planned! Thank you all for your patience, and to **Nik Nak** for her great ideas, and our awesome writing!!

**Title: **Christmas Surprises Part two: Eve Party.

**Part: **_2 of 5-6?_

**Summary**: Niki and Flack help Danny with a surprise, and the girls have a little too much fun at Stella's Christmas party.

* * *

DECEMBER 24th

Kylie opened Stella's apartment door, and headed inside, Danny's hand on the small of he back, carrying both of their gifts for the Pollyanna in two separate bags. He was secretly hoping that they pulled each other's names. He really wanted to use the pink handcuffs on Kylie, and he really wanted to roll sexual dice and do dirty things to her.

"Hey!" Stella called when she noticed the two entering her apartment. She hurried across the room and gave them both a sloppy hug, almost close to being intoxicated. Danny smiled, he was glad they had been late. It meant he could laugh at the other's being drunk before he got drunk. They wouldn't remember anything stupid that he did. Save for Kylie, who probably wouldn't drink.

"Hey," Kylie sad, as Danny set the presents on the long end table in the foyer. "Everyone here yet?"

"Everyone but you guys. What took you so long?" Stella asked as they headed towards the kitchen, where most of everyone was hanging out.

"You don't want the answer to that question, Stell," Danny said, leaning over Kylie's shoulder, and giving her a wink causing her to blush.

"Messer!" Flack growled from Stella's kitchen table. "I'll kill you."

"Kylie!" Niki sang and skipped over to her friend. "Guess what!"

Kylie laughed at her friend; she could tell she had been drinking for a while, most likely all day. She knew Niki was going to her brother's during the day and when you threw the Foxx's together with alcohol, they sure as hell drank.

"What?" Kylie asked, holding her friend still.

Danny looked over at Niki and gave her a look. If she gave away his secret he would kill her, and he wasn't going to feel bad about it either.

"I'm getting a doggie!" She giggled.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Good for you," she said unenthusiastically. Danny let out a groan, hoping that she wasn't about to give Kylie any hints that they'd been keeping Milo at their place.

"Why aren't you happy?" Niki asked, scrunching her eyebrows, and cupping Kylie's face in her hands.

"I'm happy for you," Kylie smiled, pulling Niki's hands from her face. "You should trade that bottle of beer for a bottle of water."

"What are you? My mother?"

"You wish," Kyle snorted, taking the beer from Niki, and drinking it for herself.

"Okay!" Stella cheered, her tight curls bouncing. "Now that we are all here, let's do Pollyanna! Mac, if you'd write down everyone's names and put them in a hat."

"I hope I get something good!" Niki giggled, grabbing another beer.

Danny smiled broadly and took a sip of his beer. "I hope I get Kylie's gift. It was a good idea."

"Messer, do you want me to kill you?" Flack asked.

"Aw Don, don't be so bitter. It's Christmas Eve!" Stella cheered.

Everyone circled around Mac, ready to pick names. Mac stuck out the hat and everyone reached in and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Did you get me?" Danny asked Kylie, leaning over her shoulder.

"No peeking," Kylie said, pushing him with her hip.

"Okay," Stella giggled, as everyone headed towards the foyer to get their presents. "I have Danny." Stella handed Danny a gift bag, who eagerly tore the wrapping paper from the bag.

"Strip poker!" he cheered. "Aw man, thanks Stell. This is the best gift ever!"

"Your welcome Danny," Stella smiled. "Now who do you have?"

"Hawkes," Danny said, throwing his gift towards Hawkes who caught the box.

"Dice," Hawkes nodded his head in approval. "Lemme guess. Kales picked this out?"

"Damn right she did," Danny smirked. "Picked up two so we got one at home too."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "He wishes I'd roll dice with him."

"I got Flack," Hawkes said, handing Flack the gift.

Flack unwrapped the present and stared at the book in his hands. "A book on sex positions?"

"Obviously Hawkes doesn't think you're pleasing your girl the right way." Danny laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha you're so funny Messer." Flack said dryly, "Hey Stell, I got you!"

Flack slid his present over to, who eagerly ripped the wrapping paper off the box, almost more eagerly than Danny.

"Amazing," Stella laughed, trying not to glance at Mac as she looked at her gift.

"What is it?" Danny asked, eager to know what Flack had picked out.

"It's a head shot shot glass!" Stella giggled. "It looks like a wiener. I can give head while I'm downing tequila."

"Nice," Danny laughed.

"I picked it out," Niki replied, clapping her hands. "I was actually hopin' you'd get that Stella."

"Well, I already got Danny. So Kylie, you go."

"Mac," Kylie said, grinning at Mac. "I think you're gonna like these, big guy," she squeezed his arm seductively causing Mac to blush. His cheeks turned even brighter as he held a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs out for everyone to see.

"Thanks, Kales," Mac said. "I got Niki."

Niki eagerly grabbed her present and tore the paper off, almost giving herself a paper cut. "Mac, who knew you were quite the giver." she smirked as she glanced at a kit filled with a blindfold, handcuffs, and a bottle of oil.

* * *

"Last but not least!" Kylie said, as Niki handed her her present.

"A whip!" Kylie exclaimed, turning to test it out on Danny.

"Ouch!" Danny cried.

"Thank you, thank you!" Niki said, while taking a bow. "I strive for best gift. Can we use your dick shot glasses now?"

"Yes, we can. Guys would you like to take part in this?" Stella asked, pouring the tequila into the glasses.

Danny shook his head, "I'll pass. I don't care if it's a glass or not, it still is...weird." The rest of the men nodded their heads in agreement.

"Your loss!" Kylie sang, "Okay on the count of three. One, two, three!"

All three girls down their shots. The men stood there trying not to watch the girls do their shots. Otherwise many things would be rising.

Niki turned to Flack after she gave Stella her shot glass and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You wanna test out our gifts?" she whispered in his ear.

"Now?" Flack asked raising an eyebrow.

"There's a closet in the bathroom. I already scoped this place out," she giggled.

"We can't do it in Stella's house!"

"Yes we can," Niki informed Flack, grabbing his collar, and dragging him into the closet for some fun.

"They're dirty." Danny said, nodded his head toward Flack and Niki.

"Let 'em." Kylie smiled, "He's probably mad about the dog thing." Kylie took another sip of the beer she stole from Niki.

"So," Stella smiled widely at everyone, "I think it's story time. Anyone with some good dirt?"

"Well Adam, the lab tech, told me how he over heard someone getting busy in the men's bathroom. So he watched the door to see who came out. And apparently only Sinclair walked out of there." Kylie said, laughing when she finished her story.

"Sounds like someone was getting a little friendly with their right hand." Hawkes chuckled.

Mac rolled his eyes at his intoxicated colleagues.

"Mac?" Stella asked when she saw the reaction on his face. He didn't want to talk about sex with the people that worked for him. It had already been awkward enough for him going to a store to pick out a gift for the stupid Pollyanna.

"I have nothing to say," Mac shook his head, sipping at his beer. He'd been smart, and stayed on only beer the whole night.

"Well Adam has no room to make fun of Sinclair," Danny started. "I opened up the supply closet the other day to his white ass banging that blonde chick. What's her name? Kendall?"

"Yeah," Hawkes nodded his head. "Those two do some weird stuff. I've heard them in the supply closet before too. I just never actually opened it!"

"Yeah, seriously Danny, anyone with common sense wouldn't open the door." Kylie said.

"Obviously, Danny wanted a little peep show." Stella giggled.

"Ew you're a perv!" Kylie shrieked, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"No! I swear it isn't what you think!" Danny said defensively, "I thought it was Flack and Niki. So I was gonna take a picture for some revenge I need to get on her. But it wasn't her, or Flack."

"That's still disturbing." Hawkes stated.

Danny rolled his eyes. "None of you understand. I went over to the Narcotics department cause I had to ask her something. Next thing I know, I've got my boxers half way up my ass and a bucket of honey drench all over me and pillows being thrown at me. I looked like a fucking chicken!"

"Aww," Kylie giggled, starting to get tipsy. "Poor baby." She pressed a kiss to the side of his cheek, grazing his ear, and lightly tapped him in the stomach. "When are you ever gonna learn not to visit Niki alone anywhere?"

Danny let out a sigh, "It was one time, and I'm never going back again!"

"Good boy," Kylie giggled, patting his thigh.

"See, you don't need a dog, Kylie," Mac chimed in. "Danny's your little puppy dog."

"True," Kylie smiled, busting out her whip again. She smacked the floor, besides Danny feet, causing him to pull his feet onto the couch.

"Thanks Mac!" Danny cried out, as Kylie kept pretending to whip him.

"You look like a dancing chicken now, baby," Kylie laughed.

"What's with Niki and closets?" Stella asked when she heard Niki scream Flack's name.

"She just wants a dog. And she's gonna get one by having sex with my brother," Kylie shrugged. "The closet is a plus."

"Is it going to work?" Stella asked.

Kylie scrunched her face in thought. "Niki has a winning record for using sex to get what she wants. So I'm going to say yes."

"She's getting a dog whether Flack says yes or not." Hawkes added.

"True. So, we gonna play stupid drinking games. Like Never Have I Ever, or beer pong?" Danny asked.

"Beer pong is so college." Kylie rolled her eyes, "Though back in the day, Niki and I were an unbeatable team. I'm pretty sure we went undefeated from high school to college."

"No way." Mac said, joining the conversation. He sounded pretty impressed.

"Looks like you guys are gonna have to prove it," Hawkes, said, rolling his sleeves up as if to intimidate Kylie.

* * *

Niki and Flack came out of the bathroom, their clothes on, and smiles on their faces. "We're playing Hawkes and Mac at beer pong," Kylie said, grabbing Niki to pull her into the kitchen to set up a table. "They think they can beat us. No way in hell."

"Hell no!" Niki said, grabbing plastic cups from the counter. "Stell, do you have ping pong balls?"

"Under the sink," Stella called. Niki reached under the sink and grabbed the ball as Mac and Hawkes came into the kitchen. "You bitches are going down," Niki said.

"That's highly unlikely." Hawkes said, filling the cups up. "This game is all about physics."

Kylie turned to Niki and watched her practice her technique. "Please all you need is skill."

"We'll see about that. You go first Niki." Mac said with a game face on.

Stella, Danny, and Flack stood next to each other waiting for the game to begin.

"Are they really that good?" Danny asked.

Flack nodded his head. "I think there was only once that they came close to losing."

"How did they not lose? Was it a comeback win?" Stella asked.

"Not really," Flack shrugged, "I mean they both flashed the guy when he was trying to make the winning shot. Poor guy never got it in."

"That's what she said," Niki said right after she sank her first shot.

"Ballin'," Kylie said, following Niki's sinker with one. "Damn, even after coming out of a ten year retirement we still got it."

"No flashing," Danny said, when Mac took a shot and made his ball in. Hawkes did as well, making both of them tied. It was going to be a close game.

"Don't worry, we won't need to flash them!" Niki laughed, making her next shot.

Kylie made hers as well. "Yeah seriously, we have great alcohol tolerance."

Mac lined up his shot, but hit the rim instead.

"Oh what's that?!? A miss! Loser!" Niki said, taunting Mac.

"Oh another reason they always won, they're trash talkers." Flack said.

"Come on Physic's master. Show us what you got? Don't choke." Kylie said, trying to sike Hawkes out.

Hawkes' missed as well, causing Kylie and Niki to jump up and body slam each other. Niki made her shot for a third time in a row. "Bow chicka wow wow," Kylie said, aiming, but missing.

"It's alright, it's alright," Niki said, nodding her head. "We got this. Those old farts are too blind to even see the cups," she waved her hands in front of the cups quickly, causing Mac to roll his eyes, and patiently wait until she finished. He sunk another ball, while Kylie chugged the cup.

"Physics is stupido," Niki said as Hawkes lined his elbows up. "Es stupido Sheldon es Hawkes es Physics."

"Putting es in front of a word doesn't make you Mexican," Mac said.

"You're Mexican," Kylie replied. "Niki is Latin."

"Latino," Hawkes corrected Kylie, sinking his ball yet again.

"It's cool because we got two less cups than you, bitch," Kylie replied as Niki made it in another cup. "Make dat three."

"Cuatro," Niki said when Kylie made hers.

"Come on Gramps, show us what you got!" Kylie taunted Mac.

Mac lined up but missed the shot.

"Chug it Gramps, chug it!" Niki chanted. Both girls were laughing hysterically as Hawkes and Mac hit a downward spiral.

Hawkes lined up his next shot, but missed. He moaned as he chugged the beer filled cup.

"Looks like physic doesn't work when you're getting a little tipsy!" Kylie said, dancing as she stood next to Niki.

Niki grabbed the ping-pong and watched it splash into a cup.

"What's that? Fourth shot in a row?!? Bow down bitches!" Niki gloated. "What now?!? What now?!?"

Kylie shot the ball and made her shot as well. "I can taste our undefeated record growing."

"Nah Kales, I can see it." Niki said, looking at the ceiling, "We're gonna be in the beer pong hall of fame!"

Mac let out a moan as he missed his shot, and drank his cup of beer. Hawkes had to make it to keep them in the game. If he didn't, they were screwed. Hawkes lined up his shot, but he wasn't sure which cup to shoot in. He was seeing doubles, where as Niki and Kylie where shouting taunts in his ear. He lined up the shot, but missed. Niki shot her ball, and let out a yelp when it landed in the cup. "Alright Kales," Niki shrieked. "It's all you, babe."

"I got this," Kylie said, shrugging Niki off. "We got this. It's right here...." Kylie aimed for the last cup, a smile on her face as it landed. "Uh-huh, fuck ya'll!" Kylie smirked, giving Niki a high five. '

"And our perfect record continues!" Niki smirked. "Hot bitches out rule physics bitches," Kylie smirked, giving Danny a high five. "You game to lose you your hot girlfriend?"

"I am not game," Danny shook his head. "I've gotta get you home in one piece which means I gotta stay sober."

"Me next!" Stella smiled.

"Come on Donnie," Niki said.

"Hell no," Flack shook his head. "I've gotta get you home too."

Niki turned to Kylie. "They're all afraid to lose to us."

"Hell yeah!" Kylie agreed, giving Niki a high five.

"Can we at least play another drinking game?" Stella whined, "Like Never Have I Ever? You don't get that drunk."

"I'm in!" Niki said with a smile, grabbing the bottle of tequila.

"Me dos!" Kylie chimed in.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Mac shrugged. Hawkes nodded his head and followed everyone into the living room.

Danny and Flack looked at each other. "I guess we could play." Danny suggested.

"Yeah I mean, we won't get that drunk."

"Nahh," Danny shook his head, sitting beside Kylie in the living room.

* * *

"I want my dick shot," Niki said, reaching for the shots the girls had drank from earlier.

"That's great," Flack mumbled, trying not to watch Niki pour everyone's shot glasses up. He shouldn't have let her buy those for Pollyanna.

"Who wants to go first?" Niki asked, glancing around the room.

"I will," Hawkes offered. "Never have I ever had sex in the back of a pickup truck."

Kylie, Stella, Niki, and Danny all took a shot.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Stella giggled.

Kylie and Niki both looked at each other and took a shot.

"Whoa did you two..." Danny began to ask.

"Oh no!" Kylie jumped in, "Nah it has this whole back-story that I don't feel like getting into."

Niki nodded her head, "Basically it was part of a bet."

"Moving on," Niki said, smirking at Kylie. "Never have I ever liked icing off Danny Messer's body."

"Ehw!" Flack said, covering his ears. "I don't wanna hear this!"

"Thanks, Niki," Kylie rolled her eyes, downing her shot. "You bitch."

"I know!" Niki smiled.

"Okay, never have I ever slept with my best friend's brother!" Kylie smirked.

Niki glared at Kylie and took a shot. "I hate you."

"Pay back is a bitch!"

Flack rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Never have I ever ridden in the back of a cop car."

Niki, Danny, and Hawkes all took a shot.

"I didn't know we knew so many bad assess." Flack laughed.

Danny glared at his friend. "You douche. So never have I ever been guilted into sex."

"Fuck you all," Flack said, taking a shot.

"How does that happen?" Hawkes laughed.

"Niki's too much for Don to handle," Kylie laughed.

"Never have I ever had phone sex," Mac chimed in. Niki and Kylie both downed their shots.

"With who?" Danny asked Kylie.

"I'm not obligated to tell you that," Kylie shook her head.

"Would you like the short list or long?" Niki asked, swirling her shot glass around.

Flack shook his head. "I want the no list."

"Alright, never have I ever done it in an interrogation room." Hawkes said.

Flack winked at Niki and downed a shot at the same time she did.

"You two are nasty!" Stella said, giggling like crazy.

Mac shook his head in disgust. "Please tell me this didn't happen in our interrogation rooms."

"A girl never screws a man and tells." Niki giggled, flashing the Foxx grin.

"Never have I ever gotten poison ivy from having sex in the woods," Niki said.

"One time," Kylie shook her head, downing her shot. "One fucking time and nobody ever lives it down."

"That's gross!" Danny said turning to Kylie. "You won't even leave the bedroom with me!"

"That's because I like my ass poison ivy free," Kylie said, refilling her shot glass.

"Never have I ever had sex on top of the washing machine." Flack, Niki, Kylie, Hawkes and Mac all downed their shots.

"Mac you frisky man," Niki said, winking at Mac.

"It was just one time." He said, blushing.

"Never have I ever taken my clothes off for money!" Kylie smirked at Niki.

Niki downed her shot. "Oh so this is how we're gonna play." She slurred.

"Alright, alright, never have I ever stuck my tongue down a girl's throat on TV." Danny said, winking at Flack.

"Really Messer?" Flack asked, taking a shot.

"Never have I ever slept with a man half my age," Kylie giggled when Stella downed her shirt.

"Finally," Stella smirked, filling her glass back up. "Never have I ever snuck a boy into my house for sex."

"Niki and I lose," Kylie said as they downed their shots.

"You guys are bad girls," Danny shook his head, as Kylie let out a burp and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Bad girls have so much more fun." Niki giggled. She was swaying around, looking like she was about to pass out.

Hawkes was starting to laugh uncontrollably. "Never have I ever been to a Peeping Tom Booth."

Danny, Mac, and Flack both downed shots.

"Ew you guys are di...di...dirty!" Niki tried to say.

Kylie looked at Niki and both girls began to burst into laughter.

"Hey! That peeping Tom booth saved your ass," Danny defended himself.

Kylie let out another burp and then giggled again. "Never have I ever punched a guy in the face for feeling me up."

"Me!" Niki said, taking her shot, along with Flack.

"Never have I ever kissed a nerd so he'd do my homework." Niki laughed. Kylie glanced at her shot glass, but couldn't bring it to her mouth.

"I'm gonna puke if I drink this," she mumbled, handing Danny the shot glass.

"You can't quit!" Niki said.

"I quit," Kylie nodded her head, dry heaving at the thought of drinking the shot.

"Kales, maybe you _should_ quit." Stella said, trying to pat Kylie on the back.

Niki rolled her eyes and hiccupped. "I'll take the shot for you." She grabbed the shot from Danny and titled her head back. She suddenly burst into laughter and fell over onto Flack.

"Okay, okay, I got one!" Niki said in between laughs, "Alright, it's a good one. So, so, so good!"

"Are you gonna tell us or what?" Hawkes asked.

"If she ever stops laughing," Flack said, pushing Niki up to sit up straight. Niki fell back over as she laughed, causing Mac and Stella to give each other looks.

"Come on," Kylie said, "Please don't make it be one about me."

"Oh it's genius...Never have I ever gotten to third base with my best friend's brother." She finally got out.

Kylie looked at her friend. "Niki, you've gotten to third base with_ two_ of my brothers."

"Oh," Niki scrunched her face, "I did, didn't I? Oops."

"Wait a second, which other Flack did you get to third with?" Flack asked, holding Niki up.

Niki looked dumbly at him. "Brent? Brent. I think it was Brent."

The room grew silent for a second, then suddenly all the girls burst into laughter.

"I think it's time for bed," Hawkes said when Niki and Kylie were both on their hands and knees laughing at Flack.

"Brent!" Kylie laughed, as she fell onto her back.

"Yeah," Flack said, helping Niki stand up.

"I don't wanna go!" Niki said, trying to fight Flack off.

"Babe, remember that thing we gotta do with the bow."

"Oh!" Niki said, standing up with the help of Flack. "We gotta go!" she squealed, sloppily clapping her hands. "We have a bow to take care of!"

"A bow?" Kylie asked sitting up. "I want a bow."

"Don't worry," Danny said, helping Kylie. "Let's go get some pancakes from the Waffle House, alright?"

"Danny, I don't want pancakes from a Waffle House," Kylie said. "I want pancakes from a pancake house."

"Ehw yeah why would you want a pancake from a waffle house?" Niki asked, leaning all her weight on Flack.

"Those two are going to have some lovely hangovers tomorrow." Mac said, helping everyone get ready to leave.

Stella waved from her spot on the couch. "Have fun with the bow!" She sang.

"Thanks for having us Stell." Danny said, waving and helping Kylie walk straight.

"What bow?" Kylie asked Danny, when they stepped outside.

"Nothing," Danny shook his head.

"I want a fuckin' bow too, Danny. Why don't I got one?"

"You're going to get a whole bunch of bows tomorrow," Danny told her. "Niki and Flack are picking out a special bow for you, and you'll get it tomorrow. It's from me, but they are picking it up."

"Really?" Kylie asked. She turned to Niki and Flack. "Really? A bow?"

"Yep," Flack said, helping Niki into the elevator. "You'll get it in a little bit."

"Okay," Kylie smiled, forgetting about what she had been so worried about in the first place.

"Wait... I want a bow too! Why don't I get a bow?" Niki asked, lifting her head of Flack's arm.

"Babe, just shut up please."

"Okay!" Niki chirped and let her head fall back on to Flack.

Danny chuckled. "Look's like Niki is a nice drunk."

"Yeah well tomorrow she's gonna be a bitch." Flack said, considering carrying her through the lobby and out to the street.

"Can we get pancakes now?" Kylie asked Danny when the elevator opened.

"Yep," Danny said, wrapping his arm around Kylie to keep her from falling.

Flack helped Niki walk through the lobby, where the two couples went their separate ways, both men wishing the other good luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Flack pulled his phone from his pocket at the sound of Danny sending him a text. He glanced at Niki, and then let out a groan at the text Danny sent. They were in the lobby, on their way up.

"Their getting on the elevator," Flack informed Niki, who was sitting under the tree next to Milo. Flack had tied the leash to the windowsill that was behind the tree. Niki fixed the red bow she had attached to Milo's bow, and then stumbled to stand up.

"How are we gonna leave!" Niki whispered, pressing her hand to her head, and glancing around Danny's apartment. "Under the bed!" she called hurrying for Danny's bedroom.

"Niki!" Flack rolled his eyes, "The stairwell."

"Oh right." Niki giggled, "Forgot about those."

Flack shook his head and grabbed Niki by the arm to drag her out of the apartment.

"Bye Milo!" She called back, waving her hand as Flack shut the door.

Flack quickened his pace toward the stairs, not wanting to get caught by Kylie and Danny. He felt his hand slip from Niki's arm and turned around to see her standing there, face in her hands.

"Stop running so fast," She mumbled into her hands, "You're making me sick and dizzy."

Flack heard the elevator ding, causing him to pick Niki up. He had to get to the opposite end of the hall without Kylie noticing. Danny caught a glimpse of Flack and stepped in front of Kylie. He pushed her up against the elevator, and gave her a kiss.

"Danny," Kylie groaned. "I wanna throw up, and you shoving your tongue down my throat isn't helping."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Danny said, winking at her.

Kylie gave Danny a pathetic look. "Please move," She begged, "I really need to puke."

Danny was about to move aside when they both heard someone shout, "Stop it! You're making me sick!"

"Was that...?"

"No!" Danny cut Kylie off, "You must be hearing things. Come on let's go inside."

"I've been trying to," Kylie said, trying to push away from Danny. "Danny, move so we can go inside."

"Right," Danny said, turning to see if Flack was still behind him. He saw Niki move into the stairwell. "Let's go," he said, setting his arm around her waist. He helped her down the hall, and opened the front door without using his key.

"You left the apartment unlocked?" Kylie asked, glancing at Danny.

"No," Danny shook his head. "I just unlocked it."

"No you didn't," Kylie said, following Danny into the apartment. She stumbled towards the light switch, when she heard the sound of a puppy whining. "What was that?" she asked, looking towards Danny.

"Oh I don't know." Danny said.

Kylie flipped on the light switch and looked at the tree. Her eyes landed on the small Black Lab puppy sitting there a red bow tied around his collar.

"Milo!" She shrieked running towards the puppy. Milo instinctively jumped in her lap and started licking her face. "You said he ran away." Kylie said, looking up at Danny.

He smiled down at her. "I know I did. But I thought it would be better if I got you Milo as a Christmas gift."

"Where did you keep him?" Kylie asked, petting the puppy.

"Niki and Flack kept him for me. That's why she wants a dog. Maybe that wasn't the greatest idea I've had," Danny shrugged. "But he's leash trained, potty trained, and he knows sit and stay."

"He's so cute," Kylie giggled as Milo grabbed her sleeve and tried to pull her across the room.

"I know," Danny admitted, sitting next to Kylie on the floor. "I thought I was gonna hate him, but I gotta admit those cute little puppy ears are growin' on me."

"Oh, Danny," Kylie said, giving Danny a kiss. "He's the best present ever."

"Oh you know, I do what I can." He said.

Kylie giggled at him as Milo ran circles around them. "Oh man, he's so wired right now."

"I think he's glad he doesn't have to share a small apartment with Apollo."

"Aw, I hope Milo and Apollo our friends, that way Niki and I can have doggie play dates!" Kylie said, clapping her hands.

Danny rolled his eyes, "They are don't worry."

"Guess what?" Kylie asked, as Milo fell on his belly from running to fast on the hardwood floor.

"What?" Danny asked smiling at Kylie. Kylie gave him a grin that he knew meant she was going to sweet talk him into doing something he didn't want to do, with sexual favors as his reward.

"Your Milo's Daddy. You get to take him to go poopy before bed time."

"You wanted him. You're the Mommy. You do poop, I do cool Dad stuff," Danny chuckled.

"Danny," Kylie sighed innocently. "It's snowing outside, and my fingers are already frozen!"

"So? Put gloves on."

"Take your son outside," Kylie said, standing up. "And when you get back, I may or may not have something special for you."

Danny sighed and grabbed Milo's leash and hooked him up. He shuffled his feet across the floor mumbling about being whipped and doing anything for sex. Man, he was so Kylie's bitch. And soon enough he'd probably turn into Milo's bitch too. Just great.


	10. Christmas Surprises: Part 3

**A/N:** _here's the third part!_

**Disclaimer: **_CBS owns the boys. Nik Nak and I own the rest. _

**Title: **_Christmas Surprises Part three: Christmas morning. _

**Part:** _3 of 5-6?_

**Summary:** _T__he two couples have Christmas morning together, then head over to the Flacks. Kylie plays a prank on her brother.

* * *

_

DECEMBER 25th

Flack let out a groan as Niki rolled over, and slapped him in the chest. This wasn't how he'd been planning Christmas to go. Had Niki been sober, she would have woke him up at 5 in the morning to open her presents, and give him his in return. But she was drunk, and when she woke up, she was going to be hung-over and pissed off. Worst Christmas ever, he thought as he climbed out of bed to start the coffee.

From the kitchen, Flack could hear Apollo's collar jingling around and a small moan. And let the fun begin, he thought. He turned from the coffee maker and saw Niki standing in the kitchen, Apollo by her side. She honestly looked like hell.

"Merry Christmas." She said, smiling.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He said back, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead. "How ya feelin'?"

Niki closed her eyes and buried her face into Flack's chest. "Like shit." She mumbled, "But it's Christmas so that's awesome."

"You want your present now or later?" Flack asked.

"Now," Niki whispered excitedly. She would have yelled a bit louder, but her head was throbbing. "What did you get me?"

"You'll have to wait," Flack shook his head, as he headed towards the bedroom to open his side of the dresser. Niki followed eagerly, and grabbed Flack's present as well.

"Christmas tree," she said, hurrying into the living room. Flack followed, his present behind his back, as he sat on the couch Niki had plopped down on. Apollo lay by her feet, chewing his bone.

"Me first," Niki cheered, taking her present from Flack.

Niki ripped the wrapping paper off of the box and threw it on the ground. She opened up the small back to find a sterling silver open-heart charm on a diamond chain.

"Oh my god!" Niki gushed, "It's so beautiful! I love it!" She jumped up and kissed him. "It's so pretty!"

"I do what I can." Flack shrugged, pleased Niki loved his gift.

"Now my gift is gonna look like a douche." Niki said sheepishly, giving Flack her present to him.

Flack took the green bow off the red and green wrapping paper decorated with snowmen, and stamped it on Niki's forehead, causing her to giggle.

"A lint roller," Flack said, acting like he was excited. "You shouldn't have."

"You always complain about Apollo's fur."

"That was very considerate of you," Flack said, kissing Niki. He opened up the lint roller, and began to run it against her chest. "You got a little bit of hair on you," he said, causing Niki to laugh.

"Stop it!" Niki laughed, "I'll sick Apollo on you!"

Flack leaned back and put the lint roller down. Niki smiled at him with satisfaction. Apollo rested his head on her lap and looked up at her.

"Oh!" She jumped off the couch and ran to the tree, "Apollo here's your present buddy!" She slid the awkwardly wrapped present out from under the tree. Apollo pounced on it and started ripping the wrapping papers to shred.

"Oh man." Flack mumbled, turning away from Apollo. Even though he couldn't see it, he could hear Apollo's snarls and teeth shredding the paper.

"A bone," Flack said. "Big shocker there."

"Shut up,' Niki said, throwing a candy cane at Flack, which he caught. "When are we going to your parents?"

"Whenever," Flack shrugged. "Dinner is at 6."

"So we should leave here at about 3 so we can get there at 4," Niki suggested.

"Sure."

"Is Kales bringing Milo?"

"Of course," Flack said. "Why wouldn't she show off the puppy that proves her and Danny are in a serious, committed relationship?"

"Then I'm bringing Apollo."

"Fine. But if you go in any closets with Brent, I'm gonna kill both of you."

Niki laughed at Flack. "Hey, I'll keep my hands off of him, but I can't make any promises for him. I have this pretty hot outfit planned out."

"Oh really?" Flack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah really." Niki smiled, snuggling with Apollo. "It might be considered slutty for going to your parents from Christmas, but I look really good in it. And I love making your brother's wives and girlfriends jealous!"

"Great," Flack said. "That's what I need. My brothers trying to beat the shit out of me because I've got the hottest girl, and she likes to rub it in their wives faces."

"I try," Niki shrugged. "Plus, I think it will be hot to watch you fight Brent. But we both know they are gonna be hanging all over Danny, trying to figure out if he's a douche or not."

"True," Flack nodded his head. "But let's be clear. You flirt with Brent, or go anywhere near him..."

"You'll kill us," Niki said rolling her eyes.

"I should have gotten you a Snuggie," Flack laughed watching Niki cuddle with a blanket and Apollo.

"Dork."

"But you love me." Flack smirked at her.

Niki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love my dork."

"Love you too."

"If you really loved me you'd let me get another dog." Niki said, smiling at Flack. She stood up from the floor to straddle Flack. She rested her head on his forehead and whispered. "Seriously, if you loved me you would let me get this dog guilt free."

"Totally not guilt free," Flack chuckled.

"Is too," Niki said, giving him a kiss.

"Babe," Flack whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You're straddling my waist and whispering in my ear." he leaned up and whispered in her ear. "I don't like dogs."

"But you love me," Niki whispered. "And I love doggies."

"We'll have to talk about it," Flack finally sighed nodding his head. "Later. After Christmas Dinner. After New Year's."

"But that's such a long time!" Niki whined, pouting her lip.

Flack shook his head, "I think you can handle the wait."

"Well if I have to wait for the dog talk, then you can just wait to have sex." Niki smirked, jumping off Flack and heading toward the kitchen.

"You are not going to do that to me."

Niki stuck her ass out as she went threw the fridge. Flack groaned as he watched her swing it back and forth.

"I can and I will." She shouted from the fridge.

"Says the girl who guilted me into sex," Flack said, getting up from the couch. "I'm gonna hop in the shower."

"I'm not joining you," Niki informed him, sitting at the breakfast bar, giving him a grin.

"I've got a hand and it works perfectly fine," Flack informed her.

"Gross," Niki said, rolling her eyes.

"Well you brought this on yourself." Flack said, walking toward the bathroom.

"Don't get my shower all dirty and gross!" Niki shouted after him.

Flack rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. He was definitely wrong about this being the worst Christmas ever.

**Strip Tease Series **

**

* * *

**

Kylie watched as Danny slept quietly, Milo in between them, sleeping on his belly, his head under Danny's armpit. Kylie pressed a kiss to Danny's nose, causing him to shift in his sleep.

"Merry Christmas," she giggled when Milo woke up, and let out a bark.

"Merry Christmas," Danny smiled, rolling on his side to kiss Kylie. "What did Santa bring me?"

"A hot brunette with blue eyes," Kylie gigged, pressing her lips to Danny's. "He brought me a nice hunky shirtless man," she said, squeezing Danny's arm.

"Yeah, you know I've been hitting the gym." Danny smiled, flexing his arms.

Kylie wiggled her eyebrows and ran her fingers along Danny's arm. "I've noticed."

"So what did you get me for Christmas?" Danny asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Isn't me naked good enough?" Kylie asked, holding Milo to her chest.

"It's enough," Danny smirked. "But I see that everyday."

"It's under the tree," Kylie said, and laughed when Danny jumped quickly from bed. "You have to wait until I come back from letting Milo out," she told him. "If I see you've just touched it, you aren't getting it."

"Yes ma'am," Danny said, pulling sweatpants over his legs.

"Can you not put your shirt on?" Kylie asked.

Danny gave her a smile. "Of course I won't, " he said. "If that's what you'd like me to do."

"I like it," Kylie blushed, standing on her knees at the edge of the bed to give Danny a kiss.

"Get your jacket on to take Milo out," Danny said. "I'll start the coffee."

"And omelets?"

"Yes and omelets." Danny said. He helped Kylie off the bed and followed her out of the room. He watched her leave the apartment and then he went to preparing breakfast. The omelets were just about ready when Danny heard the front door open and Milo's little paws scurrying across the hardwood floor.

"Are you bringing him to your parents?" Danny asked from the kitchen.

"Of course!" Kylie chirped, "Why would I not bring my favorite present ever!"

"Great that means Niki's gonna wanna bring Apollo." Danny rolled his eyes. He turned around to see Kylie standing there a wrapped gift in her hand.

"So what? At least Milo will have a friend there." She smiled, handing Danny his Christmas gift.

"Oh boy," Danny said, taking the box. He opened the box and gave Kylie a smile. "A license plate?" he asked.

"I named your motorcycle," she smiled. "And I registered everything while you were 'picking up Milo.' Don't worry I didn't drive it, but she needed a name."

Danny nodded his head, at the license plate that read "Kylie". "You would name it after yourself," he said, giving her a kiss. "Should we go outside and switch the plates?"

"Wait!" Kylie said, heading back for the tree. "One more gift. One more," she said, handing him a larger box.

"What the?"

"Open it," she cheered. Danny nodded his head, and opened the gift. "You only have one helmet," she explained. "So I got you one so you're safe when I go riding with you too."

Danny pulled the bike helmet from its box. Kylie had ordered a custom made black motor helmet with the Mets logo on the side.

"I love it," he assured her giving her a kiss. "If it wasn't so cold I'd say we could drive it to your parents."

"No way!" Kylie yelled, "I will not let my baby ride a dangerous motorcycle!"

"Alright, alright." Danny said, laughing, "I guess we're taking your car then."

"I'm fine with that. Are the omelets done yet?" Kylie asked, trying to look over Danny's shoulder.

He turned around and slid the omelet out of the pan and on to the plate. He handed Kylie the plate with a smile. "Enjoy your meal!"

"Oh I will be. It's not everyday I get to eat amazing omelets with a shirtless hunk wandering around my kitchen."

Danny stood in the middle of the kitchen and flexed his muscles. Kylie whistled at him, causing Milo to start barking. Danny picked up Milo and brought him to his chest.

"Now that is one sexy sight." Kylie said, wiggling her eyebrows.

**Strip Tease Series**

* * *

Kylie opened the front door to her parents' home, Milo and Danny following her as she did. "Mom? Daddy?" She called.

"In here!" Brent Flack called from the living room. Kylie headed down the hall and smiled at Brent who was sitting next to Niki as they watched football.

"Milo!" Niki said excitedly, causing Milo to run towards her.

"Hey baby," Flack Sr. said, walking towards Kylie. He gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. "How have you been?"

"I'm good, Daddy," Kylie smiled. "You know Danny right?"

"I knew him as Flack's friend," Flack Sr. said, holding his hand out to shake Danny's. "Apparently he's your boyfriend now. That's what I hear at least."

"Yes, sir," Danny smiled.

"Who told you?" Kylie asked, already eyeing her best friend.

"His favorite daughter!" Niki sang from the couch.

Milo had forgotten about Niki and was now playing with Apollo in front of the couch.

"And I hear he got you your dream dog." Flack Sr. said, eyeing Danny.

Kylie rolled her eyes and slapped her friend on the back of the head. "Yes Daddy he did." She leaned down and whispered in Niki's ear, "Don't you have some rules you should be following?"

Niki rolled her eyes. "I'm just watching football with my favorite Flack, that's all."

"Let Donnie see you," Kylie warned, sitting next to Niki. "Where is everyone?"

"The boys are helping Ma out with something in the kitchen," Brent said. "I got here after she hassled all of them."

"Lucky you," Kylie laughed. "The wives and children?"

"Running around somewhere," Brent shrugged.

"Right here, Auntie Kylie!" 7-year-old Liam said, hugging Kylie. "Dad. Says. You got. Dog?" Liam had Down syndrome, and Kylie had been the most accepting of the Flacks at first. It was okay, she had assured everyone. He's just gonna be a little different. He'll still be a Flack. And he was. He loved sports, and he loved picking on his brothers, and sister, and he loved his aunt and uncles. He was a normal boy for the most part.

"Hey Liam," Kylie smiled, giving Liam a kiss. "Where's your Mom?"

"Kitchen."

"Gotchyaa," Kylie nodded her head. "Did you see the puppy yet?"

"No," Liam shook his head, sitting on the floor to play with Apollo and Milo.

"Niki make sure that dog plays nice with my grandson." Flack Sr. said sternly.

Niki turned her head to face Flack Sr. "Don't worry," She reassured him, "Apollo is a great dog."

"Yeah great as in massive." Brent laughed.

Niki punched Brent in the arm and gave him a look. "He's a sweetheart...when he wants to be."

"Well Milo's just a baby so no one has to worry about him." Kylie said, wanting to bring her dog into the conversation.

"We know Kales." Everyone in the room said at the same time.

"Auntie Kylie!" Liam shouted, causing everyone to look toward him. "The. Doggies. Are so. Nice." Apollo had rolled on to his stomach to allow Liam to rub it. And Milo was sitting in his lap licking his face.

Kylie nodded her head. "That's because Niki taught them how to be nice."

"When I big," Liam said spreading his arms wide. "I be a dog trainer like Niki."

"Kylie!" Mrs. Flack cheered, hurrying into the living room after hearing Kylie was there. "Oh, look at you! She squeezed Kylie's cheeks and gave her a kiss.

"Hi Mom," Kyle rolled her eyes, hugging her mother. Mrs. Flack pulled away from Kylie and gave Danny a hug as well.

"You've put on some weight, young man," she said, patting Danny's belly. "Oh! It's all muscle," she blushed.

"Darlene," Flack Sr. scolded her. "You don't like him, remember?"

"Oh, you're just mad because he is sexier than you were at that age," Mrs. Flack said waving Flack Sr. off. "You come in the kitchen and get some food in you," she said pointing to Danny.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." Niki mumbled, making Kylie and Brent laugh.

"You're telling me." Flack Sr. sighed, and then sat down on the armchair next to the couch.

"Oh come on, come on!" Niki shouted, jumping up from the couch, "Go, go, go! Yes touchdown Saints! Go Reggie! Go Reggie!"

Brent grabbed Niki's arm and pulled her back to the couch. "You're disgracing this house Nik."

"Yeah, what the hell?! I thought you were a Giants fan?" Kylie asked. She shot Brent a look who just shrugged it off.

"I am," Niki shrugged, "But I love Reggie Bush. So I'm a Saints fan as well."

Flack Sr. shook his head and laughed at the kids. He turned his attention to his grandson, who was still playing with the dogs.

"Gamps," Liam said, laughing as Milo and Apollo licked him. "Gamps, get a ball? To throw?"

"There's one somewhere around here," Flack Sr. said, standing up. "I'll be right back, Kales?"

"He's 7 Dad," Kylie rolled her eyes, but stood up and headed towards Liam. If it were up to her father, Liam would never leave his side.

"Kales, go get me a soda," Brent said, when he realized that his father had left the room, Danny had been dragged off by his mom, and Kylie was the only one in the room to keep him from hitting on Niki.

Kylie glared at Brent, knowing why he wanted to get rid of her. "Get your own damned soda, you prick."

"I asked nicely."

"I'm not your personal maid."

Niki rolled her eyes at the two bickering. Out of all the siblings, though Brent and Kylie were the closest, being twins, they fought the most.

"Go get me a fucking soda."

"I'll fight you for it," Kylie said, rolling the sleeves to her red sweater up.

"Not worth it," Brent shook his head.

"Whoa," Niki said, shaking her head. "Kales. The only fight I wanna see tonight is with Brent and Donnie Junior."

"That can be arranged." Brent winked at Niki. He draped his arm over the couch and had it slightly resting on Niki's shoulders.

"She's dating your brother." Kylie coughed.

"What's that little sis?" Brent asked, a cocky smile on his face. "You're gonna get my soda?"

Kylie rolled her eyes. "You're a douche." Kylie looked away from Liam and a smile came to her face. "Actually bro, I will get your soda. Come on Liam, come with me."

"Can the. Puppies come. Too?" Liam asked, not wanting to leave the dogs.

Kylie nodded her head and picked up Milo and grabbed Liam's hand. Apollo looked toward Niki, who nodded her head, allowing him to follow Liam.

"Alright," Kylie said, as she and Liam headed towards the garage were the sodas were kept in a separate fridge. "You, Mr. Liam, are about to learn about your first brotherly prank."

"What's that?" Liam asked, looking up at Kylie. Kylie opened the garage door, and headed towards the fridge. "It's cold."

"I agree," Kylie nodded her head. "It's freezing." She grabbed a coke form the fridge and gave Liam a smile as she shook the can. "Do you know what happens when you shake the lid?"

"Spoosh!" Liam said, waving his arms. "Coke goes everywhere."

Kylie nodded her head. "So shake this up real good and we'll give it to Uncle Brent, and it will splash in his face."

"That's a great prank!" Liam said excitedly, skipping through the garage, shaking the soda in his right hand.

"I know it is." Kylie smiled, "I used to do it all the time when I was your age."

"Auntie Kylie, you're funny!" Liam said, still shaking the soda can.

"Thank you! But remember the second we give Uncle Brent the can, we have to get out of there real fast."

"Got it!" Liam said excitedly, giving Kylie thumbs up to her nephew.

As they walked passed the kitchen, Kylie looked in to see her mother feeding Danny all sorts of food. He turned his head and saw her standing there and gave her a weak smile. Kylie giggled and blew him a kiss.

"Help," Danny mouthed. Kylie shook her head, and pointed at Liam who was still shaking the can.

"Danny," Liam said. "Auntie Kylie and me. Prank Uncle Brent," he said, walking into the living room to hand Brent his soda. "Here," Liam giggled, hurrying out of the living room.

"Thanks," Brent said, snapping the soda open, causing it to explode all over his brand new green t-shirt. "Kylie!" he screamed.

"Kylie!" Niki screamed, "These are new fucking pants that hardly fit now! What's gonna happen when I wash them!"

Liam was laughing hysterically, only to be held up by Kylie's hand. Milo and Apollo started to go nuts, trying to lick off all the soda that had exploded everywhere.

Kylie rolled her eyes and looked at her brother, "You're the one trying to hit on Donnie's girlfriend."

"You could have at least warned me!" Niki said.

"Eh," She shrugged, "That would have been too much work."

Niki rolled her eyes and hurried to the kitchen to get a wet paper towel.

"I've got pants upstairs," Kylie told her, we'll put those ones in the wash."

"That's not the point!" Nik said. "They are gonna shrink!"

"Don't buy slutty close to make your ass cheeks hang out," Danny suggested, earning a glare from Kylie and a smack in the back of the head from Niki.

"He's got a point," Kylie said. "But we'll hang them to dry so they don't shrink."

"Fine," Niki sighed, dropping her pants in front of Brent.

"Niki!" Kylie yelled, as both Brent and Danny watched Niki strip. "Bedroom. Now."

"Do you want me to put my pants back on too?" Niki asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nah, you can keep them off." Brent said, winking at her.

Kylie punched her twin and gave Niki a death glare.

"Fine, I'll put them on." Niki rolled her eyes and pulled up her pants.

"Now apologize." Kylie said sternly.

"For dropping my pants?" Niki asked, "I've never apologized for doing that. I'm a stripper for God's sake."

Kylie rolled her eyes and grabbed Niki by the arm to pull her upstairs.

**Strip Tease Series

* * *

**

"Jesus, Kales, rip my arm off," Niki said, as Kylie pulled her upstairs.

"Don is gonna kill both of you," Kylie said, heading for her bedroom. "You know how he gets when you're flirting with other guys. Imagine how he is gonna feel when he finds out its with Brent."

"I'm not doing anything I wouldn't normally do. It's all Brent," Niki defended herself.

"Though I agree with that statement somewhat," Kyle started, opening up a drawer and throwing a pair of pants at Niki. "Stop stripping and being hot around him before Donnie strangles him, and not only am I twinless, my other brother is in jail for aggravated manslaughter."

Niki rolled her eyes and put on the pants Kylie threw at her. "I feel awkward in your pants."

Both girls looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

"I think it would kill Donnie to find that out." Kylie said in between laughter.

"Well it wouldn't so much if it was some random chick, but since it's you..."

"Incest. Ew!"

"Exactly!" Niki laughed, "So how do I do less hot?"

"Why are you asking me?"

Niki furrowed her eyebrows, "Well, you've been good at the one boyfriend thing, me, I'm better at the whole let's see how many guys I can sleep with."

Kylie shrugged, as she shut the drawer, and glanced around her room. "I don't know how to answer that without being corny."

Niki nodded her head. "Please?"

Kylie let out a sigh. "I think other guys are hot, sure. But flirting with Danny and kissing him and all that stuff is better than just randomly sleeping with guys. Have you ever noticed that all your one night stands are kinda lame...?" Kylie asked.

"My one night stands are not lame," Niki intruded.

"That's not what I mean," Kylie sighed, shrugging. "I mean they're about rough sex, and the guy wanting to come. But Danny's about...me."

"You're right, that was corny," Niki said, causing Kylie to throw a pillow at her.

"But I'm serious. Just think about when you have sex with Donnie and compare it to a one night stand."

Niki sat on the bed and scrunched her face in thought. "Okay doing the nasties with Donnie is way better."

"Yes you care! Now all you have to do is let him know."

"Um I did." Niki said, rolling her eyes.

"You told him you love him!" Kylie shouted.

Niki jumped off the bed and threw the pillow back at Kylie. "Shut up! Or I'll kill you!" Niki threatened her.

"Aw you love my brother." She gushed.

Niki put her hands in fists, and looked sternly at Kylie. "If you tell anyone..."

"You'll kill me blah, blah, blah," Kylie rolled her eyes. She turned to face Danny when he knocked on the wall besides her door.

"Dinner is ready. Everyone is eating away. Figured I'd let you know," he said, glancing around Kylie's room, which was covered in male actors and singers from the 1990's.

"Aw man! Ryan n' Jason are gonna eat everything before we can get down there! They're worse than Flack!" Niki said, jumping off the bed, and running down the steps two at a time.

"So you think all those guys are hot or something?" Danny asked, nodding toward the posters.

"Of course!" Kylie nodded, "Why else would they be in my room? Why are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous of them? No way. They're all old now anyway."

Kylie rolled her eyes, "Actually, I'm pretty sure some of them are the same age as you."

"Yeah whatever." Danny shrugged. He wandered into Kylie's room and sat on her bed. He had always wondered what her room looked like. Sure he had been to The Flacks' a hundred times before, but he never had reason to sit in her room.

"You like?" Kylie asked, sitting beside him. Danny let out a laugh as he glanced towards her pillows, two were blue and two were green, and sitting on top of them was a pink stuffed teddy bear. He picked it up and set it in his lap. "James Randall gave that to me my junior year," she told Danny. "He won it at the football carnival."

"Was he cute?" Danny asked her.

"Not as cute as you," she smiled, giving him a kiss. "Come on, let's get some food," Kylie giggled when she heard Danny's stomach growling. "We'll come back up later," she winked causing Danny to give her a grin. He stood up from her bed, and set the bear where he had found it, and then grabbed her hand to go downstairs.


	11. Christmas Surprises: Part 4

_So this one is 14,000 words. We apologize in advance. But the good news is, Christmas is done!! Next!!! well, next is a good one hahahah. _

_Disclaimer: We don't own them....Nik Nak17 owns Niki Foxx._

* * *

"This is so not fair!" Was the first thing Kylie and Danny heard when they got downstairs. They walked into the dinning room to see Niki standing there arms folded across her chest.

"Are you serious? I'm still at the kiddy table? I think my punishment should be over by now. It's been like 12 years." Niki stated.

"Niki," Flack Sr. said sternly, "You were irresponsible and showed us that you weren't ready to sit at the adult table."

"Oh come on! I've been dating your son for two years! I think I should be allowed to sit there now."

Danny looked at Kylie and whispered, "What happened?"

"Oh, Niki accidentally got Grandpa Flack high." Kylie giggled. She skipped over to two empty seats at the adult table. Danny followed her and sat down next to her.

"This isn't fair." Niki grumbled, sitting at the table with the kids.

"Life isn't fair, Niki." Flack Sr. said, rolling his eyes.

"Poppa Flack," Niki whined. "Please? I'll be good."

Flack Sr. shook his head, and sat at the head of the table, ironically where Danny's plate had been set up next to his. Danny let out an internal sigh when he felt Flack Sr. stare at the back of his head, as Danny put some mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Thanks," Kylie said when Danny put some on her plate for her as well.

"My daughter has two perfectly capable hands," Flack Sr. said, looking towards Danny.

"I know she does, sir," Danny said hesitantly. "I was just being a gentleman."

"First it starts off you fixing her plate, and then you're making all her decisions for her."

"You fix Mom's plate all the time," Kylie rolled her eyes, plopping some corn onto her plate. "It's called being generous, Daddy."

"Flack Sr. doesn't know how to be generous," Niki chimed in, her arms still folded across her chest.

"Still just you wait." Flack Sr. said, keeping a close eye on Danny.

Mrs. Flack rolled her eyes. "Oh don't mind him," She said to Danny, "So how are your parents?"

"They're doing great. Living large," Danny smiled.

"That's good. Niki dear? How are your brothers and their beautiful children?"

"Just amazing Mrs. Flack." Niki called over her shoulder. "I have nieces and a nephew! I should be sitting with the adults."

"Hey Nik, shut up. You're never gonna win." Jason laughed at her.

Niki rolled her eyes and leaned in close at the kid's table. "Alright guys," She whispered, "Who's in on throwing food at Uncle Jason?"

"Me," Liam said, picking up a handful of stuffing.

"No," Niki shook her head. "That won't travel as far as your mashed potatoes."

"I don't even like them," 6-year old Amy, Ryan's daughter said shaking her head as she picked them up to throw them at her Uncle Jason.

"Alright," Niki nodded "On the count of three throw your mashed potatoes at Uncle Jason.

"I don't think Daddy would like that," Liam's little sister shook her head.

"Dad's. Getting it," Liam said, patting his sister on the head.

"One." The kids let out a giggle as they clumped their potatoes in a ball. "Two.... three."

At the sound of three, four of the children chucked food at Jason, causing him to let out a groan. He was covered in mashed potatoes.

"Oh that's it Niki you're getting it now!" Jason warned her. He pushed his chair out from under the table and started moving toward her.

Niki jumped out of her chair, "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh you'll find out." He smirked.

Niki raised an eyebrow at him. Jason took two big steps and had Niki over his shoulder.

"Where the hell are you taking me asshole?!?" Niki asked, trying to fight her way out of his grip.

Jason opened the front door a broad smile on his face. "Remember when you were little and Donnie pissed me off during the winter?"

"Yeah...Oh you are not throwing me in a snow bank!" Niki shouted. But it was too late. Jason had thrown her into a snow bank. Jason laughed as he watched Niki shiver in the snow. Back inside all the Flack's had moved to the window to see what was happening.

"Does this happen often?" Danny asked, "Cause if it does, I'm coming here for Christmas more often."

"It does," Natalie, Jason's wife chimed in. "Jason doesn't like to be messed with, and yet they all pick on him."

"Because he. Easy target," Liam said, wrapping his arms around his stepmother's waist. "Right, Mom?"

"Right," Natalie smirked.

"This is great," Danny laughed as he watched Niki try to squirm from the snow bank.

"Be careful," Kylie said. "If Jace decides he doesn't like you, you'll be next."

"Oh great." Danny gulped.

The door slammed shut and everyone turn to see Jason standing there and smile of satisfaction on his face. He brushed the snow of his shoulders and looked out the window to see Niki still sitting in the snow. He sat back at the table and continued his meal. Everyone stood standing, just watching him.

"Hey Donnie, you better go help out your girl, otherwise she's gonna get sick or something." He said with a matter of fact tone.

Flack rolled his eyes and headed outside to help his girlfriend.

"Jason is an asshole!" Niki shivered when she saw Flack coming to help her out. He pulled her from the bank by her armpits, and carried her inside.

"Kales," Flack said, already walking Niki up the steps.

"On it," Kylie said, following them to find warm clothes for Niki. Flack set Niki in the shower, and helped her get undressed.

"I bought new..."Niki shivered, holding her arms to her chest. "C-c-clothes for nn-n-othing," she said as Flack turned the hot water on. Kylie came into the bathroom, sweatpants and sweatshirt in hand. She set them on the toilet, and grabbed Niki's wet clothes.

"You shouldn't have messed with him," Flack said. "You know how he is when you piss him off."

"I-I-I didn't think he'd..." Niki started, but when the water hit her back, she was too engrossed with having it hit her whole body.

After her shower Niki put on the sweats Kylie had given her and threw her hair up in the messy bun. She looked into the bathroom mirror and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Flack asked, looking up at her.

Niki turned to Flack and pulled on her sweatshirt. "It's the sweatshirt. Where's Kylie?" Niki opened the door and shouted her name.

"Oh great, now I'm gonna have to figure this out by using my talents in Kylie, Niki speak." Flack said, rolling his eyes.

The two girls were so close that they would always finish each other stories. They could even have a conversation through facial expressions and incoherent words.

"Yes?" Kylie asked skipping towards the door, a grin on her face. Niki crossed her arms, a smile on hr face as well, and both girls started to laugh.

"What is this?" Flack asked.

"The pants!" Kylie shrieked, clutching her stomach. Danny came out of Kylie's bedroom at the sound of the girls laughing, and raised his eyebrows at the sight of the to gasping for air.

"What the-"

"Don't," Flack started. "You're never going to figure it out. I've been trying for 15 years."

"Yes, the pants," Niki smiled, "But the sweatshirt. This is Mikey D's sweatshirt. Why do you have my ex boyfriend's sweatshirt?"

"Oh my god! I didn't notice!" Kylie said, laughing again, "Remember he was a douche and broke up with you, so you held his sweatshirt hostage."

"And then Jenna puked all over you that one time I had a party at my house." Niki said, finally understanding.

"And you gave me the sweatshirt."

"And you never gave it back, bitch!"

Kylie shrugged her shoulders. "You never asked for it back. But it's all yours now."

"Thanks," Niki said, catching her breath.

"Can we go eat now?"

"Yes," Danny said. "Please, before something else even more weird happens."

"I agree," Flack said, rolling his eyes as he and Danny headed downstairs leaving the two girls alone to continue their laughter.

"Can we not eat? I'm really tired of sitting at the kiddy table." Niki said, heading downstairs.

Kylie rolled her eyes, "Well after what you just did, forget about ever being part of the adult table."

"What if I tried the whole, 'I bet you it's so awkward for Donnie."

"Oh yeah, my Dad's so going to go for that." Kylie said sarcastically.

Niki shrugged, "It's worth a shot."

The girls reached the dinning room and everyone turned toward them. Niki leaned toward Kylie and whispered, "What did we do?"

"You mean what did you do?" Kylie whispered back, abandoning her friend to sit at the adult table next to Danny.

"What a great friend you are," Niki said, as everyone continued to give her the death stare.

"Thanks for getting mashed potatoes stuck in my hair you bitch," Jason glared at Niki.

"Thanks for almost getting me Pneumonia you dick," Niki retorted, reluctantly sitting down at the kiddy table. "Flacks suck sometimes. Except for you Mrs. Flack, and Brent."

Flack rolled his eyes but ignored his girlfriend, while Brent gave Niki a wink earning him a kick under the table from Flack.

"Can you pass the ketchup?" Niki asked Liam's little sister.

"So Daniel," Flack Sr. said, "How are things at work?"

Danny put down his fork and folded his hands. "They're going pretty well. Catching the bad guys."

"Very well," He nodded, "In the running for a promotion anytime soon?"

"Dad!" Kylie shrieked, giving her father a look.

"I'm just making conversation, sweetheart."

"It's fine," Danny assured Kylie. As much as Flack Sr. scared him, he knew he was only looking out for Kylie. No matter how overbearing and protective. Danny was pretty sure if he ever had a daughter, he would be ten times worse. He turned back to Flack Sr. and cleared his throat. "No sir. No promotions for me. I like just where I'm at."

"And why is that? My daughter is slowly making her way up the ladder and you don't like raises?"

"That glass ceiling," Danny said. "It's bullet proof for me, sir. Nobody likes that my brother was a Tanglewood boy."

"So you're a gangster?"

"Dad," Kylie groaned. "He isn't a gangster."

"Hey don't talk about gangsters!" Niki jumped into the conversation, "And besides the mob isn't like "gangster". We just have connections mostly. And besides Tanglewood is weak ass."

"Weak ass?" Flack Sr. asked.

Niki nodded her head, "They aren't mob. They're mostly like a small gang with mob morals. Nothing like my family."

"Thank you for the information, Niki." Flack Sr. nodded.

"I do what I can."

Everyone sat in silence and listened to Flack Sr. and Niki's conversation. Some of them were slightly aware of Niki's mob connections, but they never heard her actually admit it out loud.

"Whoa," Danny shook his head. "Your family is in the mob?"

"We don't talk about the mob, Daniel," Niki shook her head in disapproval. "How dare you bring it up?"

"But you just..."

Niki cut him off. "I did no such thing."

Flack Sr. turned to Jason, who was quietly eating his food, one hand on his wife's leg. "How's work?"

"Good, Pops," Jason nodded his head in between bites. "Nat got her promotion, aint that right babe?"

"That means you guys are ready for another baby," Mrs. Flack smiled.

"Sike," Niki laughed. "Liam and Jamie are enough for big boy over there."

"Did you not just learn your lesson?" Flack sighed, shaking his head.

"Apparently, I'm a lot dumber then I look." Niki gave Flack the Foxx smile.

"That's gotta be tough since you look pretty dumb to begin with." Jason said.

Niki narrowed her eyes and was about to say something when Flack Sr. cleared his throat.

"Niki, how's work going for you?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I'm doing my thing. Busting drug dealers, going undercover, doing raids, getting into fights. You know the usual." Niki explained.

"How's Apollo holding up?"

Niki's smile became wider, "He's kicking ass. And he's had my back so much lately."

"Good, I'm glad I can trust someone in that department to have your back." Flack Sr. nodded, "Donald how is work going for you?"

Flack winced at the sound of his father calling him Donald, but turned and gave Flack Sr. a smile anyway. "Great," he said. "Been pulling a lot of overtime lately, but it'll all pay off soon."

"Better," Niki rolled her eyes. "Leaving me all alone."

"Donald," Mrs. Flack said. "How dare you."

"Hey," Flack said. "She shouldn't be complaining. That overtime money bought her the heart necklace she's wearing right now."

"Whatever," Niki rolled her eyes.

"And Kales?" Flack Sr. asked.

"Good, Daddy," Kylie replied. "Same old, same old. Using my smart brains to put away the bad guys Donnie thinks are murderers."

"We do make a good team," Flack nodded his head.

"When they aren't down each other's throats disagreeing," Danny intruded.

"Or fighting over who loves me more." Niki added.

Brent looked over to Niki and asked, "Why do you keep bringing yourself into the conversation?"

"I don't want people to forget I'm here, at the kiddy table, where I don't belong."

"How could we forget you're here?" Jason asked, "I mean with your big mouth."

"You just want me to beat the shit out of you."

"Children." Flack Sr. said sternly.

Both Jason and Niki bowed their heads and mumbled an apology.

Flack Sr. turned to Ryan, who hadn't spoken much the whole time he'd sat down. "Ryan?" Flack Sr. spoke to his oldest child. "Work?"

"Good, Dad," Ryan assured his father. "Pretty good."

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Flack asked.

"Perfect," Ryan said, finishing his food. "Just a bit tired."

Flack Sr. nodded his head, and finished the rest of his meal. "Who's up for some football?"

"Me!" Niki said, jumping up.

"Nope," Kylie shook her head. "You're in the kitchen with Nat, Mom and me."

"Ew!" Niki whined. "I hate dishes."

"You hate anything involving muscle skills," Flack Sr. said. "Don't worry Niki I cleaned my plate off good for you. "

"Ugh!" Niki groaned. "I hate my life."

"I'll help with the dishes." Danny offered.

"Yes he can take my spot!" Niki said, clapping her hands.

Flack Sr. shook his head, "No Daniel, you're with us."

"All I wanted to do was watch some football." Niki complained, grabbing some plates and moving into the kitchen.

"Oh come on Nik, you love doing the dishes." Natalie smiled. Niki gave her a look. "Let me rephrase that," Nat chuckled, "You like doing the dishes with us, you secretly love girl talk."

"I guess," Niki sighed. "Please don't make me do any work though!"

"If I have to wash and make my hands all pruny, you're drying," Kylie said, piling the boys' plates up as they headed for the living room. Danny stood up and glanced at Kylie. "You'll be fine," she told him, heading for the kitchen.

"Stop being a baby," Niki said, flicking him on the head as she followed Kylie.

* * *

"So girls anything new in your lives?" Mrs. Flack asked.

Nat shook her head as she stuck a plate into the water. "Nothing besides the promotion."

"Well I'm figuring Danny and I are pretty serious since he got me Milo." Kylie said. "Speaking of Milo, where are the dogs?"

"Oh they were under the table." Niki said, grabbing a dish and starting to dry it, "The kids were feeding them."

"I bet you were too." Nat giggled.

"Maybe. But to answer your question Mrs. Flack, nothing really, Donnie's been all weird lately."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "When isn't he acting weird?"

"This is a different weird," Niki shook her head as Kylie handed her another plate.

"How?" Nat asked, putting the dishes Niki dried in the cupboard.

"I don't know how to explain it. He's all defensive when I ask how work is, and the other day he freaked out when I told him Tony and I were going out for happy hour. And the other day, I caught him rummaging through his drawer at my apartment all secretive. I went to see what he was hiding, but he must have hid it somewhere else."

"Sounds like Don's got a surprise for you," Mrs. Flack smiled.

"Jace has acted like that before," Natalie shrugged, brushing her blond hair from her face and into a ponytail. "It's like a weird hormonal Flack guy thing."

Niki stopped drying when she felt someone tugging on her pants. She looked down to see Jamie starring up at her.

"Yes?" Niki asked, a smile on her face.

"Can I play with Apollo?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course sweetie. You didn't have to ask."

"Okay! Thanks!" Jamie giggled and wondered back to the family room.

Niki went back to trying dishes and sighed, "So when does this weird hormonal Flack guy thing stop? Or how do I stop it?"

Nat shrugged and glanced at Mrs. Flack both wearing the same grin on their faces. "He'll come around in a bit," Mrs. Flack said.

"Okay, I don't like those grins," Kylie said, pointing from her mother to her sister-in-law.

"Yeah," Niki agreed, "it's definitely creeping me out."

Nat shook her head and then smiled at Niki. "Sorry, you jut gotta let it run its course. Flacks are dorks."

"Yep," Mrs. Flack nodded her head. "Sorry, baby," she said hugging Kylie. "I couldn't save you."

"I don't understand," Niki replied, shaking her head. "I can't sit at the adult table but I can get in on the girl talk. What the hell is this shit?"

"You know I don't make the rules," Mrs. Flack said. "I just follow them."

"That's gotta change," Kylie rolled her eyes. "Daddy's acting like he doesn't even know Danny."

"Well you know how your father is." Mrs. Flack said, "Yes he does know Danny, but he doesn't know the one that is dating his baby girl."

"Still he doesn't have to be a jerk." Kylie pouted.

"Yeah he does!" Niki snorted, "I mean he was a jerk to Tony when I brought him here for some dinner."

Mrs. Flack rolled her eyes, "That's because he wanted you to be dating Donnie if I recall correctly."

"That and Tony is a total douche." Kylie added. "But still, it's Danny and he isn't a douche at all." Kylie said, defending Danny.

Nat smiled and pinched Kylie's cheek. "But you're his wittle baby!" She baby talked to her.

Kylie turned to Mrs. Flack, Nat still pinching her cheeks. "Why couldn't I have been the middle child and have three younger sisters?" she asked.

"That's your father's fault," Mrs. Flack shook her head. "His sperm determines the sex, not my eggs."

"Gross, Ma!" Kylie shrieked, scrunching her face in disgust.

"It's perfectly natural for two people to..."

Kylie covered her mother's mouth. "Please stop, before I vomit and never have sex again."

"I agree with Kylie on that one," Niki nodded her head. "I can't picture Donnie all old like Flack Sr."

"Gross," Nat shuddered.

"Hey," Mrs. Flack spoke. "Your father is a very sexy man."

"Mom!" Kylie warned.

"Sorry," Mrs. Flack sighed.

"God, you're so weird!"

"Can I go watch football now?" Niki asked, pouting her lip.

Mrs. Flack looked around to make sure all the dishes were done. "Yes you may." She nodded.

"Thank you!" Niki chirped. She raced off to the family room. She rolled her eyes when she couldn't find any room on the couch. She sat on the floor in between Flack's legs. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing you won't see on replays." Brent said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Danny looked away from the TV to see Kylie standing in the doorway. She nodded her head toward the stairs and started making her way upstairs. Danny excused himself and followed her upstairs.

* * *

"Hello," Kylie giggled closing the door behind her.

"Hey," Danny smiled giving her a kiss. She headed towards the bed, and crossed her legs as Danny sat beside her. "Your Dad does not give up," Danny laughed.

"What did he do?" she asked, wincing at the thought of her father embarrassing her.

"He's just been asking me questions," Danny shook his head. Kylie gave him another kiss before Danny pulled away. "I don't know, Kales. The whole having sex with you in your child bedroom was super sexy before I met your father but now..."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "The door is locked and he is watching football." She stood on her knees and pulled her shirt off. "I can be quiet. Can you?"

Danny sighed and kissed Kylie. "I can be quiet."

"Good because I wasn't giving you many options." Kylie giggled. Danny placed his hand on her cheek and kissed Kylie softly. She ran her hands along his finely toned abs.

"You know, Danny," Kylie sighed. "I love when you kiss me all sweet like that," she informed him, eagerly unbuttoning his pants. "But I'm really thinking that we should do this the quick way." She yanked her shoes off her feet, and pulled her pants to her ankles.

Danny raised an eyebrow at Kylie, and watched as she situated herself on the bed.

"What?" Kylie asked when she realized he was staring at her.

"I've never seen you so...demanding."

Kylie blushed a bit, and bit her bottom lip. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," Danny smirked.

"Good," she said. "Because we've got about twenty minutes before Poppa Flack realizes we're both nowhere to be found, and I want you on top of me in ten seconds."

"Yes ma'am," Danny replied, leaning over Kylie and giving her a kiss. "I definitely think I can make it work in twenty minutes. You better keep your mouth shut though."

"Oh I will." Kylie giggled.

* * *

"Oh come on! How could you do that?!?" Niki yelled at the TV.

Flack Sr. groaned, "This kid has sucked all season."

"I could have played better then him." Jason said, leaning back on the couch.

Kylie plopped onto the floor next to Niki, and Danny sat besides Flack on the couch. "What just happened?" Kylie asked.

"The Giants are doin' terrible! That's what just happened!" Jason yelled.

Niki leaned towards Kylie and scrunched her nose up. "You smell like sex," she whispered.

"Shhh!" Kylie replied, putting her finger to her lips.

"Dirty," Niki rolled her eyes, turning back to the screen.

"Where did you two go?" Flack Sr. asked Kylie, though he was glaring at Danny.

"I was showing Danny all your trophies and medals," Kylie informed Flack Sr. '"From your army days. He's into that stuff."

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing of this?" Flack Sr. asked, growing very suspicious.

"Oh well, he just told me this recently." Kylie forced a smile.

"What the hell was that?!?" Niki shouted at the TV, hoping Flack Sr.'s attention would go back to the TV.

Flack Sr. turned his head to the TV and watched as a Giant player dropped a perfectly cacheable ball.

"Thank you." Kylie whispered to Niki.

She shrugged, never letting her eyes off the TV.

"This game is ridiculous," Flack Sr. grumbled, grabbing the clicker.

"No!" Niki shouted, wanting to see the outcome of the game.

"Pops' got the right idea," Brent nodded his head. "Rangers it is."

"Like they're doing any better," Niki sighed. "At least I get to stare at Reggie Bush's ass."

"I agree with Niki," Kylie smiled, causing Danny to nudge her in the back of her head with his knee. Kylie pressed her back against the couch, between his legs, and lightly squeezed his hand before turning back to the TV.

"Hello Reggie's fine toned buttocks," Niki smirked as the TV showed Reggie bent over to help out his teammate.

"I'm sitting right here." Flack groaned.

Niki looked up at him, flashing her Foxx grin. "Yes I am aware of that."

Flack smiled and bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Ehw guys stop with the cute couple stuff!" Brent groaned, throwing a pillow at the two.

Niki rolled her eyes, "You're just jealous that Donnie has a hot girlfriend who actually gets sports."

"Yeah, yeah we all get that you're a keeper," Jason said, rolling his eyes.

Niki gave Jason a smile. "Yes I am," she agreed. "And Brent's jealous."

"He should be," Flack said, giving Niki another kiss.

"Get a room," Brent continued.

"No," Flack Sr. spoke. "No one will be going in any rooms in my house. You got it? If I see any of you head up those steps without informing me," he warned.

"Yes sir," Danny said, nodding his head.

"Stop calling me sir," Flack Sr. ordered.

Flack leaned over and pulled Niki's hair out of it's ponytail, giving her another kiss on her head.

Kylie rolled her eyes as she felt Danny situating himself trying to kiss her as well, but she refused to look back at him. She didn't want to kiss him in front of her father.

"Fail." Niki sang.

Danny rolled his eyes and kicked Niki in the side.

"Owe!" She whined, "Mr. Flack, Danny just kicked me!"

"Niki shut up!" Kylie growled at her friend.

"Daniel, why would you kick Niki?" Flack Sr. asked sternly.

"She was pissing me off?" Danny said with uncertainty.

Jason smiled at Danny and gave him a nod. "I like him."

Apollo had wandered into the room and gave Niki a look. "You wanna go for a walk buddy?" She asked him. Apollo let out a small bark. "Fine, fine." When she got up, Apollo started jumping around, wagging his tail. "I'll be back in a few!

"Danny?" Kylie asked, turning to face him. "You wanna take Milo out too?"

Danny nodded his head eagerly, and stood up to find Milo, grateful Kylie had given him an out for a few minutes.

"You're going to allow him to go for a walk with Niki without you?" Flack Sr. asked.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "They aren't going out together, Niki already left. And even if they were, Niki is dating Donnie, Dad." Flack Sr. rolled his eyes as Danny picked Milo up from the ground and headed out the back door. "And besides, Niki wouldn't do something like that to me. She is my best friend." Kylie said.

Flack Jr. rolled his eyes. "Yeah Pops, give Niki some more credit, I highly doubt she'd cheat on me."

"I'm not worried about what Niki would do. It's Daniel." Flack Sr. said, "And Donnie you better make your move soon. I don't want you breaking her heart."

"Daddy," Kylie whined, "Have some faith in Danny. He's not the kind of guy you think he is!"

"Don't worry about it," Flack rolled his eyes. "Kales and I know how to handle our own relationships. We don't need help."

"Thanks," Kylie nodded her head. "Someone has some faith in me, damn."

Flack Sr. shook his head, as Brent and Jason sat quietly pretending to watch the game, though they were really listening to the conversation being held in front of them.

"Something about that Daniel I don't like," Flack Sr. shook his head.

"Just because you've arrested his brother doesn't mean he's bad," Kylie started. "He's not."

"Just give up," Flack shook his head. "I've tried putting in a good word. He won't listen."

"This isn't fair." Kylie pouted, "Didn't you pick Niki up one time, before she could be arrested?"

"That's different." Flack Sr. said defensively.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Daddy, you can't have double standards."

"I'm just looking out for my baby girl."

"I can take care of myself!"

"I never said you couldn't," Flack Sr. spoke, sitting up in his chair. "I just said I'm looking out for you. That's my job as your father. And you're my baby girl. That's what I'm supposed to do."

"It would be totally different if he was a druggie or something. But he isn't. He's a cop for Christ's Sake."

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain, Kylie Anne!"

"You do it all the time," Kylie grumbled, crossing her arms reluctantly over her chest.

"Do as I say, not as I do." He said.

"Why do we have to pick on my boyfriend?" Kylie asked, "I think the poor boy has had enough."

"Oh so do we get to pick on Niki now?" Jason asked a smile on his face.

Kylie let out a groan. "I mean can't you get on Donnie's ass?

"Never," Brent rolled his eyes. "Donnie's the precious child."

"Shut up," Flack said, smacking Brent's head. "You'd be his favorite if you were as attractive as me. Maybe that's why Niki chose me and not you."

"She chose you because you got a gun," Brent said, standing up to fight with Flack. "We both know I'm the better looking and funnier of the two."

"Too bad guns turn her on and not tiny dicks," Flack smirked.

"Boys," Flack Sr. sighed, standing up from his chair. "Both of you sit down. Brent, Flack got the girl. Get over it. Donald, stop rubbing it in your brother's face."

"Yes Dad." Both boys said, sitting back down on the couch.

Flack Sr. rolled his eyes and started heading toward the kitchen.

"Where you going Dad?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to go talk to your mother," He said, "She won't give me all this shit."

"Look what you assholes did. You chased Dad away." Jason said, changing the channel.

Kylie rolled her eyes as she watched Flack and Brent make fists at each other. Niki came into the house, Apollo hurdling into the living room, and lying on the floor next to Kylie, as Niki sat back on the couch. "Where's Flack?" Niki asked.

"You're boyfriends drove him out," Jason rolled her eyes.

"Aw man you guys fought and I missed it?" Niki asked letting out a sigh.

"No," Kylie said. "Dad stopped it before it resulted in fists."

"Oh," Niki nodded her head. "You guys can continue now if you want." Niki said, a smile on her face.

"With pleasure." Brent smirked, standing up from the couch and rolling up his sleeves.

Flack shook his head. "There is now way I'm fighting you. I'll kick your ass."

"Oh really, let's find out."

"Come on, I'm the cop. I can do it, one hand tied behind my back." Flack said, finally standing up.

Kylie leaned forward. "Please tell me you don't think Brent actually has a chance."

Niki smiled, and set her hands behind her head. "Oh we both know who's getting laid after he wins," she grinned.

"Alright," Jason said standing up to ref the fight. "No closed fists, biting, or kicking nuts. We wrestle like the sport, got it boys?" Jason watched as the two nodded their heads. "Now shake hands."

"That's the lamest fight ever!" Niki protested as Flack and Brent shook hands.

"This is how the Flack's fight." Kylie said.

"On my count." Jason said, "One, two, three!"

Brent charged for Flack's stomach, while Flack grabbed his waist and flipped him onto his back. "Seriously?" Flack asked when Brent stood back up, this time charging his legs. But he wasn't strong enough to make Flack fall over.

"Let me in!" Jason said, standing up.

"Now Jason and Donnie," Kylie said nodding her head. "They fist fight."

"Forget Brent!" Niki said. "Kick Jason's ass Donald!"

Danny came into the house, Milo in his arms and sat next to Kylie. "What's going on?"

"Brent and Donnie are fighting over Niki," Kylie filled Danny in, taking Milo from him and setting him in her lap.

"But now Jason is fighting." Danny said, slightly confused.

Kylie shrugged, "Jason got bored with the fact that Brent is a candy ass."

"Am not!" Brent complained, rubbing his ass.

Jason threw the first punch and hit Flack in the cheek. Flack punch back and hit Jason in the nose. The two went back and forth throwing punches at each other.

"I heard fight?" Nat asked, coming into the living room, and smiling at Jason and Flack going at it. "Yes," she nodded her head a smile on her face. "Jason is totally getting some tonight."

"I know," Niki said excitedly. "This is so hot. I can't wait to go home."

"You are so weird," Danny said.

Kylie shook her head. "It'd be totally hot for me if it weren't my brothers fighting."

"So, what if I get into a fight with my brother?" Danny asked a smile on his face.

Kylie shrugged. "You gonna win?"

"Ouch!" Flack said wiping his face free of blood.

"Bitch," Jason laughed aiming for Flack's stomach. Flack kneed him in the gut.

"Yes," Niki smirked. "You go baby."

"My money is on Jason." Nat smiled.

Niki rolled her eyes. "Yeah no, Donnie's a cop, he'll kick Jace's ass!"

"Flack's bigger, I think he has this." Danny added.

Kylie shook her head. "Are you guys really betting on my brothers?"

"Yes." All three said at the same time.

"Well it depends." Kylie said, "I think Donnie's gonna win just because he's fighting over you."

"It's gonna be close," Danny agreed with Kylie.

"Jace knows how to fight," Nat replied.

"He's fighting just to fight. Don's fighting because he wants to get banged tonight," Kylie told Nat. "Donnie's winning. Otherwise, I'd say Jace would dominate."

"We'll have to wait," Brent grumbled clutching his back where he pulled a muscle from being flipped on his back.

"Shut up you baby," all three girls said at once.

Flack Sr. stepped into the living room and let out a curse at his two sons fighting. "What did I say about fighting over Niki?"

"Oh, Daddy. This is Donnie and Jason. It's totally different than Brent and Donnie," Kyle explained. "They aren't gonna get hurt too bad. Where as Brent the baby would."

"I'm gonna kill you," Brent growled at Kylie.

"No you aren't," Kylie rolled her eyes. "I'm the twin with the gun."

"And she's the twin with a best friend who'll kick anyone ass for her!" Niki added.

Brent rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. He winced in pain and he limped to the kitchen to get a pack of ice for his back.

"So who's everyone betting on?" Flack Sr. asked, taking Brent's seat.

"Three for Donnie and one for Jace." Kylie said.

"I'm pretty sure I can figure out who chose who."

"Come on Donnie!" Niki cheered, "Show Jace what's what!"

Flack grabbed Jason and put him in a chokehold. He smirked as he felt Jason wiggling under him. "Say Uncle!" Flack shouted.

"Never!" Jason said, trying to elbow Flack in the gut.

"Uncle!" Flack shouted. "Say it!"

"No!" Jason said, kicking at Flack's feet.

"Say it!" Niki squealed jumping up. "Come on, just say it!"

"Don't baby, don't say it," Nat yelled, her face just inches from Jason's. "Come on, ball chain."

"No fair!" Niki yelled. "Her dad was the wrestling coach!"

Kylie jumped up when Brent set his hand under Flack's groin and lifted his leg up. "Ankle pick!" Kylie shouted to Flack. "Now, Donnie!" she glanced to Niki. "And I was wrestling manager," she grinned, giving Niki a high five.

"Wow, while I was actually doing sports, you just watched them." Niki laughed.

Kylie rolled her eyes, "I didn't just watch, I managed."

"Come on say Uncle already!" Flack shouted again.

"Don't do it honey! You can get out!" Nat yelled, trying to cheer Jason on.

Flack Sr. shook his head. "There is no way Jason is getting out of this."

"Not gonna lie, I'm kind of hoping a shirt gets ripped off or something." Niki said, winking at Nat.

Nat nodded in agreement. "I'm with you on that girl!"

"Kales," Flack pleaded for help.

"Tickle his armpits!" she yelled

"Okay! Okay I give up! Uncle uncle uncle uncle," Jason yelled at the thought of being tickled. He could tolerate anything but that.

"Yes!" Niki shouted giving Flack a sloppy kiss.

"Yes." Flack smirked, wrapping his arm around her.

"My boyfriend's better then your husband!" Niki sang, taunting Nat. Nat stuck out her tongue. "Bitch."

"Story of my life."

Mrs. Flack walked out of the kitchen to see her two sons bleeding and blood on the carpet. Her eyes grew wide and she put her hands on her hips.

"Boys." She said sternly, "Brent you clean up the floor. Donald and Jason go to separate bathrooms and clean yourselves up."

"Yeah, we don't want Donnie to get an ass whooping in round two." Jason threatened.

Flack laughed at his brother. "As if! I could kick your ass again and again and again!"

"Why do I gotta clean up!" Brent whined. "That aint my blood!"

"Don't you argue with me Matthew," Mrs. Flack snarled at Brent.

"Ohh you got called by your middle name!" Kylie sang squeezing Brent's cheeks. "You're in trouble _Matthew_!"

"Ma!" Brent whined as he reluctantly headed for the kitchen to get some warm soapy water.

Niki followed Flack into the bathroom to help clean him up.

"Baby that is so hot," she smiled broadly as she pressed her hand to his cheek to check out his bruised jaw.

"Yeah, but it hurts like a bitch." He complained, washing the blood off his face.

Niki wrapped her arms around his waist. "You want me to kiss it and make it better?" She asked.

Flack nodded his head. Niki went up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You should get into fights more often, especially when I'm around."

Flack rolled his eyes. "I'll be sure to call you up next time I chase a perp," he said sarcastically.

"Okay," Niki smiled eagerly, a twinkle in her eyes. Flack gave her a childish grin and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"So what's my reward for beating _both_ of my brothers up?"

"You only beat Jace up technically," Niki told Flack. "And your reward is a night of me doing whatever you want."

"Whatever?" Niki nodded her head a smile on her face, her arms wrapped around Flack's waist. "Oh babe," Flack chuckled. "You and I are gonna be doing some kinky shit tonight."

"I'll be waiting." Niki smiled. She gave Flack one last kiss and skipped out of the bathroom. Flack watched as she skipped away and when she was out of sight he went back to cleaning his face.

"So Danny is Christmas like this with your parents?" Nat asked.

Danny shook his head. "Nah, definitely not."

Niki skipped into the room, a broad smile on her face.

"Looks like someone is gonna have some crazy fun tonight." Kylie said, laughing.

"Who's Flack won the fight?" Niki asked, "Oh that would be mine. Who's gonna be doing some kinky shit tonight? Oh that would be me!"

"Niki."

Niki turned to Flack Sr. and gave him a sheepish smiled, "Sorry." She said, shrugging.

Flack Sr. shook his head as Niki turned a light shade of red.

Danny turned towards Flack Sr. "Kylie and I don't do that stuff, Mr. Flack and I sure as hell wouldn't brag. That's dirty and wrong."

Niki rolled her eyes. "Burying a bigger hole, Messer," she said patting him in the back as Kylie turned a scarlet read and burred her head in her hands. "Danny," she sighed, instead of "Daddy" for the first time that night.

"You know, usually he's a smooth talker, especially with the ladies." Niki smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Flack Sr. raised an eyebrow. "Really now."

"I'm going to kill you." Kylie said, standing up from the couch.

Niki smirked. "You gotta catch me first!" She took off through the house, Kylie following her.

* * *

Flack Sr. Glared at Danny, who was whispering his apologies. "I'm sorry Mr. Flack,"

"It's Big Don or Puck."

"Puck?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

Flack Sr. Shook his head "Only the greatest goalie of all time, Mr. Messer. You're lookin right at Nancy Highs' most save goals' record keeper. Since 1943."

"I've got most strike outs in the state," Danny shrugged. "Does that impress you?"

"Baseball is for pansy little boys who can't fight."

"Hey Kevin kicked Donnie's ass when he found out we were dating!" Niki shouted as she ran by the couch.

Flack Sr. rolled his eyes, "Kevin also should have gone to the majors."

"Danny too!" Kylie shouted when she ran by the couch. "And any brother can kick the ass of the guy that's dating his sister!" She shouted at Niki as she kept chasing her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Danny shrugged.

"Well what the hell happened? DNA cells are more interesting?" Flack Sr. snorted.

Danny shook his head. "I broke the lower disk in my back diving into home plate the night after I signed on with the Mets. The catcher stepped right on my back. Been staring through a microscope ever since."

Flack nodded his head, gaining some respect for Danny. "Mets suck anyway," Flack said, not letting Danny catch on to his nice streak. "Maybe that's why they picked your sucky ass."

"Go ask Kevin Foxx how much I sucked." Danny said, getting annoyed with Flack Sr. He was tired of being the nice guy and he was tired of all of Flack Sr.'s shit. And now he was talking about his baseball skills.

"Maybe I will." He was surprised Danny even knew who Niki's brother was.

"He'll tell you I made him shake in his cleats every time he went up to bat." Danny nodded his head, a smirk on his face.

Flack Sr. raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure that boy was shaking." He said sarcastically. "All 6 feet of him."

Danny let out a snort "His 6 feet wasn't a match for my curve ball. I had Charlie Manuel lookin' at me for the Phillies, the Yanks the whole damned tri-state area. I chose the Mets because they were a family team, no matter how much more money I'd of gotten with the damned Yanks. The Mets may not be all that good, but there's one thing they got the Yanks don't. Love for the game."

Flack Sr. quietly nodded his head and stood up from his favorite chair without a word. The kid had guts, he decided. It may have taken Flack Sr. a bit to probe them out, but the kid stood up for what he loved, and he couldn't argue that, he already tried.

Danny didn't know what else to say. Or what to do for that matter. The room was silent and Danny was honestly afraid to move. Suddenly you could hear footsteps racing to the family room. Niki suddenly came flying over the couch. She slid to a stop and turned around to see Kylie coming up behind her. She followed the same move as Niki, but caught her foot on the couch. She was falling to the ground when Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her upright. Kylie looked up at Danny and smiled.

Niki leaned up to Flack Sr. and whispered, "Aw Kylie fell for him. No pun intended." She turned on her heels and started heading toward the kitchen. "I'm getting some brownies!"

"Oh you brought hash brownies again?" Kylie asked, giggling.

"Fuck you."

"Brownies?" Danny asked perking his head to the side. He glanced at Kylie who nodded her head. "And cupcakes," she promised him and let out a giggle as he hurried into kitchen.

"I take it he likes your cupcakes?" Flack Sr. Smiled at his daughter.

Kylie rolled her eyes "Don't act like I didn't just hear you insult him," Kylie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Flack Sr. rolled his eyes. "That's my job," he informed her.

"Yeah well you're pretty damned good at it. Just leave him alone."

Flack Sr. smiled at his daughter and put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry sweetie. He's starting to grow on me."

"Dad, you've known him since before we started dating."

He nodded his head. "That is true, but he wasn't dating you. He's seems to be alright."

Kylie rolled her eyes as they reached the kitchen. She let out a laugh at the sight of Danny with three cupcakes on his plate and a glass of milk in his hand. "Babe, these are so fuckin' good," he mumbled through his bites. "I could eat them all myself."

"Please don't," Kylie pleaded. "I don't know how I'll take to a fat Danny."

Niki let out a laugh "The same way you handled fat Nick. With a break up."

"Please continue," Flack Sr. said earning a glare from Kylie.

"I better stop after four then," Danny joked.

"Don't worry Dan-o I like ya. You can do my rigorous workout to keep Kylie in your be...arms." Niki said, catching herself at the last second.

"Smooth babe." Flack chuckled, before stuffing his face with brownies.

"If you get fat I will break up with you." Niki said seriously, "No hesitation."

Kylie giggled at Flack's reaction. "She's serious too, you know. Like I remember this one time when a fat kid..."

"Let's not talk about this." Niki interrupted her.

"Fine," Kylie rolled her eyes. She sat besides Danny and stole one of his cupcakes.

"Hey," Danny whined.

"I think three is more than enough," Kylie informed him taking the wrapper off. "You fatty. Better get to Niki's work out and quick."

"I can think of other workouts I'd rather be doing," Danny informed her, resulting in a smack to the head.

"Talk about my sister like that," Flack warned.

"I'll do more than talk about her," Danny said, eating his third and final cupcake.

"Guys there are old people in the room!" Niki said.

"Excuse me?" Mr. and Mrs. Flack said.

Kylie started giggling at her best friend. Danny let out a loud laugh, glad all the eyes were off him.

Niki blushed slightly. "Did I say old? Obviously you both miss heard me. I said, cold people. And when I say cold people I'm talking about Jason. Duuh!"

"Smooth Nik, real smooth." Brent laughed.

"Nope," Niki shook her head, setting her hand in front of Brent's face. "You're a wimp. I only talk to strong and sexy Flacks."

"Not cool," Brent grumbled. "I can't help it I'm not a fighter. I'd rather use my kind words."

"That's it," Kylie rolled her eyes sarcastically. "It's not because Nat's Dad made you cry the first day of practice freshman year."

"Not cool!" Brent said again.

Nat let out a laugh. "That was pretty pathetic, wasn't it?" she agreed. "Jace, though. He and Don dominated. I knew I'd be marrying one of them."

"I'm glad you picked the ugly douche bag one to marry." Niki smiled.

"Anything to help you out girl." Nat said sarcastically.

"I'd knew eventually one day I would get Donnie into bed." She nodded, "And I did! And Mr. and Mrs. Flack you did not just hear that."

Mrs. Flack rolled her eyes. "Sweetie I am clearly aware of what you and my son do." "Donnie! you tell your mom bout our bedroom adventures?" Niki squealed punching Flack.

"No," Flack shook his head.

"Oh no, dear," Mrs. Flack said. "If he's anything like Puck..."

"Mom," Kylie scolded.

"Besides, Niki. We all know that you are a slut."

"Mrs. Flack!" Niki said, pressing her hand to her mouth. "You're crazy! Never in a million years would I randomly sleep with men!"

"Sweetheart, please don't play dumb." She said, shaking her head. "It's clearly obvious."

"Mrs. Flack, I'm utterly hurt you think this about me." Niki sniffled.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah Ma, didn't you know, Niki's like the Virgin Mary."

"Please, I am well aware of what you did in college."

"Mrs. Flack knew before me?!?" Danny asked.

She nodded her head, "It was obvious."

"Well it's a good thing Donnie likes strippers and sluts." Nat joked.

Niki stuck her tongue out at Nat, and then turned to Flack. "What guy in his right mind wouldn't want a porn star in bed? Oh right your husband."

Nat rolled her eyes and finished her cake. "Porn star in bed is totally different than what you are. You're just.... porn star all the time. Me? I'm classy. A cat in the kitchen and a Lion in the bed."

"Donnie and I have tiger sex and it's better than lion sex. We're allowed to do it other places than the bed."

"I'm leaving the room." Flack Sr. moaned, grabbing a cupcake before he left.

"Aren't lions like together forever or something?" Danny asked.

"Until a bigger stronger hotter male lion comes along." Kylie answered him.

Niki got a wicked smile. "Hey Jace, you better watch out. I mean since you and Nat have lion sex. Just watch out for those bigger and hotter male lions."

"Yeah well tigers are whores!" Jason yelled, "They get laid by different tigers all the time."

"Tigers have stripes," Brent concluded, nodding his head. "And beards. That makes them sexier than lions."

"I agree," Flack nodded his head. "Tigers are sexier than lions. Sorry Natalie."

"Well, Kylie is a Panther. They're the sexiest," Danny said, causing Kylie to let out a laugh. "They're black and slick."

"You're gay," Flack coughed, causing Danny to slap him.

"Oh another fight!" Niki pleaded, clapping her hands.

"No," Kylie shook her head. "If Danny fights anyone tonight it needs to be with a non blood relative," she informed Niki.

"Oh, we could make that work," Niki said rolling her sleeves up. "Let's go Messer."

"Like I would fight you." Danny laughed, "I could take you out in seconds."

"Twenty bucks says Niki punches him." Flack whispered to his siblings.

"Oh you silly little boy." Niki smirked. She tightened her fist and swung it at Danny, hitting him in the face.

"Jesus Christ!" Danny cried, grabbing his face. "That hurt like a bitch."

"Take it like a man you wuss," Niki said, clenching her fists for another punch.

"Nik," Kylie sighed. "Please don't beat my boyfriend up. It'll just give Dad another reason to hate him."

"You and me," Niki said, eyeing Danny down. "We're gonna finish this up later. You better sleep with one eye open," she warned.

"Damn," Jason said. "you just got punched in the face by a girl."

"Your next!" Niki shouted, standing up.

"Niki," Flack said. "I already kicked his ass, you don't gotta, babe."

"But I like beating people up." Niki whined.

Flack rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Niki. "I'm the boyfriend, I'm suppose to beat the shit out of people for you."

"Yeah I let Jace beat people up for me all the time." Nat said, smiling.

"Candy ass Jace?" Brent asked.

Jason gave his younger brother a look. "Don't mess with me twerp."

"Can you guys be nice to Brent just once?" Kylie asked trying to stick up for her brother. "Jeeze. He just wants in on the conversation."

"He's a wuss," Jason replied. "And he's the baby so he gets picked on."

"I'm the baby," Kylie said.

"You're Kales though," Nat replied. "And Brent is...Brent. We pick on Brent and you mother him. It's how it's always been."

"Yeah Kales," Niki started. "Don't mess with the food chain."

"Food chain?" Kyle asked. "No one better be eating anyone here."

Danny opened his mouth but decided to shut it, knowing he'd be punch by all of the Flacks if he said the dirty thought on his mind. "Cannibalism?" he said instead, "You Flacks are weird."

"Well Donnie eats..." Niki started to say.

"Don't you dare go there." Kylie warned her.

"Please don't." Jason agreed.

Nat rolled her eyes. "Maybe I wanted to know guys?"

"No you don't." Jason said.

Danny grinned at Niki and gave her a high five. "You two have dirty minds," Kylie sighed.

"I know," Flack agreed. "But Kales, you do always say something that turns out to be dirty."

"It's your minds," Kylie defended herself. "I can't help all you guys think about is sex.

"Aw, babe," Danny said. "I can't help it your too hot for me not too," Kylie stuffed a cupcake in his mouth before he could finish any sentence he was thinking up. She scrunched her face in disgust as he chewed with his mouth open.

"You're very unattractive sometimes," she informed him, causing him to give her a boyish grin.

"You two are gross," Jason said, shaking his head. "Always calling each other babe and kissing. Ehw."

"We were like that," Nat rolled her eyes. "and then the sex got boring."

"Sex gets boring when you're married?!?" Niki gasped, "I'm never getting married ever."

Nat's eyes grew wide. She knew what Flack wanted to do. And she could have just blown his chances. Or at least any of the guts he had to do it.

"Yeah, it does get kind of boring." Jason nodded his head.

"But then!" Nat said suddenly getting excited. "Oh what's that? A little baby in your arms! And then you don't have sex for like a month and then oh boy the sex is better forever! Yayyy, fun sex."

Jason glanced at his wife, and gave her a strange look. "Are you high?"

"High off you, sexy."

"Nat what the fu-" Jason started but Nat kicked him under the table causing him to shut his mouth.

"Oh my God," Kylie said, looking from Nat to Flack, understanding what was going on.

"Oh, okay," Niki shrugged, returning to her brownies. "I guess a month isn't that bad. As long as I have brownies."

"I'll make you brownies everyday!" Kylie said, clapping her hands. She had finally figured everything out and it made her happy.

Danny scrunched his eyebrows. "Did I just miss something?"

"Yeah, you did." Jason said, "But don't worry man, I missed it too."

"Me too!" Niki said, raising an eyebrow at Flack, "And I don't like it."

"Well get over it!" Kylie snapped at her.

"Whoa girl."

Danny shook his head. "You're on something tonight," he said. "Miss mood swings."

Nat shrugged her shoulders. "It's Christmas Day, and we've been up since like 6 in the morning. No shit we're all moody," she started.

"It's actually December 26th," Niki informed everyone, glancing at the clock that read 12:09. "Has been for 9 minutes."

"Thanks miss smarty pants," Nat replied.

"No problem," Niki cheered.

"Well she's my miss smarty pants." Flack smiled, kissing Niki on the cheek.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Oh hey someone thinks you're smart! That's one out of a million!"

"Jason," Niki glared at him, "I will hurt you. Especially since it isn't Christmas anymore."

"And I will throw you in the snow again. And it's gonna be even colder now."

"You'd have to catch me first." Niki said, getting ready to race out of her chair.

"Nope," Jason said. "I'm saving my energy to chase my wife later on."

"Gross," Kylie said, scrunching her face.

"Look!" Niki said jumping out of her chair and standing in the threshold of the kitchen. "I can't believe I didn't notice earlier. Mistletoe. Donnie come kiss me!"

Flack rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Why, I think we've been doing that enough today."

"Please don't do this in front of me." Jason groaned.

"Hey Flack, it'll be like The Ranger's game!" Danny laughed.

Nat's eyes grew wide. "I saw that! Jeezs Donnie, you like assaulted Niki with your tongue."

"Come on babe." Niki said, tugging on Flack's shirt, "Let's make all your brothers jealous."

Niki stood on her tiptoes to give Flack a kiss, which he happily accepted, running his tongue along the inside of her teeth, as she squeezed his shirt tighter, and ran her hands along his cheek. After they pulled away, Niki leaned in for another kiss, and lightly bit his lower lip.

"Bout damned time you two pulled away," Flack Sr. said from the family room. "That how its gonna be at your wedding too? Assaulting each other with your tongues. Disgusting."

Niki let out a giggle, and kissed Flack's neck, as he wrapped his arms around her. "If we ever got married," Niki laughed. "Prepare to be sitting there watching us make-out for about an hour."

Flack gave Niki a smile, and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not going to that wedding," Jason gagged.

"Who said you would be invited?" Niki said.

"Oh burn." Danny laughed.

Kylie giggled. "Would you like some ice for that burn?" She added.

"How old are we?" Jason asked.

"Do you want actual age or maturity age?" Kylie asked.

Kylie gave Nat a smile, "Have you not learned that Niki and I don't really give a damn about our actual age? It's why we've created a maturity age."

"Of 6?" Jason asked.

Niki shook her head, "Of 21."

"Nice," Danny smirked. "Drinking age. 21-year-old blondes are the best-" Danny stopped talking when he felt Kylie's icy eyes glaring at him. "Best at nothing," Danny said. "I like the brunettes. They know how to have fun."

"You lie," Kylie told him, rolling her eyes. "That was not a nice save at all."

"Yeah seriously Daniel." Niki shook her head. "Brunettes are hotter, sexier, and we're definitely better in bed than any blondes!"

"Excuse me!" Nat scoffed.

Niki rolled her eyes. "Well we definitely make better strippers."

"How does that work?" Danny asked.

"I dunno." Niki shrugged. "I had more regulars then the blondies at the club."

"That's because blondies need fake boobs," Nat explained. "Well, not me. I lucked out. But most of them...all fake boobs."

"These babies are real," Niki giggled, rubbing her boobs. "Right babe?"

Flack nodded his head, a grin on his face. "Helll yeah they're real."

"You're right," Danny nodded his head. "Every blonde I ever..." he glanced at Kylie. "met has had fake boobs. Save for you Nat."

"You were gonna say one night stand," Kylie told him.

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Kylie, he's a guy. He had a sex life before you." Niki rolled her eyes.

Kylie gave her friend a look.

"I mean come on, I had a amazing sex life before Donnie." Niki smiled at the memories.

"Oh yeah?" Kylie asked.

"Chyeaah! It was filled with one night stands, no commitments, fuck buddies, booty calls. Oh it was fun."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "I'm never going to fully understand you."

Flack let out a grunt at Niki smiling. "Me either. I remember my one night stands and I've never grinned like that over one of them..." Flack stopped. "Oh wait there was one," he smirked, causing Niki to punch him.

"Only I can have those memories."

"See!" Kylie said, resting her case. "Admit it, you're just a tiny, tiny bit jealous."

"Am not," Niki said. "Because he's all mine now."

"So you think," Flack grinned causing Niki to punch him again. "Babe? Does that mean I gotta call it off with the blonde I've got on the side?"

Niki turned and glanced at Nat. "You bitch stealing all the Flacks."

"Not me," Nat laughed. "Jason is the one and only Flack for me."

"I'm kidding with you," Flack smiled, giving Niki a kiss. "You're the only one for me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good, cause if you weren't, I'd kill you." Niki said.

Flack kissed her again. "I know you would."

"Ew you two, stop." Jason gagged.

"Oh shut up." Nat said, smacking him in the arm. "We use to be cute like to that too. What happened?"

"You realized Jason is a douche." Niki stated.

"Jeezs Jason, Niki's been owning you all night." Danny laughed.

Jason rolled his eyes. "At least I didn't get punched in the face, by a girl."

"I don't think we can consider Niki a girl when she flat out punches someone." Kylie giggled, "I mean she can throw a punch."

"I wouldn't want to be on her bad side," Flack shook his head in agreement with Kylie. "I mean I'm on her good side and she punches me at least ten times a day."

"Imagine her punching you in the face," Danny sighed, holding his nose.

"Oh, no," Flack shook his head, I'm quite alright, thank you."

"Hey that's the one thing I've always liked about Niki." Jason said.

Niki winked at Jason. "Thanks babe."

"Never hit on me again."

"You wish I was always hitting on you when we were kids." Niki smirked.

"Um Niki, I think you were too busy trying to get in Donnie's pants. Just saying." Kylie smiled.

"Hey. It happened," Niki said, giving Flack a smile. "So shut up before I punch you next."

"You will not," Kylie laughed. "You've been saying that since we were kids. "How many times have you actually followed through with that threat?" Kylie waited but Niki didn't respond. "Exactly. You could never hurt me on purpose."

"Whatever." Niki rolled her eyes, "At least I've punched so many guys for you in life."

"Yes, and I appreciate it very much."

"Anytime babe." Niki said. She rested her head on Flack's shoulder and yawned.

Oh, stop," Nat shook her head yawning as well. "Yawns are so contagious."

Jason yawned as well. "Where are the kids?" He asked Nat.

"They're probably playing with the puppies."

"Great. You know what Liam's asking for on his birthday," Jason rolled his eyes.

"No. What?" Kylie asked.

"Funny," Jason rolled his eyes. "I can hear him already. Dad dog. Dad dog. Dog dad."

"I think he could use a dog," Nat disagreed with her husband.

"Ever kid deserves a dog in life." Niki said, snuggling up next to Flack.

"No, they're dirty and expensive and need a lot of work." Flack said.

"But it's so worth it!" Kylie clapped.

Niki nodded her head. "Totally is. Oh! And if your girlfriend ask for a dog, you should always get her one."

"No," Flack shook his head. "No, no no no no."

"I'm gonna win this," Niki informed Flack.

"I'm not going down without a fight," Flack told her. "And you can tell me you're gonna win, but I swear. If yu come home with another dog, I'm sending it back."

"You would not," Niki informed him.

"Wanna try me?"

"If I can guilt you into sex I can guilt you into keeping a dog." Niki said.

Jason leaned away from Niki and Flack and asked, "How long have they been fighting over this?"

"Ever since I told Niki to watch Milo until Christmas Eve." Danny said.

"Oh so this is your fault, I see." Nat smiled, "Nicely done."

"I try," Danny shrugged, finishing his glass of milk.

"No, you can guilt me into sex because in actuality I wanted that sex," Flack continued to argue with Niki. "In actuality I never will want a dog, and I know now abut your fake tears."

"You didn't want sex at all! All you wanted to do was go to sleep. None of my usual moves worked!" Niki said.

"Great now we're gonna have to listen to them argue about who wanted sex." Jason rolled his eyes.

Kylie shook her head. "Thanks a lot Danny."

"I'm sorry," He shrugged, "How was I suppose to know this would happen?"

Brent suddenly got a devilish grin. "Hey Nik, if we were dating, I'd get you a dog that second the words crossed your lips."

"Shut the hell up, Brent," Flack growled. "I'll kicked your asss again."

Niki turned towards Brent and gave him a grin. "I don't think I like you anymore Donnie," she said, heading towards Brent. Flack grabbed her wrist, and puled her back to him.

"You and I both know you like when I tell you no. It gives you a little challenge to break me into lettin' you win."

Niki stood in between Brent and Flack, turning her head from both men, as if she was trying to make a decision.

"I don't know." Niki shrugged, "Being with Brent would make things easier."

"Oh she's using Brent!" Kylie whispered to everyone. She knew Niki all to well.

Nat raised an eyebrow. "How is she using Brent."

"You're seriously gonna sleep with my brother so you can get a dog?" Flack asked raising an eyebrow.

Niki scrunched her eyebrows in protest. That was the part where he was supposed to give in. She needed to think quick. "I had sex with you and you didn't give me a dog."

"If you take one step closer towards Brent, I swear you'll never get a fucking dog, let alone ever ever sleep with me again," Flack informed Niki.

"Seriously?" Niki asked. "You wanna fight with me in front of your family on Christmas Day?"

"Actually, it's December 26th. You should know, you're the one who pointed it out." Flack said.

Niki's eyes narrowed. "Way to be a douche."

"I try."

"Well first of all," Niki said, starting to lean more toward Brent, "I'm still living on my own. I can get a dog any God damn time I want. I was just being nice and asking you. And secondly you can't tell me what the fuck to do."

Jason got up from his chair and went to the pantry to find a bag of popcorn. He decided this fight was popcorn worthy.

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm informing you of what will happen if you perform certain actions. And I told you before. Go ahead and get a dog, I'll never step foot into your place again. And don't even give me the 'I'm living on my own' bullshit. The last time I went to my apartment was three months ago to clean out the fridge."

"I pay all my own fucking bills. You don't pay one dime to live in that house."

Flack pulled his wallet from his back pocket, and handed Niki all of his cash. "Now I contribute," he said, pulling out his credit card as well. "The PIN is 1117."

"That's Niki's birthday," Kylie whispered to Danny.

"Oh man." Danny whispered back.

Niki folded her arms and stared Flack down. "Your PIN number is my birthday? How did that happen?"

"I'm sensing that this fight is at the resolution." Danny said, nodding his head.

Flack shrugged. "Well Niki, when you get a credit card they ask you to choose 4 digits as the Pin."

"No," Niki shook her head. "I want to know why you chose my birthday."

"Because."

"That's a kindergarten answer."

"What does it matter why? The point is it is."

Niki rolled her eyes. "Because it does!"

"Real kindergarten answer," Flack replied.

"And now we have a kindergarten fight going on." Kylie giggled, shaking her head.

"Oh my God! Why do you have to be so stubborn!" Niki complained.

Jason nudged Danny with his elbow. "Look who's talking."

"So true. This fight is gonna go on forever." Danny laughed.

"I don't understand why you just can't tell me why you chose my birthday." Niki said, rolling her eyes.

"Me? Stubborn?" Flack asked. "I don't understand why you just can't let it go. Why does it matter what numbers I chose? Maybe I just like ones and sevens."

Kylie glanced at Nat and rolled her eyes. Only Flack and Niki could have a fight ranging from subject to subject without screaming at each other.

"Forever," Kylie sighed. "They're gonna be fighting forever."

"That's the stupidest answer ever."

"Well, what's your pin?" Flack asked Niki, folding his arms as well.

"No, I asked you a question first. You have to answer it before I answer yours." Niki said.

"Someone should think about ending this." Jason said, "We're running out of popcorn."

Kylie shook her head. "No way am I."

Everyone else nodded their head in agreement. Whoever tried to interrupt the fight would get their head bitten off by the both of them.

"Maybe Dad could do it." Jason suggested.

Kylie nodded, "Or Mom."

"They're just gonna fight in the car," Danny told Kylie and Jason. "And it's more entertaining if they do it here."

"Because, Niki. Just because. You don't need to analyze every little thing I do to prove that I hate you. Because I don't. We've already had this same fucking fight ten hundred times before. Obviously it's 1117 because I was thinking of you when I changed it, and I think of you every second of everyday. It's just 1117, get over it. It just is."

Niki scrunched her eyebrows in disgust. "We're leaving," she said, storming out of the kitchen.

"Wait a second, that's it?" Jason asked, "Oh come on it was getting to the good part!"

Nat sat there, mouth wide open. "There was no resolution! No make-up kiss! What the hell!"

"Ugh," Kylie groaned. "They suck at fighting."

"Do not," Niki stumbled back into the kitchen to grab her coat. "God, it's called angry sex."

Flack came strolling back into the kitchen to grab his coat as well. "I'm not having angry sex with you."

"Yes you are," Niki shouted, throwing Apollo's leash at him. "Get the dog!"

"No!" Flack laughed. "He's gonna eat me."

"You're getting the fucking dog." Niki yelled at him.

"No, I'm not."

"Apollo!" Niki shouted. Soon the beast came sprinting into the kitchen. He went sliding across the kitchen floor and stopped at Niki's feet. She bent down and leashed Apollo up. "Way to be a candy ass."

"Being afraid of Apollo does not make you a candy ass." Jason mumbled to himself.

"I heard that," Niki snarled, eyeing Jason down. "Well we're leaving. By guys, we had a great Christmas."

"Bye," Kylie smiled, waving at Niki and Flack.

"Ours was pretty great too. Up until you had the worst fight ever!" Jason said, hugging Niki and then giving Flack a hand shake. "See yah later bro."

"Peace," Flack said, hugging Kylie and Nat. "See yah at work Dan-o."

"See ya man!" Danny waved. Once Niki and Flack had left the house Danny smiled and said, "Well that was fun."

"I feel like every year someone gets into a fight at some Flack function." Nat said, putting the cupcakes and brownies away.

Jason shrugged, "I think you're right."

"It makes sense," Kylie nodded, "I mean all Flack's are stubborn. I guess it's not a Flack function until someone fights."

"That's true," Nat agreed, wiping down the kitchen table. "It's usually Flack and Niki though. Poor guy, she never gives him a break."

"He's a prick though," Brent said. "If she wants a dog, she should get a dog."

"Brent I swear if you give her a dog, I will disown you as a twin," Kylie said letting out a yawn as she stood up to help Nat clean.

"I would if I had the money for a dog." Brent said, standing up from the table. "I'm out of here. See ya all at New Years... I think." Brent said his goodbyes and left the house.

"Well Niki should give him a break, I mean the damn guy is trying to build up the nerves to propose to her." Danny said, rolling his eyes. He stood up from the table and started helping Nat and Kylie out.

"_You_ knew," Kylie shrieked, dropping the glass in her hand, luckily falling into the sink.

"Yeah," Danny shrugged. "I mean I am Flack's best man."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kylie asked. Picking the cup up to hand wash it.

"Because he's your brother and he wanted to tell you on his own," Danny shrugged. "And I didn't think it was a big deal until he actually worked up the nerve. I mean just because the boy got a ring doesn't mean he's ready yet."

"He got her a ring?" Kylie asked.

"Yes he has a ring." Danny rolled his eyes, "He keeps it in his pocket most of the time."

"He already has a ring." Nat sighed.

Kylie held her hands to her mouth. "Oh my god! He should just do it already!

"I wanna see the ring!" Nat said.

"Why isn't he just gonna ask her?" Kylie asked excitedly. "They're meant to be!"

"He doesn't wanna just do it, Kales," Danny rolled his eyes. "You know how Niki is. What if she says no? That'll break his heart."

"If she says no I will hurt her." Kylie growled.

Danny smiled at Kylie, "That's what I said to him. That she's gonna say no the first time, then talk to you, you're gonna make her say yes, then boom they're getting hitched."

"Aw I can't wait for another wedding!" Nat jumped, clapping her hands.

"We aren't going to be invited, remember?" Jason, said trying to burst his wife's bubble.

Nat shook her head, "No, you weren't invited. Niki likes me!"

"And who's your plus one gonna be?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not you," Nat informed him. "I'll take Liam as my date."

"Aww," Kylie said. "Liam is gonna be so excited he loves Niki!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. She's gotta say yes."

"She's gonna," Kylie said smacking Danny in the head. "We should probably head on out. It's late, and Mom and Dad probably wanna go to bed."

"Yeah," Nat agreed we're leaving too. Babe go round up the kids please."

"Yes ma'am," Jason said standing up.

"I'm boycotting the wedding," Brent said hugging Kylie.

"You leaving??" Mrs. Flack asked heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah mom," Kylie said hugging her mother.

"Well thanks for coming kids." Mrs. Flack smiled, hugging everyone goodbye. "And Brent if you do anything to screw up that wedding I will disown you."

"Yes Mom." Brent sighed, rolling his eyes.

Flack Sr. walked into the kitchen and asked, "Is everyone leaving?"

"Yeah Dad." Brent said.

"About time," Flack Sr. said, hugging Natalie and then Kylie. He willingly grabbed Danny's hand and gave him a handshake. "Good to see you again Daniel," he replied with an honest smile.

"Well same to you, Puck," Danny smiled, causing Kylie to raise an eyebrow at the two. Eight hours ago Flack Sr. had been reluctant to be nice to Danny, but now he was allowing Danny to call him Puck.

Jason walked back into the kitchen with the kids and Milo by his side. "Oh hey I found your dog." He smiled.

"Thank you!" Kylie smiled back, picking Milo up. "Bye guys we'll see you at New Years!"

Mr. and Mrs. Flack walked their children and their partners to the door. They saw them off to their cars and watched them drive off in separate directions.

"Well now the house is all empty and quiet." Mrs. Flack said.

Flack Sr. raised an eyebrow and turned to his wife. "I think we should change that." He smirked.

"Oh Don!" She giggled smacking his arm lightly as both headed back inside to end their night on the right note.


	12. Scares Part 1

A/N: Part one of three! We write like crazy and we can't seem to stop once we do, but the next one after these three parts really will be a one shot!!

**Disclaimer:** _We don't own anything, we just like to give you guys what you actually want. Shirtless CSI:NY guys._

**Title:** _Scares._

**Summary**: _Niki has a few scares, and Kylie's got to talk her out of them. _

**Part:**_ 1 of 3_

* * *

Niki Foxx let out a load groan as she pulled up her pants in Danny Messer's bathroom. Two weeks and she still hadn't gotten her period. She was hardly ever late. She headed out into the living room and plopped on the couch besides Kylie. "I still don't have my period."

"You're pregnant," Kylie laughed.

"Don't fucking kid like that!" Niki yelled, smacking Kylie.

"When was the last time you ate McDonalds without wanting to barf?"

"Like...two months ago."

"Oh my God. You are so fucking pregnant," Kylie laughed. "We need to go buy some tests!"

Niki glared at her friend. "What was your first fucking clue?"

"Oh so grumpy." Kylie smiled, skipping toward the door.

"Why the fuck are you so happy?" Niki grumbled following Kylie.

Kylie smiled at her friend and grabbing her coat. "Because this is karma for you being such a slut."

"I fucking hate you." Niki growled.

"Watch your mouth!" Kylie laughed, "You don't want your baby's first word to be fuck!"

"Kylie!" Niki shouted as Kylie hurried down the hall and into the elevator. "I think I might puke."

Kylie kneeled in front of Niki's stomach. "Hush little baby don't you cry. Auntie Kylie's gonna make sure that if you're boy you turn gay."

Niki rolled her eyes at Kylie who stood back up. "If you would have touched my stomach I definitely would have killed you."

Kylie gave Niki a grin. "Donnie's gonna be doing enough of that when he finds out."

"Oh my God!" Niki cried. "I can't be pregnant!"

"I wanna be the godmother." Kylie giggled as she pressed the lobby button of the elevator. She was honestly having too much fun with this. Of all the people to get pregnant it just had to be Niki.

"Kylie." Niki growled, narrowing her eyes. "Keep talking and I will break your jaw so they sew your mouth shut."

Kylie rolled her eyes and watched as Niki grabbed her stomach and looked like she was about to puke.

"You would never punch me." She said, a broad smile on her face.

"Do you really want to test me right now?" Niki growled.

Kylie smiled at Niki as they stepped off the elevator, and headed through the lobby. "We've got a few hours until Dan comes home," she said as they walked outside. "We can probably hit a few drug stores on Broadway."

"Right," Niki nodded her head letting out a deep breath. "Drug store. How do we know which ones to pick?"

"I've never done this before," Kylie shrugged.

"I guess we can ask people."

"Oh that won't be awkward at all." Kylie rolled her eyes. "Hi, excuse me, but do you happen to know which is the best pregnancy test?"

Niki shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that's our best guess." When they stepped outside the winter wind wiped the girls in the face. Niki instantly regretted not bringing a warmer jacket.

* * *

Kylie hurried into Walgreen's and grabbed two baskets. She slowly handed one to Niki, and then glanced around the room. "I go right, you go left," she said. Niki nodded her head, as they headed two separate ways to find the pregnancy tests. Kylie ran down the make-up aisle, while Niki ran down the toothpaste aisle. As Niki made a right, Kylie was making a left, and they both almost collided into each other.

"Where the fuck are they!?" Niki shouted, heading down another aisle. Kylie stopped in front of a small refrigerator, and grabbed three bottles of Mountain Dew for Niki.

"Ready?" Kylie asked Niki when they bumped into each other again, a smile on her face, and a basket full of tests.

Niki rolled her eyes and sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Both girls went to the check out counter and threw the pregnancy test on the counter. The teenage boy looked up at the girls, an interesting look on his face.

"If I have a girl, and you touch my daughter, I hope you like death mob style." Niki growled. Her emotions getting the best of her.

Kylie giggled as the young boy hurried to scan all the pregnancy tests.

The girls headed back into the streets, debating on hitting another drug store, but Niki stopped as she saw a woman with a younger child holding her hand.

"Excuse me," Niki smiled, lightly touching the woman's arm. The blonde turned and gave Niki a smile. "It's probably been a few years," Niki opened up the plastic bag in her hand. "Would you mind telling me which one works the best?"

The blonde let out a loud laugh. "It was called First Response, Early Result. I think it was a white box with pink letters?"

Kylie glanced into the bag she was carrying to look for a white box and pink lettering. "White box, pink letters," she mumbled to herself repeatedly. "Damnit! Bout' the only damn one we didn't buy!"

"Where the hell am I gonna get a white box with pink letters?" Niki whined.

"Try the drug store on fifth," the blonde smiled. "That's where I get my medicine filled."

"Thank you!" Niki cheered as the woman headed in the opposite direction.

"What are the odds on the day we find out you're pregnant there's actually someone in New York who stopped to help somebody else?" Kylie asked.

Niki rolled her eyes. "Anyone would help a Foxx the second they are flashed the Foxx smile."

"Oh the powers of the Foxx grin." Kylie rolled her eyes. "Oh my god! If your baby gets Donnie's eyes and your smile, that kid will get away with everything!"

"Are we really going to play this game?" Niki asked, clearly annoyed.

"What?" Kylie shrugged, "I was just stating a fact."

"Well stop stating facts! We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet!" Niki barked.

Kylie shook her head, a small smile on her face. "You so are. I know you."

"Well, I know me and I think I'm not," Niki replied.

Kylie shook her head, the smile wiping from her face. "I've been pregnant before, remember?"

"Right," Niki nodded her head. "Does Danny know about that?"

"No," Kylie shook her head vigorously, "and he is never going to."

Niki shrugged and kept walking. She was looking around when she saw a woman standing on the corner in a skin tight leather skirt, fish net stockings, and a weird looking fur coat. Niki ran over to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse, but you look like a slut and..."

"Look who's talking bitch!" The woman cut Niki off.

Niki looked down at her outfit. Dark skinny jeans, a low cut shirt, and a coat, yeah totally slutty. "Excuse me bitch? Do you wanna go?"

"Yeah I wanna go!" The hooker shouted, throwing her cigarette on the ground. Kylie let out a groan and watched as Niki started unbuttoning her jacket.

"Fucking slut!" Niki shouted.

"Girls," Kyle said stepping in front of them.

"Let me fight this skinny ass bitch," The hooker said, pulling her earrings out of her ears. "Stupid whore!"

"NYPD!" Kylie said, "So you got two seconds to back off until we arrest you for suspicious activity."

"Man, all you pigs think you're above the law," the woman said, putting her earrings back in. "Actin' like I'm doin' something wrong because I'm a white female with a penis."

"Gross," Niki shuddered.

"Then I guess we shouldn't ask you which pregnancy test works the best." Kylie said, slowly backing away.

"Damn straight bitch." The hooker snapped.

Niki and Kylie looked at each other nervously and ran away. They kept running until they reached the next pharmacy.

"Aw fuck." Niki whined, "I feel like I have to puke again." Niki was bent over, grabbing her stomach.

Kylie rolled her eyes and rubbed her friend's back. "You are so pregnant."

"Just find the test." Niki growled.

"While you go puke," Kylie added. "'I'll see you in a few, Mommy."

"Kylie!" Niki shouted over her shoulder, as Kylie grabbed one of each test again.

* * *

"These drug stores are making a killing off us today," Kylie mumbled to herself, putting a small thing of diapers in her basket to fuck with Niki later. A man with brown hair came towards Kylie, a green work vest on and a nametag that red "Chet"

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asked, a grin on his face as he glanced into her basket.

"Listen here, Chet," Kylie growled. "I don't like your attitude!"

"Whoa calm down!" Chet said defensively, throwing his hands in the air.

"Just cause I'm buying a pregnancy test doesn't mean I'm pregnant!" Kylie snapped, "They happen to be for my best friend who is puking the in the bathroom right now!"

Chet lowered his head. "I'm sorry, I just assumed..."

"Never assume!" She interrupted him, "It makes an ass out of you."

"And me." He added.

"Yes its makes a double ass out of you." Kylie giggled.

"Why are we talking about asses?" Niki asked, coming down the aisle.

"Chet's trying to flirt with me, because he thought I was pregnant. But you're pregnant," Kylie explained. "Here," she handed the basket to Niki who shook her head, and pushed it back into her hands.

"Why do I gotta carry it?" Niki whined.

"I'm not paying for this shit!" Kylie laughed as they followed Chet towards the register.

"Kylie," Niki groaned. "I spent a hundred bucks on this shit already."

"Imagine how much you'll spend down the line," Chet chimed in. He glanced at Kylie and gave her a wink. "May I suggest a box of condoms for you, miss? I'll even throw in a 50% discount."

"Sure why not," Kylie said grabbing two boxes, and throwing them in the basket.

"I'm not paying for those," Niki groaned. "I'm not gonna need them for 9 months."

"Try 12," Kylie laughed. "You're pregnant for 10 and you cant have sex for two months after that."

"12 months!" Niki shouted. "12 fucking months! How the hell am I gonna handle something like that! I have urges!"

"I dunno know." Kylie shrugged, giggling at her friend.

Niki folded her arms as she threw her credit card at Chet. "Worst possible thing to ever happen to me."

"I'm actually enjoying myself." Kylie smiled. Niki gave Kylie a sideways glance and punched her in the arm. "Jesus Christ Niki!" She yelled, grabbing her arm. "That fucking hurt!"

Niki didn't say anything. She grabbed her credit card from Chet and the bag. She stormed out of the pharmacy, shoving a man out of her way.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around," Chet said, winking at Kylie, who blushed. She headed outside to find Niki who was already a block away. "Niki," Kylie shouted, as she hurried towards her friend. "Niki you can have sex the first 7 months of your pregnancy. Most women can have it all the way up to the 9 months. But after you can't for 6 weeks."

"This can't be happening to me!" Niki yelled, whipping around to face Kylie. "I can't be pregnant! This will ruin my life!"

"Oh, Niki," Kylie sighed, wrapping her arms around Niki. "You'll be fine."

"No I won't!" Niki whined. "This is definitely the worst news ever. At least Donnie's the father. At least this isn't 8 years ago in college. At least you know Donnie will step up to the plate."

Will he?" Niki asked pulling away from Kylie. "I don't think he will."

Kylie rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I know my brother. He will, trust me."

"I just...why does this have to happen to me? I mean, parenthood." Niki said, starting to head back to Danny's apartment building.

"I thought you said you weren't pregnant." Kylie said, "It's starting to sound like you think you are."

Niki stared at the sidewalk and watched as it passed her by. This was honestly the worst day of her life. Kylie looked at her friend and honestly felt sorry for her. Though she laughed at the irony in this, she knew it was tough on her best friend.

Niki sighed when she felt the warm air from the heater of the apartment building hit her face. "I haven't puked this much since that shit crazy party in college. And I know I'm not hung-over."

"Who knows? Maybe you'll be a good parent?"

"Or maybe I'll just give it up for adoption and forget about it like you did," Niki shrugged. "Or you can adopt it," she added realizing she had just hit a sore spot.

"I think about my son everyday," Kylie informed Niki. She rolled her eyes, and opened the door to the lobby. "You're gonna be an awesome mom. And if you put this baby up for adoption I'll kill you. Another niece or nephew to spoil? You know I love Liam. We helped Jason out when he was single. We'll help you out. You aren't alone in this. It may feel like it, but you're not."

"I know," Niki whispered. She hated gross, icky moments like this one.

"So let's go drink a lot of mountain dew that way our uteruses are loaded with pee and piss on some sticks."

"Fine," Niki giggled, stepping into the elevator.

* * *

Niki paced back and forth, glancing at the clock every five seconds. Kylie was sitting on the bed, watching her friend.

"You know if you keep doing that you're gonna ware away the floor." Kylie giggled.

Niki shot Kylie a look. "Is it time yet?"

"Almost, just calm down and take a deep breath."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Niki grumbled.

Kylie rolled her eyes. She looked at the time and at the same time heard a ding. Niki stopped in her tracks and couldn't move. This was it.

"You want me to check them?" Kylie asked. She watched as Niki nodded her head in slow motion, her arms across her chest. Kylie stood up and headed for the bathroom, Niki following. On the floor were two rows of pregnancy kits. The boxes on the left, and the actual tests to the right. "Alright," Kylie said, sitting on the floor. "A smile. That's good, right?"

Niki shrugged her shoulders as she glanced at the instructions. "Smile is bad," she whispered, taking the test form Kylie.

"Well, we've got 11 more to go," Kylie smiled trying to be optimistic for her friend.

"Positive," Niki said, throwing all 12 tests into the trash.

Kylie grabbed the last stick. "Negative!" she shouted.

"What?" Niki asked, taking the test from Kylie. "Kales, that's the one you pissed on."

"Oh thank God," Kylie sighed in relief. "I mean, maybe they are all inaccurate?"

Niki read over one of the boxes. She squinted as she tried to read the shaking box. Her hands wouldn't stop moving. "Well it says these things are only like 98% accurate."

"Adam!" Kylie shouted.

Niki raised an eyebrow, "Adam?"

"Adam!"

"Adam?"

"Adam."

"Adam is 100% accurate," Kylie explained, standing up. She grabbed the pregnancy tests from the trashcan and hurried out the door.

"Kales, why are you taking them?"

"So Danny doesn't find them."

"Good idea."

"I know right?" Kylie said over her shoulder.

Niki slipped back into her jacket and grabbed Kylie's car keys. "I hope Adam will do this for us."

"Of course he will!" Kylie said, grabbing her hat and gloves, "He loves us."

"Well everybody loves us!" Niki said, forcing a smile.

Kylie shook her head and grabbed her keys from Niki. She was positive Niki was pregnant, but she would help her friend out any way possible. Even if it meant breaking lab rules.

* * *

Adam rocked peacefully to the music playing in his ear bud, ignoring the fact someone just entered his lab. He was in his own world when his music was turned on. There'd been numerous times he had been caught busting a move, and each time he turned a bright red. This was no different.

"Adam," Niki shouted, pulling an ear bud from Adam's ear.

"Oh. Hi. Kylie," he blushed and then turned to Niki. "Niki, right? What can I do for you?"

"I need you to do me a huuugggee favor, Adam," Kylie gushed.

"Of course, anything," Adam nodded his head. "Well not anything I mean have my limits like killing people. I'm not a murderer, I just catch them. Well I help you catch them. More of an assist than help."

"Adam," Kylie laughed trying to stop Adam's incoherent babbling.

"Yes?" Adam asked, looking back and forth between both girls.

"Can you find out if a woman is pregnant?" Kylie asked.

Adam scrunched his eyebrows. "Well yeah, I can take a urine sample and run a few tests. Basically it's like a pregnancy test, but more accurate. Or I could take a blood sample and see what the estrogen's levels are because higher es..."

"It's a yes or no question!" Niki snapped, "Just answer the stupid question!"

"Yes, yes I can." Adam whispered, shaking uncontrollably at Niki's temper.

Kylie nudged Niki in the arm and gave her a look. She just shrugged and faced Adam again. "Can you figure out if I'm pregnant?" Niki asked calmly.

"I..." Adam shook his head, and scratched the back of his neck. "You... I... can't… whoa," Adam snorted. "I can't do that," Adam shook his head. "I can lose my job. You! You can lose your job. And then I wouldn't ever see you again, and I like my job. I like getting money. There aren't many labs that are hiring. I need a job."

"I gave you un-identified blood," Kylie shook her head, wiggling her finger. "That had no name on it. I asked you to run some tests for me, and you did what you were told by a superior. End of."

"That's illegal," Adam sighed, wiping his forehead for dramatic effect.

"Dude he's worse than a girl!" Niki shouted.

"I'll handle this," Kylie said turning towards Niki. "You better get a grip on those hormones, you're gonna be like this for 9 months." Kylie turned back to Adam after Niki gave her a dirty look. "Adam, I'm asking you to do me a favor here, please?"

"I can lend you a few bucks for a pregnancy test?" Adam offered, raising just his left eyebrow, and putting his hands in front of his face.

"Alright," Kylie whispered. "Between you and me, I know she's preggers. So this is just a conformation test. I'll draw her blood if you want. And you'll accidentally pick it up, all right? Don't worry. I promise you won't get in trouble for this."

Adam thought for a moment and then nodded his head. "Fine," he sighed. "But only because I like you."

"Great!" Kylie smiled turning around to face Niki. "Your arm," she said, gloving up.

"I don't want you pricking me!" Niki shrieked. "I want Adam!"

"I just told Adam that I would draw the blood!" Kylie groaned.

Niki grabbed her elbows and stepped away from Kylie. "You aren't pricking me."

"Are you afraid of needles?" Kylie asked.

Niki rolled her eyes. "A Foxx afraid of something? As if! I just don't want you pricking me."

"Fine," Adam sighed. "I'll do it." He let out a groan as Niki rolled her sleeves up, and he headed towards the cabinet to grab what he needed. "So," he said, wiping Niki's forearm with a wipe. "Well, it's gonna hurt, you're gonna feel a pinch. I hate when doctor's are like It won't hurt! And it totally does."

"Adam," Kylie said watching Niki roll her eyes. "Niki doesn't like small talk. She just likes to get done quickly."

"Right," Adam nodded his head. "I knew a few girls like that. I mean! Well never mind," he shook his head as he tied a piece of elastic above Niki's forearm and asked her to make a fist while he drew her blood. "Well, it takes about 72 hours to find out, but I can put a rush on it and have it in the next 24."

"Can you like look at it in a microscope?" Niki groaned. "I need to know, now!"

"You'll find out tomorrow," Kylie rolled her eyes. "Don't rush science."

"This is why I work Narco. You get shit done when it needs to be done." Niki groaned as she bent her elbow repeatedly.

Adam placed the blood into a test tube and placed it on a rack. "I would try to make it quicker, but you just can't. I'm sorry."

"Thank you Adam." Kylie smiled at him, giving him a pat on the back. "Even if it doesn't seem like it, Niki really appreciates this."

"No problem. I'll call you the second I get the results." Adam said, waving to the girls as they left the lab.

"You know," Kylie said, nudging her friend, "You're gonna have to ease up on the Narco work."

"Are you kidding me?" Niki shouted, stopping dead in her tracks.

"What if you get shot in the tummy?" Kylie asked Niki.

"Don't even kid like that, Kylie!" Niki shouted.

"Shh!" Kylie said, pressing her finger to her lips. "The lab techs are drama whores. They are everywhere. They eat this shit up for breakfast. You need to keep quiet."

"God, it's like fucking high school all over again!" Niki complained, slamming her fist into the down button on the elevator.

"Yeah, well Danny's done work I didn't see him so you probably shouldn't head back with me."

"Alright," Niki sighed. "I guess I'm gonna practice saying 'Donnie I'm pregnant" in the mirror before tomorrow."

Kylie looked around the lab. "You know you're lucky he isn't wandering around the lab."

"I think I would have died." Niki groaned, stepping inside the elevator.

Kylie followed her friend and leaned against the back wall. "Aw Nik, he's gonna be so happy, you have no idea."

"Yeah, whatever." Niki shrugged, stepping onto the ground floor. "So do you want me to call you when my worst fear is confirmed?"

"You can only call me until after you tell Donnie!" Kylie said, wiggling her finger in Niki's face. Niki groaned and slapped Kylie's hand out of her face.

"Fine." Niki sighed, wrapping herself in her jacket. "Have fun not being preggo."

"Have fun puking in toilets!" Kylie smiled, waving to her friend as the walked separate ways.


	13. Scares Part 2

**_Disclaimer:_** We don't own these sexy boys, we just like to give you what our imaginations create up. Niki Foxx belongs to Nik Nak17. Check her stories out! They're Flack/OC.

**_Title:_** Don't Assume.

**_Part:_** 2 of 3

* * *

Kylie closed the door to Danny's apartment, and set her keys on the coffee table. "Danny?" Kylie called from the living room. Milo jumped onto the back of the couch to lick Kylie's face. "Hey buddy," she smiled, scratching under his chin.

Danny came out from his bedroom, his hands behind his back. "Hi," Kylie smiled and headed towards him to give him a kiss.

"Kales. Are you pregnant?" He asked her.

"What?" Kylie let out a snort that turned into a laugh. "No?"

"Then why did I find a pregnancy test?" Danny asked, shoving the stick in her face.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Where did you find that?" She asked.

"It was in the bathroom! And I found a box!"

"Are you serious right now?" Kylie asked, folding her arms across her chest. "You're being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous?" Danny chuckled. "There's a fucking positive pregnancy test in my bathroom and you're denying the fact that you're pregnant."

"God, you're stupid! I'm not pregnant!" Kylie yelled.

"Then explain this!" He waved the stick in her face.

"You're holding someone's pee infested stick in your hand and you're accusing me of being a slut. You have the explaining to do!"

"Well, it's not mine," Danny shook his head. "We use condoms."

"You think I'm actually sleeping with someone else?!?" Kylie yelled.

Danny folded his arm across his chest. "Well why else would there be a pregnancy test in my bathroom?"

"I can think of a hundred reasons there could be a pregnancy test in your bathroom!"

"Yeah," Danny nodded his head, "And they all start with you being pregnant."

"Would you just listen to me? I'm not fucking pregnant!" Kylie shouted at him.

Kylie reached over and grabbed her keys off the table. "If you just shut the hell up and stopped accusing me of being pregnant you'd know why there's a pregnancy test in your bathroom!" Kylie yelled. "And FYI, if I was fucking someone else, I wouldn't be pissing on sticks in your tiny ass apartment." She headed towards the door, leaving Danny standing in the middle of his apartment. "Fuck you!" She yelled as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

Kylie let out a sigh as she finished her second shot of tequila. Drinking alone was usually a bad idea. Especially when no one knew where you were. "Hey there, blue eyes," a voice called from behind her. She turned around on the stool to face Chet, the guy from the drug store earlier.

"How'd you know my eyes were blue?" Kylie asked, raising an eyebrow as the brunet sat next to her.

"What are you drinking?" Chet asked, giving her a smile.

He was sexy, she thought. as she glanced at her shot glass. "Tequila," she said.

"Hm what happened?" Chet asked, ordering another round of shots.

Kylie sighed and rested her head in her hands. "My boyfriend thought I was pregnant with someone else's kid. Fucking douche bag wouldn't let me explain."

"He is a douche." Chet nodded, "A real man would have listened to you. Maybe that's what you need."

"Yeah. I do."

She took her third shot and let out a tiny burp. "He's so mean sometimes. I mean. Just because you have strong arms doesn't mean you can yell at me! I carry a gun, you know?" She rambled taking a fourth shot.

"A gun?" Chet asked smiling at Kylie. "That's kind of sexy."

Kylie ignored his comment as she took a fifth shot and pointed her finger a Chet. "Just because I'm a girl!" she said. "Doesn't mean he can yell! Excuse me. I need to call him and yell at him!"

Chet let out a chuckle as Kylie stood up, but stumbled back onto the stool. "Why don't you make him jealous?" Chet smirked, ordering Kylie another shot, this time slipping something into her drink. Though she was drunk, and she hadn't seen him slip something into her drink, something felt off about this guy.

"Good idea!" Kylie shrieked. "Right after I pee and take that shot," she said, standing back up. She grabbed Chet's chin don't go anywhere," she said, pressing her finger against his lips. She then turned and headed for the bathroom, her purse in her hand.

Kylie reached the bathroom and pulled out her phone. She dialed Danny's number and waited until he picked up.

"What do you want?" Danny asked.

"You know!" Kylie slurred, "You shouldn't yell at me! I'm a girl!"

"Shorty you sound drunk. Are you okay?" Danny asked, standing up from his couch to find his shoes.

Kylie swayed a little and her eyes started acting weird. "I'm...I'm...Well Chet's gonna take care of me!"

"Chet?"

"Yeah Chet!"

"Who the hell is Chet?" Danny asked. "Better yet who the fuck names their kid Chet?"

"Chet is Chet!" Kylie said. "He kinda looks Like Leonardo DiCaprio but with brown hair," she informed Danny.

"Shorty just tell me where you are, alright?"

"No," Kylie shook her head. "I'm mad at you!"

"Okay," Danny groaned. "Kales, I'm sorry, babe. You were right. You're not pregnant. Tell me where you are?"

"A bar. But I'm leaving with Chet after I finish my shot."

"Whatever you do," Danny started, heading for his front door. "Don't drink anything he gives you, alright?"

"Whatever Danny," Kylie rolled her eyes, hanging up on Danny. She glanced in the mirror and brushed her hair from her face. "Ehw. I look like shit."

Kylie stumbled out of the bathroom and back to her barstool. Chet hadn't left and he was sitting there alone with Kylie's shot. Danny's warning started playing in her head. She knew there was something about this guy, but her judgment was blurred. She was drunk and she was mad, a bad combination. Kylie plopped down on her barstool and tried to focus on Chet. Something was wrong, really wrong. She shouldn't have been like this.

"Are you okay?" Chet asked.

Kylie waved her hand. "Perfectly dandy!"

Chet nodded his head, and handed Kylie her shot. Kylie shook her head and then grabbed the bartender. "Can I have a sprite?" she asked him.

"You don't want your last shot?" Chet asked.

"Oh no," Kylie shook her head. "One more and I'm going to vomit."

Chet let out a sigh. "Alright," he smiled. "Do you want to get on out?"

"Sure," Kylie nodded her head, and glanced at the clock. "After my sprite?"

"Alright," Chet nodded his head. "After your sprite." He let out a groan with the fact that his plan had just gone down the shit hole.

"Okay," Kylie smiled. "All done. Let's go." She stood up and headed for the door while Chet paid the bill.

"Where to?" Chet asked when they stepped outside.

"This way," Kylie said heading in the direction of Danny's apartment hoping he'd catch them on the way.

Kylie was hoping they would bump into Danny. Chet was starting to creep her out. He was walking behind her, his hand on her lower back. "So what do you wanna do when we get back to your place?" Chet asked, a smirk on his face.

"Oh," Kylie hiccupped, "I thought you were just gonna walk me home."

"Walk you home?!?" Chet snapped, "You've got to be fucking kidding me! You tease!"

Kylie stopped walking and turned to face Chet. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He yelled, pointing his finger at her.

"I..." Kylie started, becoming uncomfortable. "I'm not a tease," she whispered. "I'm just drunk."

"I just bought you drinks!" Chet growled in her ear.

"People buy me drinks all the time," she whispered, glancing around her. There wasn't much of a crowd, and the people that were walking, were in a hurry to get home.

"And how do you repay them?"

"I..."

"How you gonna repay me?" he asked, stepping towards Kylie.

"I'll walk myself home," Kylie said, heading towards the way she had been going. Chet grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards the brick wall.

"Where yah going?"

"Danny!" Kylie screamed for no reason. Danny wasn't anywhere in sight. She kicked Chet as hard as she could in his crotch and started to run.

"Shorty?" Someone called, heading towards her. Danny squinted at the woman running towards him.

"Danny," Kylie sighed. "He's trying to rape me!"

"Who?" Danny asked, wrapping Kylie in his arms. Chet stood up and headed towards them.

"Hey," Chet yelled. "Get your hands off her. She's mine tonight."

"The hell she is," Danny growled, letting go of Kylie, clenching his fists.

"Oh what are you gonna do about it?" Chet asked, clenching his fists as well.

The moon shined brightly on the two men, ready to fight. Danny took a step closer as did Chet. Kylie stood off to the side, wondering if she should call the cops or not. But Danny was a cop.

Danny took the first swing and hit Chet square in the face. He stumbled backwards but regained his balance and that was it. Chet was tired of all the bull shit. He lunged at Danny, who took a step back to keep from getting punched in the face.

As Danny moved back, Chet latched on to Danny's shirt, bring it down as he fell. Kylie heard the sound of thread ripping and watched as Danny shirt ripped. The moon reflected off of his finely toned abs. Kylie sighed at the site. This was honestly beautiful.

Danny stood up, gaining his balance, Chet still kneeing on the ground. He pulled him up and threw him against the brick wall with a loud thud. "What am I gonna do about it?" Danny hissed lowly into Chet's ear. He rested his forearm against Chet's throat. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill you."

Chet let out a laugh, and brought his fist to the side of Danny's head, causing Danny to stumble back. "You're Mom teach you how to fight?" Chet asked, laying another punch to Danny's jaw. Danny ignored the throbbing pain in his ear from the previous punch as he grabbed Chet's arm in his attempt at another punch, and twisted it, then snapped as hard as he could on his elbow. Kylie winced at the crack it had made. Danny definitely just shattered the bones in his arm.

"An ex-marine," Danny corrected Chet, kneeing him in the crotch.

Chet stayed on the ground, riving in pain. Danny rolled his eyes and turned toward Kylie. "Call him an ambulance."

Kylie quickly took out her phone and dialed 911. She told them the street name and what building his was in front of. She was pretty sure he wouldn't be moving anytime soon. Danny grabbed Kylie by the arm and quickly led her away.

Kylie put her phone back into her purse and looked up at Danny. "You aren't an ex-marine."

"I know." He said, looking straight ahead. "But I learned all that shit from one."

"Really?" she asked, as Danny wrapped his arm protectively around her. She took her free hand and gently touched Danny's bloody mouth.

"If you ever get drunk and do something like that again," Danny warned her as they walked up the steps towards his apartment.

Kylie blushed a bit as Danny pushed her into the elevator. "If you ever accuse me of something like that again," Kylie replied in the same tone, glancing at Danny, holding his fist.

She lightly grabbed his wrist, and pressed kisses to his knuckles, and took her other hand and ran it along his shirtless body, tracing his muscles with her pinky. His breathing was hard against the top of her head.

"You scared me," he informed her.

"I know." She whispered, looking down at her feet.

"But," Danny said, grabbing Kylie's chin to make her look at him, "I shouldn't have accused you. I should have listened to you. I just got so caught up in the fact I found a positive pregnancy test..."

Kylie silenced Danny with a kiss. "Don't worry about it...I think."

"So why did I find a positive pregnancy test?" Danny asked, "Just to quench my curiosity."

"Niki was late, so we went and bought a shit load of pregnancy tests and on all 12 she came out positive."

Danny let out a loud laugh, stepping out of the elevator, Kylie's arms wrapped around his waist. "I'm sorry. I thought I just heard you say all 12 tests came out positive."

"Danny," Kylie sighed. "Don't go running telling Donnie. Niki's really freaked out. We had Adam take her blood. She's not gonna know for sure until tomorrow night. Please don't make fun of her on this one."

"Scout's honor," Danny laughed. "I can make fun of her to you though, right?" he smirked, opening his apartment door. "That's karma and you know it."

Kylie rolled her eyes, and pushed Danny onto the couch so she could examine his battle wounds.

She grabbed some rubbing alcohol and cotton balls from the bathroom She walked back to the couch and knelt down to clean out Danny's wounds. She drenched the cotton ball in alcohol and rubbed it against Danny's wounds. He winced at the stinging.

"Oh stop being a big baby." Kylie giggled. "And don't worry I told her a million times today it was karma. And I bought diapers too!"

"Some friend you are." Danny forced a smile. The alcohol was burning in his cuts.

Kylie shrugged. "I already started talking to the baby inside of her. She is beyond freaked out. She even punched me!"

"Oh am I gonna have to beat her up to now?" Danny asked, a smirk on his face.

"No," Kylie said shaking her head, "I think in that fight Niki would win, hands down."

"Way to burst my ego," Danny groaned, rolling his eyes. Kylie drenched another cotton ball with rubbing alcohol and pressed it to Danny's chin. Danny held his hand over Kylie's, causing her to stop. "You gonna mend it for me?" he asked her giving her a grin.

She gave him a light smile, and pulled her hands from his. "I'm tired," she yawned, standing up. "Long night," she said, yawning.

Danny watched as she picked up the rubbing alcohol, and headed for the bathroom, a confused look on his face.

Danny stood up from the couch and followed Kylie to the bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe and watched as she changed into pajamas. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, it's just been a really long day." She said, sitting on the bed Indian style.

Danny walked over and sat next to her. "Yeah running around buying pregnancy tests and..."

"Yeah I know." She interrupted him. "I'm tired, that's all."

Danny nodded his head and grabbed Kylie's hands from her lap. "You can tell me anything," he told her, knowing something was wrong. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Kylie shook her head. "No he didn't hurt me. I'm just kind of shaken up, that's all."

"Okay." He pressed a kiss to the top of Kylie's head. "You're safe now."

Kylie nodded her head and crawled into Danny's lap, laying her head against his bare chest. "I should have grabbed the shirt as proof," she whispered. "Niki's never gonna believe this."

Danny smiled. "Oh she's gonna be so pissed."

"I know, but at least I'll have the memory of this forever." Kylie smiled and yawned.

"Alright, alright." Danny said, laying down on the bed. "Get some sleep, okay?"

Kylie nodded her head and closed her eyes as images of Danny's shirt being ripped off replayed in her mind.

* * *

Niki hung up her cell phone and let out a loud groan. "This fucking sucks!" she said, punching a pillow. Flack heard Niki in her bedroom, and decided to see what was wrong. He headed into her bedroom from the kitchen, where Niki sat on the bed, her eyebrows scrunched and a pillow in her lap.

"Who was that?" Flack asked, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Adam." She mumbled.

"Adam?" Flack asked, "Why is Adam calling you?"

Niki looked up at Flack. _All right let's tell him,_ she thought. "Well...um...you see...he really likes Kylie." _Way to go Foxx._

"Then why is he calling you?" Flack asked, becoming extremely suspicious.

"Something happened," Niki shrugged. "And Kylie went to him for me to do her a favor for me."

Flack glanced from Niki, to Apollo who was sitting on the floor. "For what? Are you alright? What happened?"

"Ugh," Niki groaned, lying on the bed. "I just..."

"What?" Flack asked lying beside her. He pressed a kiss to her head.

"You know how sometimes things happen...and then after that thing happens there are consequences?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with favors?" Flack asked.

"Nik, you aren't making any sense at all." Flack said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm trying to tell you something." Niki sighed, "But it's really hard to say."

"Okay," Flack said, nodding his head. "Well, I don't know how to fix that?"

Niki let out another sigh, and sat back up on the bed, causing Flack to do the same. She pulled her hair up, and took the hair tie from her wrist to tie it back. "We did something," Niki said. "You and I."

"Mhm?" Flack asked, raising an eyebrow for her to continue.

"About...5 to 8 weeks ago. We did something."

"Niki," Flack laughed. "There's a reason I only have a high school diploma. Shit like this is too much for my brain."

"Great, the father of my kid is a dumbass," Niki mumbled.

"What?" Flack asked. "Did you just call me a dumbass?"

"Are you kidding me?" Niki snapped. "Are you fucking kidding me?!?"

"Whoa, Niki, calm down." He said, grabbing her forearms.

"I...I can't believe it. How dumb are you? I just fucking said the father of my _kid_ is a dumbass! And all you can manage to get from that sentence is that you're a dumbass?" Niki shouted.

"Well, I don't appreciate it when you call me..." Then it hit him, "Did you just say father? Of your kid?"

Niki nodded her head and sat there silently. Apollo had gotten up from the floor and was starring at the two sitting on the bed.

Flack looked at Niki a blank stare on his face. "Are you serious?" he asked her, a grin playing on his face.

Niki slowly nodded her head and closed her eyes. "Yeah."

"How?" Flack asked. "I mean. Really?"

"Yes," Niki growled. "I'm fucking pregnant." She climbed off the bed and headed out of the bedroom, Flack following her.

"Babe come here," Flack said, watching Niki plop onto the couch. He sat beside her and pulled her chin to face him. "You're carrying my baby," he smiled giving her a kiss.

"Unfortunately." Niki mumbled.

Flack raised an eyebrow. "Unfortunately? Niki this is great!"

"No!" Niki shook her head, "This is not great!"

"How can this not be great? We're having a baby!" Flack said with the biggest grin on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" Niki said, standing up from the couch. "This is going to ruin my life!"

"How?" Flack asked.

"I can't work" Niki snapped. "I can't work for 9 months! How am I going to pay for things? And stretch marks! God your kid is already making me puke up everything, and giving me killer cramps. My vagina will never be the same after this! What are you giving up for this? Nothing!"

"Babe," Flack sighed. "I'm sure you can still work until you show. And you can just go on stakeouts. Stretch marks are totally preventable. They have lotions for that you know? And you can have a C-section."

"A nice scar on my stomach? No thanks!"

"Babe, come on let's be reasonable here." Flack said, trying to calm Niki down.

"Oh and another thing!" Niki shouted, "I have a tramp stamp, I don't get that shot thing!"

"Niki you're overreacting."

"Oh am I?" She asked.

Flack rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch. "Yes you are."

"Well you don't have a thing growing inside of you!" Niki shouted.

"It's not a thing," Flack told her getting up from the couch. "It's _our_ baby." He stood in front of her and got on his knees.

"What are you doing?" Niki asked as Flack lifted up her t-shirt, revealing her abs. He pressed a kiss right below her belly button. "Donnie don't do that," she said as he unzipped her jeans. He set his hands around her knees and continued to kiss about Niki's underwear line. "Donnie, what are you doing?" she asked again.

"I'm kissing my baby," He told her.

"You're a fucking creep!" Niki growled, taking a step back.

"Nik, this is amazing news!" Flack said, grinning. He stood up and bent down to kiss her.

Niki shoved Flack away and gave him a dirty look. "Stay the fuck off of me!"

"Niki come on," Flack sighed, rolling his eyes, "We should be excited about this."

"Well I'm not!" Niki snapped, "There are so many reasons why this isn't good! I can't afford a kid. I need to work! I can't work if I'm on maternity leave!"

"They pay you to be on maternity leave," Flack told her. "You're thinking way too much about this."

"I'm not," Niki said, crossing her arms. "I don't want this."

Flack stepped back this time, and Niki saw the heartbreak in his face at her words. He really wanted this baby. She'd never seen him so happy about anything before. "Maybe you just need to let it sink in," he told her.

"It has sunk in," she informed him, shaking her head.

"Well," Flack said. "You better let it sink in a bit longer. Because weather you want him or not, he's coming. You can't undo a pregnancy."

Niki thought about saying yes you could, but she couldn't. She couldn't say something like that to Flack. He would be crushed. She turned away from him and closed her eyes. "You just don't get it."

"What is there not to get?" He asked, "We're having a baby. It's something we made."

"On complete accident." Niki snorted.

"Sometimes accidents are blessings in disguises."

"Really? Way to sound like a fucking hallmark card." Niki said as she watched Apollo enter the room. He could sense that something was happening and that is owner was very upset.

"You're upset," Flack agreed. "And I'm trying to figure out why. Is it because I actually want this? And that surprised you? You had it all planned out that I was going to freak and you could leave me and you'd be better off alone, but I ruined that the second I cracked a smile at the fact you're carrying my child? I mean that's the first thing that pops into my head, Niki. Is that you wanted me to be pissed at you."

"Something like that," Niki said nervously, biting her lip, avoiding eye contact with Flack. Flack nodded his head. He headed down the hall and into Niki's bedroom to grab the box that sat in his jacket. And when he came back, he stood in front of Niki. "What's that?"

"I'm not going anywhere Niki," he told her, sitting on his knee. "I want this baby with you and I want you to be my wife."

"Please don't tell me you're doing this." Niki said, her hands shaking.

Flack looked up at her and smiled. "I am doing this. Cause I want you in my life forever."

"No, you're only doing this because I'm pregnant." Niki said, shaking her head and walking backward toward the door.

"Would I have a ring already if I was marrying you just because you're pregnant? I just found out five minutes ago."

"No, but..." Niki stuttered, "But you're doing it within the five minutes you found out!"

"Niki, just say yes already," Flack chuckled, grabbing her hand. He could feel her shaky hand under his, causing him to grin. She was nervous too.

"No," she shook her head. "It's just because I'm pregnant."

"No," Flack shook his head. "It's because you're hot and sexy and you like kinky things and because you're smart and beautiful and I love you. The pregnancy is just a huge bonus in itself."

Niki rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You weren't even thinking about purposing."

"That's because I thought you'd say no," Flack told her. "Scratch that. I was petrified you'd say no. This. This miracle made me grow a pair. So. Will you marry me, Niki Foxx?"

"No, no, no, no!" Niki said, shaking her head.

Flack rolled his eyes. "Come on Nik, just say yes."

"Look, it's better for you in the long run. Trust me. No, not marrying me will be the smartest thing you do." Niki said, trying to back away from Flack. "Like your life would be so much better off not marrying me. I'm saving you from a world of hurt."

Flack shook his head. "What could you do that could possible hurt me? Right now you're hurting me by saying no."

"It's not what I could do." Niki mumbled, "It's what they can do."

Flack rolled his eyes. "They? Niki we've been through this. I don't care what locked up convicts can do to me. Send me letters in the fucking mail?"

"Gangs, Donnie. Those guys are in gangs, and they don't like their drugs being taken away."

"Niki," Flack groaned. "I'm not getting up from my knee until you say yes. And it's really starting to hurt. I'm not gonna let a gang stop me from being with you."

"Well I am." Niki shook her head and headed toward the door. "And I'm not just worried about the gangs." She whistled for Apollo, who raced out the door. Flack watched as Niki close the door, and left him kneeling there.

"God damn it Niki." He mumbled to himself, as he stood up and grabbed a jacket, because Niki had neglected to bring one. He figured she had taken the stairs, so he ran down them, hoping to catch up to her. Flack looked around the lobby but couldn't find her or Apollo. "Damn it Niki." He mumbled again.

* * *

Niki pounded on Danny's door, and smiled when he answered. "Where's my girlfriend at?" Niki asked, stepping into the apartment. "And the dog?" She eyed Danny in black sweats and a white wife beater.

"Bedroom," Danny informed her. "She's still asleep I think."

"Well, I'm about to find out. Come on Apollo," Niki said heading down the hall towards Danny's closed bedroom. Kylie smiled as Niki entered the bedroom.

"Did yah tell him?" Kylie asked as Niki sat on the bed with them.

"Yes, yes I did." She said.

"Aw yay!" Kylie smiled, clapping her hands, "I'm so proud of you! What did he say?"

Niki looked down at her still shaking hands. "Well he...uh...was very happy about it."

"I told you he'd be! Do I know my brother or what?"

Niki rolled her eyes. "Do you know what else he did?"

"Hmm?" Kylie asked, petting Milo's belly as he crawled into her lap.

"He asked me to marry him," Niki rolled her eyes.

"And you said yes, right?" Kylie asked raising an eyebrow at Niki. Kylie let out a sigh when Niki didn't reply. "Nik! You stormed off, didn't you! That's why you're not wearing a jacket. What if you get Pneumonia and you kill the baby?"

"You're over reacting," Niki rolled her eyes as Danny came into the bedroom. He grabbed a shirt from his dresser and pulled it over his head.

"I'm going to the gym," he told Kylie giving her a kiss.

"Bye," Kylie said. "Have fun."

Niki watched as Danny left the bedroom. "Why does he have a bunch of cuts on his face?" she asked.

"We'll discuss that right after I convince you to marry my brother."

"Wait a second, he was in a fight!" Niki said, getting all excited. "How could you not call me?"

"Niki." Kylie said sternly. "This is not the time for this. Later."

"You're not gonna convince me to marry your brother." Niki sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh just watch me."

Niki gave Kylie a look. "Are you kidding me? I'm a Foxx, we're stubborn as hell, it ain't happening."

"You're being ridiculous Niki," Kylie rolled her eyes. "You're pregnant with his kid. You're in love with him, he's in love with you. He'd do anything for you. He tolerates your stupid nonsense fits you throw for no reason. He genuinely loves you, Niki. Please. Tell me what the hell Flack doesn't have for you? Give me one good reason not to marry him."

"He doesn't know how to pick up after himself," Niki sighed, waving her arms clueless, unable to think of a good reason.

"And you do," Kylie laughed. "Have you been in your apartment lately? Come on. You gotta do better than that."

"Fine you want a good reason?" Niki asked.

Kylie folded her arms across her chest and looked at her friend. "Yes, enlighten me."

Niki closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She hated talking about them, absolutely hated it. It was a past that she wished would just disappear, a part of her that she wished never existed. "Look, it's bad enough I became a cop, but when the family catches wind that I married one..."

"Right," Kylie nodded her head. "But I mean wouldn't it be worse if they found out you were pregnant and realized Don didn't step up?"

"Either way it's bad, Kylie. Either way they're gonna..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't think about what her family would do to Flack. "Either way I'm with a cop."

"But it's not like he's a cop. I mean he solves murders. He's like Sherlock Holmes. He only arrests murderers."

"They are murderers, Kylie."

Kylie shook her head, trying to shake the last sentence from her head. "Kevin wouldn't...He wouldn't."

"He would. You saw what he did when he found out Donnie and I were dating. It's gonna be ten times worse when they know I'm pregnant and we're married."

"But you want to marry him, right?" Kylie asked. "All family shit aside. You'd marry him in a heartbeat." Kylie watched Niki slowly nod her head. "Well then do it. We'll figure the rest out."

"You can't figure out the mob Kales," Niki pathetically laughed at Kylie's willingness to have a happy ending. "There's no convincing them of anything."

"I will," Kylie said. "I'll figure it out. I always do."

"No Kylie, you won't." Niki said, trying to keep her friend from doing something stupid. "I've broken so many rules. I'm just lucky Joey talked sense into them. I should be dead for the rules I've broken."

"But, there has to be a way around this. A loophole!" Kylie tried pleading with her.

Niki shook her head. "A loophole? Really now? My dad is up there in the ranks! How bad will it look for him when everyone finds out his daughter married a cop?"

"No! This can't be it!" Kylie said, hitting a pillow. "You and Donnie are perfect together. You two are meant to be together and now you can't because of stupid rules of a family you aren't even part of!"

"But the problem is I was part of them, I did run with them when I was younger. But then I wised up and got out of there. But even if I never ran with them, I'm still always going to be apart of them." Niki said, grabbing a pillow and holding it to her chest. It bothered her how naive Kylie was about this.

"This is stupid," Kylie snapped, standing up. "So help me, God this is stupid! You need to go talk to your brothers about this."

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Niki growled, standing up as well. "Do you hear anything that Im telling you or is it in one ear out the other? My brother's don't have a say in this. If I break one more God damned rule, he's dead. You're dead. I'm dead."

"You're dead because you're in love with someone?" Kylie replied. "That's breaking a rule? Because you can help who you fall in love with. Two people are just meant to be together, you can't stop that. They can't stop that. And that's what I'm going to tell them." Niki grabbed Kylie's wrist when she reached for her jacket.

"If you go, so help me God, Kylie. You're so fucking stupid sometimes. Just get it through your head that Donnie and I can't be married, and we can't have this baby." Niki let out a loud groan of frustration as Kylie continued to put her jacket on.

Her friend was stupid. Kylie Flack was the biggest sucker for love ever, and she wasn't going to let a mob get in the way of Niki and Flack. So Niki had to convince her that she couldn't do this. Something impossible when Kylie felt strongly for something.

"I'm going with or without you, Nik," Kylie said looking her in the eye. "I'm being the stubborn one this time around."

"No!"

"You can't stop me. Cause I am not letting them stop you and Donnie from getting married!"

"Fine." Niki rolled her eyes, "But I'm coming with you. Come on Apollo."

"Why are you bringing him? Kylie asked.

Niki shook her head as she opened the apartment door. "Cause things could get real ugly."

XXXXXXXXX


	14. Scares Part 3

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters of CSI:Ny. I promise, Adam will be appearing very, very soon. About two more stories and then he'll be on here. I promise!!

A/N: This is a long one, but I promise the next one is like no more than 5 thousands words.

* * *

Kylie turned the corner, Niki on her left side, and Apollo walking beside her. It was lunchtime for the mafia family. Everyday they ate at the same restaurant at the same time. Noon. That hadn't changed since Niki was a kid. She rarely knew where her father actually was growing up, but one thing was for certain. From noon to 2 he was eating lunch with his "family."

"Don't smart talk them," Niki breathed as the grew closer to the restaurant. "Don't lie when the body guards ask how many guns you've got. Don't laugh if they say something stupid. Only laugh if they tell a stupid joke. Don't look them directly in the eye for long periods of time, but don't avoid eye contact either. They don't like scared bitches, but they don't like arrogant cops."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Do I look fucking stupid? I've done this before Nik."

"You've never seen anything like this."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Have some fucking faith. I went undercover as a gang member's girl for an entire year."

"When?" Niki asked, wanting to punch Kylie for never telling her this.

"Never, I'm just trying to get you to believe I'm not stupid enough to double cross these guys."

"You're stupid enough to fuckin' drag me here to put targets on all of our backs the size of Texas."

"But we're doing this for love." Kylie whined, the smell of Italian cooking filling her nostrils.

Niki rolled her eyes as she swiped a Cannoli off of a cart. "Yeah, I bet ya these big hot shots are gonna go for that."

"Did you just steal that Cannoli?" Kylie asked, "And they could. I'm sure they have hearts."

"Yeah? What are you gonna do about it? And obviously you've never met men like this." Niki sighed. She looked down at Apollo and watched as he sniffed the air. She looked around to see who was walking the streets and to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. Not like it mattered though, anyone who knew the Foxx family could throw Niki into that bunch.

"Men like this?" Kylie snorted. "Men like Italians who steal Cannolis and kill people like they're the Godfather?"

"Kales," Niki whispered, covering Kylie's mouth.

"I was gonna say I know how to deal with them, just like any other man. With tears and corniness."

"That's not gonna work here," Niki told Kylie, finishing her Cannoli before opening the front door to the Italian restaurant.

"Wanna bet?" Kylie whispered, as two men dressed in all black began to follow them towards the back of the restaurant. Kylie nodded her head. They weren't bad bodyguards. They probably didn't know Niki as a Foxx, being as they looked in their early 20s. They saw the two girls as cops. Cops who were approaching their bosses. Niki came to a halt in front of the huge round table where a bunch of men were speaking rapidly changing their sentences from English to Italian, and vice-versa.

"Well look what the cats drug in," Joey Foxx, Niki's brother smirked, causing every one at the table to stare at Niki and Kylie.

Niki's body became tense as she placed her hands on her hips. "Joey." She nodded at him. Niki scanned the table and saw her father. "Dad."

Her father nodded his head at his daughter.

"Ah Bella!" The man sitting next to Mr. Foxx cheered, "Come sta lei?"

Niki shrugged. "Come pure posso essere Michael di Zio. Sono stato i malati di ragazzino nonostante."

Kylie spoke a little Italian and all she picked out was, beautiful, Uncle Michael, and how are you.

"Molto bene. Era piacevole di lei fermare da. Ho mancato la sua bella faccia." Michael said, a broad smile on his face.

"Michael," Niki's father shook his head. "I think Niki came here for a reason. It's not like her to just show up out of the blue."

"Anthony, please." Michael shook his head and then continued his sentence in Italian.

Kylie watched patiently, but cautiously as Niki and the older man continued to speak in Italian. Way too fast for her to even pick up any words now. She was really wishing her mother had taught her Italian rather then learning Gaelic from her Grandfather.

"Who is your friend?" the man asked, giving Kylie a warm smile, though Kylie wasn't going to buy into anything nice the mafia had to say, she knew how to play along like she was. She may not have interacted with these particular people, but she knew how they worked. She wasn't stupid. She gave an innocent smile, tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and batted her blue eyes.

"This is Kylie," Joey smiled, winking at Kylie, causing Kylie to look at her feet, and then make eye contact with Niki's uncle. She counted to three and then turned to give Joey a smile.

"She doesn't speak?" Niki's Uncle Michael asked, eyeing Kylie. Kylie glanced at Joey, unable to take any cue's from Niki, being as they were standing side by side. He nodded his head for her to speak.

"Yes, sir, I do," Kylie smiled.

"Kylie is quiet," Anthony Foxx replied, as Niki nodded her head in agreement, though this was in short, a white lie. Apollo let out a low growl as he watched a body guard slowly approach them.

"Apollo," Niki hissed lowly. But it hadn't gone unnoticed.

Joey sat up in his chair and glared at his sister and then to Apollo. Niki gave him a look and nodded her heads toward Kylie. Kylie figured they were talking to each other without using words. She could do the same thing with Brent. Though Joey was five years older then Niki, both siblings were very close.

"Now Bella," an older looking man to the right of Niki's father spoke up. "Why would you bring Miss...?"

"Flack." Kylie blurted out without even thinking.

Anthony nodded his head slowly and followed his hands. "Agh yes. The sister of Don Flack."

"Hm, Don Flack, where have I heard that name before?" Michael asked, tapping his finger on his chin.

"Really now Michael?" The older man who was sitting to Anthony's right asked.

Michael shook his head. "Don't give me shit like that Joseph. I can't think of how I know that name."

Kylie's heart began pounding in her chest. She shouldn't have said Flack's name. She shouldn't have come here. Because what she really wanted to do was kill this Michael dude. He was playing stupid, when she knew that he'd been the one who gave Kevin Foxx the green light to beat the shit out of her big brother over two years ago. Sure, Flack had taken every punch he had been thrown, even throwing in some as well. But, he wasn't going to go to the hospital. He wasn't going to have them call the police, and he wasn't ratting Kevin out. Because that would have sent Niki flying through the roof. But the difference between Flack and Kylie, was that she wasn't going to tolerate violence. Not when they could work around this. Not when there could be a happy ending if they just heard her out.

"That's why we're here," Kylie said suddenly, standing up a bit straight. She ignored her pounding chest. "To talk about my brother."

"Could you help refresh my memory, Niki?" Michael asked, turning towards Niki.

"He's my boyfriend," Niki replied.

"And why are we here to talk about Niki's boyfriend?"

"Because," Kylie said, becoming a bit more quiet, she had to stay innocent if she wanted this to work. Never-mind the three guns she had on her person. "Last time when you found out he was..."

"Screwing with my daughter?" Anthony asked, raising an eyebrow, causing Niki to say something in Italian. Something about being rude to Kylie, possibly. She wasn't too sure.

"Right. He got beat up pretty badly. And I just think that while he took it, it wasn't necessary."

_Wrong words_, Niki thought as she watched Michael grin.

"I mean, not unnecessary. I get it. You guys love Niki. I love her too. I want the best for her, and you think a cop isn't good?"

Niki looked down at the floor as she elbowed Kylie in the side. Wrong words, she thought, wrong words.

"Well isn't this cute." Joseph smiled, clearly amused with the situation.

"Wait one moment please," Michael spoke up, "This Don Flack character is a cop?"

Kylie clenched her fist tightly. Michael was really starting to piss her off.

"Zio," Niki mumbled, not taking her eyes off the floor.

"Bello, lo sguardo a me quando lei parla." Michael said sternly.

Niki brought her head up and met her uncle's gaze. Kylie figured he told her to look at him or something. She had never seen Niki so obedient in her life.

"Zio," She whispered, "Per favore non di giocare questo gioco."

Michael nodded his head slowly, looking toward his brother, Anthony. Kylie was pretty sure Niki asked him to stop playing games, but she couldn't be sure. They spoke too fast.

She turned towards Joey, and then glanced at Anthony, who didn't seem to be as amused as Michael and Joseph were from watching Kylie try to speak in front of them. But she wasn't going to squirm under them. They weren't going to hurt her. Not in public. Not unless she threatened one of them. But she wasn't threatening them she wasn't using any threatening tones, or giving off any angry vibes, save for the fist clench.

"I.." Kylie let out a deep breath and shook her head as she glanced at her feet. "I don't like to see people I care for not happy," she said suddenly, a sad smile on her face.

"So you think my niece is unhappy?" Michael smirked.

"No," Kylie smiled, shaking her head. "She's really happy. And I've never seen my brother so happy. And you may think its...corny. I know Niki does," she gave Niki a smile, and playfully elbowed her, trying to lighten the mood. She wanted them to believe that she didn't think they were dangerous. They were just Niki's very overprotective extended Italian family. She turned and gave Michael a bright smile, her eyes twinkling a bit. "But they're in love."

Niki let out a groan, and glared at Kylie. They were officially fucked in the ass.

"Love?" Anthony finally chimed in, letting out a loud snort.

"If you dam a river it stagnates. Running water is beautiful," Kylie whispered.

"What's that?" Joseph asked, leaning forward.

"I said," Kylie spoke a bit louder, a tear coming to her face. She was going to make these men realize that love was better than hate. "If you dam a river it stagnates. Running water is beautiful. It's a Gaelic proverb. My grandmother said this to my grandfather all of the time. It means if you hold something back that needs to grow, it's never going to flow. But if you just let it go...it's amazing."

"That's so gay," one of the bodyguards commented. Kylie turned and gave him a smile. "I think its Niki and Donnie. I mean. Could you imagine? Them, together freely without all this stress of two families just...not blending together?"

"Miss Flack," Anthony shook his head. "You are too much of a romantic. And we do not believe in romanticism."

"I fucking told you." Niki whispered to Kylie.

"Niki." Her father said sternly. "What have I told you about language?"

Niki looked to the floor. "Sorry Daddy."

Kylie gave Niki a side-glance, unable to comprehend what was going on with her. She had never seen Niki so, obedient, and she had never, ever heard Niki apologize.

"Wait, I'm a little confused," Michael spoke up again.

Kylie clenched her fist tighter and took a deep breath. This man was starting to get on her last nerve. To him this was just a big joke. Niki watched as Kylie tensed up. She knew her Uncle was going to push her. It was what he did. He was the man you went to when you had a beef with someone. He'd always give you the best advice on how to push someone over the edge. Or he'd give you the green light to literally push someone over the edge.

"What does this all have to do with love? Because I know my niece, she doesn't fall in love. She makes men fall in love with her and then she takes it away from them." Michael finished his sentence.

"Please," Kylie rolled her eyes. "You mean to tell me that even though right now she's not smiling, she doesn't have a... glow to her? A happy glow?" Kylie smirked internally. Yes, pregnancy glow would actually work in this...even if they didn't actually know Niki was pregnant, you could still see the glow. "Some people...they're just meant to be. Donnie and Niki are a part of those some. I may be a romanticist but it's for good reason. It may take years of heartbreak and mistakes before you find someone. But when you do, I don't think you should let it go." Kylie knew that even if the corny stuff was getting to them, they wouldn't show it. They wouldn't let her know what they thought until after she left, and they decided that she wasn't going to break under Michael's pressure.

She wasn't going to give them the reaction they wanted. She was going to give them love. "Something else about us Irish Folks?" Kylie continued. "Love isn't a verb in Gaelic. It's a feeling. You can't make yourself love someone. You can't help the feelings you get when you are around the person you are so amazed by. You can't stop love from growing. You can only just let it grow into something beautiful."

"Niki?" Michael turned to Niki. "Do you believe this?"

Niki became uncomfortable under the stares of her elders. Not only did she have to explain her feelings for Flack she had to explain them to the mob.

"Well," She mumbled.

"Bella." Joseph said, "Please speak up."

She looked up at her family and flipped her bangs out of her face. "I guess...in a sense...yes. I mean I didn't mean for this to happen. It just did. If I had a choice do you think I would fall in love with a cop? No, I'm not stupid."

"My baby daughter fell in love with a fucking cop." Anthony said, shaking his head in disapproval.

Michael let out a chuckle. "Oh this is rich, so rich. Niki dear, may I remind you that you are on thin ice? And I know your father is a very powerful man in this family, but rules are rules and they aren't meant to be broken."

"I understand." Niki sighed. She looked a Kylie, a sad look in her eyes.

"And if I look back on things, you've broken far too many to count. You 'left' the family, you became a cop, and you allowed yourself to associate with cops in your younger days. And the list goes on and on." Michael added.

"This isn't her fault," Kylie chimed in, becoming scared for Niki. "She can't help it. She can't."

"Kylie," Niki whispered. "We should go." Niki grabbed Kylie's elbow and tried to tug her away.

"No!" Kylie yelled, this time, her tears were real. "She doesn't deserve to be punished for love." She said, looking at Michael. "Don't make them pay for this. Please, don't do this."

"Kylie," Niki said, causing Kylie to glance at her. "I shouldn't have brought you here."

"No," Kylie replied. "This is my fault, Mr. Foxx," she said turning to face Anthony. "This was my idea. You're right, I'm too much of a romanticist," Kylie let out a deep breath, hoping she could control her tears for just a second. She had a plan B. "I just saw this as... as a Romeo and Juliet thing and I had to meddle. I had to make something work that clearly doesn't."

Anthony Foxx stood up from his chair and placed his hands on the table. "You're right Miss Flack, you did meddle in something that clearly will not work. If you thought we would ever let a Foxx marry a cop slide then you were clearly mistaken."

"You obviously do not understand the workings of a Mafia." Joseph said, standing up from his chair as well.

"It was quite a show though," Michael smiled as he remained seated, "I'm sorry you wasted your effort. But if we even get a suspicion that Niki has married this Don Flack, then we'll have to take matters into our own hands."

Kylie froze to the floor. Her eyes were filled with tears. She had only one last thing to say. "Mr. Foxx," She started, directing her sentence toward Niki's father, "I know you love your daughter, and I know you want what's best for her. But don't you think keeping her from happiness will crush her?"

Anthony sat back in his chair and stared at the young woman before him. She had a lot of nerve to come in her and explain to them how his daughter and some cop should be married. He appreciated her for having the nerve to do that.

Joey looked over his sister. He knew something was off with her. Something was different. He was pretty sure that his sister would never allow Kylie to do this under any circumstances. There must have been some incredible reason behind this and he wanted to find out.

* * *

They'd been quiet the walk home. Niki was positive someone was following them, and she knew that they'd be reporting to her uncle. She was considering not even going straight to Danny's. Then they'd know where Kylie was living. But then she realized they probably already knew that. They probably have someone falling her on a daily basis.

Kylie had opened Danny's apartment door, and let out a deep breath when she saw Danny sitting on the couch. He was going to ask her if she'd been crying, and she was going to lie.

"Are you okay Kales?" Danny asked, standing up from the couch.

Kylie nodded her head and took another deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just really cold outside."

Danny raised an eyebrow and then looked at Niki. She looked shaken up and tense. Almost like she had just been in a life or death situation. "Nik, you don't look so good."

"Se lei ha saputo solo la metà di esso." Niki spoke softly.

"Whoa, way to go all Italian on me." Danny said. Even though he understood everything she said, he didn't understand why she decided to randomly start speaking in Italian.

"Sorry." Niki shook her head, trying to clear her head. She hadn't even realized she was speaking in Italian.

"So what don't I know the half of?" Danny asked Niki.

"How fucking cold it is outside," Kylie shivered. "Will you go buy some hot chocolate for us?" she asked Danny.

"I bought some two days ago," Danny said raising an eyebrow at Kylie.

"I know," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But you didn't get the kind with marshmallows. And I love marshmallows with my hot chocolate. Please babe?"

"Alright," Danny nodded his head. "How about I go buy some marshmallows?"

"Oh, and candy canes," Niki smiled.

"Peppermint," Kylie nodded her head, giving Danny a kiss. "Thank you honey," she smiled as Danny headed out the door.

"That was easy." Kylie said, a small smile on her face.

Niki sat on the couch and let out a deep breath. She knew they wouldn't have accomplished anything. She knew it was a waste of time and their breath to try and convince her family to change their minds. Her Uncle Michael's threats were spinning around in her head. Maybe it was better off for her to just leave New York. It was probably safer for her and the baby and the Flack's. Everyone would be better off with her gone.

Kylie took of her coat and put it in the closet. She had never been more scared in her life. Sure she had been a cop for years, but trying to convince a mob to allow one of their own to marry a cop is a completely different story. Especially one who has broken enough rules as it is. Kylie went to the couch and sat next to her friend. She looked at her and could see that she was thinking about something, probably something stupid.

And as if reading Niki's thoughts, Kylie began to speak. "You aren't leaving New York," Kylie informed Niki.

Niki looked at Kylie, who was sitting on the couch. "It's better for everyone if I do."

"No it's not," Kylie laughed. "Imagine how heart broken Don is gonna be."

"So? Better heartbroken than dead, Kylie."

"They aren't going to kill him. Or you, or me," Kylie spoke, more so to convince herself than Niki.

"Yes they are. God we shouldn't have gone. There is no convincing them of anything. If anything all I did was put a target on your back."

"I've had one," Kylie replied. "I've had one since the day you and I started being best friends. Because my dad is a cop. But if there's one thing that your Dad is gonna remember as they discuss what they're gonna do, it's all the times my Dad the cop has been there to keep you out of trouble. How many times he's protected you from getting a criminal record, and literally saved your life. Our Dads may be enemies in the job world, but Niki they both would do anything for their daughters. And you would be lucky to have Don as a husband. He'd be lucky to have him as a son-in-law. And that's gonna count for something when it all comes down to it."

"That's not gonna count for anything. It's my Uncle who has the say, and you saw him. He didn't budge."

"Your father did, and Joey is gonna. We're gonna get Joey to be on our side too. Everything is gonna work out. I promise."

"Kylie, having two people on our side isn't going to cut it." Niki growled. "You're just so fucking naive.'

"No it's just..."

"No Kylie you are!" Niki snapped. "You think everyone deserves a happy ending. But not everyone does! And I'm one of those people who don't. I just don't."

"Niki don't say that about yourself. You always give yourself a bad rap." Kylie said.

Niki laughed at her friend. "Because I do have one. You of all people should know that."

"But you have a good one too! Niki, everyday you go to work so that people don't die of drugs. You throw yourself in dangerous situations just to keep people from using them." Kylie said. She was hoping Niki would change her mind.

Niki rolled her eyes. "That's not enough. I do bad stuff then too." Niki grabbed Apollo's face in her hand and kissed his forehead. Maybe she would go to Vegas, Apollo could dig it there.

"Everybody does bad stuff," Kylie rolled her eyes. "But God forgives us. And the good things outweigh them. You've saved a lot of lives even if it doesn't seem like it."

"You're so naive," Niki said again.

"No. I'm not," Kylie replied. "I choose not to let negative things get me down. That's your job! It's all you fucking do, Niki! All you do is say horrible things. Maybe if you think positive once and a while, something good will happen! The fact I just risked my life and stood up to your Uncle, Niki. That took a lot of balls. I didn't do it because I was naive. I know damn well what they're capable of. I know that they could have just killed me, they still can. But I'm not going to let your negativity keep me from risking something for what I love. Forgive me for wanting something good for you and my brother. I'm not letting a bunch of men with machine guns control your lives."

Niki glared at Kylie. They'd never fought this bad before. Sure they had bickered when they were in high school, but Niki had never seen Kylie get genuinely pissed at her. Kylie had never yelled at Niki before.

"Oh well I'm sorry that I do. Because those machine guns are pretty fucking scary." Niki growled.

Kylie shook her head. "I thought you never let people push you around. Wait scratch that, I've never seen _anyone_ push you around. But when it comes to your Uncle you'll do anything he says."

"Because I don't want to fucking die!" Niki yelled at her. "I'm sorry I value my fucking life! My brothers can only do so much to keep them from killing me. So when they ask me to fucking do something I do it!"

Kylie sat there and didn't move. She was used to Niki yelling at her. Her temper always got the best of her. Kylie would normally let Niki scream and yell all she wanted, but not this time. She was going to fight back. Niki need to realize that she needed to forget about the mob and just live her life, and Kylie was going to do anything to make that happen.

"I've got news for you, Niki!" Kylie yelled. "Everyone dies. Get over it! You're pregnant. You're about to be a mother and all you can think of is how you're Uncle is scary. If you can't stick up for yourself, how are you going to stick up for your child?"

"I won't be asking you for any how-to tips on being a mother," Niki snapped. "You couldn't handle that."

"I couldn't handle it?" Kylie laughed. "I did what was best for my son! I was too emotionally wrapped up in who his father was to be able to look at him. I did him a favor."

"You're a hypocrite. You tell me I need to stick up for my kid, and I need to keep it. How do I do that when you couldn't?"

"I'm not a hypocrite," Kylie said, standing up. "You know the difference between my situation and yours?" she asked. "Even though I had been raped, I still loved that child. I still do. I couldn't kill him. As a mother I did what was best for him. You. All you do is think about yourself. I feel sorry for that baby. Because his mother is a selfish bitch who will do anything just to live. I hope being alone forever is worth it."

Niki glared at Kylie. Her friend was shocking her. She'd never seen Kylie like this towards anyone except the scum she locked up. She'd never gotten angry over anyone she loved, but she was pissed, and Niki knew that somewhere deep down she was a tiny bit right. All Niki wanted was to be alive. But what kind of life would that be if she didn't have Kylie and Don, and now her baby.

Niki sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "You have a point...I guess. But looking out for myself is the only way I know how to live. I've been doing it for my whole life."

Kylie nodded her head as she folded her arms across her chest. Finally they were getting somewhere. She stared at Niki, signaling for her to keep talking.

"That's the way I was raised. Watch your own ass and make damn well sure you protect yourself. Because you never know who is out there and who wants you dead."

"Niki," Kylie said, "But there are people around you who will always have your back. Me, Donnie, Apollo, Tony, we'll always protect you."

Niki nodded her head slowly. "I know that. But mafia rule number one trust no one outside the family. My Uncle Joseph will only take his laundry to the Laundromat run by his uncle's daughter. Maybe it's just already stamped into my head that I should only trust my family."

"We are your family," Kylie said. "Guess what? Your son or daughter is my niece or nephew. He or she shares 7 of 14 alleles with my brother. Hopefully the good ones like height and eye color, and hopefully he doesn't get your stubbornness. But then again that's on both sides. Imagine if it's a boy? You have a penis growing inside you right now."

"Gross," Niki laughed, shaking her head.

Kylie sat back down and looked her friend in the eye. "But seriously Nik, we're family. And we'll never let anything bad happen to you."

"I know, I know, but I..."

"You're going to marry my brother, have this baby, and live happily ever after." Kylie said, hoping she just finished Niki's sentence.

Niki rolled her eyes. "Look, I trust you guys, I do. But I don't want you guys to get...killed. And if I marry your brother, Uncle Michael will kill him. No second thoughts, no little speeches to try and save Donnie, not anything will stop him and my father will be right at his side. Cause I disgraced him. And I'm not so much as protecting my ass, as I am yours. I don't want you guys to suffer some horrible fate because of me."

"My brother isn't going to die," Kylie spoke with a firm tone, her fists clenching. "Just because he's a cop, and your Uncle Michael is a heartless son of a bitch, doesn't mean he's going to kill him. You're father isn't going to let that happen. He's not going to lose you any more than he already has. He may hate me and Donnie, but he doesn't hate you. And he's already abandoned you before. He's not going to make you resent him more than you already have."

"This is Uncle Michael's decision, not my Dad's."

"You're Dad has more say than you think. His brother isn't gong to just kill his niece's fiancé without running it with his brother."

"He's not my fiancé," Niki shook her head.

"Yeah he is," Kylie nodded her head. "You're getting married as soon as the Foxx's give the green light. Because they will. They aren't going to make you resent them."

Kylie spun around, at the sound of the apartment door creaking open, her hand on the gun on her hip, ready to shoot. She was hoping it wasn't a bodyguard that Niki's uncle had sent to send a hit on her.

"Joey," Niki said, as her brother walked into the apartment.

"Hey Sis, Kylie." He nodded toward them. "Sorry that I just kind of walked in."

"It's okay, it's not like I thought about shooting you are anything." Kylie said, rolling her eyes.

Niki stood up from the couch and walked over to her brother. "They sent you to tail us?"

"I asked to do it." He said firmly, "Because I want to know what the hell is up with you."

"What do you mean?" Niki asked, trying to sound dumb.

Joey rolled his eyes and glared down at Niki. "We both know perfectly well you wouldn't bring Kylie to see the men in charge just to explain to them that you're in love with Flack. There's something else going on."

Kylie watched as the two siblings stood there, staring each other down. Everything about them was exactly the same. The hair, the eyes, their stances and facial expressions, the Foxx grin. The only difference between the two was Joey was 5'10" and had massive shoulders from his football days.

"What's gonna happen?" Niki asked after a few silent seconds.

Joey shrugged. "Nothing unless you marry the guy. Which," he let out a loud laugh. "I'm really finding that hard to believe. You? In love with Flack." He turned and gave Kylie a smile. "Nice fake tears too, by the way. They definitely bought into that." Joey turned back to face Niki, the smile wiping from her face. "Why the hell are you guys getting married?"

"We're not," Niki said, biting her lip. "Just forget it! I wish I could take back today. We shouldn't have gone it was for no reason."

"She's pregnant," Kylie told Joey.

"Kylie," Niki growled.

"Oh he was gonna find out in a few months anyway," Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Nik, you can't keep it."

"Oh yes she is!" Kylie shouted.

Joey looked sternly at Kylie. "She can't. That kid is gonna cause more trouble then it's worth. I hope you like reading headlines like 'NYPD's Great Murdered From Mob Hit.' And we both know Dad and Uncle Michael will make sure some low man on the totem poll gets the blame."

"No, she's keeping the baby! My brother already knows she's pregnant! He'll be destroyed if she gives the baby away!" Kylie whined.

Joey looked at his sister. He could see that she was starting to tear up. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a hug. "Maybe you can run away. Or better yet, I'm sure Uncle Michael would gladly fake your death. That way Flack thinks the you and the baby are dead and you can skip town." He said softly to her. He knew his sister wasn't normally the sensitive type, but he figured her messed up hormones were making her tear up.

"No," Kylie growled. "No one is faking any deaths. No one is getting rid of any babies. Joey, what you're going to do is you're going to convince Uncle Michael that Donnie is okay for Niki."

"No I'm not," Joey chuckled. "I think our best bet is to fake a death."

"Don't you think if he finds out my brother knocked her up he'll be furious at him and kill him?"

"Not if Niki promises not to ever see him or you again."

"You'd do that?" Kylie asked, looking Niki in the eye. "You'd leave us and never see me again?" Kylie wiped her face with the back of her hand. She couldn't bare the thought of never seeing Niki again. "You'd break his heart like that? You'd take his baby from him?"

Niki choked back a few tears. "I can't," she whispered, pulling away from Joey. "Kylie's right. I can't keep him from seeing his baby. I...I need you to convince Uncle Michael that getting married is the best thing to do."

"He isn't going to fall for that," Joey laughed, shaking his head. "Niki you have to leave."

Kylie glared at Joey, her arms crossed. "I always knew I hated you," she said, turning on her heals and heading down the hall.

"She doesn't mean that," Niki whispered. "She's upset is all."

"All she ever does is want a happy ending. You can't get that Niki. And she needs to realize that."

"She doesn't want me or Donnie to be hurt over this," Niki told Joey. "She needs us to be happy."

"Well, Uncle Michael isn't thrilled about this. But Kylie's words cut Dad deep. He hasn't said a word since you guys left. Maybe if I talk to Dad I can get him to talk to Uncle Michael."

"Dad was actually moved?" Niki asked, wiping her eyes before tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Joey nodded his head. "Listen Nik, even though he wasn't around when we were growing up, he always cared about you. And he does want you to be happy. And if being with Flack makes you happy, then Dad's gonna have to live with that."

Niki hugged her brother again. "I can't believe he actually cares." She mumbled into his shoulder.

Joey smiled the famous Foxx grin. "Yeah, shocker I know. But I'm gonna go talk to Dad. Because even though you haven't flat out said it, I can see you actually really love Flack." Joey chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're the greatest brother ever." Niki said, matching Joey's smile. She pushed away from her brother and watched as his smile grew wider.

"Don't be saying that yet, first off I have to convince Dad and secondly, I just might beat the shit out of Flack for knocking up my baby sister. Actually he deserves a beat down for knocking up my baby sister. Horny bastard couldn't keep it in his pants."

Niki covered her mouth hiding her smirk. "It wasn't his fault," she told Joey. "I shouldn't have gotten him drunk that night," she rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "My bad."

Joey shook his head. "I don't wanna know about that stuff, Niki! That's disgusting, and I'm still kicking his ass."

"Why don't you let Kevin do that? I don't think Donnie would mind knocking a few good ones into him. That one might be a fair fight. You on the other hand, he doesn't have a reason to hate you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Joey said giving his sister another hug. "You better keep an eye on him. When he least expects it he's getting an ass beating." Joey warned Niki as he headed out the door.

"Thanks," she said, walking him out.

Joey smiled down at his sister. "Anything for you baby sis."

Niki shut the door to the apartment and turned to see Kylie standing there smiling with teary eyes. Niki rolled her eyes and shook her head. Kylie ran over to Niki and wrapped her friend in her arms.

"You're getting married!" Kylie squeaked, jumping up and down with joy. "And having a baby!"

"Yeah, yeah, yea." Niki rolled her eyes and pushed Kylie off of her. "That is if your brother still wants to marry me."

"Oh, he does," Kylie smiled.

"Oh, Kylie. You called him didn't you?"

"He's on his way over," Kylie nodded her head.

"God," Niki rolled her eyes. "My eyes are puffy and blood shot and my make up is all runny! Kylie why would you do that?"

"Because I had 8 missed calls from him. He was worried sick about where you went," Kylie informed Niki as the apartment door opened again, this time Danny entered, a plastic bag in his right hand, his keys in his left. He eyed Kylie in a pair of his sweatpants and a blue t-shirt, her hair pulled back. She looked like she had cried tons more while he had left, but she was smiling.

"Marshmallows, candy canes, apple cider and Morgan."

"Why did you get cider and alcohol?" Kylie asked, taking the bag from him and heading for the kitchen.

"While you two are drinking hot chocolate, I'll be drinking hot cider and bourbon. Ten times better," Danny turned to Niki. "I'd let you try it but..." he wiggled his eyebrows and glanced towards her stomach. "I don't think wittle Flackie would appreciate that."

"I should kill you," Niki said, nodding her head. "Yeah I think I'm gonna kill you."

"No you won't. You don't want to go to jail!" Danny said, taunting Niki.

Niki rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, my hormones are all out of whack. It's a good defense."

"Not good enough."

"Well Daniel, if you must know, mafia members don't go to jail."

Kylie rolled her eyes as she listened to her best friend and boyfriend bicker.

"Enough mafia talk, please," Kylie pleaded, pouring water into three glasses. "I can only handle so much in a day."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, heading towards the kitchen to help Kylie.

"I mean that Niki and Flack fighting was enough for one day," Kylie shrugged.

"So, Dann-o," Niki said from the couch as she turned the TV on. "Kylie wouldn't tell me why you've got a whole bunch of sexy battle wounds all over your pretty little face. You gonna tell me what went down?"

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Remember Chet?"

"The guy from the drug store?" Niki asked turning around to look at Kylie and Danny.

"Yeah well Danny thought I was pregnant and I got mad and left and got drunk and Chet tried to get me to go home with him but I wouldn't and he tried raping me but Danny showed up just in time. Chet ripped Danny's shirt off, and Danny pinned him to a wall and threatened to kill him. And he twisted his arm and snapped his elbow."

"Wait, wait, wait, can we go back to his shirt being ripped off. Was it hot?" Niki asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Kylie sighed. "Oh Niki, it was damn sexy."

"Can we have this happen again?" Niki asked. "I would like to see Danny shirtless."

"Why would I wanna get into a fight again?" Danny asked.

Niki rolled her eyes. "For the obvious reason, to turn girls on. I get pretty hot when guys get in fights. It's so sexy."

"Did I tell you about the blood? And how the moon reflected off of Danny's abs?" Kylie added to make Niki even more jealous.

"No way! How could you not call me?!?" Niki asked, raising her voice. "That is beyond unfair! I love hot guy fights. I love hot shirtless guy fights. I love when guys get all bloodied up in hot guy fights. And I definitely love when guys get all bloodied up in hot shirtless guy fights."

"You're one sick and twisted girl, Foxx." Danny said, shaking his head.

"I'm gonna have to agree with her." Kylie smiled. "Well to some extent. If the guy gets too bloodied up I start to worry." She added.

"That's because you've got natural mother instincts," Danny said, pouring Captain Morgan into his apple cider. "You freak over anyone getting hurt."

"The more blood the better," Niki said.

"That's because you don't care as long as they live through it," Kylie laughed, heading towards the couch to sit down.

"And they've got enough strength to have hot sex after," Niki corrected Kylie's mistake, also sitting on the couch. Danny squeezed in next to Kylie, and Kylie curled into his side.

"Where's Flack so I can cuddle too?" Niki asked as Milo jumped into Danny's lap and Apollo lay on the floor by Niki's feet, unable to squeeze onto the couch.

"I called him like 7 minutes ago." Kylie said, looking at the clock. "He should be here soon."

"Why is Flack coming over here?" Danny asked.

"Oh you don't know!" Kylie gasped.

Niki shook her head, "Oh man poor guy doesn't know."

"Just tell me already!"

Both girls looked at each other and giggled. "Well Donnie asked Niki to marry him, but she said no because she's a bitch. So I talked some sense into her and now she's ready to marry him. So after I half listened to all of Donnie's messages about freaking out where Niki was, I called him up and told him that Niki was here, ready to be proposed to!"

"Should I make popcorn for this proposal? Break out the video camera?" Danny asked with a small laugh.

"Break out the video camera!" Kylie shrieked, clapping her hands.

Niki raised her eyebrows. "Really now?"

"Come on, Niki," Danny grinned. "We can show your kid when he's old enough. I bet he'd love to see what a bitch his mom is to his dad. How she broke his heart the first time, so the second time she spared it and said yes."

"That could be a good lifetime movie," Kylie laughed.

Niki rolled her eyes. "If you bring out the video camera I'll kill both of you, and I won't feel bad about it."

Kylie rolled her eyes as someone knocked at the door, and Kylie turned to see the doorknob turn as Flack walked in.

"Hi brother," Kylie smiled at Flack who was in a pair of dark jeans and a blue long sleeve t-shirt, and a gray unbuttoned coat.

"Hey," Flack smiled, heading towards the couch. He gave Niki a smile. "Hi."

"Hi," she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and glanced at the floor. She knew Flack was waiting for an apology but she wasn't going to give him one.

"Can we talk now that you've cooled off?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Yeah, I've done a lot of cooling off this morning." Niki laughed quietly.

Kylie leaned over to Danny and whispered. "Get the video camera."

Danny nodded his head and slipped off the couch to find the video camera. Danny found the camera and snuck back onto the couch without anyone noticing. And the good thing was, he hadn't missed a thing. He took of the leans cap and adjusted the camera so that Niki and Flack wouldn't see it and pressed the record button.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" Flack asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"Nope, not yet." Niki shrugged.

"Do it!" Kylie said, trying to cover it with a cough.

Danny rolled his eyes and whispered to his girlfriend, "Real smooth. No one noticed."

"Well?" Flack asked. "Have you thought about what I've said?"

Niki shrugged again and gave Flack a pathetic smile. "What did you say?" she asked him, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Niki," he groaned, glancing at the ceiling. "I'm not making an ass out of myself again."

"Why would you do that?" Niki asked, not giving up her "dumb" role.

"Niki," Flack said, looking at her, letting out a loud groan, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. "Will you marry me?"

"On your knee?" Niki said raising an eyebrow.

"Come on!" Flack groaned, but got down on one knee anyway. "So?"

"So?" Niki asked. "That's all you've got? That wasn't very convincing."

"Niki come on."

"What?" She asked, "I need to be convinced.

"Well come on." Niki said, tapping her foot. "Let's go, I don't have all day."

"Niki," Flack said letting out a deep breath. He was getting frustrated. He couldn't believe she was making him do this all over again. He was confident that this morning he had some pretty convincing arguments about why they should get married, and none of them had worked. So how was he supposed to sound convincing enough for her liking?

"I love you," he started trying his best not to roll his eyes.

"Awe you do?" Nik asked. "What do you love most about me?"

"Your ass," Flack grinned causing Niki to smack him. "I'm kidding. I love your smile the most. When you smile I can't help but smile. And you give me butterflies in my stomach when I see you walking around the apartment in my shirt. I wanna wake up to your grin everyday, and your nicely toned abs, and very cushiony boobs. And our child will be very lucky to have you as a mother. So. Niki Foxx, will you marry me?"

Niki rolled her eyes at the chanting. "Well..."

"Niki!" Kylie shouted at her.

"Kylie butt out this is my proposal!" Niki yelled back at her. Niki turned back to Flack and let the Foxx smile spread across her face. "Yes, I will marry you."

"I love you," Flack smiled, pressing kisses along Niki's jaw line.

Danny turned the camera so it was facing him. "Hey Uncle Danny here, if you turn out to be a boy this is what you're gonna be like. Most likely." He turned the camera back to the couple.

"So Messer," she said, her arms around Flack's waist as well. "When are you going to propose to Kales."

"Oh no," Kylie shook her head. "I'm good, no marriage for me. Although that ring is very, very adorable." She grabbed Niki's left hand to admire the diamond. "Look at that thing!" she exclaimed.

"That ring is why I was working overtime, babe," Flack reminded Niki of why she had to guilt him into sex months before. "So you better not lose it."

"Me? Lose something? Have a little faith in me" Niki said. She was a little hurt.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "I've seen you lose more stuff then imaginable. Like the time you lost your sunglasses, and car keys, and wallet, and the time you lost JJ."

"You lost your nephew?" Danny gasped.

Niki shook her head. "No I didn't!" She growled. "We were playing hide and seek and I couldn't find him. Kylie just told Joey I lost him because she wanted him to get mad at me."

"Oh speaking of Joey," Danny started, "I saw him today, when I left for hot chocolate."

"Oh?" Niki asked, turning to look at Kylie.

"Yeah he stopped and said hey," Danny nodded his head. "He was coming into the building."

"Oh yeah," Kylie said. "He stopped by for a minute. He was picking up someone from the building, and he figured he'd see if Niki was here."

"And I was," Niki smiled, sitting back on the couch. She let out a yawn. "I think me and Donnie are gonna go," she said. "I'm tired and I never fed Apollo. I'll call you as soon as I hear anything, Kales."

Kylie nodded her head. "Sounds good," she smiled. She gave Flack a hug. "Your welcome," she smiled.

"Thank you, Kales," Flack nodded his head. "For convincing Niki to marry me."

"Yes, normally I would like to take all the credit, but I did have a little help on this one." Kylie said, giving Niki a wink.

Niki rolled her eyes as she hugged Kylie goodbye. Flack wrapped his arm around Niki's shoulder as they walked out of the apartment. Apollo following close behind them.

Niki looked up at Flack and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Flack smiled back at her and kissed the top of her forehead. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

Niki shook her head and nuzzled into Flack's side. "Same here, same here."

* * *

Joey knocked on his father's front door and waited patiently for Anthony Foxx to open the door. "About damned time," Anthony said, heading out the front door. "Where the hell were you? We needed to be at your Uncle's twenty minutes ago! He's going to kill you, Joey." He said, heading down the walkway and opening the passenger's side to Joey's black Cadillac.

"Sorry, Dad. I was talking to Niki," Joey said as he climbed into the driver's side of the car. He turned the engine on and pulled out onto the street. "You know she was really upset."

"I don't give a damn. She's got a lot of nerve bringing Kylie in to convince us about love. Niki is not in love with a fucking cop. My daughter can not be with a fucking cop!"

Joey rolled his eyes as he drove down the street. "Well Dad, she is in love with a fucking cop."

"No she is not! She's just doing this for attention. She just wants some God damn attention."

"No Dad she isn't." Joey said flatly. "She really loves him. I would know."

"And how is that?"

"Oh I dunno, maybe the fact I fucking raised her! That I was always there for her when she was a kid! I watched her grow up! And the fact that I know her way better than you do."

Anthony glared at his oldest child. He was pissed Joey had the nerve to say that to him, though it had been true, he hated that he hadn't been their for his youngest child and only daughter.

"I know my daughter and she just wants attention," Anthony growled.

"Really Dad? Is that what Uncle Michael drilled into that stupid fucking head of yours? She's an attention whore? I mean even if that was the slightest bit true, it would be your fault. So you know what Dad, you owe her this one, just like you will always owe her. If she wants to marry a fucking cop, then let her!"

"You got a lot of balls talking to me like that!" Anthony yelled. He slammed his fist into the dashboard, causing Joey to tense. He hated when his father was mad at him, but he also hated when his father wouldn't listen to him and the only way he would listen was if you cursed and yelled.

"She's pregnant, Dad!" Joey yelled, slamming on his break as the green light in front of him changed to yellow and then red. "She's pregnant with a cop's kid! So get the fuck used to it. That cop has been in our lives for 18 God damned years, and he'll be in it for 18 more. So just get fucking used to it."

"She's what?" Anthony asked. He heard what Joey had said, but he couldn't believe his ears.

"Pregnant. Yes your baby girl is having a baby of her own."

Anthony shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew his daughter, or at least he thought he knew his daughter and he thought Niki would never get pregnant.

"Is it that damn cop's?" Anthony asked.

Joey nodded his head. "Niki's a slut..."

"Don't talk about my daughter like that!" Anthony shouted at him.

"Oh, Come on Dad! She'll admit it. She likes to have sex. Baby girl or not, she was bound to be getting knocked up well before she ever got married. I did the best I could with her, but Kevin is a dirty man, I couldn't save her from his perverted ways," Joey laughed. But Anthony didn't think he was being funny.

"Michael is not going to be happy about this!" Anthony yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was bad. Flack was going to be killed for knocking up his baby girl that was for sure. Michael was going to kill him just because she got pregnant.

"Why do you think I'm talking to you right now, Dad. We need to do something about this, and we need to convince Michael that this isn't all that bad. She'll still be a Foxx, she'll just be married to a cop."

"A cop who has no business to be remotely connected to this family." Anthony said. He couldn't believe this. Of all the things his daughter could have done, she had to get knocked up by a cop. "Let's look at it this way. Being connected to the Foxx Family may ruin his career and I know his father and he'll be pissed as hell about that."

Joey rolled his eyes. His father was so stubborn. But then again what Foxx wasn't? "Dad, come on. First of all. Mr. Flack loves Niki, Mafia Bella, or no. And secondly if being part of the Foxx Family hasn't ruined Niki's career I don't think it'll ruin Flack's. And besides if he wants to marry Niki, the guy must be a God. Niki can be a real bitch at times."

"Do not talk about my Bella like that, Joey!" Anthony yelled again, clenching his fists.

"Dad," Joey chuckled, shaking his head. "You and I both know Niki doesn't like when she doesn't get her way. You and I both know that she couldn't keep a man around for more than a day if she tried. But for some ungodly reason, Flack Junior has stuck around, and you can't say you don't appreciate that she's happy. Because she is, Dad. and you can't take that from her. It'll break her heart. And Junior boy really is amazed by her. I've been tailin' them for a while now. He treats her good. He covers her up when she's cold, he even punched a guy for checking her out."

"He does?" Anthony asked.

Joey nodded his head. "He's done it a lot of times. Look Dad, he treats her right. He'd do anything for her. He won't let anything bad happen to her. And that has to count for something in Uncle Michael's book."

Anthony sighed and watched as Joey pulled into Michael's driveway. Anthony thought about what his oldest son had told him. He couldn't take his daughter's happiness away. He couldn't take this cop away. He hadn't been around for his daughter but he had always worked hard to protect her. And even though Niki did become a cop, he was proud of her for making something of herself, though he'd never admit it. He may have not always done right by his daughter, but this time he was going to make her proud of him.

"I want my daughter to be happy." He finally said. "And if being with a fucking cop for some ungodly reason makes her happy. Then I guess so be it."

Anthony climbed out of the car and headed towards Michael's house, Joey rolling his eyes as he turned the car off and headed up the driveway a few feet behind his father. "Let's go," Anthony said, opening the door and taking his shoes off.

"Coming Dad," Joey said, stepping into the house as well.

Kevin came into view, a smile on his face, a bottle of beer in his hand. "Uncle Michael's pissed at you," he sang, smacking Joey in the back of the head. "You made Dad late."

"Fuck you, man!" Joey said, punching Kevin. "I was busy tailing Kylie Flack, you dick face. I was doing my job."

"Why the hell were you tailing Kylie Flack?" Kevin asked, shaking his head. "She single? You looking to get in her pants, you dirty fuck."

"He was doing a job your uncle sent him on," Anthony yelled at Kevin.

When his father turned around Kevin mocked him. Joey rolled his eyes and smacked his brother in the back of the head.

"You wanna go buddy?" Kevin asked, holding up his fist.

Joey rolled his eyes. "You little fuck, you know I could kick your ass."

"Yeah sure." Kevin shook his head. Both Foxx boys walked to the dinning room to see their Uncles and Father sitting at the table waiting for them. Both sat down next to each other, after a few elbows to the guts. Though Kevin was 30 and Joey 32, both still acted like kids.

"Joey, would you like to tell me why you and your gather were forty-five minutes late to this dinner?" Michael Foxx asked, crossing his arms, as his wife poured pasta on everyone's plates.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Michael," Joey said, opening a beer. "Niki and Kylie walked around a bit afterwards, and then I followed them back to Kylie's house."

Michael nodded his head, "I see. Did they do anything stupid?"

"No," Joey shook his head. "Niki knew we'd have someone on their tail."

"Wait a minute," Kevin said. "Why the fuck were Kylie and Niki being followed?"

"Kevin!" Michael's wife exclaimed. "Language."

"Sorry." Kevin mumbled, lowering his head.

Joseph shook his head. "They're being followed because Niki decided to bring her friend to explain to us about love."

"Who's in love?" Kevin asked, digging into his pasta.

"Niki and that cop you beat up two years ago." Michael said darkly. "Apparently you didn't do that good of a job."

"I beat the shi..." Kevin started to say but looked up at his Aunt, "I mean snot out of that kid. He shoulda left her."

"Maria, thank you for dinner, but this is important business we have to discuss." Michael said to his wife. She nodded her head and left the dinning room. She hoped for her niece's sake she didn't do anything to drastic.

"The problem is he didn't," Joseph shook his head, taking a bite of his pasta as well. "Stupid fuck should pay for that if you ask me."

"My honor to put one in his ass myself," Kevin offered, nodding his head in agreement.

"No one will be putting a cap in anyone's ass," Anthony said.

"Right, unless someone gets married," Michael nodded his head as well.

"Uncle Michael," Joey said. "He really loves her. I mean if he stuck around after Kevin fucked him up, he deserves to be with her, right?"

"Wrong," Kevin said, glaring at his big brother. "That cop should have been shot years ago."

"We aren't going to kill a Flack unless we need to," Michael spoke calmly. "We may not like cops, but Flack Sr. has done us some favors. Like keep Niki out of jail multiple times."

"Exactly!" Joey agreed. "So we owe it to his son to at least... marry Niki. Like a peace offering!"

"A peace offering? What have you been smoking?" Kevin asked, raising his eyebrow at his brother.

Joseph shook his head. "What is wrong with you Joey?"

"Yeah seriously bro, I thought you hated this guy. If I recall I thought you were pretty upset that I got to fuck up cop boy and not you."

Joey sighed and spun his pasta around his fork. "I just want my sister to be happy." He mumbled.

"Joey, Joey, Joey, she is happy, she just doesn't show it." Michael said, shaking his head.

Joey held his hand to his mouth, not really wanting to say what he had to say. Well it wasn't the worst he had to say tonight. "She'll be unhappy when you kill him." He mumbled.

"She'll get over it," Joseph shrugged. "She's a strong girl."

"She's a strong girl because I taught her how to be," Joey replied, pinching the bridge of his nose, and shaking his head. "And Kylie will never talk to Niki again. So not only doe she lose her boyfriend she loses her best friend. That isn't fair. Niki deserves to have a happy life."

"She'll survive," Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah? Would you survive if your wife was shot by me or Niki?" Joey asked raising an eyebrow at Kevin.

"I'd fucking kill you," Kevin growled.

"Exactly."

"Boys," Michael sighed. "Anthony, how do you feel about this?"

Anthony set his fork down and looked up at his brother. He had been wondering what he could say to possibly change his mind. Mentioning the pregnancy may help, or it may light a fire under his ass and make him put the green light on Flack faster. Anthony had to choose his words wisely and remain as calm as possible.

"I think my daughter deserves to be happy." He said, nodding his head. "And I don't want my daughter to resent me anymore then she already does. In her eyes I haven't done anything right. So for once I want to make my daughter proud to be my daughter."

Joey smiled at his father. He was proud that he was going to stick up for Niki and Flack. Joey figured if his Dad was on his side, they might have a better chance at getting Uncle Michael to agree with Niki and Flack getting married.

"Do not tell me what I think you're going to say." Michael growled. He couldn't believe his brother. "Are you going soft on me? On the Family?"

"No, no," Anthony shook his head, wiggling his finger. "I'm not going soft on you, Michael, or the family. I'm going soft on my daughter." Anthony knew that if his brother had a daughter he would understand better. Niki was the most important thing in the world to him, even if he didn't show it. She was his baby girl. She was the only one of his kids not to get wrapped up in the mafia ways. She made a life for herself, and he loved her for not doing the horrible things he had done in his past. He was getting old now, and he wanted to die knowing his daughter wouldn't resent him.

"Soft on your daughter?" Michael chuckled.

"Yes," Anthony nodded his head. "You and I know I haven't showed her or even said that I loved her. She is my baby girl. And if getting married makes her happy..." he stopped and shook her head. "Well I hate that the Flack boy makes her happy, but it's better than some scum piece of shit that beats her. I don't want my daughter to hate me for taking her boyfriend's life. And even if she never told you, Michael, she would resent you as well."

Michael nodded his head, but didn't speak. He was debating Anthony's words, and Joseph knew that debating was bad for his side. So he decided to put his two cents in. "That Flack family is trouble," Joseph spoke, stopping Michael from thinking. "First that girl comes running in interrupting my lunch, and showing some fake tears. Then she disrespects all of us. Trying to teach us a thing or two about love."

"She had a valid point," Anthony cut Joseph off. "Love is a beautiful thing."

"You would know," Kevin snorted. "Ma was a bitch to you!"

"Well maybe if he didn't fucking leave her with three kids!" Joey shouted at his younger brother.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Well all know he left cause she was a bitch!"

"Enough!" Anthony yelled at his sons. "I left because of Niki. Because I didn't want my baby girl to be capping people and growing up to be some low life scum's girl. And yes I look back and regret my daughter never knowing where I was and wondering why her daddy left her. And I regret it everyday for not telling her I love her. But me not being around was the best thing for her. She met the Flacks. She found a second family. And she found a man who treats her right, who takes care of her, and puts up with all her crazy shit. And as a father that's all I can ask for."

Joseph shook his head. "Well too bad this family doesn't accept cops as suitable marriage material."

"We should." Joey said, standing up from his chair. "I mean forget about the fact Flack is a cop and comes from a family of cops. He's perfect for Niki and he makes her happy. That's all that should matter.

Anthony looked at Michael. "He's got a point," he informed his brother.

Michael shook his head, and quietly finished his dinner, everyone at the table just as quiet. When he finished he quietly set his fork down. "Well. I need to talk to him."

* * *

Niki opened her apartment door and Flack watched from the couch as Michael Foxx stepped into the apartment, and gave Niki a hug. "Che Cosa ci fai qui, Zio Michael?" Niki spoke in Italian. Flack rolled his eyes. Obviously his girlfriend didn't know he could speak Italian fluently. Unlike Kylie, he had learned both Italian and Gaelic as a child. Niki had just asked what her uncle was doing here.

It was obvious to Flack that he was there because he heard from someone that Flack and Niki were getting married and he wasn't happy about it. Flack stood up from the couch and headed towards Michael to shake his hand.

"Mr. Foxx," he smiled. "Good to see you again. You aren't here to personally kick my ass now are yah?"

Niki watched as a grin came to her Uncle's face. "Oh no." He said, "Not yet anyway. May I come in?"

Niki nodded her head as she watched her Uncle move toward the couch. Apollo had already stood up on the couch and pinned his ears to his head, growling at Michael. He turned to his niece and gave her a look.

"Apollo, get over here." She said sternly. He jumped off the couch and slowly walked over to Niki, but kept an eye on Michael.

Niki scratched Apollo behind the ears. "You never answered my question."

"Do I need a reason to see my favorite niece?" Michael asked, turning toward Niki and Flack.

Flack gave Michael a weary smile, and set his hand around the small of Niki's back, causing her to shrug away. Her uncle wasn't going to tolerate that. "Vuoi un caffe?" Flack asked Michael if he'd like some coffee in Italian, causing both Niki and Michael to give him a look.

"My mother is Italian," he smiled, heading for the coffee pot answering their unasked question.

"Kylie speaks Italian?" Michael asked, fering that she had understood what everyone was saying earlier at lunch.

"No," Flack shook her head. "She speaks Gaelic. My grandfather was Irish." He poured Michael a cup of coffee. "Sugar?"

"No, no," Michael shook his head. "I'll take it black."

"Zio," Niki said. "Is there a reason for this visit?"

"I just wanted to talk." He said, a broad smile on his face.

Niki rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. She wasn't going to play ant of his dumb games. "With your mouth or with your fists?"

"Bella, please."

"No, don't Bella me!" Niki snapped, "If you came here just to beat Donnie up, then...then.. I'm gonna sick Apollo on you!"

Michael chuckled at his niece. "Please Bella, I'm just here to talk to your fiancé."

Niki's eyes grew wide at the word fiancé. "You're ring, Bella," Michael said, eyeing her left ring finger. "I think we need to speak alone. Bella do you mind? Taking that thing for a walk?"

"Apollo isn't a thing!" she spoke defensively.

"You're right, he's a monster," Flack chuckled, trying to joke with Michael. "Give us ten minutes?" Flack asked.

"I'm not leaving," Niki shook her head.

"Bella, in fifteen minutes you can come back, and if he's hurt I'll let you call the police, and they can send me to jail."

Niki stood for a moment, before standing on her tip toes to kiss Flack's cheek. "Ten minutes," she said, eyeing her uncle before taking Apollo and leaving the apartment.

"Please," Flack said heading towards the family room. "Sit down. Make yourself comfortable."

Flack wasn't scared of Michael. Physically, Flack was stronger. And if he had tried two years ago, he was almost positive he could have beaten the shit out of Kevin. The only thing Flack had been remotely skeptical of was that the mafia didn't fight fairly. And if he even tried to fight back, he was positive he'd be shot and killed. These guys didn't fuck around.

"Let me just ask you something," Michael started, sitting down on the couch. Flack sat in the chair across from Michael. "You fucking stupid?"

"Well, I never went to college," Flack joked. "But stupidity sort of comes with love, sir."

"Love?" Michael asked raising an eyebrow at Flack. "Love? You tellin' me that love makes you act retarded? You tellin' me you believe in love?"

"I'm telling you that your niece is amazing, and I love her."

"Why? Why the hell do you want to marry that crazy girl? You do know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Yes, sir," Flack nodded his head. "I'm getting myself into a shit load of mafia style family members. Kevin already showed me what would happen if I hurt her. And I know, you guys hate that I'm a cop. I'm not too keen on dating a mafia girl. But it just happened. Niki and I are just good for each other. Yes, she can be a pain in the ass. But my life is just dull without her. I love her, Mr. Foxx. And as much as that pisses you all off, I can't just not love her."

"You do know we're gonna kill you right? If you fuck up, we'll kill you. And we won't blink once when we do it. Kevin's already begging me to let him do the honors. You know that?"

"I'm not gonna fuck up," Flack replied confidently. "I'm not gonna let her go. And if you think I'm gonna, well, the only way I would is if you literally kill me. I know you respect that she's got someone to take care of her."

Michael shook his head in disbelief. These kids were naive, that was for sure. "You love my niece?" Michael asked again.

Flack nodded his head. "With all my heart."

"You promise to take care of her?"

"Absolutely."

"If you fuck up, I will do the honors myself." Michael warned him.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I don't plan on ever fucking up."

Michael sat there nodding his head at the young man before him. He had balls, this was for sure. But he had to admit, if Flack was willing to marry Niki and deal with all of the skeletons in her closet, he had to love her.

The door suddenly flung open as Niki ran into the room. Both men looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"I didn't hear talking..." She mumbled. Both men continued to stare at her. "Oh come on you actually expected me to leave you two alone?"

Michael stood up and gave Niki a hug. "Well, dear, give me some credit."

Niki rolled her eyes. "Are you leaving now?" she asked.

"Yes. I will see you at your wedding, Bella," he smiled.

"You mean..."

Michael nodded his head and gave Niki a kiss. "I should go, Bella."

"Wait!" She said, grabbing her Uncle's wrist. "Let me say something." Niki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant with Don's baby."

Michael nodded his head. "Congratulations Bella. Our baby girl is finally having a baby of her own." He hugged his niece again.

Niki hugged him back, surprised her Uncle was actually proud of her. He pushed her away and smiled at her. "Please, don't be a stranger when my great nephew is born."

"I won't." Niki said, a shocked look on her face as her Uncle walked out of her apartment.


	15. Mustang M

**_A/N:_** So this is only 1,000 words. Nothing big. It is M rated though, so beware. Nik Nak17 and I are planning on doing some more of these, because...well. This is the Strip Tease Series. That means we need more naked men!! So here we go!!

**_Disclaimer:_** We own Kylie and Niki and that's all.

**_Title:_** Mustang M

**_Part:_** 1 of 1

* * *

Kylie let out a soft giggle as Danny parked her Mustang under a small bridge just outside of the city. She never did anything like this before. Not even in high school. Danny leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You sure you wanna do this?" he asked her.

She answered his question with an intense kiss, her hands running towards his zipper. Danny had done this before, and he swore to her he'd never been caught before. He had told her to wear a skirt, that way if someone did come, no one would be able to see _his_ Shorty butt ass naked. That was his main concern. He didn't care if a cop came down and saw his ugly ass in the window. He did care, however, if that piece of shit saw any inch of Kylie's naked body.

And as much as he loved to kiss and fondle her breasts, he wasn't gonna be doing any of that tonight. She was keeping all her clothes on, save for her panties. He lightly ran his hands under her ass, and picked her up to set her in the back seat, and then he pulled the front seats up so they'd have more room.

When he first met Kylie years ago, he never thought of her as the dirty type. In fact, she wasn't a slut at all. But he had learned quickly that just about anything went in bed once she became comfortable enough around him. This was just one of their many restless nights.

Kylie watched as Danny locked all the doors to the car, and turned off the headlights, before he turned his attention to her. "Are you ready?" he asked her, pressing a kiss to her neck. He couldn't do much foreplay to get her ready before he entered her, which was a disadvantage at the moment. But he knew he was already hard just thinking about what they were about to do.

"Yes," Kylie giggled, running her hands under his shirt to feel his abs. "Are you?" she asked.

Danny responded by pulling her pink panties off her body, and setting them on the floor. He then got on the floor himself, and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, grinning as she let out a sigh. He felt one of her hands rest in his hair when his tongue touched her most sensitive spot down there, and she let out a soft moan. He knew he was doing a good job so far. And he knew that as soon as he did take his pants off, he wasn't going to last long.

"Danny," Kylie whispered, her eyes squeezed shut as Danny entered a finger inside of her, and continued to run his tongue in circles against the soft pink flesh that made her squirm. She was already trying her best not to have an orgasm before Danny had a chance to be satisfied.

Danny smirked at the affect he was having on Kylie. He sat up to pull his pants off, while Kylie resituated herself a bit, and then he was ready to go. He situated himself between Kylie's legs, and pressed his lips against hers, allowing her tongue access to his mouth whiles he slowly let his body slip inside of her, as her fingers dug into the back of his shirt. Danny knew by the next moan she let out, she was in pain. They weren't in a very flexible position. He slowly sat up and pulled her hips so she was facing the back of the passenger's seat, and he was sitting on the floor in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Kylie asked, clearly disappointed with the fact he had stopped their lovemaking.

"Sit with your back against the door," He instructed her. She gave him a confused look, but did what she was told. Danny sat on the seat beside her; Kylie's back against the window like he had asked, and he pulled her legs apart a bit before starting to thrust inside her for a second time. "Better?" he grunted, his head buried in her neck.

"Yes," Kylie nodded her head, this time, her hips moving with Danny's thrusts.

"Oh, fuck," Danny panted, "Babe I'm almost there."

Suddenly, a knock on the window behind him caused Kylie to opened her eyes, and stare at a uniformed officer. "Danny," she whispered, turning bright red as an officer waved at her.

"Fuck!" Danny shouted, pulling out of Kylie, and grabbing his pants. "Give me a minute," he yelled at the officer. The damned asshole couldn't have found them five minutes later, after he was finished with Kylie. He bent over and handed Kylie her panties before, fixing his belt buckle, and leaning over to kiss her cheek. "You stay in the car," he ordered her as he opened the back door, and stepped out. Kylie scooted over to listen to Danny and the officer speak to each other.

"Yo, dude," Danny said, "I was about to do my thing and you come knocking on the door. You wanna tell me what's up?"

"This is public property, and you're being charged for indecent exposure," the officer informed Danny.

"Actually," Danny stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "This property belongs to Messer and Sons Construction Company. You just so happen to be looking at the Son, and this is my property. I can do whatever the hell I want."

"And do you have proof of this?" The officer asked, flashing the light in Danny's face.

"Get that light out of my face. You trying to blind me?" Danny asked, opening the passenger side door, and lifting the glove compartment open. He reached for a paper, clearly prepared for this problem, and handed a yellow paper, along with his ID to the officer.

Kylie watched as the officer read the paper, and then shoved it back in Danny's hands. "Have a nice day," the officer growled.

Danny climbed back into the back seat and gave Kylie a smile. "You own this?" Kylie asked him, her eyes wide.

"Well, my Dad does, and Louie did with him. But I'm the only living son. So…sure, I do," Danny shrugged.

"Well," Kyle smiled. "My baby is a cop, and a construction worker. That's hot."

"I try," Danny smirked, giving Kylie a kiss.

"I say we take this back to our bedroom," Kylie smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh," Danny smirked, kissing her. "I say I like that."

"I know," she giggled, crawling into the driver's seat. "And now you get to think dirty thoughts about me while I drive us home. Without any underwear on."

Danny smirked as he sat in the passengers seat, his hand running up her thigh as she pulled out from under the bridge, and into traffic. He could think of a hundred things he wanted to do to her when they got home. None involving_ any _type of underwear.


	16. Flack's birthday part one

**A/N: **_Nik Nak 17_ and I have about ten stories pre-written. When we post one, we begin to write another. We apologize if you think we write about one character more than the other. But in the end, it will be equal. Within the next few one shots we do, you will understand why one character has appeared more than the other. We ask you to be patient. One story might have more Danny than Flack, but that is because the next story will be Flack centric, Ie this one. Last story was Danny, this one is Flack. It's alternating characters, as we both have different taste in men. If you'd like to have a one shot about Hawkes, or Mac, or any character, all you need to do is PM_ Nik Nak1_7 or myself. We write these for our pleasure, and we hope you enjoy them as much as we do. I also think, if you have a question, the best way we can answer it is with a review reply, so we appreciate your questions, and we are sorry we could not reply in a proper manner. without any further ado, here is part one of Flack's birthday! I know it's late, but we actually did start this on January 15th, one Eddie Cahill's birthday! 5 *s for being late? Haha.

**P.S.** We also promise that we have begun to write more rated M stories. We just have a few more to push out before we post them.

**Dicslaimer:** We do not own these characters.

* * *

Danny rolled his eyes as Flack sipped at his beer. This was harder than he thought. Flack didn't want to be playing pool. He was pissed that Niki hadn't called him once today. They were supposed to be out to dinner right now. But instead, Danny was shooting pool with him. It was his birthday, and his girlfriend didn't even wish him anything, let alone talked to him today.

The same went for Kylie. Kylie hadn't called him either. And it was pissing him off. He didn't want his birthday to be a big deal, but he at least wanted a phone call from his baby sister and his girlfriend. But no, not even that.

"Let's get outta here," Flack said for the fourth time. "I don't wanna be here, Dan-o."

Danny rolled his eyes. The reason Kylie and Niki hadn't called him was because they had been planning a surprise 30th birthday party for Flack. Complete with catering, games, drinks, presents, and fun. They'd been planning it since November, and Danny's job was too keep Flack occupied for the day. So far, he wasn't doing a good job.

Danny sighed. "Come on we at least gotta finish our game of pool." Danny looked at his watch. He still had some time to kill. If he was the reason the surprise party was ruined, Kylie would beat him. And then Niki would kill him.

"No we don't." Flack said. "I just want to leave."

"No you can't leave!" Danny shouted at him. "You're gonna stay here and we're gonna finish our game of pool!"

Flack took a step back and looked his friend over. He was acting strange, really strange. And Flack didn't like that at all.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing," Danny shook his head. "Hey, I'm kinda hungry. Why don't we get somethin' to eat?"

Flack rolled his eyes. "I'm not," he said, glancing at his watch as well. 6 o'clock, and Niki still hadn't called him. She was probably at happy hour with Tony.

"What's up with you?" Danny asked, scrunching his eyebrows in protest. "It's your birthday, man. I wanna play some pool with my buddy on his 33rd."

"And I wanna have a nice relaxing night with my girlfriend," Flack shrugged. "Looks like I aint gettin' that."

"Nope," Danny mumbled, taking a shot. "Let's finish this game, stop at the bike shop, browse a little, maybe take one for a spin, and then head to the lab and pick Kylie up from work. I'm sure she knows where Niki is."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Danny said. He was getting annoyed with Flack.

Flack put down his beer and looked at his friend. "You're really starting to piss me off."

"Well you're mood is pissing me off!"

"It's my birthday I can act however I want." Flack growled at his friend.

Danny rolled his eyes. This whole everyone 'forgetting' his birthday thing was really pissing Flack off. "Look man, don't you know bros before hoes? I thought that statement applied to us. Us before the chicks. But this whole time you've, you've been complaining about Niki not calling. Get over it! Bros before hoes! Cause look at it, right now, you got me. Your bro."

"Guess what," Flack said. "Niki comes before yah, bro." Flack said, shaking his head.

"Well she forgot your birthday, not me," Danny shrugged. "Kylie took overtime on your birthday, and I took off. So look who loves yah the most, buddy." Danny grinned, slapping his hand to Flack's back. If Flack was gonna be a sourpuss, Danny was gonna make sure he really thought Niki and Kylie just forgot.

"Ay, maybe they thought it was tomorrow," Danny shrugged, handing Flack the pool pole.

Flack rolled his eyes, but took a lousy shot, causing Danny to shake his head. "That was so lame, man. It's your birthday, lighten up. Hey! Franky!" Danny yelled, looking towards the bar. A man with curly hair smiled at Danny. "Get my man Flack here a birthday drink! Concoct up somethin' good."

"Danny," Flack growled in warning.

"What?" Danny asked. He glanced at his watch. Just a little longer. "You deserve a special birthday drink! You know what you even deserve another shot! Go be my guest!"

Flack raised an eyebrow and leaned back over the table. He didn't bother to line up his shot, he just hit the white ball. Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't working at all.

"There I took a shot. I'm leaving." Flack shoved the pool pole into Danny's hand and started to leave the bar.

Danny grabbed Flack's arm and turned him around. "No you need your birthday drink first!"

"No I don't."

"Oh come on man! We're two good lookin' guys with no girls tonight. We can do anything! Anything we want!"

"No, we can't. Because we've got girls," Flack said, shaking his head. "I value my life. And I swear to God, you ever do anything to break my baby sister's heart, you're not even gonna have a life to value."

Danny rolled his eyes, strip club was out of tonight's events. "You know I wouldn't hurt Kylie," Danny said, shaking his head. Tonight's about you though, not Niki. Come on. Have a drink."

Fine!" Flack shouted. "And then I'm going home."

"No, and then we're going to the lab to pick Kylie up," Danny smirked, pushing Flack down on a barstool. 30 minutes to kill, he thought, glancing at his watch. He could do this.

He could kill 10 minutes more minutes here. He would take the long way to the lab. Maybe they'd get stuck in traffic. New York isn't New York without some traffic. Danny had this. There was no way he was going to mess this up. He did value his life.

"Franky! One more round!" Danny said.

"What? I thought..."

"Just drink!" Danny growled. He wasn't messing this up. No way, no how.

Flack let out a groan but took another drink, before Danny stood up and let out a yawn. "You ready?" Danny asked.

"Yea, asshole! I have been trying to leave for 40 minutes, now."

"Shut up," Danny said, setting cash on the bar to cover the bill. "Let's go before you piss me off so much I kill yah."

Flack rolled his eyes and headed for the car. Danny took his time heading out of the bar. 15 minutes till he head to get Flack to the lab. Just 15 more minutes. He was gonna drive slow and take the long way. He did it. Danny did it. He kept the surprise. He was without a doubt, the man.

* * *

Kylie glanced at her phone. "They're on their way up, guys," she cheered, eagerly, shoving everyone out of the DNA lab where she and Niki had set everything up for the night, and into the hall where Flack would be getting off the elevator. She watched excitedly when the elevator doors opened, and Danny and Flack stepped off, a smile on Flack's face at the people standing to greet him, a Birthday banner above him.

"Surprise" Everyone smiled, as Flack stood in awe, Kylie clearly excited that he hadn't found out about the party she and Niki had been planning.

"Happy Birthday, man." Danny laughed, patting his friend on his back.

Flack looked down at his friend, a huge smile on his face. "So this is why I was stuck with you."

"You say it like it was a bad thing. But yeah. I was the distraction. And if I failed Kylie would have beat me and Niki would have killed me. And I wanted neither of that to happen."

"Thanks man." Flack walked over to Kylie and Niki, who were standing in front of everyone, huge smiles on their faces. "So this was your idea?"

Kylie nodded her head. "What? You actually thought we'd forget your birthday? Well maybe Niki would, but I wouldn't!"

"Hey!" Niki said, standing on her tip toes to kiss Flack. "I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Yeah right," Kylie rolled her eyes. "Just an FYI, it was my idea."

"It was a combined idea," Niki corrected Kylie.

"Was not," Kylie said, elbowing Niki.

Flack Sr. approached the girls and Flack, rolling his eyes, a beer in his hand. "Even when they get together to do something nice for someone, they wind up bickering," he mumbled, patting Flack on his back. "Happy birthday, son," he smiled, handing the beer to Flack. "Have a beer. You deserve it, putting up with these two on a daily basis."

"It's a tough job, but someone has to do it." Flack laughed taking a sip of his beer.

"Are you kidding me?" Niki asked, "I'm the most lovable one."

"Are not!" Kylie said, shaking her head.

"So too. I mean I'm his girlfriend I out rank you, the sister. It's science."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "What do you know about science?"

"I know for a fact I am scientifically hotter than you." Niki said, the Foxx grin on her face.

"Slut doesn't make you hot," Kylie replied, her nose in the air. "And genetically, Donnie and I are closer. If you were hanging over a volcano full of Lava beside me, he'd pick me over you."

"Would not!" Niki shouted. "He'd pick me over you! I'm carrying his kid!"

"No," Kylie said. "He'd pick his kid over me, but not you over me."

"Girls, girls, girls," Danny said, shaking his head. "Kylie I would pick you over Niki. And Flack loves you equally. He wouldn't pick either of you over him."

"No one cares what you think," Niki and Kylie said together, causing Flack Sr. to roll his eyes.

"Girls, please." Flack Sr. said, trying to calm the girls down. "It isn't a big deal at all."

"Yes it does!" Both girls shouted together.

"Fine. We'll have Donnie settle this once and for all." Flack Sr. smiled, turning toward his son. "So Donald, who would you save? Niki or Kylie?"

Flack stood there, his blue eyes wide. He grabbed the back of his neck and stared at the ceiling. "Guys, it's my birthday I shouldn't have to make this decision."

"Oh no, you have to make a choice." Danny laughed at his friend. He knew there was no way in hell he would be put on the spot about this.

"What about presents, or cake?!?" Flack asked, trying to avoid answering the question.

"We can do that afterwards." Niki said, folding her arms across her chest. "Now pick."

"Come on, I'm not doing this," Flack groaned. "It's my birthday."

"Pick," Niki said sternly.

"Come on, girls," Flack sighed. "Let's not do this. I don't wanna hurt anyone's feelings."

Kylie folded her arms across her chest as well, and gave Flack a stern look.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Flack sighed. "I love you both with the same amount of love. I just have different loves for both of you. Obviously. I mean Kales you're my sister, and Niki you're my fiancé."

"Cut the crap," Niki said, raising her eyebrow at Flack.

"Well... um... Hey Danny, who would you pick? Your Mom or Kylie?"

Danny stopped his laughing and glared at his friend. He did not just do that. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean who would you save your mother? Or your girlfriend?" Flack smiled.

Kylie turned to Danny and raised an eyebrow at him. She wanted to hear this answer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. My mom and Kylie is different than Niki and Kylie," Danny started shaking his head.

"How?" Niki asked, turning from Flack to Danny, a smirk on her face.

"You know what?" Kylie asked shaking her head. "I don't want to know the answer anymore."

"What?" Niki asked.

"One's a Momma's boy, always a Momma's boy," Kylie shrugged. "Danny's a Momma's boy."

"Am not!" Danny shouted, shaking his head.

"Are too," Kylie replied. "You sat one the phone with her for an hour last night."

"What!" Niki laughed, rubbing her hands together. "Oh, man this is precious!"

"Shut up Niki!" Danny growled. "I don't need this!" Danny stalked off.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Danny! Danny come on!" She groaned as she walked after her boyfriend.

"I think it's time for presents." Flack Sr. laughed, "Or cake. I'm starving."

Niki turned to Flack when it was just the two of them standing by the elevator. "So me or Kylie?"

"Niki," He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Can't you just let this go?"

"No. I don't let things go."

"Yeah, well I believe in Karma. And I've got a feeling if I pick one of you, something bad will wind up happening to the other. So let's not tempt our fate, alright? Let's just drop it. When the time comes, which it shouldn't then you'll know who I pick."

"Who you pick!" Niki yelled. "It should be me!"

"Niki," Flack groaned. "Let's not talk about this. It's my birthday. I don't want to worry about my sister being kidnapped by some one because I chose-"

Niki cut Flack off with a loud "I knew it!"

"You didn't let me finish," Flack said, shaking his head. "Or something awful happening to you or our baby because I chose my sister. So let's leave it, alright?"

Niki sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll forget about it."

"Thank you." He smiled, leaning down and kissing Niki. "So what did you get me for my birthday? Is it here? Or do I have to wait till we get home?" Flack asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ehw you're dirty. But nope it's here." Niki laughed. "I think you're gonna like it."

"Is it something I always wanted?" He asked as he walked to the DNA Lab.

"Well, that's hard to say. You're just gonna have to wait and see."

"Fine," Flack sighed. He shook hands with Mac and a few other people before grabbing some food. He had to admit, he was genuinely surprised with Niki and Kylie. They put on a good gig. He honestly thought they had forgotten about his birthday. And Danny, though he acted a bit weird, had done a good job as well.

* * *

"Wait," Flack started turning around. "You didn't bring The Beast?" He asked, turning towards Niki.

"No," Niki shrugged, "Mac said no."

Flack turned to Mac and smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh I didn't do it for you. I didn't want that dog tearing up my Crime Lab."

"Apollo would do no such thing!" Niki shouted, defending her baby.

Mac raised an eyebrow. "Well I let you bring one thing in. So be happy."

"What?" Flack asked, looking around the room. "What did you thing did you bring?"

"Way to ruin things Mac! It's a good thing I didn't make you the distraction!" Niki yelled.

"Hey! Who should be the distraction was my idea." Kylie corrected Niki. "But yeah, way to go Mac."

"Oh," Flack smirked. "You're talking about my birthday present."

"Oh you won't like it," Mac shook his head. "She's got some balls, Niki does."

"You'll love it!" Kylie clapped her hands.

"I better," Flack warned Niki.

"Oh, you wouldn't do anything anyway," Niki smiled. "You love me too much."

"Oh you'll hate it," Danny said, coming back into the lab. "You'll-" Kylie smacked him in the back of the head, causing him to change his mind. "You'll absolutely love it, Flack. It's the best present ever."

"That's better," Kylie smiled, kissing Danny.

"So do I get to open it now?" Flack asked.

Niki shrugged. "I don't see why not. Close your eyes."

Flack closed his eyes as Niki walked off to bring in his present.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" He asked.

Kylie tried to control her laughing. "Because she doesn't want you to see her getting it."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Oh, son," Flack Sr. laughed, "Just wait and see."

Flack listened as Niki opened and closed the lab door and then came back a few minutes after. "Open," Niki said, standing in front of Flack. Flack opened his eyes, and groaned at the sight of Niki holding a puppy in her arms, a smile on her face. He should have known she'd go behind his back and get him a puppy for his birthday. Because, now, he couldn't take it back.

"Nik," Flack sighed, taking the puppy from Niki.

"You don't like my present?" Niki asked, a frown on her face.

Flack rolled his eyes and looked the Siberian husky over. The puppy had his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his ears were perked. "No, it's just that...you got me a dog."

"He has a name. It's Hurley." Niki said.

"Hurley the Husky. That has a nice ring to it." Danny laughed. Flack shot him a look. "What? I think the little thing is cute."

"You don't even like dogs," Flack sniped, patting the dogs head.

"I do so," Danny replied. "I like Milo, don't I?"

"Milo doesn't shed like a Husky and a German Shepard do," Flack complained.

"Oh, come on now, that isn't fair," Niki started. "I got you a lint roller for Christmas."

"And the guys at work make fun of me all the time for having dog hair on my suits."

"You're suits are ugly anyway," Niki commented. "You need a new wardrobe."

"Then why didn't you get me a new wardrobe instead of a dog?"

Niki rolled her eyes. "Cause that's expensive."

"So is a dog!" Flack commented, raising his voice. Hurley stood up, using Flack's chest for support, and licked his face. Flack held the dog away from him, and raised his eyebrow at Hurley.

* * *

Niki laughed at Flack's reaction to Hurley's affection. "He's a rescue. So ha! And so what the guys make fun of you? At least you have a hot fiancé. I mean come on, we all know they're talking about me and what they would like to do to me when you're not around."

"You went behind my back and got a dog," Flack said, shaking his head. "I told you no, but you still got one."

"Well I told you I didn't want kids, and you still got one," Niki shrugged.

"They're gonna fight," Kylie mumbled at Danny.

"When don't they?" Danny asked Kylie.

Flack bit his tongue, and handed the dog to Niki. "I don't like my present," he mumbled. "But thank you for the thought."

"You are welcome," Niki smiled, proud that she had won the dog fight. She had done what Kylie had told her, and bit her tongue about getting a dog, because she was going to pick one out for him for his birthday. Kylie had thought of that little scam, and Niki was proud that her future sister-in-law was picking up on her wits, finally.

"Okay you can open your other presents now. Though mine is the best." Niki said, kissing Hurley's nose.

"Did anyone else get me an animal?" Flack asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Alright good."

Kylie stepped forward and handed her brother a box wrapped with balloon covered wrapping paper. "It's from me and Danny. I think you'll like it."

"Kylie picked it out if you don't like it," Danny joked. "If you do, then it was all my idea."

Kylie rolled her eyes, and elbowed Danny. "Well, it's a good thing I didn't write your name on the card then."

Flack opened the present, and rolled his eyes at the typical clothing box. Leave it to his sister to buy him a shirt, more than likely a dress shirt. But to his dismay, when he opened the box, a Ranger's jersey sat in a frame, a picture of Richard Gough and Flack when Flack was no older than 11. The picture was signed, and the jersey was definitely an older one, the numbers mattered.

"Where the hell did you meet Richard Gough! He's been retired for a decade now!" Flack exclaimed, glancing at the picture. He remembered the day clearly, but he was positive he never got it signed before.

"I did my research," Kylie grinned. "Yep, yep, you can thank me all you want. And to answer your question, yes, that's a jersey that he wore."

"Wow," Flack grinned, hugging Kylie. "Awesome, great job."

"I do what I can," Kylie smiled.

"Don't worry Hurley, I thought you were a much better present." Niki said to the puppy as he started to whine.

Flack looked up and gave his fiancé a stern look. "If any of your dogs get near this jersey..."

"Actually Hurley is technically yours...but yeah where are you gonna put that? Cause you're gonna have to keep it away from two dogs... oh! And a kid. Wow our neighbors are going to hate us!"

"No, they're going to hate you. I'm telling them the dogs are all your fault." Flack said.

Niki rolled her eyes and took the picture away from Flack. "Hey, is that a hickey on your neck? It kind of looks like you got punched in the neck, or it could be a hickey."

"I was 11," Flack said, snatching the frame from Niki. He glared at the picture closely and shook his head. "Leave my pre teen years alone!"

"It's a pimple, isn't it?" Niki asked, trying to break the frame.

"Hey!" Kylie said intruding. "If you break that, I'll kill you!"

"Yeah!" Danny said. "Do you have any idea how much that jersey cost us!"

"Me," Kylie corrected, as she managed to snatch the frame from Niki and Flack. "It cost me. You just put your name on the card," she replied, setting the frame on the glass table, away from Flack and Niki.

"I thought you just said he didn't?" Niki asked.

"Shut up," Kylie replied. "Open your next gift, Donald."

"Fine I will. Who else has a present for me?"

Flack Sr. and Mrs. Flack stepped forward. "Well Son, we'll go next."

Mrs. Flack walked up to her son and pinched his cheeks. "My little Donnie is growing up. It seems like just the other day I was..."

"Ma!" Flack interrupted her. "Please no."

"No please Mrs. Flack! Embarrass him!" Niki smiled her famous grin.

Mrs. Flack shook her head. "No, no. It's Donald's birthday, I won't do that to him. Puck, I think you should give our son his gift."

* * *

Flack Sr. nodded his head and handed a small box to his son, which was wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper, and allowed Flack to take it. Flack was nervous to open the box, but he managed to pull the paper off, revealing an older, black leather case, the corners tethered. He slowly opened the box, revealing his grandparent's matching Claddagh rings.

"Your mother and I wore these before we got married," Flack Sr. explained to his son. "Daideo asked me to give them to you when the time was right," he continued, as Flack pulled the gold Claddagh rings out to examine them. "He loved you, Niki, and he wanted the two of you to have them if you two ever smartened up."

"Thank you," Flack breathed, sliding one of the rings on Niki's finger, and the other on his. He turned and gave his Dad a hug.

"Sorry Hurley, I think you met your match." Niki whispered to him.

A teary eyed Mrs. Flack hugged her son. She took a step back and smiled at him and her future daughter-in-law. "He really did love you Niki. And he loved you and Donnie together. I just wish he were around to see you two now. God rest his soul."

"Sorry to ruin this emotional moment, but Niki isn't even Irish!" Danny said.

"Yes I am!" She argued with him. "Why else would my tramp stamp be a four leaf clover with a Claddagh ring around the stem?"

Danny shook his head. "You're in the Mafia! How can you be Irish?"

"She's an adopted Irishman," Kylie informed Danny. "And she's not in the mafia."

"Is too!" Danny shouted.

"Babe," Kylie whispered. "My dad already doesn't like you, and you're making it worse by dishing Niki. They love her."

"No seriously! I'm Irish! My bitch of a mother was half Irish. Just saying." Niki said, trying to fold her arms across her chest with Hurly in her hands.

"My Niki isn't in the Mafia." Flack Sr. said, glaring at Danny. "She chose a higher and better road."

"But..."

"Just give up man." Flack laughed, patting his friend on his back. "They love her way more then they'll ever love you."

"Puck will," Mrs. Flack smiled at Danny, causing Danny to shudder.

"Gross Ma," Flack shivered as well.

"Your mother doesn't know what she is saying," Flack Sr. replied, pressing his hand to his wife's mouth. "Niki, you are always welcomed in our family, dear."

"I know," Niki smiled, giving Flack Sr. and Mrs. Flack hugs. "Thank you for the rings, they are so beautiful."

"I figured it out!" Flack grinned. "Danny's pissed you gave 'em to me and not Kylie!"

"Oh, can we stop while we are ahead," Kylie asked, shaking her head. She didn't even want to talk about love with Danny, and this was definitely going to bring up that conversation.

"Nah Kales, it's too late!" Niki laughed, "Danny looooves you!" She sang.

"I'll kill you!" Kylie growled.

Niki shook her head. "No you won't. I'm holding a cute little puppy in my hands!"

"Do you think that would stop me?"

"A duh!" Niki said. "I mean a cute puppy could save the world."

"Bitch, put the puppy down," Kylie said. "Because you're dying tonight."

"Girls," Flack said, stepping in front of them. "Come on, let's not fight for once."

"Sike!" Kylie laughed, rolling her sleeves up. "She asked for it!"

* * *

Niki rolled her eyes and handed Hurley to Mrs. Flack. She cracked her knuckles and glared at her friend. "You really wanna fight me? Come on now. I knocked Johnny Wilkes and Bret Mathers out with one punch in college. And I did the same with a whole bunch of guys in high school. You wanna take that chance?"

"Yeah maybe I do." Kylie said, unknowingly backing up from Niki.

"Kylie," Danny said softly, "I'm really not too sure if this is your wisest decision."

"Yeah and Nik, I don't think you should be fighting people while pregnant." Flack added.

"Kylie isn't gonna fight me," Niki started.

"You wanna bet?" Kylie asked. "Just because I don't like to fight doesn't mean I can't. I've knocked some people out before."

"No you haven't," Niki laughed.

"She has," Danny nodded his head. "But babe, come on. I value your pretty face."

"I'm gonna value your face in a minute if you don't shut up," Kylie snapped, stepping forward. "Come on Niki, let's go."

Niki got into her fighting stance, but shook her head. "You seriously want this to happen?"

"Yeah, I do!" Kylie snapped at her.

Niki rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Kylie, this is my job. I fight people everyday. I'm really good at this. I learned how to fight from the Mafia."

Flack Sr. stood between the girls, realizing this was about to get real ugly real quick. "Both of you put those fists down," he ordered, causing the girls to bow their heads in embarrassment. "You're best friends, and you're trying to fist fight each other. You need to get your priorities straight. Kylie, I know you can fight, but I really don't want to see you trying to fight Niki, alright?"

"Whatever," Kylie rolled her eyes, storming away from her dad.


	17. Flack's birthday part two

**A/N: My apologies for such a long part two. Next one shot isn't long and is M rated!!!**

**Disclaimer: We all know Nik Nak and I do not own.**

* * *

"What's up her ass?" Flack asked when Danny went to follow Kylie.

"You!" Flack Sr. replied, smacking Flack in the back of the head. "You brought up the fact Danny is jealous you got the rings!"

"What?" Flack asked. "What's that got to do with Kylie hating Niki?

"They obviously haven't talked about how they feel about each other. And now you put that conversation out on the table sweetie." Mrs. Flack said, shaking her head.

"But Niki said Danny loves her!" Flack complained.

Flack Sr. smacked his son again. "Do not blame this on Niki!"

"Yeah, Donnie, this is your fault," Niki grinned. She could never get in trouble with the elder Flack.

"Anyway," Stella smiled, handing Flack a box. "Next present."

"Kylie would be so pissed if you opened that without her," Niki warned.

"She's the one who stormed away," Flack said, beginning to tear the paper open.

"Prepare to die. She's already not in a good mood."

"Well I have you to protect me." Flack smiled, leaning down to kiss Niki.

She stepped back a stern look on her face. "No way buddy. You can fight your own sibling battles. I have my own to worry about."

"But our child needs a father." Flack pleaded.

"I think Tony could step in." Niki smirked. "He loves me to begin with. And he's always there for me. Yeah he would be a good replacement."

Flack rolled his eyes, not even going to try and reply to what Niki had said. Instead he set the present on the table. "I gotta wait for my sister. I like my life, no matter what hell these two put me through. And Danny doesn't need any more of an angry Kylie for one night."

"That's your doing," Niki reminded, him, leaning down to pet the new puppy she got. In her opinion, this was Flack's best birthday ever, though he may have to disagree.

"How was I supposed to know!" Flack defended himself.

Niki rolled her eyes as she stood up with Hurley in her arms. "Come on, some guys just aren't as sensitive as you."

"I am not sensitive." Flack growled.

"Oh yes you are sweetie." Mrs. Flack giggled. "If I recall when you were younger you would cry to me about the mean bullies at the park."

"Ma!" Flack whined, when everyone in the room started laughing at Flack's expense.

"I'm pretty one of those mean bullies was Niki. Remember the day when Donnie came home with a black eye?" Flack Sr. asked.

Kylie and Danny walked back into the lab to hear the latter part of Flack Sr.'s sentence. Kylie had a small smile on her face. She loved hearing embarrassing stories about her brother. Especially the ones that made him seem like a wuss.

"He used to be chubby too," Kylie added, giggling.

"Oh God," Niki laughed. "You were! All the way until 8th grade!"

"Leave me alone," Flack shouted, shaking his head with embarrassment.

"Are there pictures?" Danny asked curiously, hoping to gain some blackmail on his friend.

"Donnie burned them all," Mrs. Flack said sadly, winking at Danny. She still had a few pictures that she was saving to bust out during Niki and Flack's wedding day, that she wasn't going to show to anyone until the day of. Flack would do anything to get rid of those pictures.

"Can we please stop?" Flack asked.

"I remember your first time getting drunk too!" Niki smirked, "It was at my house. Now that was funny."

"How old were both of you?" Flack Sr. asked, a stern look on his face.

"Don't assume I was drinking!" Niki said in protest. Flack Sr. gave her a look. "Okay maybe I was but...Oh hey Donnie open Stella's present!" She said, handing the box over to Flack.

"Yeah, nice save babe." Flack shook his head, taking off the rest of the paper.

Flack finished opening the present, and smiled when he was looking at a gift card to a local sports store. "I figured you guys could get a head start picking out baby jerseys," Stella smiled.

"Yeah," Flack smirked. "We better get a boy, or else we're gonna have a tom boy," he said, putting the gift card aside. "Thanks Stell."

"It's a boy trust me." Niki said, placing her hand on her stomach. "I know for a fact."

"I hope it's a girl and she's all girly and stuff. Just in spite of you two being so athletic." Kylie giggled.

"Sh! Don't say stuff like that! Don't jinx us!" Flack said, covering his sister's mouth.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "It's too late for that now. The sex is already chosen."

"Well the second we can find out the sex, I'm finding it out." Niki said as she stuck her finger into the icing on the cake. She licked the icing off her finger, a smirk on her face.

"Ehw!" Kylie said, "Don't take an end piece, it's got Niki's germs on it."

"Oh shut up," Niki growled. "I'm pregnant I can do what I want."

"No you can't," Kylie shook her head. "You can't drink."

"The guy in line at the grocery store overheard me saying I was pregnant, and he let me get in front of him. Suck on that," Niki smirked. "Even when I'm not pregnant, I'm going to pretend like I am. I'm gonna buy one of those fake belly things."

"That's horrible," Kylie said. "Lying like that."

"I'm a notorious liar. I'll do what I want." Niki smiled, cutting a piece of cake for herself.

"Um I'm pretty sure before we have cake we have to sing Happy Birthday to Flack. And he gets to cut the cake." Danny said.

Niki rolled her eyes as she took a bite of cake. "No I'm hungry, I'm eating now. If you wanna start something take it up with my fists."

"I think it's time for cake." Stella giggled, clapping her hands. She placed the candles into the cake and lit them. "Is everyone ready to sing?"

"Wait let me get the camera!" Kylie chirped, rummaging through her purse trying to find her camera.

"Jesus, Kales," Niki mumbled. "I already cut into the cake, do you really need a camera?"

"Yes," Kylie squealed, rummaging through her purse until she found the camera. "Okay!" she said. "Everyone can sing now. Happy birthday to you," she started, clapping her hand against her wrist as she snapped photos.

Flack blew out his candles, and grabbed the knife from Niki to finish cutting.

"We all know what he wished for," Danny laughed. "A boy."

"Shut up," Kylie rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with Danny. Niki glanced at Kylie, her eyebrows raised, but didn't comment. Instead, she grinned as she set a piece of cake on a plate for Flack, and then turned to face him.

"I love you," she grinned, just before she smashed the cake in his face. She wiped his cheek off with her finger. "Mmm. Happy Birthday."

"Really?" He asked, scrapping the icing off his face. Niki nodded her head, the Foxx grin on her face. "Well what to do with all this icing?" He smiled at her and then smeared it all over her face.

"Oh wow, I was thinking he was going do something totally different!" Danny chuckled.

Kylie glared at him. "Ew, you're such a perv!"

Hey," Danny started. "You're the one that put that in my mind."

"Shut up," Kylie shouted, smacking him in the face with her cake.

"Great," Mac groaned, rolling his eyes. "They're going to have a cake fight."

Danny let out a curse before taking his cake and smearing it down Kylie's chest.

"Danny!" Kylie yelled, clearly not as amused as Danny was. Niki turned around and smeared some icing in Stella's face, who returned the favor to Adam, who was sitting beside her.

"Guys, I just bought this shirt!" Adam moaned.

Kylie smiled at Adam and threw some icing at him. "Good, because I think it's kind of ugly." She giggled.

Danny folded his arms over his chest, clearly un amused with the way his girlfriend and the geek were laughing at each other.

"Hey Danny!" Danny turned to see Niki smiling at him. "Molto gelosa?" She asked, then chucked a piece of cake at him.

Danny rolled his eyes, but threw a piece of cake at her before, grabbing Kylie by the waist, and pulling her away from Adam. "Got a little something," he said giving her a kiss.

"Stop," Kylie giggled, smearing his face with cake. She turned towards Adam again, and as she did, he planted her face with icing, and managed to get some in her hair. "Oh!" she shouted, as Adam took off. "I'm getting him later!" she said before getting her brother.

"Kids," Mrs. Flack shook her head.

"Yeah," Flack Sr. said, before planting his wife.

"Puck!" She yelled and then let out a laugh as he smiled at her.

"Ew that's kind of weird." Kylie said, scrunching her face in disgust.

Flack nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah this is kind of awkward now."

"Leave it to your parents guys. It's like the time I threw a party at your house and they walked in." Niki said, trying to lick the icing off of her cheek.

Flack licked it off for her causing Kylie to roll her eyes. "We were grounded forever because of you!" She looked down at her chest, pissed that Danny had smeared her boobs with icing, but she wasn't as mad with the fact Adam got icing in her hair. It could wash out. "I'm gonna go find Adam and beat him up!" she yelled, skipping out of the lab.

Danny rolled his eyes, and grabbed a paper towel to try and wipe himself free of cake.

"Oh Daniel povero, la sua ragazza vuole essere con un altro uomo." Niki smirked. She knew no one else understood what she was saying.

Danny turned to her, his fist clenched. "Oh pensi di sapere tutto."

"Lei vuole il Adamo." Niki couldn't help but laugh at everyone's faces. They had no idea what was going on.

Danny lost it. He lunged at Niki. He couldn't imagine Kylie wanting to be with a nerd like Adam.

**The english translation.. "Oh poor Danny, your girl wants to be with another man." "Oh you think you know everyting." "She wants Adam."**

**

* * *

**

Mrs. Flack shook her head as Danny tried to punch Niki. Niki grabbed his arm however and put him in a chokehold, letting out a laugh.

"Poor Danny," Mrs. Flack shook her head.

"What did Niki say to him?" Flack Sr. asked.

"Don't worry," Mrs. Flack said, still shaking her head.

"Apologize, Daniel," Niki laughed.

"You!" Danny yelled. "You're the one who brought it up!"

"Um you're the one who tried to punch a pregnant woman. I think you should be doing the apologizing."

Danny tried to get loose from Niki's hold, but she had him good. "If you didn't say what you said I wouldn't have tried to hit you!" He growled.

"Niki, I think you should let go of him." Mrs. Flack warned her.

Niki let out a sigh as she let go of Danny. She forgot Mrs. Flack spoke Italian and that she could keep up. Danny stood up straight and rubbed the back of his neck. He thought about going for a surprise attack. She definitely wouldn't be suspecting it.

"Don't even go for a surprise one!" Niki yelled, holding her fists out to Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes as he continued to rub the back of his neck. For a pregnant woman, she sure was strong. He headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Niki asked.

"To find my girlfriend!"

"I think I struck a nerve." Niki said looking around the room.

Mrs. Flack shook her head. "You think?"

"What did you even say to him?" Stella asked, watching Danny waiting for the elevator.

"I'd rather not say. Someone could end up hurt... Oh shit..." Niki's eyes raced around the room. "Who wants to play pin the tail on the donkey?" She asked nervously.

"I'm in," Flack said, grabbing the tail.

"I'm first!" Niki said, as Flack held the tail too high up for her. She tried to jump but it was still out of her reach.

"You're not playing. You cheat!" Flack said.

"Niki cheats at everything she does," Stella replied, trying to find a place to tape the donkey. She placed it on the door, and grabbed the blindfold. "Flack's birthday. He gets to go first."

"Not fair!" Niki shouted.

"It is fair. My birthday my rules." Flack smirked.

Niki sat on a computer chair and grabbed another piece of cake. "Um I planned this. I think it's only fair if I go first."

"Aw they already fight like an old marry couple." Mrs. Flack gushed.

"Well you can go after you finish your second piece of cake!" Stella laughed.

"No, I don't want to play anymore." Niki shook her head as she took a bite of her cake. "First you wouldn't let me go first and then you called me a cheater. I'm not playing."

"Stop being so sensitive," Flack rolled his eyes.

"I'm not being sensitive!" Niki informed him. "You're just being a jerk."

"You can go second."

"No."

"Fine," Flack sighed. "I don't even care anymore." He handed her the tail and she happily stood up a smile on her face.

"And he's already giving up the fights," Flack Sr. sighed, setting his hands in his head. "Ashame. What a waste of my son."

"Shut up, Puck," Mrs. Flack warned her husband, elbowing him in the side. "We should go. It's getting late, and traffic will be too bad to get back into Queens."

"You're probably right," Flack Sr. nodded his head.

"Leaving already, Pops?" Flack asked, giving his mother a kiss. "Thanks for the rings."

"You're welcome love," Mrs. Flack said, kissing Flack's cheek.

"Daddy Flack, your son didn't give up, he just knew I would win in the end. I always do." Niki smiled, kissing both the elder Flack's goodbye.

Flack Sr. shook his son's hand. "You have quite a catch here, son. Happy Birthday. See you around everyone."

Everyone waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Flack and watched as they left the Crime Lab. Niki bent down and picked up Hurley. She let him nibble the icing off her fingers. "I wonder if Danny killed Adam yet, or if Kylie and Danny went home to have make up sex."

Flack shook his head in disgust. "I don't know what one of those situations is worse. The fact Danny is actually jealous of Adam, or the fact My sister has sex with him. Yuck."

"Oh come on, you saw the way Kylie was flirting with Adam!" Niki laughed.

"She was not flirting," Flack shook his head. "She giggles at anything. You know that."

"Oh, that was her I think you're cute giggle."

"Definitely was," Stella agreed, shaking her head.

"What is wrong with her?" Flack shook his head. "First Danny, now Adam. Who's next? Mac!"

"Ehw!" Niki laughed.

"I hope not," Stella said.

Niki look around wondering why Mac hadn't said anything. "Oh guys, I think we scared Mac away."

"I wonder what is was?" Stella asked, "Maybe it was the icing fight or hearing about the sex life of his colleagues."

Flack nodded his head. "I think it's the sex life. That would disturb any boss."

"That's weird. Mine hears about all our sex lives. We all kind of find it interesting. But sometimes Tony goes a little too far. He does some wild things in bed."

"Nobody cares about Tony's sex life," Flack told his fiancé.

"I do," Niki replied.

"I'm gonna smack you."

"No you aren't." Niki replied. Kylie came into the lab again, Danny following. "Are you guys done fighting? Did you break up?"

"We didn't break up" Kylie rolled her eyes. "God, can't I just be mad?"

No," Niki started, but Flack stopped her.

"She's mad because I walked in on her getting a lap dance from Adam."

"Oh my God. He dropped the washcloth and was picking it up. God why are you so jealous of him? You act like every time I talk to a guy I'm gonna cheat on you with him. It's not even like that, shut up."

"His ass was in your face! How is that not supposed to piss me off?"

"It was not. You're making a big deal out of it!"

"Yeah Danny that's douche. Girls boobs are always in your face and Kylie doesn't assume you're cheating." Niki said, defending her best friend. She caused enough trouble for them tonight.

"Stay out of it Foxx!" Danny shouted at her. "You caused enough shit tonight."

"Don't yell at my best friend!" Kylie snapped at him.

"I'll yell at anyone I want too!"

"Both of you shut up!" Flack shouted. "This is my fucking birthday and I don't want to listen to you fight. God ruin my fucking birthday why don't you."

Kylie let out a scream of frustration, her fists clenched. Danny was acting ridiculous. She hadn't flirted with Adam. There hadn't been any asses in anyone's faces. He was over-reacting, and Niki had been right. There had been plenty of girls throwing themselves at Danny and she never accused him of cheating. Yet he had thrown the accusation in her face twice, technically. First when she told him she wasn't pregnant, and just now when she and Adam had been alone for a total of three minutes.

But Flack was right. She wasn't going to ruin his birthday. "Fine," she said coolly. "Danny, we'll talk about this later."

"Fine."

Kylie looked around the room to figure out what had been going on before she came back. She saw the donkey hanging up on the door and the tail in Niki's hand. "Oh pin the tail on the donkey! I love this game!"

"I know! It's always so fun when you're drunk." Niki added.

Kylie let out a laugh. "Remember when we played at Markie's party! How many people puked from being spun around?"

"I don't remember that...at all."

"Oh! I know why!" Kylie smirked, "You were too busy with Tyler in the guest bedroom! Slut!"

"Oh my God," Flack shook his head. "That's why you want to name our kid Tyler!"

"No," Niki shook her head, looking down at the floor. "Look! Mac's back!" she pointed as Mac came back into the lab.

"This party is getting out of hand," Mac shook his head. "I would leave if this wasn't my lab. I'm kicking you all out in an hour."

* * *

"We better get this game started!" Kylie shouted, grabbing the tail from the table.

"Hey!" Niki said snatching it from her. "I'm first."

"Fine," Kylie said. "I get to spin you." She pulled the blindfold around her friend and began to spin her.

"Oh god, I think I might puke." Niki moaned, grabbing her stomach.

"You better not have been drinking!" Flack growled.

Niki rolled her eyes even though no one could see her do it. "No! I just have a kid inside of me and I've been eating all day. Like I haven't stopped eating at all."

"Ew yeah," Kylie said, scrunching her face in disgust, "I mean I thought she ate a lot normally, but pregnant Niki ate two boxes of rice crispy treats, a bag of barbecue potato chips, two soft pretzels, and a piece of cake."

"Actually she went on to her second piece." Stella added.

Niki ripped off the blindfold and raced out of the lab.

"Great!" Flack sighed. "Thanks for making her sick!"

"Hey, she's the one who ate all of that, not me," Kylie shrugged, watching Flack follow after Niki into the women's bathroom.

"What was that about?" Adam asked, walking into the lab.

"Niki ate a lot and I just spun her around," Kylie shrugged.

Danny instinctively wrapped his arm around Kylie when Adam entered the room. But instead of calling him out, Kylie slid from his grip and headed for the table filled with snacks, and grabbed a hand full of chips. "Mmm," she said, shoving her mouth. "Hopefully I don't puke when I get spun."

"Ew that would be gross." Adam said scrunching his face. "I hate barf it's so nasty."

"I think most people hate barf Adam." Kylie giggled.

Adam grabbed the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh...yeah...true."

"Pin the tail on the donkey!" Danny growled.

"Oh yeah! And since Niki is busy puking I get to go!" Kylie cheered. She grabbed the tail and blindfold in her hands. "Who wants to spin me?"

"I will," Adam offered, taking a step forward.

"I got it," Danny said, tying a rough knot with the blindfold around Kylie's head.

"Ouch!" Kylie shouted, grabbing the back of her head. "That hurts, jeeze be gentle."

"Right, sorry," Danny said, slowly twirling Kylie.

Adam wasn't sure why Danny was being mean to him, but he couldn't help but laugh as Kylie stumbled over her two feet when Danny let go of her. "Ouch!" she cried. "I poked myself!"

"Man I didn't realize pin the tail on the donkey was this dangerous." Adam laughed.

"It's gonna be more dangerous for this donkey!" Kylie said, sticking her tongue out in concentration. She tried to guess where the donkey's butt would be. She stuck the tail on it and pulled off her blindfold. "Aw I stabbed him in the heart."

"That's murder." Adam pointed out.

* * *

Kylie and Stella both let out of laugh. Danny rolled his eyes. He didn't see what was so special about this kid. He was geeky and socially awkward. To Danny there was nothing about Adam that Kylie should be attracted to.

"Hey!" Niki shouted, entering the lab again. "You took my turn!"

"It was Danny's idea," Kylie said, pointing at Danny.

"Asshole!" Niki yelled, snatching the blindfold from Kylie. "Donnie. Spin me again."

"You got it babe," Flack said, helping Niki spin in circles.

"I don't think anyone can beat Kylie stabbing the poor thing in the heart," Adam said, rubbing the back of his neck, shuffling his feet.

"Niki cheats," Kylie laughed. "She'll get it on the tail."

"Guys I don't fucking cheat!" Niki growled, moving toward the donkey.

"How do you cheat at pin the tail on the donkey?" Adam asked.

Kylie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not too sure how Niki does it. But she's a natural cheater. She cheats at anything so she can win."

"Do not!" Niki yelled as she pin the tail on the donkey's butt.

"Cheater!" Kylie sang when Niki took off the blindfold. "You just hate to lose."

Niki shrugged. "I never once cheated when playing a sport. Maybe I cheated once or twice when playing strip poker. But I am not a cheater."

"You are," Flack laughed. "You can't even explain how you just puked up in the bathroom but you came out here and pinned the tail on the donkey's ass while Kylie stabbed him in the heart."

"Luck, Donnie," Niki defended herself. "I'm lucky."

"Cheater," Kylie repeated. "Who's next? Not like it will matter since Cheater already went."

"I am," Flack said, grabbing the blindfold. "Who's spinning me?"

"Me and Kylie at the same time," Niki grinned. "That way you're extra dizzy!"

"See!" Flack started. "_Cheater_!"

"Shut up," Kylie giggled, standing on Flack's left while Niki stood on his right, and they began to spin him.

Flack stumbled around trying to find the donkey. "Nik, I have no idea how you can be lucky and do this."

"I'm naturally lucky." Niki shrugged, "Now shut up and fail at putting the tail on the donkey's ass."

Flack stuck the tail on the donkey and knew he missed when he heard his sister and fiancé burst into laughter. He took off his blindfold to see he put the tail on the donkey's nose.

"I'm never playing pin the tail on the donkey with the two of you again." Flack mumbled.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah seriously guys, this is a kids game."

"Then don't play!" Kylie yelled at Danny. "It's Adam's turn then!" She handed the tail to Adam and then blindfolded him. Niki laughed at Danny's expression. He was clearly pissed that Kylie was helping Adam out. Kylie spun Adam around and then let him go. He stuck the tail on and then pulled his blindfold from his eyes, and let out a yelp of excitement. His tail was just centimeters from Niki's. "Boo-yah! What, what! Me and Niki are the winners!"

"No, no, no, no, no," Niki said, shaking her head. "That's not how it works. We have to go again to figure this out. There are no ties."

"Can't we be winners together?" Adam asked, "I dunno if I could do that again."

"That's the point." Niki smirked, placing the blindfold over her eyes. "Let's do this."

Adam rolled his eyes. "There's no chance of me winning if I'm playing against a cheater."

"Oh my god! I do not cheat!" Niki yelled. "I'm am just extremely good at this game!"

"Let's just be tied," Adam said again shaking his head. "Yay! We're tied. It's a draw. Yay! Oh look, ice cream!" he said, watching as Stella came into the lab with ice cream.

"I just puked, I'm good. Let's go, buddy," Niki smirked.

"Oh, I want ice cream," Adam said, leaving Niki.

"Hey!" Niki shouted. "We're not done yet!"

"Yes we are!" Adam called over his shoulder, grabbing a plastic bowl for his chocolate ice cream.

"That little wuss." Niki chuckled.

Danny nodded his head in agreement. "I finally agree with you on something, Foxx."

"No, I actually like Adam. He's smart, funny, cute, witty, charming, and all out adorkable."

Danny clenched his fists. He vowed to never hit a woman, but Niki was making him rethink that. Everything she said tonight was just pissing him off.

"So I guess I'm the winner?" Niki smiled. "Yay I'm the winner! Go me!"

"Cheater." Kylie coughed.

"Am _not_!" Niki replied.

"Adam wins because Niki is a cheater."

"Shut up!" Danny rolled his eyes. "Niki won."

"We should go," Kylie said, glaring at Danny. "Danny apparently has some issues he needs to work out."

"I'd say," Niki rolled her eyes.

"Great party you guys threw me, save for the drama part," Flack said, hugging his sister.

"Blame that on Daniel," Kylie replied, rolling her eyes.

"I will." Niki smirked as she picked up the sleeping Hurley. He yawned as Niki snuggled him into her chest. "Aw he's such a wittle baby!"

"Bye cheater." Kylie smiled, hugging her best friend.

Niki waved. "See ya skank."

"Later whore!"

"Peace out you dirty pirate hooker."

"God Niki!" Kylie whined, rolling her eyes. "You always use that one and it never makes sense."

Niki stuck her tongue out as Kylie and Danny left the lab.

"What's wrong with you?" Kylie asked glaring at Danny as they stepped onto the elevator. "I don't have a thing for Adam. You're acting like an asshole!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't take to kindly to people who blow me off when I admit that I'm in love with them!"

"And I'm sorry that you're an asshole. Just because I didn't say it because doesn't mean I've got feelings for someone else. It just means that I'm not ready to say it. I mean can you blame me? Every time I do something you assume the worst, and it hurts my feelings you'd think I'd cheat on you."

"And it hurts my feelings you didn't say you loved me back."

"I'm sorry, Danny," Kylie sighed. "I can't say it unless I mean it, and I don't know if I mean it yet."

"Oh that's just great. I put my feelings out there and you go off and do this." Danny growled, rolling his eyes.

"Do what Danny?" She snapped. "All I've done is talk to Adam! Who I talk to every single day!"

"Yeah and now he thinks you're in to him!"

"Danny! What is wrong with you? We're friends! I'm allowed to have friends!"

"Friends that are girls," Danny nodded his head. "But not Adam."

"Oh my God," Kylie rolled her eyes. "You're worse than a girl. Adam and I are friends, that's it. You're acting like a baby. There's no reason for you to be upset right now. I thought I was the insecure one, not you." Kylie turned to look at Danny, who was leaning against the back of the elevator, his hands wrapped around the bar, and his head tilted upward, his eyes closed.

"I just told you I loved you, and you replied with an oh thanks. So yeah, I'm feeling a little insecure right now."

"Danny," Kylie sighed. "I..." she shook her head unsure of what to say. "I just... give me some time to get there."

"I've been the one from the start trying to push you into things. You're not ready."

"Danny," Kylie sighed again. She grabbed his chin and gave him a kiss. "Give me time to get there."

Danny sighed and shook his head. "Alright, I'll give you time. I just want to be the first to know."

"Of course you would be the first to know." Kylie smiled, kissing Danny again. "Well I might tell Niki first, but you would definitely be second. We good?" Kylie asked him.

"We're good," Danny nodded his head.

"So, was Donnie pissed we didn't call him?" Kylie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes," Danny laughed, nodding his head. "He was Mr. crabby pants all day. And when we were shooting pool, he let me kick his ass. He wasn't even shooting."

"Poor Donnie," Kylie giggled, wrapping her arms around Danny's waist, and setting her head on his chest.

"Yeah well you two did good." Danny smiled. "I wonder how he's gonna handle his birthday night with Hurley."

"Oh it's going to be the worst night of his life. He's so used to getting something from Niki on his birthday." Kylie giggled.

Danny let out a chuckle. "It's gonna be a long night for him."

"And you." Kylie smirked. She went on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "But for an entirely different reason."

"Aw man, how pissed would Flack be if he found out I was getting lucky on his birthday and he wasn't?" Danny smirked, giving Kylie a kiss.

"On a scale of one to ten?" Kylie asked, Danny nodding his head. "Very, _very_ pissed."

Danny let out a chuckle, and shook his head. "So let's not tell him," Danny suggested, running his hands up the back of Kylie's shirt.

"Good idea," Kylie whispered, undoing Danny's belt, as the elevator door opened, and the stepped out together, their bodies still touching as they went out into the cold air, and into Kylie's car.

* * *

Flack opened the front door to their apartment, carrying a gift bag with all of his gifts, and he let out a yawn as Niki followed behind him, Hurley in her arms. "What a day," he said, setting the bag on the kitchen table where Hurley wouldn't be able to reach and chew anything up.

"Did you have fun?" Niki asked, setting the puppy on the ground to be introduced to Apollo.

"Yes," Flack said, kissing Niki. "I was very surprised. Thank you babe."

"Good that's what I aimed for." Niki smiled.

Flack kissed her neck. "So my birthday isn't over yet..." He said into her hair.

"Donnie," She moaned. She felt Hurley sit on her feet as he tried to hide from Apollo. "Oh Hurley baby, Apollo isn't that scary." She bent down and held Hurley out so he and Apollo could meet eye to eye.

Flack let out a moan. Those stupid dogs always got Niki's attention. "Babe," Flack moaned as Niki sat on the floor to make sure Hurley would be all right.

"I don't feel good," Niki whined, rubbing Hurley's belly. "I ate too much."

Flack rolled his eyes as Niki played with the dogs. He left the room, and began to head towards their bedroom.

"Where's your Daddy going, Hurley?" Niki asked.

"To bed, since I'm not getting laid tonight," Flack called over his shoulder.

"Is that all you think about?" Niki asked.

"No, but it's my birthday and usually on my birthday I get laid."

Niki stood up from the floor and walked over to Flack. "Just think about it. When our kid comes you aren't gonna get laid for a while."

"Well that's my son." Flack said, putting his hand over Niki's stomach. "These are two dogs."

"Are you jealous of them? Cause I think you are." Niki smiled. "And who says it's a boy. Is that what you wished for?"

"If I tell you what I wish for then it won't come true," Flack told Niki.

"That's stupid. Tell me what you wished for."

"Fine," Flack said. "I wished for my girlfriend to sleep with me on my birthday."

"Oh. You're right," Niki nodded her head. "It won't come true now that you've told me."

"Babe," Flack groaned, as she turned to face the dogs. "Come on."

"Tell me what you wished for."

"I will tell you in like 3 months."

"So you wished for a boy."

"I'm not saying yes or no."

"You're such a loser." She said as she walked over to the fridge. "Do we have whipped cream?"

"I dunno. You buy all the junk food. And what are you going to do with it?" Flack asked as he wrapped his arms around Niki.

Niki held the can in her hand and shook it up. "Whipped cream shots." She squirted a shot of whipped cream in her mouth.

Flack wiped some on to his finger and put it on her nose. "You got a little something." He kissed the whipped cream off her nose. Flack moved his lips to Niki's as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hurley wondered over and started tugging at Flack's jeans.

"Pet him," Niki ordered Flack after he lightly kicked the dog away.

"I don't like dogs," Flack replied.

"Donnie, pet your son."

"He isn't my son," Flack laughed shaking his head. He went to kiss Niki, but she pulled away from him.

"I understand if you don't love Apollo. But Hurley is your baby too," Niki said sadly.

"Fine," Flack groaned, petting the dog. "Happy?"

"Donnie if you can't handle taking care of a puppy you won't be able to handle a kid." Niki informed him.

Flack rolled his eyes. "Niki they are two totally opposite things."

"No they are exactly the same. I would know. I've been raising dogs all my life."

* * *

"This is stupid." Flack moaned as he bent down to pick Hurley up. "You think this is like taking care of a human being?"

She nodded her head. "They need to be trained, they need love and attention, and they need to be fed. Now guess which one I was talking about?"

"You don't train babies, Nik. A dog is an animal that is tamed. A baby is a human being with fingers and toes and human DNA. DNA that will be shared with mine."

"Dogs have paws and DNA as well. And babies do need to be trained. They learn the difference between night and day. They learn their names, colors, numbers, shapes."

"Dogs bite. They're a hazard to have around a newborn. Especially a puppy like this one."

"You know Apollo wouldn't ever hurt my baby."

"No, you're right. I actually have some faith in Apollo. I know he'd kill anything that gets near our kid. It's this one I'm worried about." Flack held Hurley out as he nibbled on Flack's fingers.

"Huskies are harmless. And when the baby comes he'll be a year old. And I'll have him fully trained by then."

"Huskies are crazy. You can't train this thing to be baby friendly."

Niki rolled her eyes and took Hurley from Flack. She placed him in his cage so he wouldn't roam around the apartment. She started to head back to the room. Niki wasn't in the mood to have this argument. When it came to them fighting about their kid it was hard for Niki to win. Flack put up one hell of a fight.

"Where yah going?" Flack asked, realizing she was leaving Hurley in his crate for tonight. Maybe he would get lucky.

"To bed."

"Without me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to have this fight with you," she told him, grabbing one of his shirts to change into.

"Wait," Flack shook his head. "You don't want to fight? Are you alright?"

"I'm tired," Niki rolled her eyes, pulling her pants off. "And you're not getting laid tonight. I'm going to bed now."

"Niki come on it's my birthday!" Flack pleaded with her as he followed her into the bedroom.

"Actually it's 12:01 so it's not your birthday anymore." She pointed out. "And I'm tired and annoyed and I kind of hate you right now." She pulled off her shirt and put one of Flack's on.

"You kind of hate me? What did I do?"

Niki rolled her eyes. "Just your whole being right now is pissing me off. Like bad vibes." Niki crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Niki," Flack sighed, pulling his shirt off, and then his pants. He crawled into bed besides Niki, and attempted to wrap his arm around her waist, but she stopped him before he managed to touch her.

"I'll bite you if you touch me," she warned. "You know, like a dog would."

"Niki," Flack repeated. "I'm sorry. Hurley's a good dog."

"Too late, asshole," Niki growled. "You already told me how you feel about my present."

"It was a great present."

"Lies."

"Alright, well it's hard to show my appreciation for a gift like a dog. Usually couples talk about it. It's a big thing."

Niki stared at the wall. "Well I tried talking about it, but you kept being a douche."

"I know, I know." He said as he slowly wrapped his arm around Niki's waist. She didn't do anything so he continued. "I thought you wanted the challenge of trying to break me down and make me say yes. I didn't think you'd go behind my back and get a dog."

"Well I didn't," Niki started. "I just wanted a dog and you kept saying no."

"Because baby. You've got Apollo. And now we've got a kid on the way. I'm going to be the one taking care of him when the baby is born."

"That's not true," Niki shook her head.

"It is," Flack informed her. "Babies need a lot of attention. They need food every three hours. So while you're sleeping, I'm gonna be trying to make sure that damned dog doesn't shit in our home, or jump on the table when I leave a slice of bacon out. Two dogs and a baby is a lot of work. Especially a puppy and a baby."

"You make it sound like it's that hard. Hurley's going to be so easy to train. Especially since Apollo is so well behaved."

"Apollo is not well behaved."

Niki shook her head. "He's well trained and Hurley is going to try and follow his example. Apollo did the same thing with Bingo. And even if he doesn't, we're not giving Hurley back. So we're gonna have to find a way to make it work."

"Well I don't trust him," Flack informed Niki. "He's going to be a chewer."

"Oh well," Niki said. "Then we buy him chew toys."

"He's going to use our kid's _arm _as his chew toy."

"He won't," Niki sighed rolling her eyes. "You're just being retarded now."

"Whatever," Flack sighed, not even caring. "Goodnight Niki."

"And now you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you!" Flack groaned. "I'm just trying to end this conversation before one of us does get mad."

"Well you're a little late there Donnie boy!" Niki said. "I'm mad and you're mad and we're both going to bed mad."

"Look, I'm tired and I don't want to have this conversation anymore." Flack groaned as he rolled over and turned off the light. Both laid there wondering what the other was thinking. They had never gone to bed mad at each other.

"Happy fucking birthday. I hope you liked it." Niki mumbled after a few moments of silence.


	18. Rough Sex, Love Making

A/N: This is M ratedd! :)

* * *

Flack would be lying if he said he hated Niki's pregnancy hormones. Yes, there were stressful times that she would go from one extreme to another. Where she went from throwing things and cursing at him for not calling her to tell her he'd be late, to crying because a cartoon character was dead. But the sex…well there was one word for pregnancy sex. _Amazing._ Flack was almost guaranteed some kind of sex every night he came home from work. Two nights ago Niki hand handcuffed him to the kitchen counter, and that same night they had done it on their kitchen floor as well as the table. Three weeks ago he recalled Niki asking him to be the "bad" cop and beat her. And tonight…he was almost positive he was going to be greeted by pregnant, hormonal, sexy, Niki.

And he'd been right. The second he had opened the door, Niki was on top of him, giving him passionate kisses, as she stood in a salmon colored button shirt. _His_ button shirt, with nothing underneath, and the top buttons done so he couldn't see her breasts, but the bottom half undone, her belly sticking out a bit.

"Hey babe," he smiled, grabbing the back of her head to give her an intense kiss.

"Hi," she smiled, tugging at his leather jacket. She pulled it off him and threw it behind her, already undoing his black dress pants. "I want you so bad right now."

Flack pulled her up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Where do you want me?" he asked her, undoing the buttons on the shirt, as Niki wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"The shower," she told him. "I want you to pin me against the shower and fuck the shit out of me. And then I want you in our bed," she told him, lifting his shirt over his head as he carried her down the hall. She kissed his shoulder blade with an open mouth, as he walked into the bathroom, and reached into the shower to turn the water on. He set her on the bathroom counter so he could take his boxers off, and then he finished taking the shirt off her body, and then he picked her back up to set her in the shower.

"How's this?" he asked her, slamming her back against the shower wall, and kissing her neck, before getting on his knees to go down on her.

"Oh, that's good," Niki grinned, nodding her head, her fingers going through Flack's hair as water pounded against his back.

"Yeah?" Flack asked a moment later, looking up her.

"I don't know why the hell you stopped, but you better keep fucking going," she ordered him, pushing his head towards her pelvis.

Flack gave her a smile as he stood up, and kissed each of her breasts, as his hand sliding up her thigh, slipping a finger inside of her. "_Merda_!" Niki sighed, screaming in Italian. While Flack found it hot, and she finds it less embarrassing than screaming in English. _"Cazzo!"_

Flack gives her a grin. "Your screaming_ now_?" he asks her, pulling his hand away from her. "What are you gonna do when I put my _hard_, cock in you?"

"Oh, _por favore!_" Niki shouted, her hands running up and down his wet chest._ "Cazzo me gia!"_

"Si, si," Flack laughed, pulling Niki's legs around his waist to enter her. She let out another loud curse in Italian when he began to thrust hard, pushing her back against the wall.

"_Dio mio!_" she moaned into his neck, as she dug her nails down his back, and a bite mark into the side of his neck.

* * *

Round two had been a lot less rough than round one. Flack had kissed the bruises he left on her before, and Niki hadn't screamed as much. It was about love, and other gushy stuff Niki didn't want to talk about, and would never actually admit they did. To anyone. Not even Kylie knew about the way Flack kissed the marks he would inflict on her the night before, or possibly minutes before. Rough sex always followed up with a less painful, more passionate love making that Niki wasn't proud to admit. It was for them, and only them.

It was the rare times Flack was allowed on top of her in bed. She always dominated him when they did it in the bed. Any other place though, Flack was in charge. Like the shower for instance. He had given Niki what she wanted, and in return he got off to the screams of pleasures his girlfriend was shouting.

And now, as they lie in bed, both sound asleep and very wet and naked, his arm laid subconsciously around his son who was sleeping inside of his fiancé. He didn't know he was having a son yet. But it was a boy, and Niki knew he'd be excited when she finally told him. But for now it was too much fun for her to watch him whine about wanting a boy. And she loved to hear him beg for her to tell him.


End file.
